Le passé ne meurt jamais
by EstellleR
Summary: Alors que l'Equipe travaille sur une enquête, elle découvre que l'un des suspect est étrangement lié à Lindsay. Certaines vérités vont alors éclater. Vérités, qui, pourraient bien nuire à certains membres de l'Equipe et, qui surtout, pourraient bien mettre le feu aux poudres ... L'Unité sera-t-elle alors capable de résoudre cette Affaire complexe, malgré les tensions?
1. Chapter 1

**Narrateur : Erin Lindsay**

Mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois.  
Pas moins de 15 appels en une demi-heure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je ne me sens pas prête. Je poursuis mon chemin tout en ignorant mon portable qui continue à sonner.  
Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je finis par m'asseoir un bar.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? me demande alors un serveur.  
\- Je vous prendrai un cocktail Sunset.

Il acquiesce, tout en m'informant qu'il me l'emmène d'ici quelques minutes. En attendant, je sors mon portable de ma poche. 29 appels manqués et 5 messages non lus.

_**" J'ignore ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me laisses sans nouvelle ... Si je t'ai blessée , sache que j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu me reproches. Qu'on puisse s'expliquer. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. Quoi qu'il en soit, j espère que tu te portes bien . "**_

Je pousse un soupir tout en revenant ma boite de réception. Qu'est ce que je lui reprochais ? Rien. Absolument rien du tout. C'était tout simplement mieux comme ça. Me doutant que les 4 autres messages ressemblaient à celui-ci, je m apprête à ranger mon téléphone. Mais mon attention est attirée par un nom différent.  
Assez surprise, j'ouvre alors le message.

_**" Appelle moi dès que tu peux. "**_

C'était Hank. En consultant les appels manqués, je remarque que son nom apparaît quinze fois.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix. Non ce n'était pas possible... Je lève alors mon visage et aperçois Antonio face à moi.  
Non je ne m'étais pas trompée.

\- Antonio, mais qu est ce ... ?  
\- Justin a eu un empêchement. Il a essayé de te contacter mais il n'a pas réussi t'avoir. Du coup il m'a demandé de venir sa place.

Je pousse un soupir tout en rangeant mon téléphone. Je savais que j'aurais du vérifier le nom des personnes qui avaient essayé de me contacter. Antonio finit par s'asseoir, et le même serveur qui avait pris ma commande quelques instants auparavant nous rejoint.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose Monsieur ?  
\- Ça sera une bière pour moi.  
\- Vous voulez un accompagnement avec ?  
\- On vous prendra 2 boîtes de tortillas. Et si vous avez du guacamole...  
\- On a tout ce qu'il faut, m'assure-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il finit de noter la commande sur son carnet, puis m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de retourner à son comptoir.  
Une fois parti, je tourne mon regard vers Antonio.  
Il me fixe les sourcils froncés un court instant puis tourne son visage en direction du serveur. Á en voir son air devenu méfiant, je devine qu'il le suspecte d'arrières pensées. Mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

\- Personne n'est au courant que tu es là ?  
\- À part Justin non.

J'affirme d un léger signe de tête.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je lui réponds que oui. Mais il n'est pas dupe alors pour le rassurer, je lui lance un sourire. Il me soutient du regard.

\- Sérieusement Lindsay.

Il n'y croit toujours pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles depuis depuis ta sortie de l' hôpital. Et tu sais que tu devrais toujours y être?  
\- Je vais mieux Antonio, tentais-je de le convaincre.  
\- Tu ne réponds plus à personne, excepté à ma soeur.

Personne ? De qui parle-t-il ? Les seules personnes qui avaient tenté de me contacter étaient Voight, Jay et Lui.  
Connaissant Voight, il n'a pas du s'étaler sur le sujet. Il ne s'étale jamais sur aucun sujet avec qui qu'ce soit.  
Donc il fait référence à Jay. Non, je dois sûrement me tromper. Je doute fort que Jay lui ait parlé . Il ne parle pas souvent de lui, alors parler de ce qui pourrait le toucher, encore moins...

\- J'ai pas eu l'temps de te contacter, je suis désolée...  
\- Ce n'est pas moi que ça touche le plus Lindsay, et tu le sais.

Je me pince les lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Jay lui avait parlé. Mais que lui avait-il dit ?

\- Je me trompe ou j'ai l' impression que tu nous évites ? Enfin je dis nous, mais je devrais plutôt dire eux ?

Je tourne mon regard. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a visé dans l'mille.

\- Tenez, voilà pour vous.

Le retour du serveur me permet d' échapper à la question. Heureusement. Il nous pose alors notre commande sur la table. Voulant m'en aller assez rapidement, je sors mon portefeuille.

\- Je vous dois combien ?  
\- Rien du tout. C'est offert par la maison.

Je le fixe les sourcils froncés, assez surprise.

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- En espérant vous revoir bientôt. Au revoir.

Et il est reparti en direction de son comptoir. Toujours aussi étonnée, je me retourne vers Antonio qui hausse les épaules.

\- Tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t 'avoir comme amie et que tu vas m'inviter plus souvent ?

Je lui lance un sourire forcé tout en rangeant mon portefeuille dans mon sac.

\- Très drôle ...  
\- Et tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?  
\- Et tu sais que je dois partir ?  
\- Et tu sais que je ne compte pas m'en aller sans avoir une explication ?

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Que répondre ?  
Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.  
Excédée, je pousse un soupir.

\- Écoute Lindsay, si tu ne veux pas rester ici on peut aller chez toi.

Je sens les battements de mon coeur battre plus vite. Il était hors de question que je rentre chez moi.  
Je sens alors les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ne faut pas que je craque...

Ne répondant pas, il pose sa main sur la mienne et me fixe assez soucieux.

\- Lindsay ?  
\- Je ... Enfin Je ne suis pas retournée chez moi depuis que... Enfin tu vois.

Il affirme simplement de la tête, comprenant. Il n'a rien rajouté sur le sujet et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il m'a ensuite emmenée chez lui.  
Bizarrement, sa femme et ses enfants n'étaient pas là. Je ne lui en ai pas demandé la raison, s'il voulait m'en parler il le ferait.

Il m'a montré la chambre d'amis, et m 'a dit que je pourrais y rester tant que je le voudrais. On est ensuite redescendus, on s'est installés sur le canapé et on a commencé à entamer notre repas.

\- Si tu as besoin, demain je peux passer chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires.  
\- C'est gentil, mais ta soeur me les ramène demain.  
\- Ma soeur ? me demande-t-il étonné .  
\- Oui. Mes affaires sont chez elle.

Il a l'air surpris, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Gabby ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Tu vis chez elle ?  
\- Disons qu'elle m'héberge depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Je pensais que tu le savais.  
\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.  
\- Je ne voulais pas trop que ça se sache ...  
\- Je comprends Lindsay. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mon portable se met à sonner une nouvelle fois.  
Pensant que c'était Justin, je le sors de ma poche, prête à répondre. Mais en découvrant un autre nom affiché à l'écran, je le range aussitôt.

\- Vous devriez mettre les choses au clair. J'ignore c'qui s'passe, mais ça le touche autant que toi Lindsay.

Je continue de manger, préférant ignorer sa remarque. J'avais très bien senti son regard lorsque j'avais saisi mon téléphone.  
Et je savais très bien qu'il avait vu le nom.

\- Lindsay ...  
\- Je vais bien Antonio !

J'ai haussé d'un ton et je le regrette sincèrement. Mais toutes ces questions...  
Je ferme quelques secondes les yeux avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Écoute, c'est compliqué...


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrateur : Antonio Dawson **

Je pousse un soupir en comprenant qu'elle ne dira rien.  
Je change alors de sujet de conversation. Je lui avoue que Laura est partie quelques jours chez ses parents avec nos enfants. Elle m'a donc demandé si on avait des soucis.

\- Disons que ces derniers temps, ça n'a pas été facile...  
\- Tu l'aimes ? m a-t-elle alors demandé .  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Alors bats toi pour elle Antonio. Les mauvaises périodes ça arrive. Tous les couples les connaissent. Mais les plus forts sont ceux qui arrivent les surmonter et ne pas abandonner.

On continue de discuter pendant une bonne heure. Puis on finit par aller se coucher.

* * *

Il est 7heures passées de quelques minutes quand Gabby vient à la maison.  
Je l'aide à déposer les affaires d'Erin dans le salon, puis on s'installe dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire ?  
\- J'te prendrais bien un jus d'fruit. Lindsay n'est pas là?  
\- Elle dort.  
\- Très bien. Surtout, il faut qu'elle fasse le moins d'effort possible et qu'elle se repose.

J'affirme de la tête puis lui dépose son verre sur la table.

\- Et je sais que Jay est ton ami Tony, mais pas un mot.  
\- J'ai du mal à comprendre Gabby. Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Il est venu te demander si tu avais eu de ses nouvelles et tu lui as répondu non. Tu sais que tout le monde se demande où elle est ?  
\- Elle a besoin de recul après tout c'qui s'est passé . Si je lui avais dit que je savais où elle était, il m'aurait posé une tonne de questions. Et je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire pour le bébé. Erin le fera quand elle sera prête.

Le bébé ? Je la fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Elle a besoin de rester seule Tony. Elle a besoin de faire le point. Tout c'qui s'est passé, sa situation avec Jay, sa position par rapport au chef, c'est dur pour elle. Et ...  
\- Attends une seconde. Tu as parlé de bébé ?

Elle me dévisage durant quelques secondes. Puis elle finit par comprendre qu'elle a gaffé. Elle ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir.

\- Oublie ce que j'viens de te dire...  
\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !  
\- Voight est ton chef et Jay ton ami. Je ne veux pas que tu sois amené à leur mentir.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?  
\- La vérité ?

Elle secoue son visage d'un air triste.

\- Si Voight sait la vérité, c'est fini...  
\- Gabby s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui s'passe!

* * *

**Narrateur : Alvin Olinsky**

\- Je sais que l'un d'entre vous sait où est Lindsay ! Donc personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas où elle est !

Ses yeux se posent instantanément sur Jay. Celui-ci lui envoie un regard noir en retour.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'dire par hasard Halstead ?  
\- Hank ...  
\- Cette affaire est entre lui et moi, m'interrompt-il brusquement.

Je ne réponds rien... Antonio, Ruzzek et Atwater n'ont pas l'air rassuré. Ils me jettent un regard anxieux, je leur fais comprendre qu'il ne faut pas intervenir.  
J'avais l'habitude de voir Hank dans cet état, mais eux ne l'avaient vu que très rarement. Et surtout pas contre un membre de son équipe.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher chef.  
\- T' en es vraiment sûr ? Pourtant tu sais ce que des agents ont trouvé chez Manneth ?

Jay ne le lâche pas du regard et secoue négativement la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'exclame-t-il. Je vais te rafraichir les idées alors !

D'un geste brusque, il pose sur son bureau un papier. Assez surpris, Jay commence à le regarder. Puis petit petit son visage se décompose.  
Sans rien dire, je fais signe au reste de mes collègues de me rejoindre. Ils hésitent, ils sont assez réticents.

Je leur lance alors un regard qui se veut rassurant, je leur fais comprendre qu ils n'ont rien à craindre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finissent par se lever et nous rejoignent. Jay et Voight n'ont toujours pas bougé . Le premier toujours le regard fixé sur ce que le chef venait de lui donner, et Voight ne semblait pas décolérer. Loin de là.

\- Alors ? Tu as une explication ?

Il relève enfin son visage, fixe le chef et lui répond non de la tête.

\- Des nouvelles preuves ?

Aucun des deux ne me répond. Je décide donc de m'emparer de ce qui est la cause de tant d'animosité entre les 2.  
Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant ce que cette feuille contenait. Que de photos de Lindsay.  
Mais deux d'entre elles attirent plus spécialement mon attention. Deux photos qui ont vraisemblablement provoqué la colère de Hank.  
Celles de Halstead et Lindsay.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas de relation dans votre unité. On a respecté vos règles chef. On a commencé à se voir lorsqu'elle a intégré les Fédéraux.

Voight fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air surpris. Mais il est bien le seul. Je pousse un soupir.  
Qui dans l'équipe n'avait pas remarqué la complicité et l'attachement entre Lindsay et Halstead ?  
Il n'avait pas voulu voir les choses. Tout simplement. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque ça concernait Lindsay. Et maintenant malheureusement, il en payait le prix fort.

\- Attendez ! reprend alors Antonio le front plissé . Vous voulez dire qu'un malade suit Lindsay de partout ?

C'était bien ce qui m avait inquiété le plus aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais savoir où elle est, nous informe Voight d'un ton grave. Quelqu'un d'entre vous le sait. Et je vous jure que si je découvre qui ...  
\- Ok sergent, le coupe Antonio. Elle était chez ma soeur depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital mais je n'en savais rien. Elle devait voir Justin hier, mais il n'a pas pu alors il m'a demandé de le faire. Et depuis elle est chez moi.

Jay se retourne alors vers Antonio, le regard accusateur. Il fronce les sourcils puis secoue son visage, bouche bée

\- Jay ...  
\- Atwater et toi vous la ramenez ici, l'interrompt Voight.

Les deux concernés acquiescent. Antonio pousse alors un soupir tout en fixant Jay, l'air désolé. Il veut lui parler mais il ne devrait pas. Pas maintenant. C est encore trop tôt.

\- Vas-y Antonio, lui dis-je.

Jay le regarde partir, le visage fermé . Il lui en voulait, même s'il ne disait rien ça se voyait.

\- Allez viens mec. On va sur le ring, reprend Ruzzek en se levant de sa chaise.

Mais Hasltead ne réagit pas. Il est trop concentré pour essayer de contrôler sa colère. Voight me jette un regard soucieux.  
On savait la difficulté de l'agent à garder son calme et surtout maîtriser son agressivité . Et ce qu'on voyait surtout, c'est qu'il faisait son maximum pour ne pas exploser.

\- Halstead, reprend alors Voight d un ton plus ferme.

Doucement... Mais sûrement, il réussit à détacher son regard de l'endroit où l'on avait vu disparaître Antonio. Il reporte alors son attention sur Voight. Mais on se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas avec nous, que son esprit est ailleurs.

\- Erin m'avait parlé de Lang. Elle le soupçonnait, finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- La dernière enquête qu'Erin a faite avec les Affaires Internes. Ils étaient sur un gros baron depuis quelques mois... Erin connaissait le gars.

Je vois Hank froncer les sourcils. Il faut dire que je suis tout aussi étonné que lui parce qu'on venait d'entendre. Rien de tout ça n'avait été mentionné.

\- Ils devaient être assez proches parce qu'il a trouvé le moyen de la contacter. Elle ne m'a dit aucun nom. Elle ne me disait pratiquement rien. Mais elle a voulu assurer ses arrières quand elle a compris que quelque chose clochait.

Il pousse un soupir en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre.

\- Ce fils de pute a réussi à s'introduire chez elle. Il l'a prise en photo pendant qu'elle dormait. Il ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase la place, puis affiche une expression de dégoût.

\- Lang est dans l'coup ?  
\- Depuis l'début j'le sentais pas. Erin recevait de plus en plus d'appels anonymes. Elle me disait que c'était normal vu son job. Je me doutais qu'il y avait autre chose. Et elle a senti le vent tourner. Elle m'a dit des choses qu'elle ne m'aurait pas dites en temps normal.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle savait qu'il allait s'passer quelque chose ?  
\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Elle était beaucoup plus méfiante les derniers temps.

Il a continué à parler. En l'espace de quelques minutes, on en avait appris beaucoup plus que lors de ces 3 derniers mois.  
Il a ensuite pris congé avec Ruzzek. Ils sont partis dans la salle de sport tandis que j'ai suivi Voight dans son bureau.

Il pousse un long soupir et commence à marcher de long en large. Je comprends alors que le calme dont il avait fait preuve pendant ces dernières minutes n'était qu'une façade. À l'intérieur de lui il bouillonnait. Il n'avait juste pas voulu le montrer au reste de l'équipe.

\- Comment il peut la connaître bordel ? s exclame-t-il.  
\- Elle avait 15 ans quand tu l'as connue Hank.

Il s'arrête soudainement de marcher et me fixe.

\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors, elle a du faire face 15 longues années où elle a du se démerder seule pour s'en sortir.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau, l'air perdu.

\- Écoute Hank, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a traversé. Certes tu as été là pour elle et tu lui as été d'une grande aide. Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il n'y a pas mal de zones d'ombres dans son histoire. La seule chose qu'on sache d'elle c est qu'elle a fréquenté Charlie. Et tu te rappelles comment on l'a su ? Ce n'est pas elle qui nous l'a dit ...

Il acquiesce l'air pensif. Il s'en rappelle très bien de cette période. Elle avait été vraiment dure, autant pour lui que pour Erin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrateur : Erin Lindsay**

\- T'es vraiment sûre que ce nom ne te dit rien ?

Je continue de le fixer sans rien répondre. Il n'obtiendrait rien venant de ma part.

\- Lindsay écoute, reprend Olinsky. On veut juste savoir si tu connais Manneth ?  
\- Non. Je ne le connais pas. C'est bon, j'peux y aller ?

Je l'entends pousser un soupir tandis que le visage de Voight se contracte. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps tel que je le connais …

\- J'ai une meilleure idée : Je vais appeler Teddy pour lui demander 2 ou 3 trucs …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Un rire nerveux. Décidément tous les moyens sont bons pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins.  
Il savait sur ce quoi il ne fallait pas appuyer, ne pas jouer, mais il ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

\- Tu le connais Lindsay, lance alors Jay.

Je ferme les yeux un court instant, comprenant qu'il venait de me donner le coup de grâce.  
Je me retourne ensuite vers lui. Il hausse les épaules de manière innocente.

\- T'es sérieux là ?  
\- Tu m'en as parlé. Et de Lang aussi.

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais le coup est dur à encaisser.  
Les deux personnes en qui j'avais une totale confiance … Celles à qui je m'étais confiée sans relâche, elles étaient les premières à me planter le couteau.

Voight pose alors en face de moi plusieurs grandes affiches. Assez surprise, je commence à les regarder. Mais mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en comprenant que ce n'était que des photos de moi.

Méfiante, je lève mon regard vers lui.

\- Où t'as eu ça ?  
\- Chez lui. Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, il en manque un paquet.

Pas tout vu ? Ce n'était pas assez déjà là ?  
J'ai soudainement envie de vomir. De voir toutes ces photos, de savoir qu'on m'a espionné, qu'on est rentré dans mon intimité …  
Écoeurée, je pose une main devant ma bouche puis ferme les yeux, en espérant pouvoir effacer de ma mémoire ce que je venais de voir.

Je sens alors qu'on me prend la main, et qu'on me la serre fort …

\- Erin ? … Erin, regarde-moi.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Hank est accroupi face à moi. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu me dises c'qui s'passe.

Les larmes aux yeux, je secoue machinalement mon visage avant de regarder ailleurs. J'essaie de ne pas craquer mais …

\- J'suis morte Hank …  
\- Non Erin. On va réussir à le choper mais il faut que tu parles.  
\- C'est une ancienne connaissance de Bunny …  
\- C'est lui que vous suiviez avec les Affaires Internes ?  
\- Ouais …  
\- Lang le connaît aussi ?

Je repose mon regard sur lui avant de répondre par la négative. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

\- Il a quelque chose à voir avec ton agression ?  
\- Quand il a su que je connaissais Manneth, il … Il a proposé un marché.  
\- Quel marché ?

Non … Je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas ça … Pas à lui.  
Rien qu'en y repensant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

\- Erin…  
\- Il a du lourd sur moi. Vraiment du lourd.

Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi. Ils cherchent à savoir … Mais c'est vraiment trop dur.

\- Erin ?  
\- Je ne peux pas Hank …  
\- Si tu le peux.  
\- Ça a un rapport avec Charlie ? me demande alors Olinsky.

Je lève mon regard vers lui, et je comprends qu'il commence à deviner.

\- Tu as les circonstances atténuantes, tu le sais ?  
\- Il y avait d'autres personnes …  
\- Autres que Sandoval et Charlie ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué Sandoval … J'ai juste aidé à débarrasser le corps …

Voight paraît perdu. Je vois qu'il essaie de comprendre ….

\- J'ai tué le fil de Manneth. Lang l'a su et …  
\- Attends une minute Erin. Quand ça s'est passé ?

… Mais il a vite repris le fil. Il comprend que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- J'étais jeune …  
\- Tu avais quel âge ?  
\- J'étais jeune …  
\- Erin !

Il ne compte pas en rester là. Il veut savoir … Mais le plus dur reste à dire. Parce que personne n'était au courant. Personne. Y compris Voight.

\- J'avais une dizaine d'années.  
\- Manneth n'habitait pas à Chicago à cette époque, fait remarquer Olinsky assez perplexe.

Instantanément, le visage de Voight se tourne vers lui. Ils se regardent quelques secondes puis Olinsky reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Tu ne viens pas de Chicago ?

Ils commencent à comprendre. Bizarrement, je sens comme un poids en moins…

\- Je suis née ici … C'est après le divorce de mes parents que je suis partie sur New York avec Bunny. Et ensuite je suis retournée sur Chicago.  
\- Donc tu as connu les Manneth à New-York ?  
\- Ouais... Bunny le voyait souvent … Enfin elle voyait beaucoup d'hommes souvent. Mais lui c'était vraiment le pire. Il dormait pratiquement toujours à la maison … Il ramenait son fils avec lui John. Un ami de Charlie. Puis un soir avec ma meilleure amie on est sortie. John était là … Ça a commencé à dégénérer, c'est allé très vite… Mon oncle qui passait par là nous a ramené à la maison. Si les gens nous demandaient, on devait dire qu'on n'était pas sorti de la soirée ...  
\- Ton oncle ? me demande Voight surpris.  
\- C'était le frère de mon père, il habitait à New York.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Le père de John, Harry a fini par savoir que j'y étais pour quelque chose dans sa mort. Alors j'ai dit à ma mère que John avait fait du mal à Grace, que …

Je pousse un soupir puis hausse les épaules.

\- … Mais elle ne m'a pas crue. Alors elle m'a virée de la maison, et mon oncle m'a pris avec lui.  
\- Et c'est à cause de ça que Bunny et toi avez quitté New-York ?  
\- Non non …

Et voilà la partie la plus douloureuse de l'histoire. Celle dont je n'avais encore jamais parlé à personne.

\- On a quitté New York en décembre 2001…


	4. Chapter 4

J'ignore s'ils ont compris. Mais honnêtement je l'espère. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à tout détailler. J'attends quelques secondes …

C'est Jay qui semble saisir le premier. Il fronce les sourcils puis me fixe perplexe.

\- Après les attentats ?  
\- Ouais … Bunny a attendu que j'empoche le pactole pour quitter Harry et New York.  
\- Le pactole ?  
\- Mon oncle avait rédigé son testament en mon nom. Mais comme je n'étais pas majeure, je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher.  
\- Bunny a utilisé l'argent ?  
\- Non … J'me suis arrangée. Et quand elle a compris qu'elle ne toucherait pas un sou, elle a rappelé Harry … Et il a débarqué à Chicago.  
\- Pour ton héritage ?  
\- C'est ça …  
\- Et ton argent ? Il est en sécurité ?

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête avant de reprendre.

\- Donc Lang m'a menacée avec ça … Il ne balançait rien sur moi, et en échange je devais m'occuper des affaires de Harry.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- M'assurer que personne ne savait où il était, tester sa cam et la faire passer à Lang. Quelques jours avant mon accident, j'étais partie voir Lang lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas continuer. Il a essayé de m'en dissuader …  
\- Et tu as aperçu la personne qui t'a tirée dessus ?

Je pousse un soupir… Avant d'avouer.

\- Personne ne m'a tiré dessus. Je l'ai fait toute seule.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai été séquestrée.

Voigh me fixe les sourcils froncés, abasourdi.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'étais enfermée depuis des jours … Shootée à longueurs de journée. Alors j'me suis dit que c'était la seule solution …  
\- Tu sais combien de temps tu es restée ?

Je réponds par la négative. Et c'était la vérité. Étant enfermée dans une pièce totalement obscure, il est impossible de distinguer la nuit du jour, le matin du soir.

\- Pendant 6 jours, reprend alors Jay. Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelle pendant 6 jours.  
\- Tu n'as averti personne ?  
\- Si … Je m'étais rendu à son boulot. On m'avait juste répondu qu'étant donné son poste, ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Que c'était normal qu'elle parte à l'improviste, que c'était le but de son job … Enfin vous voyez le truc des Affaires Internes.

Voight affirme de la tête puis tourne son visage vers moi.

\- C'est Manneth qui t'a séquestrée ?  
\- Ils étaient plusieurs … Mais lui était le cerveau du groupe.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé Erin ?

Je souffle un bon coup. Je sens mon ventre se contracter juste en y repensant. Mais il fallait que je leur dise…

\- Il m'attendait chez moi. Il m'a shootée jusqu'à que je perde connaissance et quand j'me suis réveillée … J'étais je n'sais où. Mais l'ordre venait de plus haut …  
\- Lang ?  
\- Ouais … Il avait tenté plusieurs approches, mais je l'avais repoussé. Il insistait de plus en plus. J'ai fini par lui dire que j'allais quitter les Affaires Internes. Il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Et il m'a fait comprendre que si je partais, je devrais en payer les conséquences. Il pensait que j'allais revenir sur ma décision. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait alors il a commencé à me harceler, à me menacer en me disant qu'il allait me balancer pour John. Je lui ai répondu que de toute manière j'allais me dénoncer, et que j'allais le dénoncer lui aussi par la même occasion.

Pendant près plus d'une heure j'ai continué de leur dire ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, c'est à dire les grandes lignes de cette histoire.

Pour ce qui était des détails, j'en ai fait abstraction. Ils ne servaient à rien pour l'enquête alors autant ne rien dire.

Hank m'a alors annoncé … ou plutôt ordonné que j'allais chez lui. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment laissée le choix.

Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'on arrive. Justin n'est pas couché, il est assis devant la télé. En m'apercevant, il se lève aussitôt et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Erin …  
\- Ça va Justin, ça va.

Il resserre notre étreinte, ce qui a pour effet de réveiller quelques douleurs. J'esquisse une légère grimace, en tentant de faire abstraction… Mais il me serre de plus en plus fort.

\- Justin … Si tu pouvais …  
\- Désolé, désolé, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en se libérant. Gabby arrive d'ici une trentaine de minutes pour te faire les soins, m'informe-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine …  
\- Tu devrais être à l'hôpital Erin. Donc soit Gabby vient, soit on te remet là bas.

Je soupire, quelque peu excédée. Quand ce n'était pas le père qui était sur mon dos, c'était le fils.

\- Ok c'est bon.

Je pars m'asseoir sur le canapé avec Justin tandis que Hank part en direction de la cuisine.

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir avant hier mais …  
\- T'inquiètes pas Justin, Antonio m'a expliqué. Sinon ... Comment tu vas ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi d'te poser la question j'pense.

Je souris légèrement tout en lui lançant un regard excédé.

\- Tu t'crois drôle ?

Il éclate de rire puis passe son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j't'avais pas fait chier que …  
\- Ouais c'est ça, marmonnais-je.

Je le vois lancer un regard en direction de son père. Je sais très bien ce qu'il cherche. Il cherche à s'assurer qu'il est assez loin pour qu'il n'entende pas la suite de la conversation.

Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi et reprend à voix basse.

\- Sérieusement Erin … Il t'a cherchée de partout.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne veux pas en parler, pas pour le moment. C'est trop tôt …

\- Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi.

Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à le croire. Il avait été tellement distant … Son regard tellement froid. Il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot ce soir. Excepté pour me parler de l'enquête. Sur ça, il s'était fait une joie de me descendre autant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Laisse le temps passer, ça finira par s'arranger.

Je le regarde, assez surprise par ses propos. Il faut dire que les quelques fois où il avait rencontré Jay, ça avait été plutôt tendu.

\- Je sais, je sais … J'ai jugé un peu trop vite. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi enfoiré que je le pensais.  
\- Merci Justin …

Mon portable se met à vibrer au même moment. J'adresse un sourire reconnaissant à Justin puis sors mon téléphone de ma poche.

Je lis le message que je venais de recevoir. Je pousse un petit soupir tout en réfléchissant. Puis après quelques secondes, je finis par ranger mon portable et me lève du canapé.

\- Je reviens…

Hank qui préparait le repas se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés.

\- Où tu vas ?  
\- J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes …

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sors de la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrateur : Antonio Dawson**

\- Elle m'a appelé cet après midi. J'ai les enfants ce week end.  
\- C'est cool ça ! Je passerais samedi, on ira faire un tour.

Je me gare devant la maison de Voight puis j'éteins le contact.

\- Ouais… On…  
\- Eh ! C'est pas Jay et Lindsay là-bas?

Je suis le regard de ma sœur et en effet je les vois quelques mètres plus loin. À en voir leur visage, je devine que Jay n'est pas passé pour une visite de courtoisie.  
Ma sœur attrape son sac de matériel avant de quitter la voiture. Je me saisis des affaires de Lindsay puis je la suis.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Depuis le début ! Tout l'monde savait où t'étais, j'ai essayé de te contacter pendant des journées, pas une réponse ! Rien !  
\- Il n'y avait que Gabby qui était au courant, personne d'autre Jay. J'avais besoin de rester seule.  
\- C'était trop te demander de me prévenir ? Juste m'envoyer un message ?

Gabby commence à se diriger vers eux, mais je lui fais signe que non. Ils ont besoin de rester seuls. Elle comprend et revient aussitôt sur son chemin.  
Puis plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mot. Ils nous ont probablement aperçus …  
Mais je continue de les ignorer, Gabby aussi. On se dirige alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et appuie sur la sonnette.

Justin nous a ouvert la porte. Il nous salue puis jette un regard suspicieux derrière nous. À l'endroit où se trouvaient Lindsay et Jay.  
Lui aussi avait probablement du entendre les éclats de voix.  
Et connaissant le caractère de son père, s'il avait le même, ce devait être un supplice pour lui de rester sans rien faire.

\- Allez viens mec …

À contre-coeur, et surtout parce que je l'y obligeais, il a refermé la porte derrière nous.  
Il a saisi le sac que je lui tendais puis l'a déposé sur le canapé.  
On s'est ensuite tous installés autour de la table, où Voight était assis et prenait un café. Son visage est crispé, tendu.

\- Ils ont trouvé d'autres vidéos chez Manneth, l'informais-je. Ils les ont déposées au bureau. Et un indic nous a informé qu'il avait une maison abandonnée pas très loin d'ici. À une vingtaine de kilomètres.  
\- Très bien. Pas d'autres preuves en ce qui concerne Lindsay ?  
\- On va y retourner demain pour approfondir les recherches. L'indic m'a transmis l'adresse à l'endroit où se font les transac… On ira jeter un coup d'œil là bas aussi.

On a continué à parler de l'enquête pendant de bonnes minutes. On a tout organisé pour le lendemain. Qui irait où et quand …  
Puis à nouveau des éclats de voix se sont faits entendre. Cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus fort, plus violent …

J'ai alors entendu mon nom prononcé par Jay.  
Je pousse un soupir, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait appris quelques heures auparavant. Le connaissant, il était fort possible pour qu'il s'imagine des choses, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Alors j'ai décidé de les rejoindre, je devais m'entretenir avec lui.

\- Jay, écoute …  
\- TOI ! hurle-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu te disais être un ami. Mais un ami n'agit pas comme ça, un ami c'est honnête !  
\- Arrête, il n'était pas au courant, reprend Lindsay d'un air exaspéré.  
\- C'est toi qui me parles d'honnêteté et d'amitié ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Lindsay et toi ?

Je le fixe le regard dur. Je savais très bien pourquoi il avait gardé leur relation secrète.  
Mais je n'étais pas Voight, je ne me serais pas mis en travers de leur relation et il le savait …

Il ne trouve rien à répondre, il se contente juste de secouer son visage…  
Mais après quelques secondes, il reprend d'un ton sec.

\- T'en parler pourquoi Tony ? Pour que tu l'invites tranquille chez toi dans mon dos ?  
\- Jay… , soupirais-je.

Il commence à s'approcher de moi les poings serrés. Pressentant ce qu'il voulait faire, je commence à enlever ma veste mais Lindsay se place devant lui.  
Elle pose ses mains sur torse afin de l'arrêter dans sa lancée et le fixe les larmes aux yeux.

\- S'il te plaît …

Il la regarde quelques secondes les mâchoires serrées. Puis il reporte son regard sur moi.  
Il m'en veut … Et à vrai dire je m'en veux aussi de lui faire autant de peine. Mais ça n'était pas mon attention, et ça ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr que si j'avais su qu'il était avec Lindsay je l'aurais prévenu …

Il a fini par s'en aller. Il est monté dans sa voiture et à une allure plus qu'excessive, il a quitté la rue.

Je tourne mon visage vers Lindsay. Elle est au bord des larmes… Je pousse un soupir et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Ça va aller. Laisse lui temps de se calmer, après il y verra plus clair.

Je la sens affirmer de la tête. Puis elle se recule et passe une main sur ses yeux humides. Elle affiche un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

\- On y va ?  
\- Attends … Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Elle fronce les sourcils …

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Elle pousse un léger rire avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Non … J'ai cru mais non ... Simple fausse alerte.

* * *

**Narrateur : Erin Lindsay**

\- Tu as ressenti des douleurs aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non ça va. Quelques lancinements quand je fais des efforts mais sinon ça va mieux.  
\- Impeccable alors. Tu te rétablis vraiment vite …

Elle me lance un sourire satisfait, tout en sortant son matériel du sac. Elle commence par me nettoyer les plaies que j'ai dans le dos.

\- Lindsay, il faut que j'te dise. J'ai gaffé avec mon frère, je pensais qu'il était au courant et …  
\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est arrangé.  
\- Tu lui as dit ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton surpris.  
\- Il m'a posé la question, je lui ai simplement répondu que non… Ce qui est la vérité.  
\- Tu sais, si tu veux en parler …  
\- C'est gentil mais il n'y a rien à dire Gabby.

Elle ne s'étend pas sur le sujet et continue de m'administrer les soins.

\- Avec Casey, ça va mieux ?  
\- Pas terrible, soupire-t-elle. C'est pas facile de travailler avec une personne toute la journée et d'habiter avec cette même personne.  
\- Dur de faire la part des choses …  
\- Ouais tu l'as dit. Donc … On essaie de faire avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard on a quitté la salle de bains.

Antonio, Justin et Hank étaient toujours assis autour de la table en grande discussion. Ils se sont arrêtés dès qu'ils nous ont vu arriver. Hank l'interroge alors du regard.

\- Elle peut retourner au travail, l'informe-t-elle. Mais pas de mission pour le moment.  
\- Donc demain elle peut aller au bureau ? lui demande-t-il.  
\- Aucun souci. Mais simplement au bureau. Pas de course poursuite, ni rien d'autres ...  
\- ENFIN ! m'exclamais-je soulagée.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que t'irais, reprend-il les sourcils froncés.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, le regard noir. Puis voyant son sourire moqueur, et les autres qui se retiennent de rire, je comprends.  
Je lui lance un sourire forcé.

\- Haha, très drôle …  
\- En tout cas, ta tronche l'était ! T'aurais du voir ça, c'était …  
\- Ça va, ça va Justin.

Antonio et Gabriella ont ensuite pris congé.  
Épuisée, je suis partie directement dans ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

\- De retour ?

Un café à la main, je me retourne et fronce les sourcils en découvrant Jay sur le pas de la porte.  
Je hausse simplement les épaules. La nuit avait été courte, et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour une confrontation.  
Il entre dans la pièce dans la pièce puis s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.  
Il se sert une tasse de café avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te dire hier …  
\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles Jay. Mais Antonio n'en savait rien. Personne de l'équipe d'ailleurs. J'ai signé la décharge pour quitter l'hôpital sans prévenir personne. Excepté Gabriella et Justin…

Il acquiesce légèrement d'un signe de tête.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser tu sais …

Il tourne son regard vers le mien. Il a les larmes aux yeux …

\- Plus de nouvelle de toi pendant presque une semaine … Aucune trace de toi. Quand tu réapparais, t'es à l'hôpital et dans un sal état. Et 1semaine après tu disparais de nouveau …  
\- Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de rester seule Jay. J'aurais pu te contacter, c'est vrai. Mais après j'te mettais dans une sale position vis – à – vis de l'équipe.  
\- Parce que tu crois que même sans ça je ne l'étais pas? Depuis l'début Voight m'a dans le collimateur. J'suis désolé Erin de t'avoir embarqué dedans, c'est toi qui avais raison.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée toi et moi. J'ai insisté et je le regrette vraiment.

À cet instant j'ai l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on travaillait ensemble, on s'était vu quelques fois en dehors du travail.

Voight l'avait « deviné », et il avait aussitôt mis les choses au clair.  
« Pas de relations au sein de mon unité », nous avait-il dit.

Mais j'ai quand même voulu continuer. Jay était assez réticent, il avait refusé parce qu'il ne voulait « ni agir dans le dos de papa, ni dans celui de son boss ». J'ai respecté sa décision.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, il m'avait avoué que c'était vraiment dur pour lui. Il m'avait donc proposé qu'on se voit, mais cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui étais en plein doute.

Alors il m'a assuré qu'on parlerait à Voight quand le moment sera venu. Qu'il ne voulait pas le trahir …

Puis on a laissé le temps passer. Et plus le temps passait, moins on envisageait de lui dire. On était tellement bien, tout paraissait si facile … Et on savait que tout se compliquerait lorsqu'on lui avouerait.

Mais d'un autre coté je me sentais coupable, de mentir à celui qui m'avait tout donné. Ça me pesait de plus en plus …  
…Alors quand les Affaires Internes m'ont proposé ce poste il y a un peu plus de 2 mois, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Lindsay ?

Jay me sort de mes pensées. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés. Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

\- Moi je ne le regrette pas, lui avouais-je.  
\- C'est compliqué …

« Compliqué », bien sûr. C'était exactement ce que je lui avais dit lorsque je n'avais pas voulu reprendre notre relation.

\- Très bien, acquiesçais-je.  
\- Écoute…Tu ne travaillais plus ici, Voight n'était pas au courant pour nous. Là tu viens de réintégrer l'équipe, et Voight sait tout. Donc ça devient plus compliqué Lindsay.  
\- Donc si je comprends tu me demandes de faire un choix ?  
\- Non justement. Parce que tu n'en as aucun à faire.  
\- … Tu le fais à ma place, j'ai compris, murmurais-je.

Je tourne alors mon regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il aperçoive ma peine, ni ma douleur …

\- Halstead ?

Olinsky vient d'arriver devant la porte, suivi de Voight et Antonio.

\- On y va, l'informe-t-il.  
\- J'arrive.

Les 3 hommes s'en vont. Jay les regarde quitter le bureau puis se retourne vers moi.

\- Pour le moment, le plus important c'est de choper ces enfoirés. Lindsay … Regarde-moi.

Difficilement je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il pose alors une main sur mon visage.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi. Mais avant d'être ensemble, on était d'abord une équipe.  
\- Je sais …  
\- Une équipe qui n'a jamais failli. Et moi je veux retrouver cette équipe. Donc je vais prouver à Voight, ON va lui prouver qu'on sait faire la part des choses et qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

Touchée par ses propos, j'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête puis pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je continuerai de veiller sur toi Lindsay, j'te le promets.  
\- J'te le promets aussi Jay …

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrateur : Antonio Dawson**

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Je lui montre ce que Jay et moi avions découverts. Un placard entier rempli de photos … Ainsi que des traces de sang. De grosses traces de sang.

Il a alors appelé Lindsay pour lui demander de venir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle nous a rejoint.

\- C'est là que tu étais ? l'interroge le chef.

Le visage crispé, elle répond oui de la tête. Puis elle examine la pièce du regard.

\- Lindsay ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, trop occupée à réfléchir. On comprend alors qu'elle essaie de se souvenir.  
Puis soudainement elle commence à pousser le lit. Sans poser de question, on l'a tous aidée.

\- Aaliyah ! appelle-t-elle alors.

On la regarde perplexe. On avait fait le tour de la maison, et on n'avait trouvé personne.

\- AALIYAH ! répète-t-elle plus fort.

Puis on a entendu des bruits … Faibles au début mais au fur et à mesure ils se sont intensifiés.

\- Lindsay !

Elle a aussitôt déplacé la moquette qui avait été placée sous le lit. On y a découvert alors une trappe que je me suis empressé d'ouvrir.  
Lindsay est descendue la première, nous derrière.

Elle accourt vers une petite fille qui était attachée à une chaise. Elle la détache rapidement tandis que pendant ce temps nous examinons la pièce.

\- Chérie, tu vas bien ?

Elle éclate en sanglots puis la serre dans ses bras.

* * *

\- Tu te souviens de leur visage ?

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, la petite répond non de la tête.

\- Je ne les voyais presque jamais… Ils étaient toujours avec Lindsay. Et quand ils venaient me donner à manger, ils avaient toujours une cagoule.  
\- Hey chérie, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, la rassure alors Lindsay en lui prenant la main.  
\- C'est grâce à toi si je suis toujours en vie … Je te demande pardon …

Elle a recommencé à pleurer. Lindsay lui caresse alors le dos afin de la réconforter …  
Elle était trop épuisée pour qu'elle puisse répondre à nos questions. Et Voight le comprend. Il demande alors à Lindsay de l'emmener se reposer.

\- Non … Je veux rester, je veux vous aider … reprend-elle alors d'une voix plus assurée. Ils étaient 4. Il y en a un qui s'appelait Harry, il y avait Jack, Rodriguez et Tom.  
\- Depuis longtemps tu étais enfermée ?  
\- C'était un lundi. Je rentrais de l'école quand un des hommes m'a demandé de le suivre. Il disait qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi … Et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais enfermée. Mais ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. C'est étonnant, mais ils étaient très gentils avec moi. Quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose, ils me l'amenaient …

Elle jette alors un regard rempli de larmes à Lindsay avant de poursuivre d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ils se servaient juste de moi pour s'en prendre à Lindsay. Je …  
\- C'est bon chérie, tu as dit tout ce qu'il fallait, la coupe-t-elle alors avec un sourire rassurant. Tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin de te reposer …

Elle l'avait empêché de parler. Certes, elle s'y était prise de façon intelligente pour que ça paraisse « plausible », mais on avait tous bien compris qu'elle voulait simplement mettre fin à la discussion …  
Elle se retourne alors vers Voight.

\- Elle est crevée…

Il acquiesce sans rien dire. Mais à son visage, je vois qu'il n'est pas dupe.

\- On va contacter son centre.

Deux personnes sont venues la chercher une heure plus tard. Lindsay s'était ensuite absentée pour ses soins.  
Pendant ce temps, j'avais réussi à contacter Grace Nancy au téléphone. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, je raccroche le combiné.

\- Elle arrive d'ici 2 heures !  
\- Elle ne t'a rien dit au téléphone ?  
\- Elle préfère venir ici. Elle prend le 1er vol.  
\- Très bien. Il est inutile de lui préciser que Lindsay travaille avec nous.

Il nous regarde tour à tour, attendant une réponse de notre part. N'en obtenant pas, il fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est clair ?

On a répondu à l'affirmatif. Mais c'était malgré nous. Personne n'était pour …

* * *

On lui a montré toutes les photos retrouvées chez Manneth, comme Voight l'avait fait avec Lindsay.

Mais sa réaction n'a pas été la même, et le choc s'est révélé plus violent qu'Erin lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur les photos …  
A tel point que nous avons du la faire sortir de la pièce après qu'elle ait tourné de l'œil.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle a fini par revenir.

\- Comment vous l'avez connu ?  
\- C'était le beau père de ma meilleure amie. Erin …. Il était connu dans l'quartier pour faire du business. Tout l'monde le voyait comme un champion, mais sans Erin il était rien d'autre qu'un looser. Il se servait d'elle et c'était grâce à elle qu'il empochait tout l'fric.  
\- Comment ça ?

Elle sourit tristement avant de reprendre.

\- Avec Erin et Tina, on traînait avec les grands. Enfin c'est surtout Erin … Elle était la meilleure de toutes les danseuses. Et Harry a profité de son talent pour agrandir sa clientèle. Erin dansait, et elle refilait la cam que son beau père lui passait…  
\- Donc votre amie était une passeuse de drogue ?

Elle me lance un regard lourd de reproches, puis me répond d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier une gamine de 9 ans de passeuse.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je …  
\- Je sais, je sais… soupire-t-elle. Désolée … Mais oui, pour répondre à votre question, c'est avec elle que tournait la cam.  
\- Et qui est Tina ?

Son visage change radicalement. Il se ferme beaucoup plus.

\- Tina Malosa. On était les meilleures amies Erin, elle et moi. Mais elle a pris un autre chemin.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle a commencé à changer quand elle s'est mise avec Rodriguez. C'était un dealer lui aussi, et il a embarqué Tina dans sa merde. Alors avec Erin, on a essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un mec pour elle mais elle a commencé à être distante, on ne la voyait presque plus… Et puis Erin a déménagé pour Chicago.

Elle pousse un soupir puis ferme les yeux.

\- C'est p'tet bizarre à dire, mais son déménagement nous a encore plus rapproché. Ca n'empêche que ça a été dur, vraiment dur. Enfin j'veux dire Erin était peut-être la plus jeune, mais elle était de loin la plus forte. On pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Alors quand Rodriguez a tabassé Tina, Erin n'a pas hésité à revenir.

Elle rit légèrement tout en secouant son visage.

\- Elle a fait du stop toute la nuit mais le lendemain matin elle était là, avec nous. Tina nous a dit qu'elle avait appris que Rodriguez bossait pour Manneth. Alors elle et Rodriguez se sont embrouillés et ça a dégénéré. On l'a convaincue de le quitter …  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- Après … Ça a été l'enfer, murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle se racle la gorge et pousse un long souffle.

\- Du coup Erin et Tina avaient passé la semaine chez moi. Le dernier soir avant qu'Erin reparte pour Chicago, elle devait faire une battle … Elle nous a demandé de ne pas venir, parce qu'elle savait que Rodriguez serait là et qu'elle voulait éviter à Tina de devoir l'affronter. Alors on est restées à la maison. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, à 2 heures du matin Érin n'était toujours pas rentrée et ce n'était pas normal. J'ai contacté son meilleur ami, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle non plus. Alors on est partis à sa recherche … C'est …

Sa voix devenant tremblante, elle s'arrête de parler. Elle prend sa respiration à plusieurs fois, probablement pour se calmer.

\- … On l'a retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre. Rodriguez était avec elle… Quand il a vu Tina, il a accusé Erin de lui avoir fait des avances. Et c'te pétasse l'a cru…

Elle passe une main sur ses yeux qui étaient devenus humides.

\- Erin gisait par terre à moitié inconsciente parce qu'elle avait voulu la sortir de la merde ! Et c'te salope a préféré croire Rodriguez. Alors Logan et moi on l'a ramenée directement à Chicago.  
\- Logan ?  
\- Ouais, le meilleur ami d'Erin.  
\- Vous savez où on peut l'trouver ?  
\- Dans un centre pour handicapé. Il s'est fait tiré dessus et ... Il a perdu la casi totalité de ses capacités.  
\- Règlements d'compte ?  
\- Non … Enfin je ne pense pas. Tout s'est passé très vite. Mais j'ai emmené des vidéos, j'ai pensé qu'elles vous seraient utiles alors …  
\- Vous les avez avec vous ?  
\- J'ai tout mis sur une clé USB.

Elle fouille quelques secondes dans son sac avant de sortir le petit objet.

\- J'avais l'habitude de filmer les battles d'Erin … Elles sont toutes triées par numéro. La vidéo où Logan se fait tirer dessus, c'est la 75.

Voight s'empare de la clé USB, puis lui demande si elle est capable de décrire physiquement Rodriguez.

\- Bien sûr …

En moins de dix minutes, elle nous avait entièrement fait son portrait. Elle n'avait oublié aucun détail : Que ce soit tatouages, cicatrices …

\- De toute façon dans les vidéos, vous le verrez. Il était là pratiquement tout l'temps.  
\- Ça vous dérange de rester avec nous le temps qu'on visionne les vidéos ? Vous pourriez nous aider …

* * *

**Narrateur : Grace Nancy**

Je me crispe légèrement lorsqu'ils me demandent de rester … Je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça, mais je savais que je leur serais plus utile ici. Alors j'ai tout simplement acquiescé.

Ils ont ensuite inséré la clé USB et ils ont lancé la vidéo.

* * *

_\- Hey salut tout l'monde …_

_Ma meilleure amie lève son visage vers moi, imitée par Tina &amp; Logan._

_\- Grace arrête avec cette caméra, tu sais que j'aime pas.  
__\- Allez Erin, je veux juste avoir des vidéos de toi. Dans 10 ans quand tu seras connue dans tout l'pays …  
__\- Arrête tes conneries, rigole-t-elle.  
__\- Grace a raison chérie. T'es notre championne, et t'es la future championne du pays. Alors laisse nous profiter d'avoir le privilège de voir tes exploits !  
__\- Merci Tina ! Et toi Logan, souhaites-tu adresser un mot à la future championne du pays ?  
__\- Vous avez devant vous la future madame Erin Nickson !  
__\- Oooooh si c'est pas mignon …  
__\- Allez vous faire voir sérieux !_

_On éclate tous de rire. Logan la prend alors par le cou et l'embrasse sur la joue._

_\- Tu sais qu'je t'aime toi ?  
__\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes beaux !_

_Erin se lève alors du sol, et se place juste devant ma caméra._

_\- Encore une remarque de ce genre, et j'te fais bouffer ton téléphone.  
__\- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie ! En attendant, qu'est ce que tu penses de ton futur rival ?  
__\- Moi j'dis qu'il a trop peur pour s'montrer ! s'exclame Tina._

_Elle se lève à son tour puis se tourne vers la foule.  
_

_\- ALORS ? QU'EST CE QU'ON ATTEND ?_

_Les nombreuses personnes présentes commencent à applaudir dans les mains, les voix d'encouragement s'élevant._

_\- Mesdames &amp; Messieurs, comme tous les soirs c'est la folie ici à New York City. Regardez un peu ….._

_Je m'arrête soudainement lorsque ma caméra tombe sur une personne que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'à maintenant.  
_

_\- Erin !  
__  
Ma meilleure amie se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés puis s'approche._

_\- Quoi ?  
__\- Qu'est ce que John fout ici ?  
__\- Éteins moi cette putain d'caméra Grace. Sérieux …  
__\- Arrête un peu. Personne ne va voir ces vidéos, elles sont en sécurité avec moi. Dis moi plutôt c'que fout cet enfoiré ici.  
__\- S'il n'y en avait qu'un, soupire-t-elle.  
__\- T'es sérieuse ? L'autre connard t'a encore demandé de passer sa merde ?  
__\- Apparemment ce soir je dois danser contre un gars de L-A. L'un d'ses plus gros clients … Ah bah tiens c'est lui là bas. Il est avec Rodriguez et Charlie. Attends moi ici, j'reviens …_

_Mais je ne l'écoute pas, et je la suis quand même tout en continuant de filmer._

_\- Alors vous voyez les personnes qu'on s'apprête à voir, les pires crapules de N-Y. Donc on va faire ça plus discret. Et admirez le talent de Grace !_

_Je range mon portable dans la poche située en haut de ma veste. Cette veste que je mets tous les soirs, celle qui me permet de filmer de nombreuses personnes à leur insu.  
On finit par arriver à leur hauteur. En me voyant Erin me jette un regard noir._

_\- Steed, voici Erin. Erin, j'te présente ton futur concurrent.  
__\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Elle a quoi ? 10 piges?  
__\- J'en ai 15, rétorque alors Erin.  
__\- Arrête pas à moi gamine. Tu dois avoir 10 piges !  
__\- Steed, t'es là pour savoir son âge ou pour … ?  
__\- Ok ok, finit-il par abdiquer._

_Il se retourne vers Erin sans grande conviction._

_\- J'te laisse commencer, je …  
__\- J'ai pour habitude de toujours laisser mon adversaire commencer. Donc honneur à toi._

_Sans plus attendre elle a fait demi-tour, et j'en ai fait de même. On a rejoint nos amis qui étaient toujours assis par terre. Erin se cale dans les bras de Logan._

_\- Alors ? nous demande-t-il curieux.  
__\- Un certain Steed, l'informais-je.  
__\- C'est encore l'autre connard qui t'l'a envoyé ?  
__\- Logan… soupire-t-elle.  
__\- Quoi Erin ? Tu mérites mieux qu'ça, il t'utilise !  
__\- Mêle toi de tes affaires un peu.  
__\- Me mêler d'mes affaires ? Quand le gars qui a 10 ans de plus que ma meilleure amie arrêtera de la fréquenter, j'arrêterai p'tet. Mais …_

_À ce moment précis, Erin lève son visage vers moi._

_\- T'as éteint ta caméra toi ?  
__\- Ouais ouais t'inquiètes, lui mentais-je._

_Elle se retourne vers Logan qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver._

_\- Tu sais très bien c'qu'il en est alors …  
__\- Alors quoi ? Ça s'appelle du détournement d'mineurs Erin ! J'te jure un jour ça va vraiment mal finir._

_La musique se lance au même instant, les empêchant de continuer leur conversation._

_Erin embrasse Logan sur la joue, tout en se levant._

_\- Je t'aime quand même, lui lance-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
__\- Moi aussi … Malheureusement, soupire-t-il._

_Excitée, je reprends mon portable et filme la foule qui commençait à crier et ovationner._

_L'adversaire d'Erin a été le premier à danser. Pendant plus d'une minute 30 il a fait son show, ne sachant sûrement pas ce que le meilleur restait à venir._

_10 ….. 9 ….._

_Erin commence à grimper le long d'un lampadaire …_

_8 ….. 7 … 6 …_

…_. De plus en plus haut, provoquant la joie des spectateurs mais surtout la stupeur de son adversaire. Je décide alors de zoomer sur son visage._

_\- S'il savait ce qui t'attends mon gars , murmurais-je._

_Je braque de nouveau ma caméra sur Erin. Elle était montée haut, très haut… Je commence alors à lancer le compte à rebours, suivie par la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus entendre._

_5 ….. 4 …. ….3 ….. 2 …. 1 ….. !_

_Et elle a fini par sauter avant de commencer son show. Et comme je l'avais deviné, Steed en est resté bouche bée. Recourbé les mains sur les genoux, il a regardé Erin danser avec stupéfaction._

_Et c'était une victoire de plus à son actif.  
_

_\- Mesdames &amp; Messieurs, voici la 75 eme victoire d'affilée d'Erin Lindsay._

_À mon grand étonnement, son adversaire finit par nous rejoindre. Il fixe Erin pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre sa main._

_\- T'es puissante comme gamine. Peu importe ton âge, j'avoue que t'es une championne …  
__\- J'te remercie.  
__\- Sérieux, ma pote c'est pas une BOMBE ? s'exclame alors Tina en nous rejoignant.  
__\- Tina, sourit Erin lasse et totalement essoufflée. J'en ai pour quelques minutes …_

_Elle s'est éclipsée plus loin avec son adversaire. Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait. Ça me rendait malade mais c'était toujours pareil. _

_Je m'assois alors avec Tina à côté de Logan. Il regarde partir Erin avec Steed, Charlie et Rodriguez. Son visage est fermé …_

_\- Logan …  
__\- Comment vous pouvez la laisser faire sérieux les filles ? Putain ! s'exclame-t-il.  
__\- Elle s'en fout de notre avis ! Tu l'sais aussi bien que moi._

_Il ne répond rien. Au lieu de ça, il secoue son visage …  
__Erin a fini par revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle remarque tout d'suite que quelque chose cloche._

_\- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? lui demande-t-elle soucieuse en s'asseyant à côté d'lui.  
__\- C'est bon, t'as fait ton deal ? riposte-t-il sèchement.  
__\- Logan, ne recommence pas, soupire-t-elle.  
__\- Et pourquoi John est là ? Tu peux m'dire ?_

_Au même moment, un homme que nous ne connaissions que trop bien arrive à notre hauteur. Il s'adresse à Erin._

_\- On y va ?  
__\- C'est une blague sérieux ? s'exclame alors Logan. Tu dors chez ce …  
__\- Surveille ton langage mon pote, reprend alors l'homme d'un ton menaçant._

_Sans attendre, Logan se lève brusquement et se confronte nez à nez avec lui.  
_

_\- Toi, surveille que ta braguette soit bien fermée Charlie ! J'te jure que j'te laisserai pas faire. _

_Erin se redresse à son tour et s'interpose en travers des deux._

_\- On va s'calmer les gars. Charlie, attends moi à la maison ok ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Après avoir lancé un long regard hostile à Logan, il a fini par faire demi-tour et s'en aller._

_\- À la maison ? T'es sérieuse là ?  
__\- Logan …  
__\- Non Erin, je n'arrêterai pas ! Putain !  
__\- C'est vrai qu'il a raison, reprend alors Tina d'un ton hésitant.  
__\- Vous savez quoi les amis ? On va s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement d'accord ? lançais-je alors, tentant de calmer la situation._

_Et c'est ce qu'on a fini par faire. Et on a tellement parlé qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il était plus d'1 heure du matin lorsqu'on s'est rendus compte de l'heure tardive._

_J'me suis levée la première, mon portable à la main.  
_

_\- T'as passé toute ta soirée avec ta merde, soupire Erin en mettant une main devant ma caméra.  
__\- Maintenant que tu n'habites plus ici je profite de chaque moment avec toi ! Assumes, tu nous as lâchés !  
__\- Arrête, rigole-t-elle. C'est pas comme si j'habitais à l'autre bout du pays.  
__\- Du moment que tu n'es pas à côté d'moi, c'est comme si que …._

_Je m'arrête de parler en entendant des coups assourdissants. Pendant plusieurs secondes je n'ai pas pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, tous mes membres tremblaient._

_Je fixe tour à tour mes amis._

_\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ?  
__\- Oh mon Dieu ! Erin t'es blessée ?  
__\- Erin ? ERIN ! s'exclame alors Tina en larmes._

_Elle était allongée sur Logan, ses mains pleines de sang. De nombreuses personnes sont alors arrivées en courant, alertées par le bruit … __Ils ont essayé de pousser Erin, mais rien n'y faisait._

_Au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par tourner son visage. Il est en sang et elle est en larmes._

_\- Logan, murmure-t-elle. Logan… Il est mort, pleure-t-elle.  
__\- Enlève toi !  
__\- Non … non, je ne le laisserai pas …_

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu regarder les dernières minutes de cette vidéo. J'entendais encore les cris d'Erin, de Tina, et je voyais surtout le corps inanimé de Logan.

\- Vous n'avez jamais su qui a fait ça ?  
\- Non… Enfin au début, on n'a pas cherché à savoir. Logan n'avait eu aucune séquelle, enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait du moins. Puis les mois ont passé et son état s'est dégradé. Au début, il avait juste quelques pertes de mémoire … Il en a eu de plus en plus. Et ça a été de pire en pire.  
\- Tout à l'heure vous nous avez parlé de Rodriguez, que vous l'aviez trouvé avec Erin un soir ?  
\- Logan s'est fait tiré dessus avant …. Mais Erin m'avait avoué que Rodriguez lui avait fait des avances. Je lui ai demandé s'il lui avait fait quelque chose. Enfin s'il avait essayé … Vous voyez … Elle m'a dit que non. Mais je voyais très bien les marques sur son corps. Quand je lui demandais comment elle s'était fait ça, elle ne répondait jamais franchement. J'ai pensé que c'était John ou lui qui la frappait…  
\- John ?  
\- Ouais … Le fils à Harry. Aussi tarré que son père, soupirais-je.  
\- Et où il est? ?

Je détourne mon regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Il est mort.  
\- Écoutez, on a contacté votre amie Erin, reprend Voight. Elle nous a expliqué ce qu'il vous faisait, et ce qu'elle a du lui faire pour qu'il arrête.

Les larmes aux yeux, je le fixe.

\- Erin ? Erin est ici ? Elle va bien ?  
\- Quelqu'un l'a agressée il y a quelques jours.  
\- Oh Mon Dieu…  
\- Mais elle va bien. Elle nous a dit que Harry Manneth était l'auteur de son agression. Qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie et pour la vôtre, puisque vous étiez mêlées à la mort de son fils.

Je le dévisage longuement. Je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Si Harry s'en était pris à Erin, j'allais bientôt y passer aussi ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrateur : Adam Ruzek**

Il avait réussi à tourner la situation intelligemment. Et son plan avait fonctionné. Grace a commencé à parler.

\- John me harcelait. Erin l'a su alors elle l'a remis à sa place. Le souci c'est que John et Rodriguez étaient les meilleurs amis de Charlie, l'homme qu'Erin a fréquenté. John a commencé à la harceler. Enfin tous s'en prenaient à elle. Erin était une enfant précoce, ce qui veut dire qu'elle était plus sensée. Mais le souci c'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait un truc à dire, elle le disait haut et fort peu importe que ça plaise ou non. Beaucoup lui ont couru après, des mecs beaucoup plus âgés et surtout pas des plus fréquentables. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle nous fixe tour à tour, attendant de voir si on avait une explication.

\- Parce que Manneth en faisait son trophée d'honneur. À chaque nouveau client, il lui envoyait sa p'tite gamine qui était plus intelligente que la plupart des gars réunis. Alors ouais… ça a attiré pas mal de monde …  
\- La mère d'Erin ne disait rien ?

Elle émet un léger rire nerveux tout en secouant son visage.

\- Vous pensez…Tout c'qu'elle voulait, c'était sa dose. Elle ne remarquait rien alors que tout se passait sous ses yeux. Enfin ce n'est pas qu'elle remarquait rien … Elle voulait simplement fermer les yeux c'est tout. Sérieusement vous voyez entrer un homme dans la chambre de votre gamine quasiment tous les soirs, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne remarquez rien ?  
\- Vous voulez dire que … ?  
\- Je ne dis rien, j'explose juste les faits. Erin ne m'en a jamais parlé, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de rien…Du coup je n'en reste qu'à mes suppositions.  
\- Erin nous a dit que vous aviez eu des soucis avec John ?  
\- Il … Il a essayé d'me violer. La 1ere fois Erin l'a chopé…  
\- C'est pour ça que vous pensez qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal ?  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'il aurait pu, il lui en a fait, assure-t-elle. John et Harry l'ont battue devant moi. Ils me disaient que si je ne voulais pas leur obéir, elle allait crever. Alors je leur ai obéi ...

J'aperçois le visage de Jay se raidir. Depuis le début il n'avait rien dit, mais je sentais qu'à tout moment il pouvait perdre le contrôle.

\- Ils vous ont violée ?

Elle acquiesce sans un mot. Voight jette un regard à Olinsky. Un regard soucieux, vraiment pas tranquille et interrogateur. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se demande … À vrai dire, je me demande la même chose.

Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir après tout.

\- Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Même sous les coups, Erin ne baisse jamais sa garde, reprend-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle savait très bien comment les pousser à bout et elle l'a fait. Si j'ai réussi à sortir de cet enfer, c'est simplement parce qu'Erin a fait un compromis.  
\- Quel compromis ?  
\- S'ils me laissaient partir, elle leur donnerait ce qu'ils voudraient.

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank Voight**

Il est plus de 2 heures du matin quand je rentre chez moi.  
Bizarrement, je ne suis pas fatigué. La journée avait été longue, mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus en forme que ce matin.  
C'est probablement dû aux derniers événement et au fait que je me suis promis de boucler cette affaire le plus vite possible.

\- J'peux rentrer ?  
\- Ouaip, vas-y 'pa.

J'ouvre lentement la porte évitant de faire trop de bruit. Je le vois allongé sur son lit en train de regarder la télé.

\- J'ai vu d'la lumière. Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais ouais t'inquiète.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- J'préfère dormir quand Erin sera réveillée.  
\- Gabby est passée ?  
\- Ouais … Quand elle a appris qu'Erin avait repris l'entraînement, elle était pas très ravie.

Et crois moi que je le suis encore moins. Je pousse un soupir, contrarié.

\- Tu peux dormir, t'inquiète pas. Je dois aller la voir.  
\- Ça marche. À demain.

Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte. Je me dirige à présent vers la chambre d'Erin.

Me doutant qu'elle dormait, je suis entré sans frapper. J'ai ensuite marché jusqu'à son lit et me suis assis sur le rebord.

\- Erin … Erin …  
\- Hmmmm.

D'un geste lourd et pesant, elle allume la lampe de chevet. Elle tourne son visage vers moi, à moitié endormie.

\- Hank… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle scrute mon regard puis comprenant que c'était important, elle finit par se redresser.

\- Grace Nancy est passée au bureau. Je tenais à t'en informer.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête calmement, mais tout de même assez perplexe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'le dis ? Je sais que tu l'fais pour l'enquête Hank, je …  
\- Parce que je tiens à être sincère avec toi. Tu as toujours été honnête envers moi, je me dois de l'être envers toi.

Elle affiche alors un sourire reconnaissant, mélangé avec une certaine gêne.

\- Merci Hank…  
\- Bonne nuit Erin.

Je me lève du lit et m'apprête à quitter la chambre. J'ai la main sur la poignée lorsque je l'entends m'appeler.

\- Je t'ai menti, finit-elle par lâcher. Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je suis toujours en contact avec Manneth et Lang…


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrateur : Erin Lindsay**

\- Donc Lang m'a demandé d'assurer les transactions avec Manneth. S'il y avait un seul faux pas, Aaliyah en paierait les conséquences.  
\- Combien d'fois ?  
\- J'en ai fait 6. Je rejoignais Manneth du côté de Lake View dans un entrepôt. Je teste la cam, et je la refile à Lang du côté de Englewood.  
\- Quand a lieu la prochaine transaction ?  
\- Samedi.

Voight affirme de la tête tout en réfléchissant. Puis il finit par se retourner vers le tableau où étaient affichés les suspects.

\- Rodriguez et Tom ne sont pas dans l'coup ? finit-il par me demander.  
\- Pour la cam, c'est juste entre Lang et Manneth. Les 2 autres sont sur un autre projet …  
\- Un autre projet ?

Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, essayant de lui faire comprendre. Mais en vain … Il continue de m'interroger du regard.

\- Lindsay ?  
\- Lang et Mannett s'occupent de tout c'qui est trafic de drogues. Rodriguez et Tom eux s'occupent de celui des femmes… Tom prend des droguées, il leur dit avec qui passer du temps. Une fois la séance finie, les hommes les paient avec de la drogue qu'elles donnent à Rodriguez. Et en échange, il lui file une certaine somme d'argent.  
\- Comment tu l'sais ? me demande Olinsky assez surpris.  
\- Elles me l'ont dit.  
\- Parce que tu les connais ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est Manneth qui t'a demandée d'être en contact avec elles ?  
\- Hmm … Non  
\- Comment tu t'y es pris alors ?

Je me contente de hausser les épaules sans rien répondre.

\- T'es au courant que si tu prends le risque de….  
\- Je prends le risque de rien du tout ! Je fais juste mon job ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Mais t'es plus en service ! Premièrement tu agis dans l'dos de ton équipe et en plus tu prends le risque de mettre en péril l'affaire en cachant des informations.  
\- Je n'ai rien caché !  
\- C'est pour ça que t'as oublié nous dire que tu connaissais Rodriguez ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était important ! C'est Manneth qu'on recherche non ?

Le visage contrarié, Voight se tourne vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Pour le moment, vous localisez tout l'trafic. Je veux que vous retraciez toutes les planques, et contactez aussi Tina.  
\- Voight ….  
\- Toi, tu viens dans mon bureau.

Le regard qu'il me jette me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Exaspérée d'avance, je pousse un soupir puis rejoins son bureau.

\- T'es inconsciente ou tu l'fais exprès ?  
\- Hank…  
\- Tu sais, je n'étais pas pour que tu participes à l'enquête, Alvin m'a convaincu du contraire. J'me suis dit pourquoi pas, mais je voulais tout de même mettre les choses au clair avec toi et c'est ce qu'on a fait. N'est ce pas ?  
\- Ecoute…  
\- Oui ou non Erin ?

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ?  
\- Que tu acceptais à condition que j'la joue pas solo. Mais…  
\- Tu as caché beaucoup d'informations, des informations clés pour l'enquête.  
\- Je sais Hank, soupirais-je. Et je m'en excuse vraiment.

Il me fixe alors droit dans les yeux. Je tente de soutenir son regard mais très vite je me rends compte que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Il a toujours eu ce don… Celui de ne jamais croire à mes mensonges. Que ce soit par mon regard, ou ma parole il arrivait toujours à discerner le vrai du faux. C'était la personne qui me connaissait certainement le mieux…

Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu des années sous son toit, ou peut-être parce que depuis le début il ne m'a jamais lâchée, et s'est comporté avec moi comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

Mal à l'aise je finis par regarder ailleurs.

\- Je te repose la question Erin. Est ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à répondre. J'aurais voulu lui dire oui mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir.

\- Je …

Je n'étais même pas foutue d'aligner deux mots. Je pousse donc un soupir puis hausse les épaules.  
Il s'est alors levé de sa chaise et m'a rejoint. Il s'accroupit face à moi et se saisit de mes mains.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. La soif de vengeance peut nous fait perdre tous nos moyens Erin. Elle nous fait perdre aussi toute objectivité et tout raisonnement.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Pourtant toi tu l'as déjà fait non ?  
\- C'est vrai. Mais je savais ce que je faisais, j'avais toujours quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières. Que ce soit pour ma sécurité, ou pour mon job. Toi tu mets les deux en danger, et ta vie et ton boulot. Donc si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, dis-le moi Erin.  
\- C'est trop tard Hank…

Je ferme les yeux en sentant mes larmes monter. Il ne fallait pas que je craque.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Erin. Avec les infos qu'on a…

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, alors que je sens quelques larmes couler. Je me pince les lèvres tout en rouvrant mes paupières.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'me suis déjà embarquée dedans. J'peux plus faire machine arrière.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'suis désolée… Vraiment désolée…

Je n'arrive plus à me contenir, et je fonds en larmes. Il me serre dans ses bras tout en me demandant de lui expliquer.

\- Ils m'ont demandé d''approcher un homme qui pèse lourd, vraiment lourd… Il doit me faire passer une grosse dose et …

Ma voix commençant à trembler, je souffle un bon coup.

\- Combien ?  
\- Beaucoup … Plus d'une vingtaine, lui avouais-je.  
\- Samedi ?  
\- Non… Après demain.

Il plisse le front. Je sais très bien qu'au fond de lui, il m'en veut de lui avoir menti ... Mais il ne dit rien … Il se contente de réfléchir.

\- Lindsay… La porte de ton appartement n'a pas été forcée. Aucune trace d'effraction…

Voilà à quoi il réfléchissait alors. Comment pouvait-il penser que…

\- Hank, je te jure que ce n'était pas prémédité… Tu crois vraiment que …  
\- Je ne crois rien, je dis juste que ta porte n'a pas été forcée.  
\- Il était déjà chez moi quand je suis arrivée ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Ecoute Erin, je comprends si tu as voulu régler cette affaire à toi seule. Mais il faut que tu me dises la vérité.

J'en suis bouche bée. A tel point que je reste sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Certes, je lui ai menti. Mais de là à penser que j'avais tout planifié…

\- Donc quoi ? J'ai fait exprès d'me faire kidnapper ? Me rapprocher de mes ennemis pour mieux les détruire ?  
\- Je trouve simplement que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, non ? Charlie réapparait, Lang te propose un job dans son unité et tout le monde ressurgit ?  
\- Je te le jure Hank !  
\- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus intrigant ? Qu'on ait retrouvé des centaines de vidéos et photos chez Harry… Tu vois surement desquelles je parle non ?  
\- Pas vraiment non …  
\- Toutes des gamines qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement. Par contre de toi, aucune. Je ne te parle pas des dernières photos que je t'ai montrées… Mais d'autres plus anciennes, remontant à plus longtemps. Pourtant tu as habité sous son toit pendant un bon moment…

Je vois très bien où il veut en venir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a visé juste … Enfin pas totalement…

\- C'est grave de dissimuler des preuves, tu le sais ?

Non ce n'est pas possible… Apres le coup monté, maintenant il m'accuse de dissimuler des preuves ?

\- Je ne te soupçonne de rien. Je me demande juste si tu n'as pas fait un saut chez lui quand tu as su qu'il allait être perquisitionné.  
\- Je te jure que non, soupirais-je lasse.

Je commençais vraiment à être extenuée… Je ne pouvais plus continuer, il fallait que je lui dise tout.

\- J'ai tout pris lorsque je suis partie de NY… Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec moi, j'ai tout embarqué.

Il a compris, il affirme simplement d'un signe de tête et ne s'étend pas plus le sujet.

\- Ecoute on va les faire tomber. Si tu ne veux plus être sur l'enquête, je comprends. Dans ce cas, tu reviens ici dans 2 jours juste pour préparer la mission. Rien d'autre ok ? Nous on s'occupe du reste. Mais sache que si tu veux continuer avec nous, tu ne dois rien cacher …

\- Hank… Il faut que j'te dise…

Il fronce les sourcils, attendant la suite.

\- Je t'écoute Erin.  
\- Avec ce que j'ai, on peut en faire tomber beaucoup… Même un bon paquet.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par beaucoup ?  
\- La totalité du réseau …


	11. Chapter 11

**Narrateur : Jay **

Elle a pleuré. Je l'ai deviné à l'instant où elle et Voight sont sortis du bureau. Elle a fui mon regard, et celui de toute l'équipe aussi. Mais je n'étais pas aveugle, personne ne l'était. On savait bien que quelque chose clochait. Le visage de Voight était beaucoup plus crispé et fermé. Et je connais ce genre de visage. Celui qui annonce qu'une vengeance personnelle ne va pas tarder à arriver…  
Je fronce les sourcils en l'apercevant, une veste à la main. Il allait s'absenter alors qu'on était en pleine affaire ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau.

Il se retourne alors vers Erin qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

\- Je te rejoins en bas.

Elle acquiesce légèrement puis quitte la pièce. Il la regarde s'en aller puis une fois hors de notre vue, il se retourne vers nous.

\- Vous ne laissez pas partir Tina tant que je ne l'ai pas vue. Et une dernière chose : Je les veux tous vivants. Alvin, tu préviendras Andy et Mike. Tu leur dis qu'on a besoin d'eux après demain.

Le concerné acquiesce. Puis Voight part à son tour.  
Une fois parti, Antonio, Ruzzek et moi on se retourne alors vers Alvin, les sourcils froncés.

Je finis par lui demander la question qui nous rongeait tous.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Ça veut dire que vous vous contentez de les arrêter, et que nous on se chargera du reste.  
\- Nous ? Toi aussi ?

Et c'est ce qui m'étonnait le plus aussi. Certes, on savait que Voight avait ses propres manières de régler des affaires.  
Mais Alvin n'y avait jamais participé, ou alors que très rarement. Il avait toujours préfère rester en dehors. Alors pourquoi maintenant … ?

\- Tu n'as jamais adhéré…, lui fait remarquer Antonio, surpris.  
\- Là c'est différent.  
\- En quoi c'est différent ?  
\- Vous êtes trop curieux. Occupez vous simplement de faire votre travail.

Tina Malosa est arrivée en milieu d'après midi. On a aussitôt contacté Voight, comme il nous l'avait demandé.

\- Rodriguez ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années, nous-a-t-elle informé.  
\- Vous savez dans quoi il traine ?  
\- Ecoutez, je l'ai quitté justement pour ne plus en entendre parler.

Antonio s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'est ouverte. Comprenant qu'on ne pourrait pas finir notre interrogatoire, il pousse un soupir… Tandis que Voight s'asseyait en face de Tina.

\- Tina Malosa ?  
\- C'est ça, acquiesce-t-elle.  
\- Bon, … Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins. Vous connaissez Erin Lindsay, n'est ce pas ?

Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Oui oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a été agressée et nous pensons que Rodriguez l'a attaquée.

Elle n'a pas l'air étonné. Plus étonnant, elle ne semble pas réagir.

\- Elle a toujours dit qu'elle finirait par se venger…  
\- Se venger ?  
\- Erin, se venger de Rodriguez. Il a essayé de tuer son meilleur ami…  
\- Logan ? Logan Nickson ?  
\- Il s'est retrouvé sur un fauteuil roulant après un règlement de compte.  
\- D'autres personnes que nous avons interrogées nous ont dit qu'elles ignoraient qui avait été l'auteur du tir …  
\- Alors elles vous ont menti. Tout l'monde sait que c'est Rodriguez le coupable, Erin la première. Mais … Erin va bien ?  
\- Elle s'en est sortie. Donc Grace Nancy était au courant aussi ?  
\- Absolument, et elle est même la 1ere à avoir riposté. C'est allé loin, même très loin. Nombreux ont été les règlements de compte après cet accident. Erin et Grace avaient une armée à elles toutes seules derrière elles. Mais le frère de Grace s'est fait descendre, alors elle est partie de New York…  
\- Vous savez qui l'a tué ?  
\- Rodriguez. Mais il n'était pas seul, le beau père d'Erin était dans le coup aussi.

Voight s'est tourné vers nous. À son regard, je comprends ce qu'il nous demande. Alors Antonio et moi quittons la pièce et nous rejoignons Alvin et Ruzzek qui suivaient l'interrogatoire dans la pièce voisine.

\- Trop de contradictions, soupire Ruzzek.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on va les confronter.

On a fait revenir Grace sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Simplement que nous avions besoin de lui parler.  
Tina nous avait dit qu'elles ne se parlaient plus depuis de nombreuses années, alors on a jugé préférable de ne rien lui dire.

Antonio l'a accompagnée dans la pièce.  
Et en découvrant sa réaction lorsqu'elle aperçoit Tina, je me dis qu'on a eu raison de ne pas l'avertir de sa présence.  
Elle s'est stoppée net et a voulu faire demi-tour, mais Antonio l'en a empêchée.

\- On veut juste vous poser quelques questions.  
\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, et surtout pas devant elle.  
\- Le souci c'est que vos versions ne coïncident pas du tout, leur fait remarquer Voight.  
\- Et ça vous étonne ? Vous interrogez la femme d'un des accusés donc niveau impartialité …  
\- Ex-femme, rectifie alors Tina d'un ton calme.  
\- Ex ou pas, c'est la même chose. Tu l'as toujours aidé et soutenu dans ses plans alors … Qu'est ce qui change maintenant ?  
\- Et je n'en suis pas fière, crois moi que si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. Mais j'ai changé Grace. Je ne suis plus la toxico qui est sous son emprise, j'ai …  
\- Tu crois sincèrement que ça excuse tout c'que t'as fait ? Je sais très bien comment ça s'est passé. Il t'a manipulée c'est vrai, il t'a rendue accroc à ses merdes aussi … Mais ca ne t'excuse en rien ! Tu nous as lâchés, pire tu nous as trahis !  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix Grace ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Si tu l'avais ! C'était simple tu n'avais qu'à prendre tes affaires et te tirer. Erin, Logan et moi on était la, on t'a aidée, on t'a soutenue. Pour avoir quoi au final ?  
\- J'étais accroc ! Tu sais c'que c'est ? Je ne vivais que pour ça !  
\- Et alors ? Erin aussi l'était, et elle était avec un enfoiré pire que Rodriguez ! Pourtant elle n'a jamais retourné sa veste comme toi tu l'as fait ! Elle t'a toujours soutenue alors que tout le monde était contre toi ! Elle était la première à être là quand Rodriguez te défonçait, ou quand t'étais en manque. Et comment tu l'as remerciée ?  
\- Grace ….

Hors d'elle, Grace s'approche de la table autour de laquelle était assise Tina, puis la fixe dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu l'as remerciée ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Tina passe une main sur son visage.

\- Je vais te dire comment tu l'as remerciée : Tu l'as vendue à ton fils de pute de mari !  
\- Je l'ignorais … Je te jure …  
\- Sérieusement ? Elle t'a juré qu'elle n'y était pour rien…  
\- Je lui avais demandé de me dire ce qui s'était passé !  
\- Tu n'avais même pas besoin de le faire ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait sauté sur ton p'tit copain ? C'est Erin putain ! Celle qui s'est prise des coups pour te sortir de la merde ! Celle qui a parcouru des centaines de kilomètres à pied, en taxi quand tu l'appelais en pleurant !

Tina acquiesce simplement, puis reprend d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai merdé Grace, j'en suis consciente et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors si je peux faire quoi qu'ce soit pour aider, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Antonio s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais il fut arrêté par des coups toqués à la porte.  
Surpris, il l'ouvre légèrement, échange quelques mots avec la personne puis se tourne vers Voight.

Ils sont sortis aussitôt de la pièce puis nous ont rejoints. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, Lindsay était avec eux.

\- On a du nouveau.

On a tous regagné nos bureaux. J'étais assez perdu et visiblement je n'étais pas le seul. Ruzzek et Antonio n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Très bien, reprend Voight, J'ai eu des infos de la part d'un indic. Une transac aura lieu plus tôt que prévu. Manneth a demandé plusieurs kilos de drogues pour jeudi. Et pas à n'importe qui, à l'un des plus gros barons Steve Douglas.  
\- Steve Douglas ? C'est pas le proxénète qui …., commence Antonio surpris.  
\- C'est lui, affirme le chef.  
\- Vous avez le lieu de la transac ?

Voight se retourne vers Erin les sourcils froncés.

\- A côté de l'Université. Le souci c'est qu'il vient juste de changer son plan. Il emmène du monde avec lui et donc il m'a demandé d'en ramener aussi.  
\- Wow wow wow …. Il t'a demandé ? Comment ca ?  
\- C'est moi qui suis chargée de faire la transaction. Nadia est d'la partie.  
\- Nadia ?

Voight n'a pas l'air enchanté à cette idée, et visiblement elle non plus. Elle hausse alors les épaules

\- Elle a l'expérience … finit-elle par lâcher. De toute manière, Douglas doit me contacter d'ici 20 minutes pour finaliser la transaction.  
\- On attend son coup d'fil alors. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on sait …  
\- Erin ? le coupe alors une voix féminine.

Tina venait de nous rejoindre. Mal à l'aise, elle nous adresse un sourire désolé avant de s'excuser pour son interruption.

\- Je veux vous aider à les choper, nous dit-elle alors.  
\- Tina …  
\- Erin, toi et moi nous les connaissons mieux que personne et ils nous connaissent aussi. On sait comment ça marche.

Lindsay pousse un soupir puis interroge Voight du regard. Il hésite quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- On est bien d'accord que vous êtes juste les éléments qui vont nous permettre de les choper ?

Tina comprend le message et acquiesce. Il se tourne ensuite vers Lindsay.

\- On est d'accord ? Répète-t-il devant son silence. S'il y a le moindre écart, l'affaire tombe à l'eau et ils seront libres comme l'air. Je les veux tous vivants, blessés ou pas blessés peu importe, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient en vie.  
\- Du moment qu'on a les preuves, vivants ou morts, ça revient au même, fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Je les veux vivants Lindsay, affirme-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.  
\- Mais Hank ….  
\- C'est clair ?  
\- Très clair …  
\- Tres bien. Antonio, Haltsead vous allez chercher Nadia.


	12. Chapter 12

On a aussitôt pris nos vestes puis on a quitté le bâtiment. Antonio a pris le volant…

\- Jay, si j'avais su pour …  
\- T'en fais pas Antonio, le coupais-je.  
\- J'suis sérieux. Si j'avais su pour vous deux, je t'aurais prévenu. J'suis vraiment désolé.

Je tourne mon visage et lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.  
Je savais très bien qu'il avait voulu aider Lindsay avant tout, mais ça avait été plus que fort que moi.  
Je pousse un soupir en y repensant. Dire que j'avais voulu me battre avec lui. Celui qui m'a permis d'entrer dans l'unité. Celui que je considère comme mon mentor.

\- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses …  
\- C'était sous l'coup d'la colère mon pote. C'est oublié.

Je regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre et pousse un soupir. Il était à peine 15 heures et il y avait déjà un bon embouteillage.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?  
\- Ca faisait un peu plus de 5 mois …  
\- Faisait ?  
\- Ouais… Faisait, répétais-je dans un murmure.

Ce mot résonnait douloureusement dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire, pourtant c'est moi qui en avais décidé ainsi.

\- Je m'étais rendu compte que vous étiez proches … Que vous entendiez plutôt bien ... Mais 5 mois …  
\- On a préféré ne rien dire. De toute façon avec Voight on n'avait pas trop l'choix …  
\- C'est à cause de lui que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
\- Vu comment ça s'passe depuis qu'il est au courant, difficile de travailler dans ces conditions … On aurait du lui parler avant je sais, mais il m'avait déjà averti de ne pas approcher Lindsay. Elle était partie le voir pour mettre les choses au clair, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relations dans son unité…

Il me regarde les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas la vraie raison ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait interdit la relation de Burgess et Ruzzek.  
\- Je sais …  
\- Il faut que tu parles à Voight mon pote. C'est pas en Lindsay qu'il n'a pas confiance c'est en toi.  
\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui a fait comprendre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il lui a gentiment dit qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec qui elle voulait, sauf avec moi.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Ouais … D'après lui, je n'aurais plus fait mon job correctement une fois qu'elle m 'aurait brisé le cœur…  
\- Et vous lui avez prouvé le contraire. Lindsay et toi êtes sortis ensemble bien avant qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de l'équipe. Et vous avez continué de faire votre job comme il le fallait. Alors dites lui la vérité, que vous étiez déjà ensemble avant que Lindsay ne change d'équipe.  
\- Je sais pas … Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.  
\- Et tu crois que c'est mieux de démissionner ?

Assez surpris, je me tourne face à lui.

\- J'suis pas con Jay… Sache une chose mon pote, c'est que Voight considère Lindsay comme sa propre fille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus dans l'équipe que tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos. Du moment que tu fréquenteras Lindsay, t'auras toujours affaire à lui.  
\- Je ne démissionne pas pour pouvoir me mettre avec Lindsay !  
\- Hmmm …

Je sens qu'il ne me croit pas. On finit par arriver à l'endroit que Lindsay nous avait indiqué. Il éteint le moteur puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais une grosse erreur de la lâcher… Et tu en ferais une plus grosse si tu démissionnais.

Je ne réponds rien. J'en avais bien conscience…

\- Donc t'es prêt à perdre Lindsay et ton job sans même réagir ? Je te croyais plus battant que ca mon pote.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? De travailler sous les ordres d'un chef qui te rabaisse toute la journée ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que t'as été assez con pour avoir des sentiments envers une personne, un membre de son équipe qu'il surprotège et qu'il ne laisse personne s'en approcher? Non, j't'assure que ça l'est vraiment pas Antonio . Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus dur. Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est de travailler non stop avec une personne à qui tu tiens plus que tu ne le devrais, tout en sachant que tu n'as pas le droit d'espérer plus.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je ferme les yeux, comprenant que j'en avais trop dit. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé sortir ce qui n'aurait pas du.

\- Tu vois … C'que tu viens d'me dire ? C'est ce que Voight doit entendre …

* * *

**Narrateur : Erin **

\- Ce soir ? Ce n'était pas prévu !  
\- Je viens de le prévoir.

Je jette un regard à Voight. Il me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

\- Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ce changement ?  
\- Doucement chérie… C'est moi qui fixe les règles ici …  
\- Et c'est moi qui assure la transaction, répliquais-je. Donc à toi de voir Douglas.

Un silence se crée. Silence pendant lequel tous ont les yeux rivés sur le combiné.  
Seule sa respiration se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il reprend la parole.

\- 25 kilos.

Je vois Antonio froncer les sourcils, Olinsky jeter un regard tout aussi étonné à Voight.

\- 25 kilos ?  
\- De tout c'que tu veux chérie. Harry te refilera 20% de la somme…  
\- J'en veux 40.  
\- 40 ? Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca s'passe …  
\- Très bien. Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à chercher une autre personne.

Sans plus attendre, j'ai raccroché. On a commencé à attendre …  
Puis moins de 2 minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonne de nouveau.

\- Allo ?  
\- C'est Harry. Douglas m'a contacté et …  
\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
\- Je te propose 45 % de la somme, plus ¼ de la marchandise.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta cam ….  
\- T'as tort Erin, il paraît que celle là est d'la pure qualité.  
\- Ecoute, moi mon job c'est de la tester et de te la refiler.  
\- Comme tu veux princesse … Mais sache une chose c'est que lorsqu'on y touché une fois, on ne peut plus s'en passer … Tu es bien placée pour le savoir n'est ce pas ?

Je ne préfère même pas y répondre.

\- Grace, Tina et une amie à moi seront là ce soir.  
\- Nancy et Malosa ?  
\- Ouais … Elles sont d'la partie.

Il émet un léger rire avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j'te dis que les drogués d'un jour le sont pour toujours, tu vois … Tu ne devrais pas autant résister Erin, Dieu sait à quel point tu es talentueuse dans ce domaine.  
\- Donc ce soir à 22h 55 ?  
\- Ce soir à 22h55, affirme-t-il. Tu emmèneras 20 000 dollars. Et oublie pas de te faire belle surtout …  
\- Ils seront combien ?  
\- 6. Et je peux t'assurer que tu as les meilleurs dans la poche. Une fois que tu as ce dont tu as besoin, tu passes me voir du côté de MJC.  
\- Me ? Tu seras tout seul ?  
\- Disons que cette affaire est …. Personnelle.  
\- Rodriguez, Tom et Lang ne sont pas au courant ?  
\- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils le soient chérie ?

Et voilà ce qui clochait. Voilà pourquoi la transac avait lieu plus tôt que prévu… Les autres n'étaient pas dans l'coup ce soir, donc aucune chance de les faire tomber.

\- Erin ?  
\- Ouais… Ouais j't'ecoute…  
\- Ce soir, toi et moi on met les voiles. Une fois qu'on aura l'intégralité de la cam, on quitte le pays.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Au moment où ils se rendront compte du vice, on sera déjà loin.

Je ferme les yeux en comprenant qu'il avait déjà tout planifié.  
Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il y décide pour aujourd'hui ? Le jour où on doit les choper ?

\- Et pour les prochains coups ?  
\- Avec tout c'qu'on va avoir, je t'assure que tu n'auras plus besoin de rien chérie.  
\- À combien la transac est estimée ?  
\- À Beaucoup … Une fois qu'on a la cam, on quitte le pays. Et dans moins d'une semaine, on aura nos 30 millions.  
\- Ecoute… Je dois faire un truc, je te rappelle d'ici une demi heure ….

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, je raccroche puis me tourne vers Voight.

\- Il faut prévenir Rodriguez…  
\- Trop risqué, rétorque Jay.  
\- C'est notre seule solution. Si on l'fait pas, Manneth sera libre dès ce soir.  
\- La p'tite a raison, acquiesce Olinsky. Il faut les prévenir que Manneth a prévu d'se tirer. Par contre, s'il nous fait un faux plan …  
\- Il n'en fera pas, assure Tina.  
\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, reprend Grace incertaine. Il va la faire à sa sauce. Ou alors il va s'arranger avec Manneth, ou alors il va le butter et ensuite il va s'arranger pour avoir la cam pour lui tout seul. Il marchera avec nous que s'il a un truc à gagner en retour.  
\- Il faut lui proposer une bonne partie de la marchandise, affirme Antonio.

Pendant près de dix minutes, on a tenté d'élaborer un plan. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile, la situation était complexe et on savait qu'en leur révélant le plan de Manneth, on prenait de gros risques.  
Mais c'était soit ça, soit rien …


	13. Chapter 13

\- Très bien, finit par conclure Voight. Contacte Rodriguez.

Je reprends mon téléphone et compose le numéro. J'actionne ensuite le haut parleur.  
Les sonneries se succèdent, mais personne ne répond.  
On attend encore quelques longues secondes puis Voight me fait signe de raccrocher. C'est alors qu'au même moment, l'interlocuteur décroche.

Je lui ai donc expliqué la situation. Et comme on l'avait pressenti, Rodriguez a d'abord émis des doutes sur ce que je venais de lui révéler, avant de commencer à essayer d'élaborer un plan à sa manière …

\- ... J'crois qu'on s'est mal compris Rodriguez, l'interrompais-je. VOUS faîtes ce que JE vous dis.  
\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu travailles pour nous …  
\- C'est vrai. Mais si je veux, dès ce soir je suis hors de ce pays avec 25 kilos….  
\- T'en es sûre ?  
\- Je ne mens jamais quand il s'agit business …  
\- Tu sais Lin' … Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours respecté ta loyauté …  
\- Ma loyauté ?  
\- C'est ce qui fait de toi l'une des meilleures et l'une des plus respectées. T'as toujours été réglo question affaire avec qui qu'ce soit … Même avec des personnes qui ne l'ont pas été avec toi…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. S'il savait ce qui l'attendait ….

\- Lindsay ?  
\- Ouais …  
\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps de laisser les rancunes de côté ? Et de penser à une collaboration ?

J'aperçois Grace secouer son visage, se retenant de rire. Tandis que juste à côté, j'entends Tina qui ne peut s'en empêcher.

\- Lin ?  
\- Je t'écoute Rodriguez …  
\- J'suis ok pour coopérer. Mais en échange, je veux une part de la marchandise …  
\- On verra ces détails après…  
\- Après ? On parle de millions de dollars Lindsay !  
\- Et moi je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance. Donc on verra ça une fois l'histoire réglée.  
\- T'assures toujours autant tes arrières hein ? Pourtant …  
\- Je ne serais pas seule sur le coup. Douglas m'a demandée de venir accompagner. Je te passe l'une des personnes qui sera avec moi.

Je tends le téléphone à Tina qui le saisit avec appréhension. Elle semble tout à coup angoissée. Je la fixe dans les yeux …

\- Ca va aller, murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesce mais très difficilement. Elle souffle un bon coup avant de poser le téléphone à son oreille.

\- C'est Tina …  
\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, je …  
\- Toi et moi, on sait ce qu'il en est. On sait tous les deux qu'à la moindre faute, mes cousins n'hésiteront pas à te buter.  
\- Le deal était que je n'approche ni la p'tite, ni toi …  
\- Et maintenant le deal c'est que si ce soir tu fais le moindre faux plan, mes cousins se trouveront devant la 115eme …  
\- Tu m'empêches déjà de voir ma fille, en plus tu menaces ma famille maintenant ? Tu te souviens de notre Règle : Toujours laisser la famille en dehors …  
\- Tu as brisé cette règle depuis bien longtemps Rodriguez. Depuis le jour où t'as appuyé sur la détente pour buter Logan …  
\- Ce mec était un bon un rien arrête un peu. Il faisait tout pour séparer Charlie et Erin et pour qu'elle quitte notre groupe. C'était une menace. Et puis Erin a passé l'éponge, pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ?  
\- Passer l'éponge ? Elle a essayé de te buter 5 fois …  
\- Et alors ? La hache de guerre est enterrée maintenant. On travaille ensemble, et il faut dire qu'on fait un sacré business avec elle…  
\- On est d'accord alors ? On est là pour le business. Donc si ce soir, il y a un seul faux plan, je n'ai qu'à prévenir mes cousins …

On l'entend soupirer, puis s'en suit de longues secondes de silence.

\- Très bien, finit-il par reprendre. Je préviens les autres. Repasse moi Erin.

Elle me redonne donc le téléphone.

\- On est ok alors ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas de faux plan de notre côté, tout comme je n'en veux pas du vôtre. On est d'accord ?  
\- Si j'avais voulu le faire, je ne serais pas au téléphone avec toi.  
\- Très bien. Je contacte Lang et Tom, et je te rappelle à 19h.

J'acquiesce puis raccroche aussitôt. Je lève ensuite mes yeux vers Voight

\- On commence à tout mettre en place ?  
\- Nous oui. Toi non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Toi tu t'occupes simplement de rappeler Douglas et de gérer le rendez vous.

Comprenant que je n'avais pas le choix, je me suis contentée de rappeler Douglas afin de lui confirmer notre présence. Une fois la communication finie, Voight reprend la parole.

\- Je veux vous toutes ici à 18 heures. Grace, Tina, vous ramènerez vos enfants ici …  
\- Quoi ? Tu nous fous dehors ?  
\- On doit juste faire notre boulot …  
\- Et alors ? Je …  
\- On en a déjà parlé, m'interrompt-il.  
\- Voight … Je veux vous aider …  
\- Tu l'as fait Lindsay, tu as fait la première moitié du boulot et ce soir vous devrez faire la dernière partie. La plus difficile, donc je veux que vous alliez prendre l'air, et je ne veux voir aucune de vous ici jusqu'à ce soir. Compris ?


	14. Chapter 14

Ils sont en train de se préparer. Tous réunis autour d'une table, un plan posé sur la table.  
Voight avait réuni l'équipe au complet, il avait même demandé à Burgess et Roman de participer à la mission.

Depuis plus de quinze minutes, ils parlaient à voix basse, de manière à ce que nous ne puissions rien entendre.  
Je pousse un soupir. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait m'agacer d'être laissée à l'écart, de ne rien savoir …

\- Les filles …

Tina et Grace se retournent vers moi, les sourcils froncés

\- Nadia en est sortie depuis pas longtemps. Si on peut éviter de …  
\- Depuis combien de temps ? m'interroge alors Grace.  
\- Ca ne fait même pas 2 mois.  
\- Et elle a accepté la mission ?  
\- C'est elle qui s'est proposée … Enfin …

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvre au même instant. Voight et Nadia nous rejoignent … Puis il me demande de venir avec lui quelques secondes.

\- On va tout faire pour qu'elle n'en touche pas Hank, lui assurais-je.  
\- J'ai discuté avec elle. Elle est prête Erin.  
\- Non …  
\- Je t'assure que si. Si elle doit le faire, elle le fera. Elle a les épaules pour. Et surtout elle connaît Rodriguez.  
\- C'est trop tôt …  
\- Elle m'a assurée que non, elle sait qu'elle ne replongera pas.

Pas convaincue, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Ca avait été vraiment dur pour elle de la sortir de là, elle avait replongée à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais tenu aussi longtemps ?

Et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus … La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas tenu plus de 2 semaines. Mais là elle commençait vraiment à voir le bout du tunnel. Si elle replongeait maintenant …

\- Elle ne se serait pas proposée si elle avait des doutes …  
\- Je pense qu'elle veut juste se tester. Savoir si vraiment … Elle a fait le bon choix.  
\- Et c'est un bon moyen de le savoir non ?  
\- C'est plus compliqué Hank. Tu crois que tu t'en sors, tu te fixes de nouveaux objectifs. Puis quand on t'en remet sous le nez toutes tes bonnes résolutions s'envolent.  
\- Pas si tu as tiré un trait sur tout ça Erin …. Et pas si tout est clair dans ta tête.

Si seulement il savait à quel point ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le prétendait.  
Je ne réponds rien … Ça ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait d'ailleurs. Excepté les personnes qui connaissaient cette situation.

\- Chef ! appelle alors Antonio.

Je retourne voir les filles qui étaient en grande discussion tandis que Voight rejoignait l'équipe.

\- Floride ?  
\- Moi j'suis partante. Ca te dit Erin ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Après qu'on aura mis ces Enfoirés au trou, on s'fait des p'tites vacances, m'annonce alors Tina avec un grand sourire.  
\- J'vous suis volontiers ! En plus …  
\- Eh ! Mais c'est ton frère Teddy non ?

Surprise, je me retourne et découvre qu'en effet il est là, devant la porte. Il est mal à l'aise … Et il l'est encore plus lorsqu'il remarque tous les regards tournés sur lui.

Je me dirige alors jusqu'à lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je sens quelques douleurs se réveiller, mais je m'en fiche …. Je m'en voulais tellement ... Il avait essayé de me contacter de nombreuses fois lui aussi, mais comme pour tous les autres, je ne lui avais donné aucune nouvelle.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mon cou. Il pleurait, et ça me brisait le cœur …

\- Je suis désolé, me murmure-t-il.  
\- Ca va Teddy, t'inquiètes pas, tout est bientôt fini.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais du …. Je …

Je me saisis alors de son visage entre mes mains et le fixe.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- Je t'ai laissée alors que ….

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, les mots restant bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Je passe alors une main sur son visage, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.  
Tina, Grace et Nadia finissent par nous rejoindre. Elles tentent de le réconforter elles aussi …

\- J'te fais une promesse mon pote. On va tous les avoir. Et une fois qu'on les aura eus tu les regarderas droit dans les yeux …. Et là, tu pourras leur faire ce que tu veux.  
\- Je veux les tuer moi même …  
\- Teddy …  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'ils s'en sortent aussi simplement ?  
\- Moi j'serais d'avis qu'on leur donne un p'tit aperçu, pas vous ?  
\- Et comment ! Tu verras Teddy, on va enfin les avoir.

Il esquisse un léger sourire, avant de renifler et de reprendre.

\- Vous faites attention les filles …  
\- Tu nous connais, non ? On est la prudence incarnée, assurais-je avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Exactement, affirme Tina en passant un bras autour de mon cou. On a toujours dit que la roue finissait par tourner. Et c'est ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure.  
\- Lindsay, tu peux venir un instant?

Je m'écarte et rejoins Jay qui était un peu plus loin. Il tenait entre ses mains deux petites puces.

\- Avec ça, on pourra tout voir et tout entendre, m'informe-t-il. La puce micro sera placée sur ta boucle d'oreille, et la puce caméra sur le haut de ta robe.  
\- Et où est l'oreillette ?  
\- Tu n'en as pas.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Et comment je …  
\- T'as juste à gérer le rendez vous Lindsay. T'as déjà refusé qu'on vous coince aussi …  
\- Parce qu'on n'a rien à leur prouver. Je …  
\- Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'une fois que vous les aurez coincés, vous allez en faire c'que vous voulez ?  
\- C'est exactement ça, affirmais-je.  
\- Le souci, c'est que tu emploies les mêmes méthodes que Voight …

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et que Voight est beaucoup plus expérimenté dans ce domaine. On aura à peine le temps de les arrêter que Voight et Olinsky les auront déjà embarqué sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On a eu comme consigne de ne pas les buter, et Voight a demandé à Olinsly de contacter deux hommes… On n'a pas eu le droit à des explications. Enfin le même scénario que lorsque Charlie était là … Je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire, et que tu vois surtout ce qu'ils comptent faire.

Bien sûr que je vois très bien … Ils s'apprêtaient à régler cette affaire à leur manière, comme ils avaient tenté de le faire avec Charlie. Je m'en souviens très bien, j'avais du supplier Voight de ne pas le tuer.

\- Ecoute Jay, quoi qu'il arrive ne les laisse pas faire s'il te plait… Empêche les …  
\- J'aimerais Erin, j'te le promets … Mais sur ce coup je ne peux rien faire. Voight est plus que déterminé et ...

Je ne le laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que j'appelle Antonio et Ruzzek. Assez surpris, nos deux collègues nous rejoignent.

\- Écoutez, je sais ce que Voight et Olinsky vous ont demandé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je vous demande de les en empêcher.  
\- Ça ne va pas être facile Lindsay. Ils ont déjà tout programmé. Ils ont donné rendez vous au bord du lac …

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace. Je ne voulais pas que Manneth et tout son groupe s'en sortent aussi facilement, mais ce que je refusais surtout c'était que Voight et Olinsky se salissent les mains …

\- Faites tout votre possible, s'il vous plait. Si je suis en état, je m'en chargerais … Mais si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, faites votre maximum.

Je tourne mon regard et je remarque que Voight me fixe au loin. Il sait ce que je suis entrain de faire… Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne le laisserai pas se salir lui… Ni sa réputation.

\- T' as notre parole Lindsay, m'assure Ruzzek.  
\- Si quelqu'un doit les buter, ça sera vous et personne d'autre, rajoute Antonio.

Je lui lance un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Jay lui lance un regard désapprobateur. Au moins un qui nous comprenait, contrairement à Jay.  
Il n'avait jamais été pour les règlements de compte, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre et remarquer à de nombreuses reprises, notamment lorsque Voight réglait certaines affaires de cette manière …

\- Tu peux en parler avec lui Lindsay … Nous, il ne nous a pas écoutés, mais ça sera surement différent avec toi.

J'acquiesce, tandis que Ruzzek et Antonio s'en vont. Ruzzek n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout …  
Jay commence alors à installer les puces sur moi.

\- Et donc vous n'aurez aucun contact avec moi ?  
\- Tu n'entendras rien de nous, mais on entendra tout de toi …  
\- Et si j'ai envie de vous parler ?

Je commençais sérieusement à sentir monter la pression. Tout à coup, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment …

\- On t'entendra …  
\- Mais moi pas !

Surpris, il lève son visage et me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien s'passer Erin.  
\- Et comment ? J'vais même pas vous entendre …  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on fait. Toi tu gères la transac, et nous on gère le reste. Ça marche ? Tu agis comme si on n'était pas là …  
\- Sauf que vous êtes là. Je ne sais rien du tout Jay. Ni quand vous allez débarquer, ni comment vous allez les prendre …  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas dans ta mission. Ta mission c'est de prendre la cam et de la ramener à Manneth, ok ?  
\- Et donc Douglas pourra partir tranquille, les mains dans les poches ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit : On s'en charge.  
\- Donc ….  
\- Erin …. Erin, regarde moi !

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu nous fais confiance ?  
\- C'est pas ça, c'est que …  
\- Tout est une question de confiance. Pour cette mission tu ne dois pas te comporter comme un flic, mais comme une dealeuse Erin. Ta couverture de flic, tu l'oublies …


	15. Chapter 15

**Narrateur : Nadia **

_« Nadia, Tina, Grace. Si vous nous entendez, hochez la tête. »_

Je fais alors ce que me demande Voight, de manière la plus naturelle qui soit … J'aperçois ensuite Tina et Grace en faire de même.

Voight avait pris le risque de toutes nous mettre dans la confidence. Toutes, excepté Lindsay. Parce qu'il nous avait avoué que sur ce coup, « il ne la sentait pas … »

\- Alors mes princesses, vous êtes de la partie ?

Devant le regard interrogateur des hommes, je reprends vite mon rôle que je devais jouer. Avec un sourire, je me lève et les rejoins.

\- On est partis …

Tina et Grace nous ont rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnées par deux hommes. Erin n'était toujours pas là. Il manquait également 3 autres hommes …

\- Regardez ce que j'ai pour vous mes jolies …

Le plus âgé des hommes sort une boite de chewing gum de sa poche. Il l'ouvre, on y découvre alors toute une lignée de comprimés.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? l'interroge Tina, assez méfiante.  
\- Nouvelle tendance mes beautés. Avec ça, le monde de l'Eldorado est à vous …  
\- Ça a l'air tentant, reprend Grace avec un sourire. Mais on veut partager ce moment avec Erin …

L'homme pousse alors un léger rire, tout en secouant la tête.

\- Erin n'est plus disponible … Et pendant un certain moment.  
\- Comment ça ? On n'avait pas dit que …. ?  
\- Doucement chérie … On a dit à Erin comment ça s'passait, elle devait vous mettre au courant …On n'y est pour rien si elle ne l'a pas fait.

Je tourne mon visage vers Tina et Grace. On comprend que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et on comprend surtout qu'Erin ne nous a pas fournies toutes les informations …

_« Tina, Grace, Nadia. Tant que Lindsay n'est pas avec vous, vous ne touchez à rien, nous ordonne alors Voight par le biais de notre oreillette. »_

… Son équipe aussi s'en est rendue compte.

_« Faites les attendre. Elle ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre » …_

On n'avait pas le choix. On ne savait pas dans quoi Erin s'était embarquée, et on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de consommer. Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, et surtout pas avant d'avoir entre nos mains une la transaction.

Peut-être, tentaient-ils juste de nous droguer pour ensuite s'enfuir avec l'argent que Lindsay leur avait apporté.

Alors on a commencé à user de nos charmes, pour les faire patienter. Avec dégoût, Je me suis laissée embrasser, j'ai laissé ses mains se balader sur mon corps …

\- Je vous qu'on s'amuse bien ici mes amis !

Je profite de cette interruption pour me libérer de son étreinte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main sur mes lèvres, tentant d'effacer ce goût amer et nauséeux.

Douglas est revenu, accompagné par Lindsay. A ses yeux rougis et son teint pâle, je devine qu'elle en a déjà consommé …

\- Messieurs, on va laisser ces charmantes demoiselle seules un moment, leur annonce alors Douglas. Lindsay reviendra nous voir. N'est ce pas ?

Lindsay affirme d'un faible signe de la tête. Elle n'est plus avec nous, je le vois à son regard vide et vitreux …

Les 4 hommes finissent par repartir. Je tourne alors mon regard sur Lindsay.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- À partir de maintenant chéries, c'est ….

Elle retire ses boucles d'oreilles avant de les écraser à terre. Puis elle arrache un diamant qui était accroché sur le haut de sa robe et l'écrase à son tour.

\- Entre nous. Plus de police, plus rien. Juste ces fils de pute et nous.

Je comprends alors qu'elle vient de détruire les deux émetteurs qui permettaient à son équipe de la suivre.

Mais ce que je comprends surtout c'est que Voight a bien fait d'assurer nos arrières.

\- Arrête Erin, t'es pas dans ton état normal.  
\- Quoi ? Ooooh sérieux les filles, vous …. »

_« Nadia, on n'a plus aucun moyen de suivre Erin … Donc ne la lâche pas d'une semelle »_

Je m'éloigne quelque peu tandis que Voight continue de me parler à travers l'oreillette, Honnêtement, j'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Erin était le pilier central de cette mission … C'est par elle que tout devait se faire et résultat Tina, Grace et moi on se retrouvait livrées à nous mêmes …

Je me pince les lèvres, sentant la panique monter.

_« Nadia, tu m'entends ? »_

_« Oui oui désolé … _»

Je jette alors un regard à Lindsay qui est assise à terre. Elle plane de plus en plus, Tina et Grace tentent de la faire revenir à la réalité …

_« Nadia, tout va bien ? »_

_« Je … Ca va être compliqué. Lindsay n'est plus du tout en état. On ne sait pas quoi faire … »_

_« Reste calme d'accord ? D'ici quelques minutes, elle aura retrouvé ses esprits. »_

_« Non vous ne comprenez pas … Il lui a fait prendre un mélange puissant, vraiment puissant … Je connais cette nouvelle drogue. Plus on en prend, et plus on a envie d'en prendre … Et si on n'en reprend pas … »_

Je ne peux finir ma phrase. Je ne veux même pas y penser …

_« Et si on n'en reprend pas … Quoi Nadia ? »_

Cette fois ci, c'est Olinsky qui a pris la parole … Tina et Grace me jettent alors un regard. Même si elles tentent de ne pas le montrer, je sais qu'elles sont autant inquiètes que moi…

_« Et si la personne en manque, il y a de nombreux effets secondaires. Les plus courants, l'auto destruction et les hallucinations … » reprend alors Grace d'un ton extrêmement calme._

Elle continue de lui parler tandis que Tina se lève et me rejoint.

\- Eh … Tout va bien s'passer, ok ?

J'aimerais tellement la croire. Je tente de sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ça va, mais en vain … J'essuie alors les quelques larmes qui venaient de faire surface.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, en me répétant que tout est bientôt fini … Puis on retourne voir Grace qui tenait toujours compagnie à Lindsay.

\- Allez chérie, reprends tes esprits putain …, soupire Grace.

Elle lui remet de l'eau sur son visage. Mais son état ne changeait pas, bien au contraire, il ne cessait d'empirer.

\- J'ai …. J'ai chaud, souffle alors Lindsay.

Je pose ma main sur son front avant de me retourner …

\- Elle est brûlante …

… Et elle commence à trembler.

\- Erin ?! ….. ERIN ? Waw waw waw …. Chérie, on arrête de planer maintenant ! s'exclame Tina en haussant la voix.

Et contre toute attente, Lindsay a rouvert ses yeux. Elle nous fixe tour à tour avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

\- Vous … savez que j'suis contente de vous voir les filles ?  
\- Combien t'en as pris ?  
\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- COMBIEN T'EN AS PRIS ERIN ! s'écrie Tina, en s'énervant.  
\- Euh …. Euh … Je ….

Elle n'arrive même plus à aligner deux mots à la suite. Et ce n'est pas normal, vraiment pas normal. Ses yeux se ferment de nouveau, et son visage commence à pencher dangereusement sur le côté.

\- Elle va pas tenir …

Grace lui alors mis une gifle monumentale. Avec une telle force que la résonnance m'a fait sursauter.

\- Erin, réveilles-toi !

Mais elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Alors Grace a continué de lui en donner jusqu'à qu'elle finisse les entrouvrir.

\- J'me …. J'e sens … pas très bien, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Je sais chérie, je sais … C'est pour ca qu'il faut que tu te fasse vomir ok ?  
\- Non … Non Grace… S'il te plait.  
\- Eh regarde moi Erin…. Regarde moi ! Si tu ne rejettes pas toutes les merdes que t'as ingurgitées, on doit t'emmener direct à l'hôpital et on peut dire adieu à la descente.  
\- Non ….  
\- Alors il faut que tu restes avec nous chérie, deux petites heures. Même pas !  
\- Non … Je n'ai pas que fait avaler ces pilules…. La seringue aussi, je… J'me sens vraiment pas bien les filles … Je ….

Tina passe une main sur son visage, tandis que Grace se mord les lèvres. On savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire ….

Lindsay nous a alors montré ses bras. En les voyant, nos craintes n'ont fait que se confirmer.

\- J'suis foutue … hein ?  
\- Tu as connu pire que ça, n'est ce pas ? tente de sourire Grace.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sa voix trahissait son émotion, son inquiétude, et surtout sa peur.

\- On va te laisser pendant quelques minutes seule d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, tu rejettes tout ce que tu peux. Ensuite, on passe le fric à Douglas, en échange on prend toute sa cam et après on se tire.

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank **

_« Très bien. Emmenez les au poste. Et bon boulot les gars »_

Je raccroche puis me retourne vers le reste de mon équipe.

\- Douglas et ses hommes ont été chopés. Qu'est ce que ca donne ici ?  
\- Lang, Rodriguez et Tom sont cachés pas loin d'ici. Ils attendent le feu vert …  
\- Et Manneth ?

Antonio pousse un soupir puis me fait signe de regarder les écrans.

Et je m'aperçois que la situation est toujours la même que quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Il faut faire vite. Les p'tites vont pas tenir indéfiniment, fait remarquer Olinsky.

Et il a entièrement raison. J'acquiesce tout en regardant les images défilant sur les écrans.

La situation commençait sérieusement à être tendue. L'état de Lindsay avait empiré, tandis que Nadia et Grace commençaient à ressentir les effets de leurs doses.

Et au fil des minutes, Manneth leur en donnait toujours plus …

\- Tina contacte Rodriguez ! lance alors Jay moins de dix minutes plus tard.  
\- Une fois qu'ils sont dans l'entrepôt, on débarque.

On a donc attendu quelques secondes avant de sortir du camion. On a aussitôt donné l'assaut.

\- POLICE DE CHICAGO ! TOUT L'MONDE A TERRE !


	16. Chapter 16

\- Allez Erin, réponds chérie …. Je t'en supplie, murmure Tina en larmes.  
\- Cherche pas … Elle a rendu son dernier souffle …. Elle …

Je le fais taire, en l'assommant d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

\- Ecoute moi bien …

Mais je suis tout de suite interrompu par des éclats de voix.

\- WAW WAW WAW !  
\- Baisse ton arme Tina !

En entendant Halstead et Antonio hausser la voix, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Et je vois Tina, pointant son flingue sur Manneth.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie pouffiasse …  
\- On t'a dit de fermer ta gueule !

Alvin l'assène d'un coup de poing tandis que je porte toujours mon attention sur Tina.

\- Ne fais pas ça Tina …  
\- Il mérite …  
\- Il mérite beaucoup plus que ça, et tu le sais.  
\- Une simple peine de prison ? C'est trop simple ….  
\- Ils vont subir pire que ce qu'ils vous ont fait Tina. Crois-moi …  
\- Non … Vous ne savez pas …  
\- Si, je sais.

Elle ne répond rien, puis au bout de quelques secondes elle tourne son regard vers moi.

\- Erin m'a tout dit.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite, les larmes commençant à couler.

\- Crois moi, en prison ils vont recevoir … Maintenant baisse ton arme. Tu as une fille qui compte sur toi, qui n'a que toi comme parent. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse en foyer comme toi tu l'as été ?

Grace, qui était aux côtés de Lindsay se lève alors puis la rejoint. Elle lui fait baisser son arme avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Allez …

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, les cinq hommes étaient embarqués et l'ambulance était là. Entouré de mon équipe, je donne les dernières instructions à l'unité qui était en charge de les ramener au poste.

\- Surtout, vous ne les lâchez pas des yeux. Vous tournez jusqu'à que je revienne… Compris ? Et je …  
\- Hank …. Hank …

Je me stoppe en reconnaissant la voix de Lindsay. En me retournant, je la découvre allongée sur la civière. Elle est pâle, vraiment pâle … Je me saisis alors de sa main.

\- On les a eus Erin. On les a …

Elle affiche un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix faible.

\- S'il te plaît…Ne fais pas ça …  
\- Erin …  
\- Hank… S'il te plaît…

Elle reprend difficilement son souffle. Comme si elle essayait de rassembler le peu de force qui lui restaient.

\- Lindsay, nous devons vraiment y aller, intervient alors le pompier, qui n'était autre que Casey. Vous avez besoin de soins …  
\- Juste … Un instant… Souffle-t-elle.

Elle faiblit de plus en plus … Je remarque alors ses yeux devenir de plus en plus brillants.

\- Je te le promets Erin …  
\- Je … Je veux voir leur visage quand… quand je serais sortie de l'hôpital …  
\- Tu le feras. Tu en as ma parole.

Elle sourit, visiblement soulagée par mes paroles.

\- Maintenant repose toi … Et n'y pense plus ok ?

Elle acquiesce, tout en fermant lentement ses yeux.

\- Vous l'accompagnez sergent Voight ? me demande alors Casey.  
\- Vas y Hank. On va s'occuper de terminer tout ça, m'informe Alvin.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je me contente de fixer le visage endormi de Lindsay.

\- Sergent Voight ? me rappelle Casey.

Je finis par tourner mon regard sur l'un de mes agents. Et à contre-coeur, je finis par lui dire.

\- Va avec elle..

Surpris, celui-ci me fixe les sourcils froncés sans rien répondre. C'est finalement Antonio et Ruzzek qui lui répètent de l'accompagner.  
Il m'adresse alors un léger signe de tête reconnaissant, puis s'empresse de monter dans l'ambulance.


	17. Chapter 17

_ 1 semaine plus tard_

**Narrateur : Erin**

\- Et voici ton nouveau chez toi !

Gabriella et Nadia posent alors mes derniers sacs dans la chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier les filles … Sincèrement !

En moins de dix jours, elles avaient réussi à me trouver un nouvel appartement. Elles l'avaient meublé entièrement et elles y avaient même installé mes affaires.  
Autrement dit, il ne me restait plus rien à faire.

\- Les gars nous ont bien aidés il faut dire. Alors il te plaît ? me demande alors Grace.  
\- Et comment il ne me plait pas !  
\- Donc j'peux essayer ta salle de bains ?  
\- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait, rétorque Tina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as utilisée avant moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à la situation. Ça me faisait vraiment du bien de les retrouver. Même après plus de dix années, même après d'innombrables tensions, elles étaient toujours là.

\- Grouille tes fesses alors, après on va au bureau.  
\- Au bureau ? Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Kevin t'attend, lance alors Gabby avec un petit sourire.  
\- Bien lancé ça !

Tina lui tape dans la main, tout en jetant un regard victorieux à Grace.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes de sacrées pétasses ?

Elle quitte la chambre après avoir jeté un regard noir à Gabby et Tina. Puis Nadia et Tina se sont éclipsées, nous prévenant qu'elles allaient faire quelques courses.

\- Lindsay, il faut que j'te dise … Il est au courant, m'informe alors Gabby.

Je me retourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Voight, il est au courant. Quand on t'a emmenée à l'hôpital, les médecins ont du te faire des analyses. Ils ont demandé tes antécédents, j'ai du leur dire …. J'suis vraiment désolée, ils voulaient te prescrire des médicaments qui t'étaient interdits étant donné l'opération que tu venais de subir.  
\- T'en fais pas Gabby …

Je pousse un soupir. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu. Déjà que la situation était plus que tendue, je ne voulais pas l'empirer encore plus. Par rapport à Jay, et par rapport à moi. Ça allait être vraiment compliqué … Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant.

* * *

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Les 4 mousquetaires !

On venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bureau, et déjà j'entendais les applaudissements. Ils le faisaient exprès… J'en étais sûre, ils savaient très bien que je détestais ce genre de scène.

\- 1 semaine sans quitter un hôpital ! Toutes mes félicitations Lindsay.

J'adresse un sourire forcé à Antonio qui éclate de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir …  
\- Ouais ouais, essaie bien de te rattraper.

Je lui donne une légère tape derrière son visage, tout en me libérant de son étreinte.

\- Alors quoi d'neuf ? nous interroge Olinsky.  
\- Devinez qui part direction Miami les amis ? s'exclame alors Gabby.  
\- Si vous me dites que c'est vous, je …., commence Atwater.

Tout sourire, celle ci se fait une joie de l'interrompre.

\- Gagné, c'est nous ! Le soleil, les cocktails, les …  
\- Toi aussi t'y vas ? lui demande Antonio surpris.  
\- Eh oui frérot, c'est ce qu'on appelle la classe ! 3 semaines rien que pour nous … Mais ne vous inquiétez, on vous enverra une jolie carte postale.  
\- C'est gentil mais je pense qu'on pourra s'en passer de votre carte, reprend Ruzzek d'un ton blasé.  
\- Tant pis pour vous ! On l'aurait fait avec plaisir sinon, vous savez ?

Ils continuent de parler tandis que je porte mon regard plus loin. En direction de son bureau plus exactement. Il fallait que je lui parle et le plus vite possible. Pour que tout soit réglé avant que je m'envole pour la Floride.  
Je décide alors d'aller le voir. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je toque à sa porte, qui était déjà ouverte.

Il lève son visage et affiche un sourire franc en m'apercevant.

\- Je te dérange pas ?  
\- Pas du tout. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, je lui rends son sourire ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Entre Erin.

Il a compris que je souhaitais lui parler. Je franchis alors le pas de la porte, puis la referme derrière moi. Il se lève ensuite de son siège et parcourt les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Il se poste alors juste en face de moi puis me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? Tu t'es assez reposée ?

Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Hank … J'suis restée une semaine entière sur un lit d'hôpital, alors si je n'ai pas eu l'temps de me reposer, c'est que vraiment il y a un souci.

Rassuré et satisfait de ma réponse, il acquiesce avec un petit sourire puis me prend dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par se détacher et me regarde le front plissé.

\- Même si c'est bon d'te revoir sur pieds, tu sais que je t'ai donné 1 mois ?  
\- Justement … Je voulais te voir à propos de ça.  
\- J'te stoppe tout d'suite Erin. Tu ne viendras pas retravailler avant.  
\- En fait … C'est pas exactement de ça dont je voulais te parler …

Il me fait alors signe de m'asseoir. Ce que je fais, tandis que lui reprend sa place derrière son bureau. Je prends mon souffle avant de me lancer.

\- Je vais démissionner.

Il me regarde durant de longues secondes sans un mot. Je décide donc de reprendre la parole.

\- Voilà … Je préfère ne plus travailler ici.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, puis tourne son regard au loin. Je sais très bien où il pose son regard, et je sais surtout ce qu'il pense.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ?  
\- Non ! Absolument pas …  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais ce job, tu as toujours voulu …  
\- Et c'est toujours le cas. Je tiens vraiment à ce job. Mais je tiens encore plus à toi. Et si je dois continuer à te mentir pour rester, alors c'est non. C'est ton unité, et tu as instauré tes règles. Si je ne parviens pas à m'y plier, alors tant pis pour moi.

Il hoche machinalement son visage, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Vous étiez ensemble avant que tu quittes l'unité ?  
\- C'était assez compliqué. Jay ne voulait pas agir dans ton dos, il voulait être franc avec toi mais …  
\- … Mais tu n'as pas voulu ?  
\- Pas au prix de sa carrière. Alors on a préféré s'arrêter un moment. À de nombreuses reprises, il a voulu te parler mais je l'en ai empêché. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, et il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu.  
\- Il est un excellent élément au sein de l'unité. Je ne l'aurais pas foutu à la porte …  
\- J'avais cru comprendre le contraire … Mais de toute façon, Il n' y avait pas que sa carrière qui était en jeu. Certes, ça m'inquiétait. Mais avant d'être mon chef, t'as été comme un père pour moi. Tu m'as donné ce que personne d'autre n'a su me donner. Tu as toujours répondu présent lorsque j'en avais besoin. Et je ne voulais pas le prendre le risque de te perdre.

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Erin, réponds moi sincèrement … Le poste aux Affaires Internes, tu l'as accepté pour pouvoir être avec lui ?

Je hausse les épaules, tout en poussant un soupir.

\- Oui et non. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai longtemps hésité avant prendre ma décision. J'ai fait le pour et le contre, et …  
\- Tu avais pris en compte Halstead dans le pour ?

Je l'informe que oui d'un signe de tête, tout en évitant de lui préciser que ce motif avait été en tête de liste.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je voulais voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller, et découvrir d'autres choses…  
\- Tu es restée presque 3 mois aux Affaires Internes. Pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps avant de revenir dans l'unité alors que ça se passait mal ?  
\- C'est compliqué Hank tu sais. Je voulais participer à la descente de Manneth, j'étais coincée vis à vis de Lang, j'étais avec Jay … Donc …  
\- Si j'avais accepté votre relation, tu serais revenue avant ?  
\- Là n'est pas le sujet.  
\- Réponds à ma question Erin.

Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Bien sûr que j'aurais quitté les Fédéraux beaucoup plus tôt si ma relation avec Jay avait été tolérée.  
Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il porte la faute. Parce qu'à ce compte là, il n'était pas le seul à être fautif.

\- Et si je n'avais pas empêché Jay de venir te parler ?

Il ne répond rien. Il passe une main sur son visage tout en soufflant.

\- Ecoute Hank, personne n'a à se sentir coupable des choix que j'ai faits. Et surtout pas toi. Alors ne culpabilise pas. Avec des si, on pourrait tout refaire. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Alors inutile de revenir dessus … Ok ?

Il ne répond pas. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide … Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement et je sais surtout que mon discours n'a aucun impact sur lui. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que mes mots ne changeaient rien à son sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Hank ?  
\- Je t'ai entendue Erin.  
\- On est ok alors ?

Il finit par acquiescer. A contre-coeur certes, mais il a approuvé …

\- Pour ma démission personne n'est au courant. Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas leur dire ?  
\- Pas maintenant. Ils savent juste que j'ai pris des vacances, et pour le moment je veux qu'ils s'en tiennent à ça.

Il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête. Puis il pose son regard sur un papier posé sur son bureau. De sa main, il le pousse vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- La déposition de Grace …  
\- Quelle déposition ?  
\- Pour le meurtre de John Manneth.  
\- Non non non …  
\- Elle l'a fait de son plein gré Erin.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué Hank !  
\- Mais elle a tenu à le faire. Elle m'a dit que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, elle l'aurait fait elle même.

Je pousse un soupir en secouant négativement mon visage.

\- Elle risque gros avec un faux témoignage …  
\- Avec le casier qu'a Manneth, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont prendre en compte sa parole ? Dans l'histoire, c'est vous les victimes Erin. Avec tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait, personne ne tiendra compte de leur parole.

Et il avait raison. Mais ça me dérangeait vraiment que Grace porte le chapeau à ma place …

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il en est des autres ?  
\- Ils vous attendent.

Je le fixe assez surprise.

\- Comment ça ils nous attendent ?  
\- Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit avant d'être emmenée à l'hôpital ?

Je lui réponds à la négative. Je ne me souvenais pratiquement rien de cette soirée.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais les voir une fois que tu serais sortie de l'hôpital. Donc, tu peux.  
\- Sérieusement ? Ils sont là ?  
\- Ils n'ont pas bougé.

Voilà pourquoi je lui devais respect et confiance. Parce que je pouvais compter sur lui dans n'importe quelle situation… Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

On sort de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Je souris en apercevant Gabby assise sur le bureau d'Antonio, en grande conversation avec le reste de l'équipe. Vu leur visage, elle devait être surement encore en train de partager sa joie sur notre voyage.

Elle s'arrête de parler en nous apercevant. Puis elle affiche un grand sourire en direction de Voight.

\- Hey sergent ! s'exclame Gabby. Devinez qui va au soleil?  
\- Pitié, faites la taire, marmonne Ruzzek en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les amis mais il y en a qui doivent travailler, lance alors Gabby. Allez, à plus tout l'monde.

Elle quitte le bureau sous le soupir las de son frère. Ruzzek jette alors un regard ébahi autour de lui.

\- Je rêve où elle a insinué qu'on foutait rien ?  
\- Je pense qu'elle parlait juste d'Antonio, lance alors Jay d'un ton moqueur.

Tandis qu'ils continuent de se charrier, je fais discrètement signe à Tina, Grace et Nadia de venir vers moi.

Je m'écarte légèrement du reste du groupe pour être à l'abri des oreilles.

\- Ils sont là. Je vais aller les voir. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?  
\- Euh … Je … Je vais vous attendre dehors …

On n'a pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'en allait déjà. Assez surprises par sa réaction, on l'a regardé partir.

* * *

**Narrateur : Antonio **

On a tous les yeux rivés vers la sortie, à l'endroit où Nadia venait de s'en aller … ou plutôt de prendre la fuite. Je décide alors de la suivre. J'avais très bien remarqué son état lorsqu'elle était passée devant mon bureau.

Je descends les escaliers en vitesse et rejoins l'extérieur. Mais elle n'était pas là. Je pousse un soupir et retourne dans le bâtiment.

⦁ Dawson, vous êtes là ...  
⦁ Sergent Platt, vous avez vu Nadia sortir ?  
⦁ Elle avait pas l'air bien …  
⦁ Vous savez de quel côté elle est partie ?  
⦁ Est.

Je l'ai remerciée puis j'ai quitté le bâtiment et j'ai commencé à marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'aperçois. Elle est assise sur un banc.  
Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle affiche un léger sourire.

\- J'allais prendre un truc à manger. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle acquiesce puis se lève du banc. On commence à se diriger vers le café.

\- Tu sais Nadia, tu n'es pas obligée de confronter Rodriguez si tu ne le veux pas …  
\- Lindsay m'a dit qu'aucun n'était passé aux aveux. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont s'en sortir n'est ce pas ?  
\- S'en sortir non … Mais c'est clair qu'ils vont s'en tirer à bon compte. Pour l'instant, on peut les enfermer que pour trafic de drogues.  
\- QUOI ?

Elle s'arrête soudainement de marcher et me fixe, l'air stupéfait.

\- Ils ont kidnappé Lindsay, ils …  
\- Mais elle travaillait avec les Fédéraux à ce moment. Et ils enquêtaient sur ce réseau. Le souci c'est que Lang a fait double jeu. Si on l'accuse, il peut trouver facilement des excuses comme quoi il était sous couverture et que c'était simplement pour la mission …  
\- Rodriguez coopérait avec lui, Rodriguez peut le faire tomber…  
\- Pas si Lang lui promet une grosse somme d'argent en lui promettant de le faire libérer en échange de son silence.  
\- Donc il faut que je lui mette un coup de pression …  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'en es pas obligée. Tina et Grace ont refusé aussi de les affronter pour le moment. Lindsay a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait.

On est de retour au bureau une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Platt nous informe que l'équipe nous attend dans la pièce voisine de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Toute l'équipe est présente. Grace et Tina et le frère de Lindsay aussi le sont. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur la vitre. Celle qui nous permettait de suivre la confrontation entre Lindsay, Rodriguez et Manneth.

\- Qu'est ce que ça donne ?  
\- Ils restent sur leurs positions, m'informe Jay. Ils protègent Lang …

Je pousse un soupir. Puis à mon tour, je concentre mon attention sur l'interrogatoire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Narrateur : Erin **

Ils me regardent avec un léger sourire en coin. Ils pensent vraiment qu'ils vont s'en tirer aussi facilement. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être naïfs …

\- Désolé Erin … Mais la partie est finie pour toi. On tombe et tu tombes aussi.  
\- Vous savez la différence qu'il y a entre New York et Chicago ?

Ils me regardent les sourcils froncés. Et ouais les gars la partie ne fait que commencer. Si vous saviez ce qui vous attend.

\- New York a fait de toi un véritable talent… Tandis que Chicago t'a transformée en la plus belle des salopes ?

Je lui lance un sourire mesquin. Rodriguez ne digérait visiblement pas de s'être fait prendre …

\- A New York, la peine de mort n'est pas abolie les gars ….

Je remarque de suite leur visage perplexe. Ils ne voyaient pas où je voulais en venir.

\- Peine de mort pour trafic de drogues ? Arrête de te foutre de nous …  
\- … Surtout que t'étais de la partie ma belle. On te l'a dit, t'essaie de nous faire tomber, on te fait tomber aussi. Ou alors on peut trouver un arrangement …  
\- Qui vous parle de trafic de drogues les gars ? Vous savez, votre palmarès ne joue pas vraiment en votre faveur…  
\- Waw waw waw … De quoi tu parles ?  
\- 1 meurtre ça coûte cher vous savez ? Sans vous parler des tentatives, je …

Rodriguez tape sur la table puis se lève brutalement. Il est totalement hors de lui et me fixe avec colère.

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça Erin sérieusement ? On a tout fait pour toi, on t'a sorti de la galère et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?  
\- Vous vous foutez d'moi sérieux ? Vous avez tué Kyle ! Vous avez essayé de tuer Logan. Rien que pour ça, vous êtes bons pour la chaise les gars. Je ne parle même pas de toutes les autres choses qui aggravent votre cas.  
\- Putain, j'y crois pas !

Furieux, il donne un violent coup d'pied dans sa chaise. Celle ci atterrit de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Calme toi …

Reprend alors Harry d'un ton extrêmement calme. Contrairement à Rodriguez, lui semblait serein, vraiment serein …

\- Ecoute Lindsay …  
\- La ferme Harry putain ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là.

Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi puis me fixe quelques instants. Il jette un regard vers la vitre avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il n'y a personne qui nous écoute ?  
\- Je vous l'ai dit … Cette histoire n'est qu'entre nous.

Il commence alors à marcher de long en large. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire …. Et lui sait surtout qu'il n'a plus le choix.

\- Charlie t'aimait vraiment tu sais … Et toi, tu l'as laissé faire se jeter comme une merde …  
\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? C'était soit ça, soit il finissait au fond d'une rivière. J'ai du supplier pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer !  
\- Voight t'avait laissé le choix Erin, soit tu partais avec Charlie soit tu restais à Chicago mais à ce compte là tu ne voyais plus Charlie …  
\- Pourquoi t'as voulu rester ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à New York ? Pourquoi Erin ? Tout aurait été plus simple … Nan t'as voulu t'engager auprès de Voight. Mais tu sais qu'il t'a fait cette proposition uniquement pour que tu sois un appât ? Il n'en a rien à foutre de ta belle gueule, pour lui t'étais juste un asticot qui lui permettait d'astiquer les gros poissons. T'étais juste une gamine droguée qui l'aidait à choper d'autres drogués.  
\- Et j'en ai totalement conscience Rodriguez. Mais là n'est pas le sujet … Vous savez que Lang vous l'a bien mise à l'envers ?  
\- T'inquiètes pas lui, son sort est déjà réservé Erin …

Le sourire qu'il arbore ne présage rien de bon. Je l'avais déjà vu de nombreuses fois par le passé…

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il faut dire que Charlie n'a pas été très ravi d'apprendre que Lang avait levé la main sur toi …  
\- Charlie aussi est dans l'coup ?  
\- Il l'était de loin … Au départ Lang devait juste te kidnapper et te ramener à Charlie. En échange il lui refilait une bonne dose de cam. Mais en cours de route, Lang a changé d'avis. Il voulait d'abord que tu lui fasses les échanges avec Harry …. Alors quand Charlie ne t'a pas vu arriver, quand Lang n'a plus répondu à son portable, Charlie a deviné que Lang avait changé de plan.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il disait. Harry finit par reprendre alors la parole.

\- C'est la vérité Lindsay. J'ai proposé le triple à Lang pour que tu marches avec nous. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas, alors je lui ai dit que le chantage marcherait …

Je n'arrive toujours pas à les croire. Je les fixe alors tour à tour, tentant de déceler un quelconque indice.

\- J'ai toujours subvenu au besoin de la famille Lindsay. Pour ta mère, pour Teddy, pour toi … Si maintenant je vais en prison, qui va s'occuper de ta mère ? Elle a besoin de moi, tu le sais …

Il continue de me parler mais honnêtement je ne l'écoute plus. Je suis totalement ailleurs.

\- … Donc Charlie est dans l'coup depuis le début ?  
\- Au départ il a juste fait un pacte avec Lang. Lang devait t'emmener jusqu'à lui et en échange il lui filait de la cam. Il devait te faire sortir de l'état …

La pièce se plonge alors dans le silence. Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne parle. Je finis par me lever de mon siège et je commence à me diriger vers la sortie lorsque Rodriguez me rappelle.

\- Écoute, je suis prêt à coopérer mais je veux voir ma fille …  
\- Rodriguez sérieusement … J'ai assez de preuves pour vous envoyer sur la chaise et tu me parles de coopération ?  
\- Tu oublies peut-être les preuves que j'ai contre toi Erin, me lance alors Harry.  
\- De quelles preuves tu parles ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as tué mon fils ?  
\- Ah bon ? Il doit y avoir un gros malentendu sur c'coup Harry … Parce que Grace a fait une déposition dans laquelle elle explique toutes les circonstances … Si tu veux je te la ferai lire avant ton retour pour New York, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Il pousse un léger rire, tout en secouant machinalement son visage.

\- Aussi salope que ta mère, hein ? Même un peu plus je dirais …. Tu sais, j'me suis toujours demandé comment ton père avait pu essayer de vouloir tuer Bunny et comment il avait pu abandonner une fille aussi jolie et talentueuse que toi …

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je commence à me sentir mal. Son regard sur moi … Mon ventre se contracte, je sens comme des nausées. Mais il ne faut pas que je baisse le regard, il ne faut pas qu'il croie qu'il est le plus fort …

\- J'ai tout fait pour toi Lindsay, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de sortir ta mère hors de l'eau. Et voilà le remerciement ? Tout compte fait, je comprends les agissements de ton père …

Je ne préfère même pas répondre à ça. D'une parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait, et de deux parce que j'avais déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça

Je pose alors ma main sur la poignée de la porte et commence à l'ouvrir.

\- Au fait, comment va ton ami … L'inspecteur Halstead je crois ?

Je m'arrête net en entendant son nom. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me retourne vers Rodriguez les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ?  
\- Charlie m'a demandé de ses nouvelles …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais très bien qu'il sous entendait beaucoup plus dans sa réponse et qu'il essayait de me faire passer implicitement un message.

\- Je te repose la question Rodriguez : Est ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ?  
\- On pourrait trouver un arrangement non ?

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il essayait de faire pression sur moi, en utilisant Jay. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris …

Donc je referme la porte et me dirige jusqu'à lui.  
Je lui chuchote quelques mots à son oreille. Mots brefs mais explicites.

Maintenant il a l'air de comprendre puisque petit à petit, je vois son visage se fermer.

Je l'interroge alors du regard, il me répond d'un léger signe de tête affirmatif.

Je me tourne alors vers Harry qui était toujours assis et paraissait toujours aussi calme tandis que Rodriguez reprend la parole.

\- À ton avis, comment réagirait Charlie s'il apprenait que c'est à cause de toi que Lindsay n'est pas avec lui ?  
\- Doucement mes p'tits, c'est Voight qui l'a viré de Chicago. Pas moi.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça Harry. Mais je te parle des 100 000 dollars que tu as filés à Lang pour que Lindsay reste ici, avec toi ?

Il pousse un léger rire puis nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Vous voulez jouer à ça ?  
\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là Harry. Si tu n'avais pas voulu me la faire à l'envers, si tu n'avais pas voulu te tirer seul avec toute la cam!

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il pousse un soupir avant de me fixer.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur Erin ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, pour que tu aies une vie meilleure … Et pourtant tu as été plus fidèle envers Voight qu'envers moi-même …  
\- Arrête tu vas m'faire pleurer … Dois-je te rappeler que t'as foutu Teddy à la porte !  
\- Il était un fardeau pour toi. Tu essayais toujours de régler ses soucis … Tu perdais trop de temps à cause de lui.  
\- Alors tu l'as mis dehors ?  
\- Sur le trottoir plus exactement …

Et il me répond tout sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il peut me donner envier de gerber. Mais c'est rien comparé à la colère qui monte en moi.

\- Il avait besoin d'argent, tu ne pouvais pas toujours lui …

Je ferme les yeux, ne supportant plus d'entendre sa voix. J'ai ensuite senti mon pied donner un coup dans sa chaise. Le coup avait été violent.

Tellement violent que j'ai senti une douleur lancinante me traverser la jambe.

Harry tombe alors à la renverse. Rodriguez se précipite aussitôt sur lui et commence à le tabasser.  
Je le regarde faire sans bouger tandis qu'au loin j'entends taper contre la porte.

\- LINDSAY !  
\- OUVRE LA PORTE !

Les coups se font de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus insistants. J'entends qu'on m'appelle, qu'on m'ordonne d'ouvrir mais je reste figée devant la situation.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai fini par leur ouvrir la porte. Antonio, Jay et Voight se sont précipités sur Rodriguez et Harry et ont essayé de les séparer.

\- Allez, viens Lindsay …

Ruzzek m'a pris par le bras et m'a sortie de la pièce. Physiquement, je sentais juste mes pas me guider. Rien d'autre. Parce que mentalement, je n'étais plus là. Je ne l'étais vraiment plus du tout.

Ruzzek m'a fait asseoir sur un siège et Alvin nous a rejoint aussitôt.  
Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur et il commence à me parler.  
Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien, c'était comme si mon cerveau refusait de l'écouter.

Puis j'entends des cris. Ils proviennent de la salle d'interrogatoire. Je commence à tourner mon visage mais Alvin m'en empêche et m'oblige à le fixer.

\- Eh eh Lindsay … C'est par ici que ça s'passe.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma tête commence à tourner et je sens les nausées reprendre. C'est vraiment désagréable comme sensation …  
Je ferme les yeux, en tentant de contrôler la situation et espérant que ça passe.

\- Ca va ?  
\- J'crois que j'vais vomir …

Ruzzek a tout juste eu le temps de me donner un sac que j'ai mis aussitôt plongé mon visage dedans.  
Pendant de longues et douloureuses minutes, je reste ainsi dans cette position, mon visage dans le sac.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides, mon corps se met à trembler.

En comprenant ce qui se passe, j'ai envie de pleurer, même d'hurler.  
Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Le manque est plus fort que tout … Pleurer ou hurler ne me donnerait pas ma dose.

\- Erin ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je n'y vois plus très clair. J'aperçois de nombreuses personnes autour de moi mais je vois surtout Tina qui est accroupie face à moi, me tenant les mains.

À son regard, je sais qu'elle a compris la situation.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi ok ?

Elle continue de me parler mais je ne suis plus. Je pose alors mon visage contre le mur et ferme les yeux.


	19. Chapter 19

_1 mois plus tard_

**Narrateur : Jay **

\- On va au Molly. Tu viens avec nous mec ?

Je décline cordialement la proposition de mes collègues. Antonio réitère sa demande mais je reste sur mes positions, tout en leur expliquant qu'il me reste du travail.

Je les regarde quitter le bureau avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran de mon ordinateur  
Je continue mes recherches tandis que je commence à ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

\- Encore ici ?

Voight vient de sortir de son bureau. En le voyant une veste à la main, je comprends qu'il s'en va et je comprends surtout qu'il doit être assez tard. Et j'en ai la confirmation lorsque je regarde l'heure : 23h 15.

\- Ouais … J'avais 2, 3 trucs à finir.  
\- T'as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui Halstead.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Je me reconcentre de nouveau sur mon ordinateur tout me frottant les yeux.  
Physiquement, je n'étais plus apte à travailler mais je préférais largement rester ici plutôt que de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, me conseille-t-il alors.  
\- Je pars bientôt …

C'était faux bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas le premier soir qu'il me trouvait à mon bureau aussi tard. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il me faisait ce genre de remarques.

\- Ecoute Halstead … Tu fais du bon boulot, du très bon boulot même. Mais si tu continues à rythme là, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps.  
\- Je finis juste mon travail chef …  
\- Et je ne remets pas en cause ton implication Halstead. Mais ces derniers temps, tu as passé 50% de ton temps ici, 45% sur le terrain et 5% chez toi … Quand je pars le soir, c'est toi que je vois le dernier au bureau. Quand j'arrive le matin, c'est toujours toi que je vois. Tu devrais lever le pied.

Je ne réponds rien. De toute façon, je ne trouvais rien à redire à ça. J'avais eu le droit au même discours tous les soirs de cette semaine. Que ce soit par lui, Alvin, Antonio ou encore Ruzzek.

\- Donc maintenant tu éteins ton ordinateur et je vais te ramener chez toi.  
\- J'ai ma voiture, je …  
\- Elle est partie chez le garagiste. Tu ne l'auras pas avant lundi.

Je pousse un soupir. J'avais pourtant dit à Platt de la laisser là où elle était, de ne pas la toucher et que je m'en chargerais.

\- Encore un seul accident Halstead et tu n'auras plus le droit de toucher à aucun volant.  
\- Et comment va la voiture de Platt ?  
\- Irrécupérable. On va lui en fournir une nouvelle. Mais tu m'as bien compris ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je me lève ensuite de mon siège tout en enfilant ma veste puis je suis Voight.

On a roulé une bonne dizaine de minutes dans un silence des plus total.  
Puis il finit par se garer sur le côté et éteint le moteur.

Il s'enfonce alors dans son siège et fixe droit devant lui.  
Je regarde de chaque côté avant de me retourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh … Ce n'est pas là que j'habite.

Il ne répond rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

\- Voight ?  
\- Tu sais où on est ?

Il finit par tourner son visage vers moi, le front plissé.  
Oui je savais où il nous avait emmené … Mais je n'en voyais vraiment pas la raison.

\- Halstead ?  
\- A la frontière.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Cet endroit représente juste une frontière pour toi ? T'en es sûr ?

Je comprends alors qu'il est au courant.  
Si j'avais pu avoir des doutes ces derniers jours, maintenant je n'en ai plus.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé Halstead …

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Vraiment pas du tout. Et surtout pas avec lui.

\- Tu sais, j'ai emmené beaucoup de personnes ici … Tu sais comment ça se passait ? Je leur disais de quitter Chicago, et je les prévenais que je ne voulais pas les retrouver dans ma ville. Elles étaient averties que je n'hésiterais pas à les tuer si je les revoyais ici.

Il s'arrête de parler quelques instants puis pousse un soupir.

\- Je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te dis que Charlie a été la seule personne à enfreindre ce règlement ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je me contente de garder le silence.

\- Antonio et Alvin m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas au bar avec eux quand ça s'est passé.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai rien fait …  
\- Si c'est vrai, alors tant mieux.

Je lui jette un regard hésitant avant de reprendre.

\- Et si ce n'est pas vrai ?  
\- Alors tu t'engages dans quelque chose de risqué.

Il soupire tout en tournant son visage vers moi. Puis après quelques secondes :

\- Tu sais … J'ai pensé à le tuer de nombreuses fois, j'ai même voulu le faire …  
\- Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?  
\- Parce que Lindsay m'a supplié de ne pas le faire.

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Comment avait-elle pu le défendre après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

\- Je pense que c'était plus pour moi que pour lui qu'elle m'a demandé de le laisser en vie.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr malheureusement.

\- Il était comme un refuge pour elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix …  
\- Elle avait vous non ?  
\- C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça tu sais …  
\- Peut-être. Mais je pense simplement qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser se faire tuer.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Rien. Je n'en savais strictement rien.

\- Pour dire des choses, il faut d'abord savoir déjà parler.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, je n'avais pas pu les retenir. Trop de déception, trop de rancœur …

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça … Et encore je trouve qu'elle s'est ouverte à toi, beaucoup plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?  
\- Elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne tu sais.  
\- Même pas à vous ?

Il secoue son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Même pas à moi …  
\- Pourtant le deal était que vous acceptiez de la prendre chez vous, à condition qu'elle vous dise tout non ?  
\- Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle me disait tout à partir du moment où elle vivait chez moi. Elle n'était pas obligée de me parler de son passé, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire si elle le voulait.  
\- Et ça ne vous a pas dérangé ? Enfin je veux dire … Vous accueillez une gamine qui traine avec des gens que vous pourchassez. Vous …  
\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que non. Mais dès le début, j'ai vu que Lindsay était différente, qu'elle avait quelque chose … Alors je lui ai proposé ce marché. Elle me raconte tout et en échange je peux lui offrir la stabilité qu'elle recherche. Mais elle a refusé. J'ai été surpris parce que je savais qu'elle voulait se ranger.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ?  
\- Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur son passé. Qu'elle pouvait tout faire sauf ça. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'me suis dit que si une gamine était capable de mettre sa vie en péril en donnant des infos à un flic mais qu'elle n'était pas capable de me parler de son passé, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un sérieux problème. Alors j'ai modifié les clauses du marché. Elle me devait vérité et confiance à partir du moment où elle serait sous mon toit.

Je commence à comprendre. J'acquiesce avant de reprendre.

\- Mais vous saviez pour Charlie et elle ?  
\- Elle était mon indic Halstead.  
\- Je sais mais … Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à saisir. Lindsay était mineure … Et vous n'êtes pas le genre de personnes à rester sans rien faire devant un détournement de mineurs. Donc soit Lindsay vous a fait la version soft, du genre c'est juste un ami ou soit …

… Ou soit je n'en savais rien. Je croyais que je commençais à comprendre mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Je me perdais de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.  
\- Et vous croyez sérieusement que Lindsay va le faire ? Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son voyage. Heureusement que Justin m'a rassuré qu'elle était toujours en vie, sans ça j'aurais déjà lancé une alerte disparition.

Je le vois sourire légèrement.

\- Sérieusement Voight ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à qui elle ne donne plus de nouvelle ?  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je rêvais où il me faisait comprendre que Lindsay ne lui parlait plus ? Non … Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Vous aussi ?  
\- Elle m'a remis sa démission avant de partir pour la Floride.  
\- Et vous l'avez refusée bien sûr ?  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'on en reparlerait à son retour.  
\- Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas revu, soupirais-je.  
\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre temps …  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ne rentrera pas dans les détails. Je le sais par mes nombreuses questions restées sans réponse. Certes, il m'a confié des choses. Pas beaucoup, me direz-vous. Mais venant de Voight, c'était déjà énorme.

Néanmoins, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un sujet qu'il était inutile d'aborder. Un sujet sensible.  
Celui de sa relation avec Lindsay. Je l'ai vu à son visage et à son absence de réponse.  
Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi … ?

\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Halstead, c'est que Lindsay a besoin de toi à ses côtés et non derrière des barreaux.  
\- J'vous le jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Oui j'étais sur le point de le tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'étais pas seul ce soir là. On était pas moins d'une dizaine … Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait de plus que de le frapper.  
\- Qui était avec toi ?  
\- Voight …  
\- Halstead, si on l'attrape on peut le mettre derrière les barreaux. Je veux juste savoir où il est. Et pour le savoir, il faut que je sache qui était avec toi ce soir là …


	20. Chapter 20

**Narrateur : Erin **

\- Hey Lindsay !

Agréablement surprise, j'aperçois Lexie en compagnie d'Alvin, à l'entrée du café. Tout sourire, elle s'empresse de nous rejoindre et de s'installer avec nous. Contrairement à son père qui est plus réticent. Il se contente de la suivre mais il préfère ne pas s'asseoir.  
Il nous adresse simplement un signe bref de tête pour nous saluer. Aucun regard. Aucun mot.

\- Ça fait trop plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'aperçois subtilement Alvin froncer les sourcils. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant que sa fille avait gardé contact avec nous.

\- Alors comment s'est passée ta semaine d'examens ? lui demande Grace.  
\- J'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts. Surtout pour la philo, c'était l'horreur.

On a discuté pendant quelques minutes puis Tina a fini par se lever.

\- On va aller se promener au Park. Tu veux venir avec nous Lexie ?  
\- Ah ouais trop cool !

Puis elle se retourne vers son père, attendant surement son approbation. Il la lui donne d'un signe de tête.  
Elles ont ainsi quitté le café. Je savais qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès. D'un côté je leur en étais reconnaissante mais d'un autre côté je me sentais mal à l'aise ...

Au bout de quelques secondes, Alvin finit par prendre la place de Lexie et s' assoit en face de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier.

Je relève alors mon regard, les sourcils froncés.

\- Me remercier?  
\- Ce que tu nous as envoyé de Floride. Et en te voyant, je ne peux que constater que le soleil de là bas te réussit vraiment bien. Tu as l'air d'être en forme et ça fait plaisir à voir.  
\- Merci Al...

Je lui adresse un sourire sincère. Sourire qu'il me rend.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?  
\- J'ai pris 2 jours pour être avec Lexie. Je les rejoins à New York Après demain.  
\- New York?  
\- Ouais ... L'équipe de Benson nous a demandé de venir leur filer un coup d'main.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Je comprends tout de suite qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je le fixe le regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire …  
\- Ça concerne Charlie hein ?

Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Si Voight n'avait pas voulu la faire à ses manières …  
\- Je t'assure que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Lindsay.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien lui qui m'a interdit tout contact avec Charlie non ?  
\- Et j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.  
\- J'avais juste besoin de savoir Alvin !  
\- Savoir quoi Lindsay ? Pourquoi il a demandé à te faire kidnapper ? Pourquoi il a organisé tout ça ? Ce gars est simplement un malade.  
\- Alors pourquoi Voight est allé le voir ? Pourquoi il en a eu le droit et pas moi ?! Il a été le 1er à me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse justice moi même. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? On aurait pu le coincer Al' !

Il n'en rajoute pas plus. Il se contente simplement de hausser les épaules.

\- Allez dis-moi … Qu'est ce que Charlie a fait ? Il est retourné tranquillement à New York et il a repris ses affaires ? Voight a décidé de le coincer parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa part du marché ?

Il me jette un regard réprobateur.

Je regrette instantanément mes paroles. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter les décisions qu'il a prises. J'ai vraiment du mal à digérer ses actes. Des gestes que j'essaie de comprendre … En vain.

\- C'est beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple trafic Lindsay. Je pensais que tu étais au courant …  
\- Au courant de quoi ?

Son visage se ferme. D'un air méfiant, il regarde à gauche …. Et à droite. Puis il reporte son regard sur moi avant de lâcher, à voix basse.

\- On a réussi à démanteler le réseau de drogues … Mais pas le reste.

* * *

\- Donc tu t'en vas pour New-York ?  
\- Ouais … Après-demain.  
\- Putain c'est pas possible ! Cet enfoiré va toujours s'en sortir ! J'comprends pas qu'il soit toujours dans la nature ! s'exclame Tina d'un air agacé.

Et moi dont ...

\- Et comment ça va s'passer maintenant ?  
\- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit, soupirais-je.  
\- Il t'a rien dit ?  
\- Seulement que je leur serai utile là-bas.  
\- Et ton frère ? Peut-être qu'il sait non ?

Je hausse les épaules tout en me saisissant de mon portable.

\- J'en sais rien. Il ne donne plus de nouvelle, soupirais-je.

Je commence à écrire un message mais je suis hésitante. Que mettre ?

\- C'est bizarre. Je l'ai appelé avant hier mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ai réessayé hier et pareil.

Je pousse un soupir tout en continuant d'écrire mon message.  
Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Teddy ait coupé contact avec nous. Il faut dire qu'on s'était quitté en assez mauvais termes …

**« C'est Lindsay. Je viens avec Alvin. »  
**

Sans rien de plus, j'envoie le message avant de composer un numéro.

* * *

**Narrateur : Olivia **

**« Très bien Lindsay. On vous attend. »**

Je raccroche le combiné puis me retourne vers Voight.

\- Lindsay nous rejoint avec Olinsky.

Aucune expression sur son visage. Il se contente simplement d'acquiescer avant de reprendre.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir.

Je le regarde quelques instants avant de m'installer face à lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hank? Pourquoi elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipe? Et surtout, pourquoi tu as ce regard à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle?

Il pousse un soupir puis regarde au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Olivia …  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire … Ça n'a pas de sens ! Vous réussissez à faire tomber l'un des plus gros réseaux du pays et elle décide de quitter l'équipe après ? Tu sais très bien que dans la police, on ne met jamais les voiles après une aussi bonne affaire.  
\- Je sais … Je sais …  
\- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je suis interrompue par des coups toqués à la porte. Sans que je n'aie le temps de répondre, les inspecteurs Ruzzek et Dawson, ainsi que Nick et Amanda entrent dans le bureau.

\- On a un souci, m'informe alors cette dernière.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ce ne sont plus des dizaines de plaintes, mais des centaines.

Voight me regarde les sourcils froncés, autant surpris que moi.

\- Les gamins se sont tous réveillés d'un coup ?  
\- Pas les gamins non …  
\- … Mais plutôt les adultes.  
\- Si les plaintes se sont multipliées, c'est parce que le nombre d'accusés s'est multiplié aussi chef.  
\- Un réseau, soupirais-je.  
\- Ouais … Et pas l'un des plus petits. On a reçu des plaintes venant du Canada, du Mexique, du Venezuela, du Guatemala et du Brésil.  
\- Combien d'accusés au total ?  
\- Sans compter Charlie Pugliese et Harry Manneth, on a 18 profils différents, nous informe Ruzzek.

Je secoue mon visage, atterrée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

C'est d'un air hésitant que l'agent Dawson tend alors une photo à Hank.

\- Il est l'un des profils, lui annonce-t-il.

Je vois Hank froncer les sourcils. Puis il se tourne vers et me montre la photo. En reconnaissant le visage, j'écarquille les yeux.

\- Non … Ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Pourtant plusieurs personnes l'ont reconnu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Narrateur : Hank**

Un simple signe de tête. Voilà de quelle manière nous a salués Lindsay en arrivant. Aucun mot, juste un bref regard lorsqu'elle nous a vus.

\- Lindsay, merci de vous être déplacée !

Elle affiche un sourire plutôt gêné à l'intention d 'Olivia avant de reprendre:

\- Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit …  
\- Je peux vous voir un moment ?

Elle acquiesce puis la suit jusqu'à son bureau.  
Alvin en profite alors pour venir jusqu'à moi et me serre la main.

\- Merci Al …  
\- C'était le moins que je puise faire Hank. Alors où en est l'affaire ?

Tout en lui expliquant les avancées de l'enquête, le reste de mon équipe continue les recherches avec l'aide des inspecteurs Amanda Rollins et Nick Amaro.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Tutuola nous rejoint.

\- Olivia n'est pas là ?  
\- Dans son bureau, l'informe Nick. Du nouveau ?  
\- Je viens de recevoir un appel des pompiers. Devinez quel domicile a pris feu ?  
\- Celui de Charlie ?  
\- Perdu ! Lui reste toujours introuvable. Mais par contre des témoins affirment avoir vu Teddy mettant le feu chez Victor Manneth, le frère de Harry Manneth.  
\- Des blessés ?  
\- Aucun. Mais Manneth a été transféré à l'hôpital pour un bilan plus approfondi.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne Teddy ?  
\- Volatilisé …

L'inspecteur Rollins me jette un regard hésitant. Je sais ce qu'elle se demande et à vrai je me demande la même chose.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lindsay soit sur l'affaire, finit par lâcher Nick.

Il avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, reprend Fin d'un ton certain. Elle est la plus proche de Teddy et de ce réseau.  
\- Peut-être un peu trop non ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

Tous les regards se fixent sur l'inspecteur. C'est vrai, que sous entendait-il par là ?  
Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Elle connaît quasiment toutes les personnes impliquées ...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je préfère y mettre un terme.

\- … Parce qu'elle était mon indic inspecteur.

A présent les regards se tournent vers moi. Tous autant stupéfaits qu'interrogateurs.

\- Je lui demandais des informations. Elle me les apportait.  
\- À Chicago peut-être. Mais à New York c'était différent. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a fréquenté la plupart des personnes recherchées.  
\- Donc vous pensez qu'elle fait double jeu ?  
\- Je ne pense rien … J'expose simplement les faits. Son frère a été identifié comme pédophile.

Et il avait entièrement raison. C'était difficile à croire mais je commençais à douter aussi …

Les visages se crispent légèrement tandis que la pièce se plonge dans le silence.

En apercevant l'inspecteur Rollins regarder derrière moi et en remarquant son regard gêné, je comprends de suite que nous n'étions plus seuls.

Et je n'avais pas tort. Olivia et Lindsay étaient là. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Je tente de percevoir un quelconque indice sur le visage. Mais rien. Elles restent impassibles …

\- Olivia j'te cherchais … finit par reprendre Fin.  
\- Le centre hospitalier de New York vient de m'en informer. On va aller au domicile de Teddy. Ensuite on ira faire un tour chez Victor Manneth et on ira l'interroger.  
\- On n'a pas trouvé l'adresse de Teddy. Et sans mandat …  
\- On a ce qu'il nous faut.

* * *

**Narrateur : Erin**

On finit par arriver à l'adresse que je leur avais indiquée. Et comme je me l'étais imaginée, rien n'avait changé ... Tout était resté pareil.

\- Euh .. C'est là? Demande la voix incertaine de Ruzzek.

Il était craintif. Et à en voir les visages de mes collègues ... enfin de mes anciens collègues, ils l'étaient tous.  
Je tourne mon visage et regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes autour du bâtiment.

**_" Lindsay c'est Olivia. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne? " _**

Je perçois alors le regard d'une personne. Elle m'a reconnue ... Et petit à petit les gens l'entourant commencent à se retourner.

_**" Lindsay? "** , me rappelle alors Olivia par l'intermédiaire de la radio._  
**_" Ça va aller. Je vous préviens dès qu'on peut entrer chez lui. " _**

J'attends quelques secondes avant de descendre de la voiture. Puis je finis par les rejoindre ...

\- Notre princesse est de retour! Erin Lindsay en personne !

Tout sourire, il me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort puis me lance doucement dans l'oreille.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué ...

Je le serre encore plus fort. Ses mots me touchent vraiment ... Moi qui appréhendais ...

\- Respect et honneur à celle qui nous a enfermé ces fils de putes les gars !

Ils sont tous venus à ma rencontre. Tous, sans exception. Des dizaines d'autres personnes sont venues nous rejoindre.  
Ma famille. Ils étaient ma famille. Ma famille de New-York.

\- Les gars, j'ai un service à vous demander.  
\- Tout c'que tu veux Erin.  
\- Vous avez vu Teddy ces derniers jours?

Instantanément j'aperçois les visages se refermer.

\- C'est vraiment important ...  
\- Désolé Erin.

Je pousse un soupir. Ils savaient des choses ...

\- Ecoute, on a donné l'occasion à ce fils de pute de se rendre. Il a préféré fuir. Ton frère a fait ce que nous aurions fait si on l'avait trouvé avant lui.  
\- Et j'veux pas qu'il aille en prison. Vous non plus d'ailleurs!  
\- Tu crois vraiment que Teddy va aller en prison après tout ce que Charlie t'a fait?  
\- C'est vrai Erin. Ne nous demande pas de plaider sa cause ...  
\- Et je ne vous le demande pas ! Mais nous avons besoin de Charlie. Des vies sont en jeu les gars ... Beaucoup de choses sont en jeu.

Ils se jettent des regards hésitants. Je sais qu'ils sont au courant de ce que trame Teddy. Mais je sais surtout que le silence est d'or ici.

\- Maverick … S'il te plaît …

Il pousse un soupir tandis que son regard se porte derrière moi, à l'endroit où se tenaient les deux voitures de police.

\- Les flics sont avec toi ?  
\- Ils le sont. Écoute Maverick, Teddy s'est mis dans une sacrée merde. Si je ne peux rien faire pour l'en sortir alors que vous étiez tous au courant, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas …  
\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi princesse … Mais ne me demande pas ça. Parce que Charlie mérite ce qui lui arrive.  
\- Et Teddy ne va pas mériter sa peine de prison ! Donc c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous ? La vengeance ? Vous vous en foutez royalement de ce que Teddy va ramasser après !

Il reste silencieux. Je comprends qu'il ne dira rien. Et je sais que si lui garde le silence, ils en feront tous de même.  
Déçue, je fais lors demi-tour et je me dirige jusqu'au pick up de Voight.  
Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je tourne mon visage en direction de la voiture qui nous suivait puis exécute un signe de tête.  
Olivia, Nick, Fin et Amanda comprennent et sortent aussitôt de la voiture.  
J'ouvre alors la porte côté passager du pick up de puis lance à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

\- On y va.

Ils en ont fait de même.  
Puis on a tous rejoint le bâtiment. De nombreuses autres personnes s'étaient regroupées. Et beaucoup d'autres étaient entrain d'arriver.

\- Ils ont dû prévenir Teddy, me fait alors remarquer Olivia.

Je jette un regard lourd de reproches à Maverick. Il a l'air désolé, vraiment désolé. Mais je m'en fiche. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Teddy, je ne lui pardonnerais pas et il en a bien conscience.

\- Il lui arrive un seul truc, je te promets que je ferais de ta vie un enfer Maverick.  
\- Allez viens Lindsay …

Antonio me prend par le bras et me fait entrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank **

\- Il n'y a plus rien dans le salon… T'as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?

Lindsay tourne son visage vers moi et répond à la négative.

\- Plus aucune affaire …, murmure-t-elle d'un air déconcerté.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit de son frère et pousse un soupir. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Il n'y est pour rien Voight … Je sais que les preuves l'accusent mais …  
\- Je sais Lindsay. Je sais.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Si tu trouves le moindre indice …  
\- Ouais. Je vais fouiller la salle de bains.

Je quitte la pièce puis rejoins Alvin, Olinsky, Ruzzek et Halstead qui étaient assis sur le canapé.

\- Olivia et son équipe sont parties chez Manneth, m''informe Olinsky.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis m'installe à leurs côtés.

\- Lindsay a trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Rien dans la chambre. Elle finit la salle de bains.  
\- C'est pas possible de disparaître sans laisser de trace, soupire Ruzzek.  
\- Pas s'il a eu de l'aide, fait remarquer Halstead. Et à mon avis il en a eu …

Je pousse un soupir. Bien sûr que Teddy avait eu de l'aide. Il n'aurait pas réussi à disparaître sans que personne ne le voie.

\- Excusez- moi …

On toque à la porte. 2 personnes sont sur le pas de l'entrée. 2 hommes que j'avais aperçus en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Erin est là ?

Comprenant qu'ils souhaitaient nous parler, j'ai appelé Erin. Elle nous a rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.  
Les 2 hommes se sont assis sur le canapé, Erin a ensuite refermé la porte avant de prendre place face à eux.

\- Il est venu récupérer ses affaires il y a quelques jours … Teddy je veux dire. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il avait beaucoup de soutien…  
\- … Il ne voulait rien qu'on te dise. Il a demandé à tout le quartier de ne rien te dire, de faire comme si on n'avait rien vu. Il voulait s'occuper de son cas personnellement …  
\- Et il a reçu l'aide de Maverick je suppose ?  
\- Non Erin, tu te trompes… Maverick a essayé de l'en dissuader aussi. Certes Teddy a eu du soutien ici…. Mais le plus gros soutien venait de Chicago. Charlie voulait te retrouver. Mais pas seulement. Il avait aussi misé gros sur la tête d'un flic. Alors quand Teddy a répandu la nouvelle, tout le monde s'est mis à la recherche de Charlie …. Que ce soit à Chicago ou ici. Ils ont fini par le trouver à Chicago. Ils l'ont massacré et Teddy l'a ramené ici.  
\- Vous avez dit qu'il a misé sur un flic ? Vous savez de qu'il s'agit ? lui demande alors Olinsky.

Son regard se porte directement sur Halstead. Puis il sort une photo de sa poche et nous la tend.

\- C'est lui.

Antonio se saisit de la photo, la regarde quelques secondes puis pousse un soupir.  
Il la pose ensuite sur la table basse, à la vue de tous. On a ainsi tous pu constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Halstead.  
L'homme reporte son attention sur Lindsay.

\- Tant qu'il sera en liberté, tu ne seras jamais libre. Et tant qu'il sera en vie, tu ne seras jamais tranquille.

Mais Lindsay ne semble plus l'écouter. Elle est trop concentrée à réfléchir.

\- Donc c'est Teddy qui a trouvé Charlie à Chicago ? Et il l'a emmené ici ?  
\- Il n'était pas tout seul. Ils l'ont tabassé à plusieurs à Chicago. Quand il est arrivé ici, il était dans un sale état. Et puis Teddy nous l'a offert …  
\- … William … Si tu sais où est Teddy …  
\- Je te jure que je n'en sais rien Erin.  
\- … Mais son ami sait sûrement.  
\- Quel ami ?  
\- Il vient de Chicago. Teddy est venu avec lui … Justin je crois qu'il s'appelait.

Je fronce les sourcils. Simple coïncidence ou …. ?  
Je tourne alors mon regard vers Lindsay. Elle me fixe, bouche bée. À en voir son expression, il n'y a pas de doute pour elle.  
Je décide donc d'en avoir le cœur net. Je lui montre une photo de mon fils et lui demande s'il le reconnaît.

\- C'est lui, affirme-t-il.  
\- Il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux?  
\- Non. Ils n'étaient que tous les 2. Ah ... Et Bunny est passée il y a quelques jours. Elle cherchait Teddy. Elle était en plein délire...  
\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose?  
\- À part qu'elle allait tuer Teddy, pas grand chose.  
\- Elle était totalement pétée. Elle a parlé d'histoire d'argent ... Qu'il lui avait volé ... Enfin elle divaguait grave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Narrateur : Erin **

Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Comment j'avais pu passer à côté?  
Stupide. Voilà comment j'avais été.

Je pousse un soupir en regardant par la fenêtre. Le temps s'était obscurci, la pluie commençait à tomber.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un temps pourri pour pourrir un peu plus le moral.

Je pars m'asseoir sur le lit puis je commence à réfléchir. J'avais conscience que j'avais loupé quelque chose ... Mais quoi?

J'entends alors des coups toqués à la porte. Je ne réponds pas. Je préfère rester seule. Mais les coups se font plus insistants.

\- C'est Jay. Je peux entrer?

Comme si j'avais le choix. Je lui donne donc ma permission puis il finit par ouvrir la porte.

\- Je dérange?

Je lui réponds par un signe de tête négatif.

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là au débriefing, je voulais te prévenir que demain à la 1ere heure on va interroger Bunny.  
\- Vous savez où elle est?  
\- À l'hôpital, m'informe-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant la débilité de ma question. C'est vrai... Il n'y avait que 2 sortes d'endroits qu'elle fréquentait. Soit les hôpitaux, soit les endroits les plus camés.

\- Et pour Teddy?  
\- Toujours aucune trace ...

Je soupire tout en affirmant de la tête. Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'y croyais plus. Teddy avait toujours eu ce talent … Celui de se volatiliser.

\- On va le retrouver Lindsay.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Je le remercie alors d'un petit sourire.  
J'appréciais son geste de vouloir me rassurer … Mais je n'en croyais pas un mot.

Il ferme alors la porte derrière lui puis vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- On va tout faire pour le retrouver.  
\- Ouais …, murmurais-je.

Je sens les larmes monter.  
Je savais très bien que plus le temps passait, plus il y avait de chance pour que Teddy ait commis l'irréparable.

\- J'aurais du l'en empêcher.. …  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner Lindsay.  
\- Si Jay … J'avais senti qu'il était bizarre. Mais je pensais que c'était à cause de l'affaire ….  
\- Il est parti quand ?  
\- Après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital. C'était la veille que je parte pour la Floride.  
\- Et tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles depuis ?  
\- Aucune. Comme on s'est quittés en mauvais termes, je me suis dit que j'allais laisser le temps passer, que je le rappellerais une fois que je serais revenue …  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Lindsay ? Tout à l'heure tu nous as dit qu'il était parti de Chicago sans prévenir personne … Et ce n'est pas le genre de Teddy.

C'était exactement la même question que m'avait posée Voight un peu plus tôt.  
… Alors comme pour lui, je lui réponds la même chose.

\- Je te l'ai dit … On s'est disputés et il est parti …  
\- Et il est parti à la recherche de Charlie, me fait-il remarquer. Donc votre dispute avait un rapport avec Charlie?  
\- … Non ! … Enfin, pas tout à fait….

Il me fixe pendant de longues secondes. Il sait que je ne lui dis pas tout.

\- Tu sais Lindsay. J'étais là quand ils ont chopé Charlie … Les cousins de Tina étaient prêts à le tuer. Mais Teddy les en a empêchés. Il a dit à tout le monde qu'il allait s'en occuper, qu'il allait l'emmener à la police. Alors j'me suis éloigné 2 p'tites minutes pour contacter Voight, pour le prévenir. Quand je suis revenu, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste une marre de sang …  
\- ... Et Voight a cru que tu l'avais tué, murmurais-je.  
\- Alors j'ai menti pour avoir un alibi. Je lui ai dit que ce soir là, j'étais au bar avec les gars et que j'avais reçu un appel anonyme me demandant de me rendre du côté de Lakeview.  
\- Je ne comprends pas …  
\- C'était Charlie qui m'avait contacté. Mais je n'étais pas au bar … Donc je suis parti le voir, et on s'est battus …  
\- Teddy n'était pas là ?  
\- Non, il est arrivé après. Il y avait aussi les cousins de Tina, et beaucoup d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Je commence à comprendre. Et dire que je pensais avoir été stupide … C'était bien pire que de la stupidité à ce niveau.

\- J'ai replongé …

J'ai fini par lui avouer. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas le regarder … Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Et encore moins sa déception.

\- … Et j'étais enceinte . Teddy a tout découvert … On s'est embrouillés à cause de ça. Il m'avait demandé des explications … Comment j'avais replongé, comment ça se faisait que je n'étais plus enceinte. Et je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre.

Un long silence s'en est suivi. Et je crois bien que c'était le silence le plus insupportable que j'ai connu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- C'était pas facile …

Il s'est alors levé du lit et il est venu s'accroupir en face de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Erin ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je hausse les épaules.

\- Je te jure que je ne savais pas Jay … Un soir j'ai eu mal au ventre. Vraiment très mal ... Donc je suis partie à l'hôpital, et ils m'ont fait une échographie. C'était un déni de grossesse. Ils ont du m'opérer pour me retirer le fœtus.  
\- T'as fait une fausse couche ?  
\- On va plutôt dire que je l'ai provoquée. Avec mes missions pour Lang, je …

Je pousse un soupir …

\- … Enfin si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté …  
\- Donc on était encore ensemble ?

Il me posait la question mais il savait déjà la réponse. Je préfère garder le silence …

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas Jay ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?

Stupéfaite, je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais rien dire …  
\- TU NE POUVAIS RIEN DIRE ?

J'ai sursauté en l'entendant hausser la voix. Mon cœur a commencé à battre plus vite. Puis il s'est levé soudainement tandis que je n'osais plus bouger…

\- TU T'FOUS D'MOI ?  
\- Jay …  
\- TU POUVAIS LINDSAY MAIS TU NE LE VOULAIS PAS! J'ÉTAIS LÀ POUR TOI ! MAIS TOI T'AS PREFERE RESTER DANS TON SILENCE. ET APRES TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TU NE POUVAIS PAS ?

Puis tout s'est passé très vite. Il a commencé à attraper tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et à y balancer. Puis il a tapé dans le mur à de nombreuses reprises …

J'étais comme tétanisée. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger …  
Puis j'ai ressenti un choc, une violente douleur sur mon visage. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé mais j'avais mal … Vraiment mal.

Alors je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bains et j'ai fermé la porte à clés.  
Une fois derrière la porte, j'essaie de retrouver mon calme mais je suis vraiment paniquée.

* * *

**Narrateur : Antonio**

\- Waw… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

C'est la première question que j'ai posée à Lindsay lorsque je l'ai vue. Et pour cause, elle avait un bleu assez important au niveau de son œil droit.

\- Si j'te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas …

Je laisse échapper un léger sourire.

\- Dis le et on verra.  
\- Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir cher ami.

Je la regarde s'éloigner tout sourire. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait s'en sortir aussi facilement…

\- Au fait, Benson veut te voir.  
\- J'y vais. Merci.

Je me remets alors aussitôt dans les papiers. Il m'en restait une tonne et je n'étais pas prêt d'avoir fini …

\- J'peux te parler un instant ?

… Surtout si je suis interrompu dès que je me mets au travail. Reconnaissant la voix de Ruzzek, je lui réponds sans prendre la peine de relever mon visage.

\- Ouais, j't'écoute.  
\- En privé.

Cette fois ci, je prends la peine de lever les yeux. Et je fronce sourcils en apercevant son visage. Fermé, tendu … presque sévère je dirais même. C'était rare de le voir ainsi. Très rare même.

\- Un souci ?

Il ne répond rien. Il pose simplement son regard plus loin. A l'endroit où se tiennent Voight, Olinsky et Fin. Ce premier nous fixe au loin. À son visage, je vois qu'il a compris que quelque chose clochait …

Je me suis alors levé de ma chaise et j'ai suivi mon collègue dans la salle de pause.  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi avant de me retourner face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il pousse un soupir tout en plissant le front.

\- Tu connais bien Jay, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tout aussi bien que toi je suppose … Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a un caractère plutôt impulsif non ?

Intrigué par son interrogatoire, je le fixe quelques instants me demandant intérieurement où il voulait en venir.

\- Tout le monde connaît son caractère … Toi y compris. C'est vrai que des fois il a du mal à canaliser sa colère.  
\- Et tu l'as vu déjà frapper quelqu'un sous le coup de la colère ?  
\- Il est flic Ruzzek …, lui fis-je remarquer.  
\- Pas en tant que flic Antonio. Est ce que tu l'as déjà vu tapé quelqu'un, en dehors de son travail ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance non …  
\- T'en es sûr ? Même pas une femme ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Jay lever la main sur une femme ?

\- Où tu veux en venir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas … Je te pose juste une question.  
\- Et ta question a un but précis. Donc je t'écoute.  
\- Je veux dire … Sa relation avec Lindsay est plutôt difficile, donc peut-être que …  
\- Ruzzek ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot, l'interrompis-je en haussant quelque peu la voix.

Il hésite un long moment avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante.

\- Hier… J'ai trouvé Jay dans la chambre de Lindsay… J'avais entendu du bruit alors je voulais voir si tout allait bien. Et j'ai vu Jay. Il était énervé. Vraiment très énervé... Il avait renversé toute la chambre de Lindsay. Et dès qu'il m'a vu, il est parti …  
\- Et Lindsay ?  
\- Elle était enfermée dans la salle de bains. Elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Et …

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, l'entrée de Voight l'en empêche.

\- Je pars avec Lindsay voir Bunny. Ruzzek tu vas avec Olinsky retourner interroger Victor Manneth. Et Antonio je veux que t'ailles avec Halstead fouiller son domicile. Vous prenez tout ce que vous trouvez.

Nous avons donc quitté la pièce, bien que j'aurais préféré finir ma discussion avec Ruzzek. Mais j'espérais pouvoir le faire dans la journée…

Parce que de nombreuses questions me trottaient dans la tête suite à ces révélations ... Questions et incompréhensions...

Mais en découvrant le bandage qui recouvrait la main de Jay, mes soupçons se confirmaient de plus en plus.

\- Bon, reprend Voight. On doit trouver Justin et Teddy. Si on les trouve, on trouve Charlie. Donc on interroge tout le voisinage. Je veux toutes les informations aujourd'hui. On n'a plus de temps à perdre. C'est clair?

On a tous acquiescé. Puis Lindsay a commencé à s'en aller, tandis que Voight s'entretenait avec Benson et Fin.  
Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, Jay la retient par le bras.

\- Lindsay ...  
\- Ne me touche pas.

Elle s'est alors retirée brusquement, lui a envoyé un regard noir puis s' en est allée.

Maintenant je n'avais plus aucun doute... Comment avait-il pu ?  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et pour le moment je ne voulais pas y penser … Enfin il ne valait mieux pas que j'y pense sinon c'est sa tête qui risquerait d'être enveloppée dans un bandage.

Je tente de me concentrer pour ne pas m'énerver. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu …  
Mais en apercevant le regard embarrassé de Jay, je devine que mes yeux n'ont pas trompé sur mon envie.

Sans un mot, nous avons quitté le bâtiment. On a aussitôt pris la route en direction du domicile de Victor Manneth.

\- Je ne l'ai pas frappée …

Il a fini par parler. On roulait depuis une quinzaine de minutes dans un silence des plus total. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis notre départ, et moi de mon côté je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole.  
Du moins, pas pour l'instant… Si je devais le faire, ce serait pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Et là ce n'était pas le moment pour des règlements de compte … Vraiment pas.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je te jure que je n'ai pas levé la main sur elle.  
\- Ce que je pense ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pense qui est le plus important, mais c'est plutôt l'état de son visage Jay.  
\- Je sais.

Il n'en a pas dit plus. Pourtant j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse.  
On finit par arriver au domicile. Mais à mon grand étonnement, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et je crois reconnaître l'homme qui nous attend.

\- Maverick …. ? C'est ça ?

Plutôt mal à l'aise, l'homme acquiesce.

\- Erin n'est pas là ?  
\- Je peux lui dire de venir si ..  
\- Non non, surtout pas, m'interrompt-il. J'avais des choses à dire à la police mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant elle. J'ai appelé le sergent Voight qui m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici.


	23. Chapter 23

**Narrateur : Erin **

Je m'arrête net en découvrant Maverick au poste. Mais il n'est pas seul. Et il est loin de l'être. Tina et Grace sont aussi présentes. Et encore de nombreuses autres personnes.

Je tourne mon visage vers Voight, les sourcils froncés attendant des explications

\- On a eu du nouveau aujourd'hui, m'explique-t-il.  
\- Du nouveau ? Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?

Il ne répond rien. Il sait que je cache des choses, sinon il m'en aurait informé.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui que j'en voulais le plus. Non, vraiment pas.  
Je savais très bien que quelqu'un avait parlé, et le plus important c'est que je savais qui c'était.

Furieuse, j'ai commencé à me diriger vers Maverick d'un pas rapide.  
Mais Antonio et Olinsky se sont mis sur mon chemin, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il avait vraiment de la chance …

\- Lindsay …

Et le pire c'est qu'il se permet de venir jusqu'à moi et de me parler ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu nous mets TOUS dans la merde ?  
\- Logan est d'la partie …  
\- ET ALORS ? C'EST QUOI QUE TU COMPRENDS DANS FERME TA GUEULE ?  
\- J'ai jugé utile …  
\- UTILE DE QUOI ? De mettre Logan dans la merde ? Par contre, quand c'était pour sauver ton cul là on t'entendait moins hein ? J'te promets Maverick, il arrive quoi qu'ce soit à Logan, j'te fais sauter la cervelle. Espèce de crétin !

J'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour et j'ai quitté la pièce. Comment il avait pu ? Le pire c'est qu'il avait attendu que j'ai le dos tourné. Quel enfoiré.

\- On peut rentrer ?

Je lève mon visage et j'aperçois Tina et Grace sur le pas de la porte. J'efface alors mes larmes, tout en essayant de leur adresser un sourire.

\- On n'est pas toutes seules par contre …., m'informe Tina d'un air gêné.  
\- C'est pas grave …

Je n'avais plus le choix de toute façon. On ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Alors ils sont tous rentrés dans la pièce, Maverick le dernier.  
Les yeux rougis, il s'est accroupi face à moi et a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Si je t'ai blessée, j'en suis désolé Erin. Je ne voulais pas agir dans ton dos mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je te demande pardon pour la peine que je t'ai causée. Mais il faut que tout ça s'arrête.  
\- Je sais Maverick, je sais …  
\- Logan savait ce qu'il faisait quand il a décidé de rejoindre ton frère et Justin.  
\- C'est lui qui a lancé tout ça hein … ?  
\- Il a envoyé du monde à Chicago. Beaucoup de personnes de sa famille et il a prévenu ton frère….

… Et c'est ce qui me faisait probablement le plus mal. Le fait que Logan ne m'ait rien dit, qu'il ait organisé cette traque, et qu'il ait embarqué de nombreuses personnes.

\- Si j'ai parlé c'est parce que je ne veux pas que Charlie s'en sorte aussi simplement après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il doit payer. Mais il ne pourra pas payer s'il est mort.

Il avait entièrement raison. J'avais voulu protéger Logan mais je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences. Je savais qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la disparition de Charlie, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé.

La porte s'ouvre au même instant. Olivia passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Un appel pour toi Lindsay.  
\- J'arrive …

J'ai soufflé un bon coup puis je me suis levée. Le plus dur allait venir, j'en avais conscience. On en avait tous conscience. Mais il fallait le faire.

On a alors suivi Olivia. Elle nous a emmenés dans le bureau général. Et à mon grand étonnement, tous les inspecteurs s'y trouvaient. Même certains que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Teddy est au téléphone. On l'a mis sur haut parleur et sur écoute, m'informe Fin.

J'ai acquiescé tout en m'asseyant. C'était maintenant ou jamais …  
Je rassemble mon courage et me saisis du combiné.

\- Allô ?  
\- Erin ?  
\- C'est moi.

Il ne répond rien. Un silence commence à s'installer. Voight me fait signe de continuer la conversation. Je lui fais signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
Si Teddy a pris le risque d'appeler alors qu'il est recherché, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et surtout pas pour me raccrocher au nez.

\- J'ai entendu aux infos … Mais je n'ai rien fait Erin. Je te promets.  
\- Je sais Teddy.  
\- Je ….

Sa voix est de plus en plus tremblante. Je l'entends renifler à travers le téléphone. Il pleurait …

\- T'es tout seul ?  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix Erin … On n'avait pas le choix, je …  
\- … Je sais Teddy, je sais. Mais est ce que tu es tout seul ?  
\- Non.  
\- Qui est avec toi ?

Il ne répond pas. Ca allait être dur, vraiment dur …

\- Erin, il faut que tu me croies. Je n'ai rien fait …  
\- Et je te crois Teddy. Mais dis-moi qui est avec toi ?  
\- Logan est là avec ses frères.. Justin aussi. Et les cousins de Tina.  
\- Et Charlie ?

Il ne répond pas. Je ferme les yeux. Non pas ça, pas ça s'il te plaît Teddy.

\- Je sais pas … Je … Je sais plus …  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Teddy ?  
\- Ils sont tous avec nous Erin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire …  
\- Tous ?  
\- On les a tous chopés … Charlie, Carl, Bradley …

Et il a continué à me citer toute une série de noms.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'arrive plus à l'écouter.  
Bouche bée, je pose mon regard sur Voight. Il me fait signe de continuer à parler … Mais c'est impossible. Les mots ne sortent plus …

\- Erin, t'es toujours là ?

J'aurais voulu lui répondre « oui » , mais non mentalement je n'étais plus là.

\- Erin ?

Mais je réussis à me ressaisir. C'était notre dernière chance. Et elle était trop grande pour pouvoir la louper.

\- Ouais …  
\- Je n'ai jamais violé personne … Tu sais comment ça se passait … Tu sais que je …  
\- Je sais Teddy, je sais. Mais dis moi où t'es ?  
\- …. Je n'ai jamais voulu …

Je serre les dents. Il commençait à s'engager sur un sujet dangereux. Un sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas évoquer.

\- …. Mais c'était soit ça, soit il te tuait …  
\- Où t'es Teddy ?  
\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour …  
\- Teddy, dis moi simplement où tu es ?  
\- … Parce que moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Je pousse un soupir. Je lâche prise, c'était pire qu'un dialogue de sourd.  
Il n'y avait qu'une solution …

\- Bon je vais te laisser …  
\- … Non Erin ! S'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas.  
\- Alors dis moi où t'es !

Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Depuis le début de notre conversation, il n'avait répondu qu'à une seule de mes questions.

\- Est ce que tu peux venir me voir ?  
\- Toi oui. Les autres non.  
\- Logan veut …  
\- Juste toi Teddy, l'interrompis-je.

Il pousse un soupir.

\- Mais avant, je veux que tu m'assures d'une chose.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est ce que tout l'monde est en vie ?  
\- En vie oui …  
\- Pas pour longtemps je présume ?  
\- Charlie est plutôt bien amoché … Tu comprends, il ne voulait pas parler. On a du l'y obliger.  
\- Parler ?  
\- Il a mis un prix sur la tête de Jay. J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il réussisse à le trouver aussi rapidement à Chicago …  
\- Désolé mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Teddy.  
\- Il a réussi à avoir le numéro de Jay, son adresse et beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ?  
\- Quelqu'un lui a dit …, murmurais-je.  
\- Quelqu'un qui connaît et Charlie et Jay.

Je réfléchis mais je ne vois pas …

\- C'est Bunny. Elle a dit à Charlie qu'elle savait où était Jay. Qu'elle savait où le trouver mais qu'avant, elle voulait qu'il triple de la somme. C'est Bunny qui a cambriolé l'appartement de Jay.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Crois-moi Erin. Fais très attention à elle. Parce que sous la torture, les gens font beaucoup de révélations. Charlie nous a tout dit. Et pas que lui. Mais le sort de Bunny, je le réserve pour bientôt. Mère ou pas mère, je peux te jurer que si je l'avais trouvée, elle serait sur le banc des torturés elle aussi.  
\- On règlera ça plus tard Teddy… Mais il faut que vous les libériez. On a beaucoup de charges contre toi Teddy, si jamais …  
\- … Je n'ai rien fait Erin !  
\- … Je sais, mais la police n'en sait rien. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas ton témoignage, ils ne peuvent pas t'innocenter. Et plus longtemps tu resteras disparu, plus longtemps tu seras considéré comme suspect.  
\- Je vais faire une déposition. Et je te la donnerai.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible Teddy. Tu es un membre de ma famille et on pourrait penser que j'ai modifié ton témoignage. Il faut simplement que tu viennes au poste et que tu les libères.

Il ne répond pas. Je l'entends pousser un soupir.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire. On peut se voir dans une heure ?  
\- Et t'iras au poste après ?  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Très bien. Dans une heure alors.  
\- Tu me trouveras du côté de la station de métro de Midtown.  
\- Juste toi Teddy …  
\- … Juste moi. Tu en as ma parole.

Je tourne mon visage en direction de Voight et d'Olivia qui, me donnent leur consentement d'un signe de tête.

\- Ok ça marche.  
\- Je ne veux aucun flic avec toi. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois sur écoute.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu prépares un sal coup?  
\- Je veux juste te parler ...  
\- Et t'es d'accord avec moi que tu peux le faire même si je ne suis pas seule?  
\- Je sais que tu n'es pas la seule à m'écouter en ce moment même. Je sais que Maverick est avec vous. Je sais qu'ils sont tous avec vous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu viennes sans flic.  
\- J'ai du mal à te suivre Teddy ...  
\- Tu peux venir avec qui tu veux Erin. Sauf avec ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé.

C'est ce qu'il m'avait bien semblé...

\- Teddy, c'est l'agent Benson. On a compris que vous vouliez que votre conversation reste secrète. Et vous avez notre parole qu'on ne vous écoutera pas. Mais étant donné le danger, nous devons garder un oeil sur Lindsay ...  
\- Je veux simplement lui parler. Vous pouvez la surveiller, mais tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle ne soit pas sur écoute, et que notre conversation ne soit pas enregistrée.  
\- Donc il n'y a aucun problème à ce que nous l'attendions dans la voiture?  
\- Tant que vous n'entendez pas notre conversation, ça me va. Et je vous donne ma parole que je me rendrai au poste après, et qu'on les libèrera tous.

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank**

**_" Voight, tu me reçois? " _**

Le regard toujours fixé au loin, sur Lindsay, Tina, Grace et Teddy, je me saisis de ma radio.

_**" Je te recois Olivia. "**_  
_**" Tu sais pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à localiser l'appel de Teddy? Il provenait de 15 destinations différentes. "**_

Je pousse un soupir. Je connaissais assez Teddy pour savoir qu'il n'était pas méchant, mais pourquoi alors tout ce ménage?

_**" Il nous a embrouillés ... "**_  
_**" Pas lui Voight. Maverick nous a dit que Logan était le cerveau de tout ça. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est lui le plus intelligent. "**_  
_**" Il est paralysé et en fauteuil roulant. Je ne vois pas comment ... "**_  
_**" ... Paralysé mais surdoué aussi. J'ai contacté son hôpital. Et son médecin m'a informé que Logan a un QI 2 fois supérieur à la moyenne. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il est paralysé à 95%, Tu sais quels membres fonctionnent encore? Ses mains. "**_

Je secoue mon visage. Depuis les révélations de Maverick, on se demandait comment un homme qui ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler avait pu organiser un tel enlèvement ...

_**" Les autres ne sont que des pions qui exécutent les ordres de Logan ", **soupirais-je._  
_**" C'est exactement ça. Et autre chose. Son médecin m'a révélé aussi que Lindsay avait été hospitalisée pendant plusieurs semaines pour une rééducation. "**_  
_**" Reeducation? "**_  
_**" 3 balles dans la jambe. "**_

\- Et elle n'a été hospitalisée que quelques semaines avec autant de balles? demande Antonio, stupéfait.

**" Parce qu'elle s'est échappée au bout de 3 semaines. Enfin c'est ce que les médecins ont dit. Mais Logan n'y croyait pas. D'après lui, c'était un kidnapping. Alors il a prévenu son médecin qui a voulu alerter les autorités. Mais il a été renvoyé avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire ... Et il n'a pas été le seul à être renvoyé. La totalité de l'équipe médicale a été mise à la porte. Sur ordre du chef de l'hôpital, le docteur Bradley Cooper. "**

Bradley ... Bradley ... Ce nom me dit quelque chose ...

\- C'est pas l'un des hommes qu'ils ont enlevés? demande alors Jay.

**" C'est exact. Teddy l'a mentionné au téléphone avec Lindsay. "**

... Je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu autre part...

On a patienté encore plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Puis lindsay est revenue en compagnie de Teddy, tandis que Tina et Grace rejoignaient l'équipe d'Olivia.

Lindsay monte du cote passager, tandis que son frère s'installe aux côtés d'Antonio et Halstead.

\- Ils sont dans le camion rouge, en face du bar, nous-a-t-il alors informé au bout de quelques secondes.

J'ai aussitôt donné l'alerte à Olivia. Puis j'ai donné l'ordre à mes hommes d'y aller.  
Alors, sans plus attendre, on a quitté la voiture et on a couru en direction du lieu indiqué par Teddy. Fin, Nick et Olivia nous ont rejoint aussitôt.  
Je remarque qu'une personne manque à l'appel. Lindsay n'est pas là, et en jetant un regard derrière, je comprends qu'elle a préféré rester dans la voiture.

\- A 3, on défonce la porte. 1 ...2 ... 3 !

On a trouvé 8 personnes dans le fourgon, 8 hommes en assez mauvais état. J'ai reconnu instantanément l'un d'entre eux.

\- Comme on se retrouve Charlie ...  
\- J'commence à croire que tu peux plus t'passer d'moi Hank ... Venir jusqu'à New-York ...  
\- On les embarque, lançais-je à l'ensemble des policiers.

Ils sont aussitôt menottés et sortis du camion.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire vos droits, je suppose? leur demande Fin, d'un ton railleur.  
\- Vous plaisantez? Erin n'est pas là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue?  
\- Allez avance, lui ordonne alors Antonio en tenant ses mains derrière son dos.  
\- J'aimerais reporter un fait qui s'est déroulé à 2 rues d'ici. C'était en juin 2000, pour le meurtre de Ricky Sandoval et John Manneth. Erin Lindsay est l'auteur de ce double meurtre. Elle ...  
\- La ferme Charlie, l'interrompt alors Jay d'un ton agacé.

Toujours les mains menottées dans le dos et tenues par Antonio, Charlie se retourne vers Jay avant d'afficher un sourire ... mesquin.

\- Jay ! Mon pote, t'es là?  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu me recherchais ...  
\- T'aurais du voir ta nana me supplier ... Ah et au fait, comment va votre gosse?

A ma grande surprise, Halstead ne répond rien et semble même l'ignorer. Il commence alors à s'en aller avec l'un des suspects.

\- Allez... Sérieusement Jay. Tu sais, à l'époque Erin c'était vraiment quelque chose. Tout l'monde la voulait ... Attends, rassure-moi, t'es sûr que c'est bien toi le père, au moins?

Charlie affiche toujours ce même sourire. A la fois narcissique et crapuleux. Halstead s'arrête alors de marcher et se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu dois t' y faire à l'idée. J'ai réussi là où t'as échoué Charlie ...  
\- Je ne te conseille pas ...  
\- Sinon quoi? Tu vas pourrir en taule Charlie, si c'est pas la chaise qui t'attend, c'est la perpét' pour toi. D'ici quelques mois, on n'entendra plus parler de toi.  
\- Ne t' inquiète pas pour ça, Erin entendra toujours parler de moi ...  
\- Des menaces?  
\- A ta place, je surveillerai que sa porte soit toujours bien fermée ...  
\- C'est bon Jay. On y va, reprend alors Ruzzek voulant mettre fin au dialogue en voyant que son coéquipier n'allait pas tarder à perdre son calme.

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Charlie, il a commencé à s'éloigner toujours avec l'un des suspects, Ruzzek et Amaro le suivant.

\- On ne sait jamais quel cinglé pourrait y entrer pour la mettre en danger, ou alors...

* * *

**Narrateur : Erin**

\- Nan mais sérieux, qu'est ce qui t'as pris?  
\- C'est lui qui a mis le feu à l'appart Lindsay !

Je secoue mon visage, tout en continuant de soigner ses plaies.

\- Et c'est lui qui a fait tout le reste aussi.  
\- On n'a aucune preuve Jay.  
\- Il l'a sous-entendu!  
\- Certes, mais on n'a aucun preuve concrète.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par tout le reste? le questionne alors Voight, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Les freins de ma voiture ont été sectionnés. Mon appartement a été cambriolé, incendié ... Et j'en passe.  
\- Il a dit, mot pour mot : On ne sait jamais quel cinglé pourrait y entrer pour la mettre en danger, ou alors y foutre le feu, ou même tuer son gamin, cite alors Olivia un papier à la main.

Je pousse un soupir.

\- C'est du pareil au même. On a des paroles mais aucune preuve.  
\- Il n'y a pas aucun expert qui est venu voir l'appartement après l'incendie pour déterminer la cause? nous demande Antonio.  
\- C'était criminel, on avait retrouvé un briquet sur le tapis, là où avait commencé le feu. Mais le souci c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucune trace d'effraction, et il n'y avait que Lindsay qui avait les doubles de mes clés.  
\- De toute façon, vous aviez un alibi?  
\- Alibi que personne ne peut confirmer, fis-je remarquer dans un soupir.

Jay tourne alors son visage, tout en grimaçant.

\- Tu fais mal ...  
\- Ça mon gars, fallait réfléchir avant de foncer dans l'tas.  
\- Donc quelqu'un d'autre se serait procuré les clés ..., soupire Olivia.  
\- Charlie sans doute. Mais comment il les aurait eues ?  
\- Bonne question ...

J'avais une idée de la réponse. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je voulais d'abord m'en assurer.

\- Il est encore en salle d'interrogatoire?  
\- Fin et Nick essaient toujours de le faire parler, m'informe Olivia.

Je finis de nettoyer les blessures de Jay, avant de redresser mon visage.

\- Je peux le voir un instant?

Voight n'a pas l'air enjoué. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Olivia qui, par un regard, lui fait comprendre qu'elle est d'accord.

\- Juste un instant alors, finit-il par reprendre à contrecoeur. Tu laisses ton arme avec moi.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Tu sais Charlie, si j'étais toi je parlerais assez vite si tu ne veux pas finir comme tous tes potes …

Il me regarde sans rien répondre. Il plisse le front avant de hausser les épaules.

\- T'as rien contre moi Erin …  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Tentative de meurtre par incendie volontaire, sabotage de freins … Et je ne te fais pas un dessin du reste, je suppose ?  
\- Tu fais fausse route chérie. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis le feu à son appart' …

Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, faussement surprise.

\- Son appartement ? C'est bizarre, il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit de qui il s'agissait …  
\- On sait tous les deux de qui il s'agit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on sait tous les deux qui a fait ça.  
\- C'est vrai … Et comme bon lâche que tu es, tu as envoyé un de tes chiens faire ce que tu n'as pas été capable de faire. Dire que j'ai failli oublier à quel point tu n'assumes pas tes actes.

Je pousse un long soupir tout en secouant mon visage.

\- Je t'avais laissé le choix Erin. T'as tout voulu compliqué … Mais tu sais, si tu changes d'avis …  
\- Si je change d'avis quoi ?  
\- On pourrait tout recommencer à zéro, toi et moi. Repartir du début comme avant. Je sais que t'en as envie tant que moi …

Il m'adresse alors ce sourire. Ce sourire qui me donne la nausée. Pourtant c'est ce même sourire qui m'a fait tomber dans ses bras des années auparavant.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai envie ?  
\- Tu n'aurais pas demandé à Voight de me laisser en vie, et surtout … tu ne serais pas en face de moi maintenant.

Il pose alors sa main sur la mienne. Je serre les dents afin de ne pas la bouger, de ne surtout pas la retirer.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était pour te donner une chance d'être un père pour Travis ?  
\- Je m'en fous royalement de c'gamin Erin ! C'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille …  
\- … C'est pour ça que t'as essayé d'me tuer ?  
\- Tu crois sérieusement que c'était toi qui étais visée ?

Je retire ma main assez brusquement. Tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas l'avoir de cette manière. C'était trop facile et pas assez plaisant à mon goût.

\- Je ne savais pas que t'étais chez lui ce soir-là Erin. Ta mère non plus d'ailleurs.  
\- Donc ton clebs était Bunny …  
\- Tout c'que je voulais c'était que tu me reviennes. Tout c'qu'elle voulait elle c'était du pognon. Alors on a fait un marché.  
\- Le marché était qu'elle se débarrasse de Jay et que tu lui files la thune en échange ?

Il ne répond pas. Je comprends alors que ce n'étaient pas les seules clauses de leur contrat.

\- Écoute Charlie, c'est toi qui vois. Soit tu parles, soit toi aussi t'es bon pour la chaise ….  
\- La chaise ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est vraiment dommage … Tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à tes amis.  
\- Waw waw waw … C'est quoi ce manège ?  
\- De quel manège tu parles ? Tu veux que je te rappelle tous leurs chefs d'inculpation ? Tentative de meurtre, meurtre, séquestrations, viols … On est à New York mon pote, on n'est plus à Chicago …

Il hésite à me croire. Je sais qu'au fond de lui même il me croit. Parce que je perçois la peur dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il est effrayé …

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi Erin …  
\- A part Bunny, t'as dit à qui d'autre de buter Jay ?  
\- C'est pour ça que t'es là alors … lâche-t-il d'un ton sec.  
\- Je fais simplement mon boulot Charlie.  
\- Ton boulot ouais …, lâche-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Je t'avais proposé de te sortir de cette merde. A cette heure ci on aurait pu être mariés et heureux. Mais toujours fidèle à Voight, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Je veux les noms Charlie …  
\- Dire qu'à l'époque les flics te traquaient …, soupire-t-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu passes de l'autre coté Erin ? T'étais la meilleure putain …

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer, je me lève de ma chaise puis je le rejoins de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Les noms.  
\- … En plus …

J'attrape alors sa main blessée, puis je commence à la serrer …

\- T'as le choix Charlie. Soit tu me parles, soit je finis de te péter la main.

… Je la serre un peu plus fort, puis beaucoup plus fort avant de la retourner tout doucement. Elle se retourne de plus en plus et honnêtement j'ai mal pour lui … Mais je n'avais pas le choix …

\- C'EST BOOOON ! finit-il par s'exclamer.  
\- J'ai pas entendu.  
\- Je vais te le dire mais … lâche moi avant.  
\- Maintenant Charlie. Et je te préviens : Un seul mensonge et j'appelle Logan pour qu'il finisse le travail.  
\- Ta mère, s'empresse-t-il de lâcher. Avec Pete et Vine !

Il commence à se tortiller dans tous les sens, la douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé durer …

Je finis par le lâcher. Il se masse douloureusement la main tout en me jetant un regard noir.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu m'dis la vérité Charlie …  
\- J'te jure Erin. Il n'y avait que ta mère, Pete et Vine au courant pour le prix sur la tête de Jay. Mais c'est ta mère qui a tout fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait tout ce que je voulais, alors elle m'a demandé d'augmenter le montant.  
\- Tout ce que tu voulais ? C'est à dire ?  
\- Eliminer Jay et qu'elle t'emmène jusqu'à moi.  
\- M'emmener jusqu'à toi ?  
\- Faire ce que Lang aurait du faire. Quand j'ai compris que Lang m'avait planté, j'ai fait appel à Bunny. On avait élaboré un plan. Elle devait foutre le feu dans l'appartement à Jay, après elle serait venue te chercher chez toi, elle t'aurait dit qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Elle t'y aurait soi disant emmenée et j'aurais été là …

Il reporte son regard sur moi, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part. Mais j'étais tellement stupéfaite et sous le choc que je ne savais quoi répondre …

\- … Enfin le plan aurait fonctionné si tu n'avais pas été chez lui à ce moment.  
\- Donc Bunny devait tuer Jay ?

J'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à y croire …

\- C'est ça, acquiesce-t-il.  
\- Et Pete et Vine ?  
\- Ils n'y sont pour rien. Je leur avais simplement demandé qu'ils chopent Jay et qu'ils me l'emmènent. Mais quand Bunny m'a proposé son contrat, je leur ai dit que ce n'était plus la peine. Que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dessus.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Etant donné que Bunny n'est plus dessus, Pete et Vine le sont alors ?  
\- Non, je t'assure que non … Je leur ai donné une certaine somme d'argent pour leur aide, je leur ai dit que c'était fini et c'est tout.  
\- Donc ils ne recherchent plus Jay ? T'en es sûr ?  
\- Certain.  
\- Je l'espère pour toi Charlie. Sincèrement. Parce qu'il arrive un seul truc à Jay, et je me débrouillerai pour que tu regrettes d'être venu au monde. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu tombes dans la même cellule que celle de mon père et je m'arrangerai pour beaucoup d'autres choses encore …, lui lançais-je en commençant à m'en aller.  
\- Quoi ? je vais aller dans la même prison que celle de ton père ?!

Je m'arrête de marcher, puis je me retourne en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

\- En plus ça tombe bien je dois le voir ce week-end.  
\- Non Erin … Pas ça, je t'en supplie, m'implore-t-il.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Bunny t'accompagnera. Et puis il y aura toute ta bande d'amis avec toi.  
\- Non non non .. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va me faire.

Je fronce les sourcils …

\- Ah bon ?  
\- Il a déjà essayé de me tuer ! s'exclame-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il était effrayé, et pas qu'un peu. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait plus du bien de voir ce visage suppliant, au bord des larmes.

\- Ah bon …  
\- Arrête, tu t'en rappelles très bien !  
\- Tu sais … Ma mémoire est très courte Charlie.  
\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Il m'a presque jeté du 20eme étage, s'exclame-t-il en haussant la voix.

Je hausse les épaules, commençant à ouvrir la porte.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ma mémoire est très courte …

Je sors alors de la pièce, puis je referme la porte derrière moi. Je souris en entendant Charlie s'énerver de l'autre côté.

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank **

\- Bradley Cooper, Carl Hunder, Gerald et Daniel Petrovsky, Ronald Missy, Ilian Sethy et Mark Hundelberg. Aucun casier judiciaire !

Je me saisis des photos que me tend Antonio. Mon attention se concentre alors sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Voight ? m'appelle alors Olivia.

Je pousse un soupir en montrant la photo de Bradley Cooper.

\- Son nom me dit quelque chose …

Je continue de fixer son visage en tentant de me souvenir.

\- Le père de Lindsay ! finis-je par lâcher.

Ils me regardent tous, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bradley Cooper, il était lié au père de Lindsay. Ils étaient les pires ennemis…  
\- Et c'est à cause de Bradley que son père est en taule ?

C'était la question que je me posais également. Enfin l'une de questions que je me posais. Parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, et même de plus en plus.

\- Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus … En attendant, voyez tout c'que vous pouvez trouver sur tous ces hommes.  
\- Sur le père de Lindsay, y compris ? me demande alors Antonio, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Inutile. Il n'y a rien sur lui. Je vais voir avec Lindsay si elle en sait plus …  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas inscrit dans les fichiers ? m'interroge Olivia surprise.  
\- Il n'y a que son nom. Aucun casier. Rien du tout.  
\- Comment peut on ficher une personne sans aucun casier ? Ça n'a pas de sens !  
\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre cette histoire …  
\- Bon … En attendant on continue de faire le tri sur l'entourage de tous les suspects. Nick, t'iras avec l'inspecteur Dawson interroger Maverick pendant ce temps, reprend Olivia.

Tout le monde a commencé à se mettre au travail. Je quitte alors la pièce à la recherche de Lindsay.

Je finis par la trouver quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de sports. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Halstead est avec elle et ils ont l'air d'être en grande conversation. Je reste alors derrière la porte …

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lindsay. Elle est malade. C'est de l'aide qu'elle a besoin ! Pas d'atterrir en prison.  
\- Elle a failli nous tuer Jay. Malade ou pas, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.  
\- Et ce n'est pas toi qu'elle visait …  
\- C'est un peu trop facile non ? Madame décide de faire ses plans foireux, enfin elle essaie … Et quand elle comprend que rien n'a fonctionné comme elle l'avait voulu, elle se fait des bad trip ?  
\- Elle l'a fait pour l'argent !  
\- Comment tu peux la défendre Jay ?  
\- Tu viens de me dire qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de vous parler tellement elle était sous calmant Lindsay.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne lui reste que cette solution. Elle a senti que tout se retournait contre elle et BIM, madame retourne à l'hôpital ? C'est tout Bunny ça … Lâcheté et facilité.  
\- Lindsay ... soupire-t-il.  
\- Quoi tu vas te mettre à pleurer toi aussi ? La pauvre petite Bunny et la méchante Lindsay ?  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça, arrête …  
\- J'suis partie la voir Jay. Après que je sois revenue de Floride, après que j'ai appris que Voight avait vu Charlie, après beaucoup de choses … Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et je lui ai demandé si elle avait vu Teddy, je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec Voight … Elle n'a pas nié une seule fois, elle n'a pas tenté de me dire que Voight n'y était pour rien. Rien du tout. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de me monter encore plus contre lui alors qu'ELLE savait tout … Et toi non plus Jay. Tu aurais pu me dire que …  
\- … Que quoi ? Combien de fois j'ai essayé de te joindre ? Combien de fois j'ai tapé à ta porte ? Tu voulais quoi ? Que je t'envoie une lettre en t'expliquant que tu t'étais trompée sur toute la ligne ? Comment tu peux dire que personne ne t'a rien dit alors que tu n'as voulu entendre aucune de nos versions ? A quoi ça sert de parler à une personne qui ne veut rien entendre ?

Elle pousse un long soupir, tandis que le silence commence à s'installer.

\- Dire que j'ai douté de la seule personne qui ne m'ait pas menti …, finit-elle par lâcher amèrement.  
\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que t'es la mieux placée pour faire ce genre de remarques ? Parce que tu n'as menti à personne toi, peut-être ? Tu sais c'est quoi ton souci Lindsay ? Tu ne fais confiance qu'à tes doutes …  
\- Arrête …  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que Voight avait ton entière confiance. Mais si c'était la vérité, tu n'aurais pas douté de lui ! Tu ne te serais pas tirée comme une lâche sans donner de nouvelle à personne ! T'as douté de lui alors qu'il n'a fait qu'assurer mes arrières. Combien de fois il a essayé de te parler ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de le laisser s'expliquer ? POURQUOI LINDSAY ?  
\- Je te retourne la question Jay ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas assumé ?  
\- Assumer ? J'aurais peut-être pu le faire si j'avais su que ton barjot d'ex copain cherchait à me tuer ! J'aurais aussi peut-être pu si ton frère n'avait pas décidé de le kidnapper dans mos dos ! Tu ne crois pas non ? J'ai dit à Voight tout ce qui s'était passé. Que Charlie m'avait appelé parce qu'il avait besoin de me parler. Soi disant il avait des informations sur toi. Alors j'y suis allé. Certes j'ai menti à Voight en lui disant que j'étais au bar. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, tu peux m'dire ? J'étais blessé parce que je m'étais battu avec Charlie, j'avais son sang sur mes mains et ton frère a profité de la situation pour le kidnapper. Alors tu peux me critiquer autant que tu veux Lindsay, mais n'oublie pas qu'on en est là parce que ton frère a voulu organiser sa vengeance !  
\- Je t'interdis de remettre la faute sur lui Jay !  
\- Donc c'est de ma faute alors ? s'exclame-t-il en haussant la voix. Très bien si ca te fait plaisir, tout est d'ma faute. Il n'y a pas d'souci ! Mais un conseil Lindsay, tu devrais te remettre en question. Parce que t'as beau accuser qui tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que si tu n'avais rien caché, nous n'en serions pas là !  
\- Arrête Jay …  
\- POURQUOI ? C'est la stricte vérité ! Tu veux que tout l'monde soit sincère avec toi mais toi tu t'en fiches de l'être avec les autres ! Voight t'a hébergée, il t'a sortie de dehors. Que tu ne me dises rien à moi, certes c'est ton choix. Tu ne me connais que depuis quelques temps. Mais Voight a tout fait pour toi depuis que t'es gamine, il t'a sortie de la rue ! Et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?! Comment tu décrivais Bunny déjà ? Lâche … Égoïste ? Visiblement les chiens ne font pas des chats ….

J'entends alors un bruit sourd, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Je pousse un soupir en comprenant qu'elle venait de le gifler.

Il sort aussitôt de la pièce. Tête baissée et sa main posée sur sa joue gauche, il se stoppe net et relève son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Les yeux rougis, il secoue son visage avant de reprendre son chemin.

Je décide alors d'entrer dans la pièce. Erin est assise sur le banc, dos et tête recourbés.  
Je me place face à elle et m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Elle sait que je suis là, puisque je la vois passer une main sur ses yeux. Mais elle garde son visage baissé.

\- Regarde moi Erin …

Elle garde sa main posée sur ses yeux, tout en secouant machinalement son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Alors écoute moi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça.

Après quelques secondes, elle finit par redresser son visage qui est en larmes.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je t'ai accusé toi … Alors que …

Elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Elle hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Jay n'y est pour rien. C'est vrai qu'il s'est battu avec Charlie, mais ensuite il m'a directement appelé pour que je vienne.  
\- Pourquoi Teddy aurait voulu piéger Jay ? Pourquoi Hank ? Ca n'a aucun sens !  
\- Je ne pense pas que c'était son but de le piéger. Il voulait avant tout trouver Charlie. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Sauf que Jay était là aussi. Disons qu'il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment …  
\- Sauf que Teddy lui a dit qu'ils allaient emmener Charlie à la police. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait !  
\- Il ne faut pas que tu cherches un coupable à ce qui se passe. Les circonstances peuvent amener les personnes à agir sans réfléchir …  
\- J'suis vraiment désolée Hank Je n'aurais jamais du…  
\- C'est rien Erin …  
\- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as donné ce que personne ne m'a donné. Tu m'as sortie de la misère, et tu m'as sortie de beaucoup d'autres choses !  
\- Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans aucune hésitation.

Elle secoue son visage les larmes aux yeux, avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai fait que te mentir, je ….  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me doutais de rien quand je t'ai hébergée ? Tu étais prête à tout pour moi, tu étais prête à me donner n'importe quel renseignement sur n'importe quel dealer. Tu avais plus peur à l'idée de me parler de ton passé, plutôt qu'à l'idée de te faire choper Erin. C'était pas bien dur de deviner qu'il y avait certaines choses qui clochaient.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle tourne simplement son visage, tout en se pinçant les lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai voulu te contacter. De nombreuses fois… Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu t'aperçoives que j'étais retombée dans cette spirale infernale. Tu avais réussi à m'en sortir, tu avais consacré tellement de temps… Je ne voulais pas te décevoir alors …

Elle a toujours son regard tourné. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle refuse de poser ses yeux sur moi.

\- Regarde moi …

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- S'il te plaît Erin.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle finit par tourner son visage face à moi.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'as bien compris ? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Personne n'a vécu ce que tu as vécu. Donc personne n'est en mesure de te juger Erin.  
\- Ca n'excuse pas tout Hank …  
\- … Et j'en ai bien conscience. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il faut prendre en compte les circonstances. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles, pas pour pouvoir te juger Erin, mais simplement pour pouvoir t'aider à surmonter tout ça.  
\- J'ai voulu … Mais tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi. Pour moi, la meilleure façon de te remercier c'était de rester dans le droit chemin …  
\- Et t'y es restée Erin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as replongé que ça fait de toi une mauvaise personne ! Et ce n'est pas, non plus, parce que tu as replongé que ma vision sur toi va changer.

Elle essuie ses yeux d'un geste de la main, tout en affirmant de la tête.

\- Ca fait longtemps … ?  
\- Je ne peux pas dire exactement. Parce que j'ai recommencé à y toucher quand je bossais pour Lang. Au début, c'était juste dans le cadre du travail. Enfin, je veux dire que quand je rentrais chez moi, je n'y pensais pas tu vois … Mais plus les semaines ont défilé, plus Lang me demandait d'en prendre, et plus c'était dur de s'en passer. Je commençais à ressentir les effets du manque. Au début j'ai tenu … Mais ce sont les derniers jours qui ont été les plus durs. Et puis le soir où on a coincé Manneth … Je n'en avais jamais pris autant. Et dès le lendemain j'ai commencé à ressentir les effets du manque. Comme j'étais à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas en prendre … Mais les médecins ont compris. Alors pendant toute la semaine où je suis restée à l'hôpital, ils m'ont donné des médicaments qui calmaient mes crises. Ils ont proposé de me prendre en charge. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je leur ai dit que je pouvais suivre le traitement à mon domicile…

Je continue de l'écouter sans l'interrompre. Elle a alors commencé à tout me raconter depuis le début. Depuis sa relation avec Jay. Puis son job avec Lang, le chantage, les menaces, l'enfant qu'elle a perdu …

\- Chef ?

Elle s'arrête de parler tandis que je tourne mon visage. Antonio et Jay sont sur le pas de la porte.

\- Charlie est prêt à coopérer.  
\- Il veut quoi en échange ?  
\- Il a simplement demandé à ne pas partager la même cellule que celle du père de Lindsay.

Je jette un regard à la concernée. Elle me fait savoir qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, hochant négativement son visage.

\- On n'a pas besoin de sa coopération, reprend-elle dans un murmure. On a tout ce qu'il faut.  
\- T'en es sûre ?  
\- Teddy vous dira tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
\- Juste Teddy ?

Elle se pince les lèvres, je remarque que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Non. Mais Teddy n'acceptera pas de parler en présence des autres … Enfin je veux dire … Ils ne savent pas tout …

J'acquiesce. Puis je reporte mon attention sur mes deux agents qui patientaient toujours à l'entrée de la porte.

\- Dîtes à Olivia que Teddy doit être interrogé seul.  
\- Vous ne venez pas ?  
\- Commencez sans moi. Je vous rejoins.  
\- Très bien. On vous tient au courant, conclut Antonio.

Il m'adresse un signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Jay, lui, ne bouge pas. Son visage est toujours aussi fermé. Je vois qu'il a la rage, la haine … Mais il ne dit rien. Probablement parce que je suis là.

Il est toujours debout à l'entrée, ses yeux posés sur Lindsay. Étant de dos, elle ne peut pas le voir mais je sais qu'elle sent sa présence. Et je sais surtout qu'elle commence à être agacée …

\- Autre chose Halstead ?

Il ne répond pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu. De plus en plus agacée, Lindsay finit par tourner son visage.

\- T'as pas du boulot ? lui lance-t-elle alors d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Et toi tu ne veux pas parler à ton frère avant l'interrogatoire, histoire de vous arranger entre vous ?  
\- Va t'faire ...

Il ne digère toujours pas ce que Teddy lui a fait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y n'y ait que ça. Non … Je pense surtout qu'il a trop longtemps supporté sans rien dire; Qu'il a trop longtemps contenu sa colère; Qu'il a trop subi dans cette accumulation d'évènements, dans laquelle il a été embarqué sans même le savoir ….

\- Tu ne le défends plus maintenant ? Pourtant tu sais ce qu'il vient de me dire à l'instant ? Il vient de s'excuser pour m'avoir mis dans une mauvaise situation, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix … Qu'il savait que …  
\- Allez Jay ! Viens …

Le retour d'Antonio l'empêche de poursuivre. Il l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à quitter la pièce. Il referme ensuite la porte derrière eux.

Alors elle a repris là où elle s'était arrêtée avant d'être interrompue. Elle a continué à tout me raconter, et j'ai continué de l'écouter. Puis j'ai fini par lui poser certaines questions. En remarquant son air hésitant, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'y répondre. Mais elle l'a quand même fait. Elle a répondu à chacune de mes interrogations …

\- … Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de l'emprisonnement de ton père …  
\- Il trainait dans de sales affaires. Détournement d'argent, trafics de drogues …  
\- Tu ne prends pas perpét' pour de simples trafics Erin, lui fais-je remarquer.

Elle affirme de la tête doucement puis attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Il a tué 3 hommes. C'était des hommes importants pour lesquels il faisait des trafics. Il y avait un avocat, un flic et le frère de ce flic. L'avocat était l'un des frères Petrovski. Du coup Daniel a assuré la défense de son frère. Mais c'était plus pour l'image que pour autre chose. Mon père savait que s'il disait quoi qu'ce soit, il serait buté dès qu'il serait libre. Alors il a plaidé directement coupable …  
\- Ton père les as tués parce qu'un trafic a mal tourné ?

Elle me répond non de la tête. Puis elle devient mal à l'aise.

\- Bunny aimait bien s'amuser avec les gars … Alors elle s'est amusée avec eux aussi. Le souci c'est que j'avais vu des choses que je n'aurais pas du voir. Alors ils m'ont fait du chantage, et ils m'ont vite retourné le cerveau… Je faisais pas mal de conneries, et mon père était assez … colérique, Alors ils m'ont dit que si je lui disais quoi que ce soit, ils lui diraient que j'avais fait des bêtises … J'étais petite alors … je les ai crus et surtout j'avais peur de mon père …

Elle s'arrête alors de parler puis pousse un soupir.

\- …. Alors ils ont continué à me faire du chantage … Un jour mon père est rentré plus tôt, et il a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Il a pris son flingue et il leur a tiré dessus…  
\- Il les a vus avec Bunny?  
\- Pas avec Bunny non …

* * *

**Narrateur: Erin **

On a quitté la pièce plus d'une heure après. On a aussitôt rejoint le bureau où se trouvaient Antonio, Jay et Ruzzek. En croisant le regard de Jay, je comprends qu'il est au courant … Et qu'ils le sont probablement tous.

\- Olivia n'est pas là ? leur demande Voight.  
\- Elle est avec Teddy, nous informe Olinsky.  
\- Et où sont Tina, Grace, Maverick et tous les autres ?  
\- Avec Teddy aussi …

Antonio tourne son visage vers moi avant de reprendre.

\- Olivia a demandé à ce que tu sois présente aussi.

Je comprends alors que le moment est arrivé. Je n'en ai pas envie, vraiment pas du tout … mais je n'ai pas le choix …

\- Après tout sera fini, me murmure Voight.

Je pousse un soupir tout en affirmant de la tête. Il a raison mais le plus dur reste encore à faire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Narrateur : Olivia **

2h et 45 minutes. Voilà le temps que j'avais passé à écouter et à noter tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. C'était le témoignage le plus long de ma carrière. Et sans doute l'histoire la plus douloureuse.

C'est le cœur lourd que je sors de la pièce. L'équipe de Voight est encore là. Tous les regards se posent sur moi …

\- Justin vient de me contacter. Il arrive, m'informe alors Voight. Et les cousins de Tina ont accepté de rencontrer Fin et Amaro. Mais Logan reste toujours introuvable.  
\- Lindsay l'a contacté. Il lui a transmis son témoignage. On attend juste que l'équipe médicale arrive et on met au point tout c'qu'on a.

Voight fronce alors les sourcils, son visage devenant soucieux.

\- L'équipe médicale ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Lindsay apparaît alors. A ses côtés, son frère. Le teint pâle et les membres encore tremblants, il a du mal à marcher. Il est toujours aussi angoissé que lorsque je l'ai quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Va t'asseoir un moment, lui dit alors Lindsay.

Il ne répond rien, il continue de se triturer les doigts. Il est anxieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est de plus en plus. Il commence à regarder autour de lui …

\- Teddy ? le rappelle alors Lindsay, les sourcils froncés.

Il finit par tourner son regard vers elle. Lentement. Difficilement. De plus en plus difficilement.

\- Je me sens … pas bien, finit-il par lui souffler.  
\- Les secours vont bientôt arriver. En attendant, tu t'assois ici et tu te reposes d'accord ?

Il finit par prendre place sur la chaise que Lindsay lui tendait. Il a l'air totalement ailleurs … Je m'approche alors de Lindsay et lui demande doucement à l'oreille.

\- Tu lui as donné quelque chose ?

Elle me répond oui d'un signe de tête, tout en retirant sa veste. Puis elle s'accroupit face à lui, et le recouvre avec.

\- Si tu as froid tu me le dis.  
\- Je veux partir d'ici … murmure-t-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Bientôt, je te promets Teddy. En attendant repose-toi.

Il ferme petit à petit les yeux jusqu'à s'endormir.

Elle finit ensuite par se relever puis se tourne vers moi, le visage tendu.  
Elle craint ce qu'il va se passer. Et moi également. Je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas être d'accord. Je lui lance alors un léger sourire d'encouragement. Ca n'allait pas être facile …

Elle se retourne alors vers Hank, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bunny ne témoignera pas.  
\- Les médecins ont dit qu'elle pouvait …  
\- … C'est moi qui suis contre, le coupe-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fourre son nez dans cette histoire.  
\- Attends une minute. Si elle ne le fait pas, et si Teddy ne le fait pas non plus, qui va le faire ?

Il pose la question mais il connaît déjà la réponse. A sa voix, à son visage devenu soudainement plus crispé, je sais qu'il comprend le message de Lindsay.

\- Psychologiquement, Teddy n'est pas apte. Il …  
\- Je t'ai posé une question Lindsay, l'interrompt-il d'un ton dur.  
\- Je vais le faire, affirme-t-elle alors, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Hors de question, réfute-t-il.

Je pousse un soupir. Comme je l'avais pressenti, ca n'allait pas être facile.

\- Hank, c'est la meilleure solution. Teddy est trop fragile et Bunny …  
\- … Et tu sais ce que Lindsay risque ? me coupe-t-il sèchement.  
\- J'en ai conscience Hank ! reprend la concernée, d'un ton calme. Mais il faut le faire, je …  
\- … Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez déjà tout prévu ?  
\- On en a juste parlé, tente-t-elle alors de minimiser.  
\- Tant mieux. Parce que c'est non. Et le sujet est clos.  
\- Le sujet n'est pas clos ! Bunny ne témoignera pas !

Le ton commence à monter. Leurs collègues qui avaient suivi cette discussion depuis le départ ont l'air de comprendre que la situation ne va pas en rester là, puisque je remarque leur visage se raidir.

\- Bunny est la plus proche de tous les accusés …  
\- … Et la plus manipulatrice. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle est capable de tout ! Et on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse tout couler. Elle ne dira pas la version officielle, elle dira la version qui lui rapportera le plus d'argent.  
\- Elle a raison Hank, affirmais-je.

Je jette un regard à Teddy, m'assurant qu'il dormait toujours. Puis je reprends.

\- Elle cherchait Teddy parce qu'il tenait Charlie. Et sans Charlie, elle ne recevait pas ses milliers de dollars.

Il secoue alors négativement son visage. Il semble réfléchir, il semble comprendre que quelque chose cloche.

\- Ça ne colle pas. Bunny ne devait toucher l'argent que si elle emmenait Lindsay à Charlie. Alors pourquoi elle cherchait Charlie ?  
\- Elle cherchait d'abord Teddy.  
\- Comment ça s'fait ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Lindsay n'a pas l'air de vouloir de lui répondre, elle me jette un regard mal à l'aise. Pour ma part, je ne sais que dire … Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'histoire est complexe, vraiment très complexe …

\- Vous nous avez appelés ?

Les secours viennent d'arriver, mettant un terme à la conversation. Lindsay leur explique alors la situation tout en les dirigeant vers Teddy. Après lui avoir pris sa tension, et lui avoir donné de nombreux calmants, ils finissent par le mettre sur le brancard.

\- Je l'accompagne, nous informe Lindsay en mettant sa veste. Je reviens vite.

Ils ont donc quitté le bureau. Tout juste après leur départ, Hank se retourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle ne témoignera pas …  
\- On fait comment alors ? Parce qu'on est dans une impasse Hank. Tu as vu l'état de Teddy ? Pourtant il ne m'a parlé qu'à moi. Tu l'imagines vraiment dans un tribunal, une salle pleine à craquer avec des médias de partout ? Sans parler de la pression exercée par la défense ?

Apparemment, lui non plus ne l'imagine pas puisque ma question reste sans réponse... Il se contente de pousser un soupir, visiblement perdu.

\- Et les autres ? Ils sont nombreux à pouvoir témoigner, fait alors remarquer Antonio.  
\- Ils le peuvent, et ils vont le faire. Mais ils n'ont pas toutes les cartes en main. Teddy, Lindsay et Bunny sont les plus proches des accusés. Leur témoignage sera d'autant plus important qu'ils ont un lien …

On continue ainsi à parler pendant de longues minutes. Hank commence à comprendre que nous n'avons pas le choix, il commence à accepter le fait que Lindsay soit notre seule solution.

Puis Fin, Nick et Amanda finissent par nous rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné ?  
\- Très enrichissant, m'informe Fin un papier à la main.  
\- Je suis passée à l'hôpital voir Victor Manneth. Toujours autant silencieux … Maintenant, il aurait soi disant des pertes de mémoires, rajoute Amanda d'un air exaspéré.  
\- A sa place, j'en aurais eu aussi. Pedro et Ricardo, deux des cousins de Tina nous ont révélé beaucoup d'infos ... Notamment que le domicile de Victor avait déjà pris pour cible, quelques jours auparavant ...  
… Et ils nous ont appris également que Bunny avait une relation avec Victor. Et devinez qui avait promis à Bunny une grosse somme d'argent, en échange de Charlie ? Notre cher Victor.  
\- En échange de Charlie ?  
\- C'est exact. Il paraitrait que Charlie en sait beaucoup sur lui … Ils ont refusé de nous en dire plus, mais ils nous ont passé quelques vidéos.

* * *

**_Narrateur : Erin_**

_\- Erin ... Erin tu dors?_

_Je pousse un soupir de protestation, tout en enfouissant mon visage sous l'oreiller. Mais même malgré ça, je sens toujours que l'on essaie de me réveiller. _

_\- Tina ... Si tu continues ...  
__\- Tu dois partir..., me chuchote-t-elle.  
__\- Je dois surtout dormir ... Et tu devrais faire pareil, grommelais-je.  
__\- Erin... S' il te plait ..._

_J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux. En entendant sa voix tremblante et surtout, en comprenant qu'elle pleurait. J'allume alors la lampe de chevet et me retourne vers elle. C'est en voyant son visage que je sens un mauvais pressentiment_

_\- Qu'est ce qui s' est passé ?  
__\- Il faut que tu partes._

_Sans plus attendre, je sors du lit précipitamment et quitte la chambre. J'aperçois alors Grace, Logan, Maverick et d'autres amis assis sur le canapé. A leur visage, je comprends qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un mauvais pressentiment … Et je comprends surtout que quelque chose de grave s'est passé._

_\- Qu'est ce qui s' passe?  
__\- Ils ont buté Jason, finit par me lâcher Logan.  
_

_Je reste stoïque. À vrai dire, on l'est tous. Un lourd silence commence à s'installer. Silence rompu par Maverick:_

_\- Il faut que tu te tires d'ici Erin._

_Il lève jusqu'à moi, son regard rougi par les larmes._

_\- Ils ne vont pas te lâcher …  
__\- Et donc tu crois que je vais fuir ? Certainement pas … Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.  
__\- Mais nous, on a peur pour toi. Vraiment peur. S'ils te chopent …._

_Il ne peut finir sa phrase, et passe une main sur son visage. _

_\- Je le sais Maverick. Mais je ne laisserai jamais Teddy ici.  
__\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, finit par reprendre Grace d'une voix tremblante. Si Lindsay part, on est tous morts.  
__\- Pas si on part nous aussi, reprend Maverick sur un ton plus élevé.  
__\- Donc quoi ? On met tous les voiles sur New York ?_

_Je pousse un soupir. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire._

_\- Maman ?_

_Je me retourne en entendant la voix de Beverly. Debout à l'entrée de la porte, elle me fixe les larmes aux yeux. _

_\- J'ai peur …_

_Je tente de retrouver mon sang froid. Il fallait que je le fasse … Pour elle. Peu importe la peur, la crainte. Il fallait que je reste forte pour elle._

_Je me dirige alors jusqu'à elle et m'accroupis à sa hauteur._

_\- De quoi t'as peur mon ange ?  
__\- Qu'on te fasse encore du mal …_

_Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'aperçois ses larmes couler._

_\- Je ne veux plus qu'on te tape …_

_Je la prends dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Je tente de la rassurer, mais je sais que c'est inutile. Pour son âge, elle en a déjà vu et entendu beaucoup trop …_

_Je l'ai ensuite ramenée dans son lit. Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme, c'est à dire durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.  
_

_Puis je finis par rejoindre mes amis qui se trouvaient toujours au salon.  
__La pièce est toujours plongée dans le silence. Combien de temps on allait rester comme ça ? __Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, accrochée sur le mur. Bientôt 2 heures du matin._

_\- Si je pars, j'emmène Teddy et Beverly avec moi. Il est hors de question que je les laisse ici.  
__\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas les ramener à Chicago ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Tu vis chez un flic Erin ! Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité là-bas.  
__\- Et je vais le mettre en danger Maverick ! Il ignore tout de c'qui s'passe ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de mettre sa famille en danger. Il m'a accueilli chez lui sans rien me demander, sans jugement. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le foutre dans la merde ! Ni lui, ni sa famille.  
__\- ALORS DIS LUI PUTAIN ! Il est flic ! Il peut bien t'aider non ?_

_Je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre … Je sens juste les larmes qui commencent à monter._

_\- Erin … , soupire-t-il._

_Il comprend qu'il est allé trop loin. Il se lève du canapé puis il vient me prendre dans ses bras, tout en me demandant de l'excuser._

_\- Maverick a raison Erin, finit par reprendre Tina. Tu dois t'en aller … Seule.  
__\- Et je laisse ma famille ici ?  
__  
Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. Je les sens couler … Alors je me libère de l'étreinte de Maverick, et je les fixe tour à tour._

_\- Vous ne savez rien … Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à partir. Vous ne savez pas ce que Teddy endure, vous …  
_\- …_. Mais on sait ce que TOI tu endures ! Tu …_

_Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre soudainement dans un grand fracas. Je reconnais assez vite Charlie, Rodriguez et John. Et à en voir leur état, ils ne sont pas nets …_

_Charlie me pointe alors du doigt._

_\- Toi … Tu viens avec moi !_

_Maverick me tient fermement par le bras et se positionne devant moi._

_\- Vous feriez mieux de vous barrer …  
_\- … _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas … nous faire quoi hein ?  
_\- … _On veut notre cam. C'est elle qui …_

_Je me mets alors à courir le plus vite possible. Je quitte l'appartement et commence à descendre les escaliers. J'entends crier derrière moi. J'entends mon nom et des hurlements. J'entends ensuite des pas se rapprocher. J'accélère donc la cadence. Je sais que s'ils me chopent, ils ne vont me laisser aucune chance …_

… _Et j'en ai la douloureuse confirmation, lorsque je me retrouve soudainement projetée à terre. Je sens qu'on me donne des coups. J'essaie alors de me débattre, de me protéger mais … C'est le trou noir._

_Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je sens les douleurs… Au ventre, aux côtes, au visage …  
__Mais ce que je sens surtout, c'est l'eau gelée dans laquelle je suis plongée._

_J'ai froid … Vraiment très froid._

_\- Erin ?_

_Je tente alors de tourner mon visage. Mais je me rends vite compte que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Sous le coup de la douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser une légère plainte._

_\- Evite de bouger. Est ce que tu m'entends ?  
__\- J'ai mal … J'ai froid … Je …  
__\- Tant que tu ne leur diras pas chez qui tu habites, ils continueront Erin._

_Je m'apprête à répondre mais mon visage est soudainement plongé dans l'eau. Je tente de remonter à la surface mais on m'en empêche.  
__Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je tente de crier, de me débattre mais rien n'y fait.  
__Finalement, une main me prend par les cheveux et me fait remonter à la surface. Je mets à tousser, à recracher l'eau que j'ai avalée._

_\- Toujours pas décidée à nous parler salope ?_

_Je continue de tousser, en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Je reconnais alors Victor. Il se tient face à moi, il tient toujours ma tête dans sa main et il a l'air vraiment furieux.  
Derrière lui, j'aperçois Logan, Tina, Grace et beaucoup d'autres personnes qui assistent à la scène._

_\- C'est simple Erin. Tu me dis chez qui tu habites et on te laisse tranquille._

_Je ne réponds rien. Alors il me replonge la tête dans la baignoire. Plus longtemps, plus brutalement …  
__J'entends alors des éclats de voix. Etant sous l'eau, je n'entends pas ce qui se dit exactement mais j'entends des gens parler.  
__Puis une nouvelle fois, il finit par retirer mon visage hors de l'eau._

_\- Puisque tu n'es pas décidée à coopérer, on va passer aux choses sérieuses._

_Il me fait sortir de la baignoire puis me jette à terre violemment. Il commence à m'assommer de coups. Je ne dis rien, je ne crie pas. Je tente simplement de protéger mon visage …_

_\- Vous savez les enfants, on peut trouver un arrangement … Si vous me dites chez qui Erin vit …  
__\- On n'est au courant de rien putain ! s'exclame Grace en larmes. Arrêtez, laissez la tranquille.  
__\- Pas tant qu'elle ne me dira pas chez quel flic elle habite …_

_Les coups ont recommencé. Je me sens partir petit à petit … Je ne sens presque plus rien. Je n'ai même plus la force de me protéger …_

_\- Non non non … On ne dort pas maintenant ma jolie !_

_Je sens qu'on m'attrape par les bras. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis de nouveau jetée dans la baignoire. J'ai l'impression que l'eau est encore plus gelée qu'auparavant._

_\- Bon … On va passer aux choses encore plus sérieuses alors ..._

_J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Puis j'en entends d'autres se rapprocher._

_\- Erin … Bébé, ouvre les yeux. Et regarde-moi._

_En reconnaissant la voix de Logan, je rassemble toutes mes forces et je finis par entrouvrir les yeux. Il est accroupi juste à côté de la baignoire. Il a les larmes aux yeux._

_\- S'il te plaît … Dis moi chez qui tu habites… Je t'en supplie._

_Je ne réponds rien. Je ne dirais rien. Peu importe les coups, peu importe ce que j'endure, je garderai le silence._

_\- Logan … Je veux … que … le flingue … à côté …_

_Je m'arrête de parler. La douleur me fait mal … Vraiment très mal. Il pose alors sa main sur mon front et me caresse les cheveux._

_\- Dis – moi Erin.  
__\- Tues-moi …_

_Il répond non de la tête. Ses larmes commencent à couler. Il s'empresse de les sécher, puis tourne son visage._

_\- Dis moi où est le flingue._

_C'est Maverick qui vient de prendre la parole. Il s'approche jusqu'à moi puis me fixe droit dans les yeux._

_\- Dis moi où est le flingue et je le ferais.  
__\- NON ! s'exclame alors Logan. Tu ne peux pas …  
__\- Regarde son état putain ! Tu vas la regarder se faire battre à mort ? C'est ca que tu veux ?!  
__\- Erin, je t'en supplie … Dis leur le nom du flic chez qui tu habites. Fais ça … Fais le pour moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul … Je t'aime, je suis rien sans toi …_

_Il n'essaie plus de cacher ses larmes. Je tente de le rassurer par un sourire, mais même ça, c'est devenu trop difficile …_

_\- Allez les enfants, bougez de mon chemin !_

_Je les vois alors s'éloigner, tandis que Victor réapparait … Un fouet à la main. Il me dévisage les sourcils froncés._

_\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours rien me dire Erin ?  
__\- NOOOOON, hurle alors la voix de Tina.  
__\- J'ai …. Besoin de rester … un moment seule, finissais-je par lâcher._

_Il a l'air surpris par ma demande. Il me fixe quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

_\- Je te laisse 3 minutes. Pas une de plus !_

_Il lâche alors le fouet à terre, puis quitte la salle de bain. Tous l'ont alors suivis …_

_\- Maverick ?_

_Il est le dernier à sortir. Il se retourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés._

_\- Le fouet …_

_Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Il me fixe assez intrigué._

_\- Donne moi …. Le fouet …. Et … Ferme la porte … Derrière toi._

_Son visage se crispe alors. Il a compris mes intentions. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de venir me donner le fouet sans un mot._

_Les larmes aux yeux, il pose ses lèvres sur mon front._

_\- Je t'aime petite sœur …_

_Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je n'avais pas versé une larme pendant que je vivais l'enfer, ce n'est pas au moment où je vais rejoindre le paradis que je vais le faire._

_\- Je suis tellement désolé, finit-il par me souffler._

_Il est en larmes. Mais il ne doit pas. Il ne doit pas éveiller le moindre soupçon._

_\- Tout ira bien … J'te le promets ….. Maintenant il faut … Que tu partes …  
__\- Erin …  
__\- Il ne me reste … pas beaucoup de temps... S'il te plaît Maverick …. Je compte sur … toi pour veiller sur eux …. Et surtout …. Ne dis rien …. Pas un mot._

_Il a fini par quitter la salle de bains. Avant de refermer la porte, il me lance un dernier regard. _

_Puis je me retrouve seule. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Avec beaucoup de difficultés je me lève. J'enroule le fouet autour de mon cou, avant de l'accrocher au montant du meuble._

_Je ferme un court instant les yeux avant de me laisser tomber. Ma respiration est aussitôt coupée. Par reflexe, j'ouvre la bouche et je tente de m'accrocher au fouet … Mais plus je m'y accroche, et plus le nœud autour de mon cœur se resserre …_

_Ma vue se brouille, je me sens étouffée …._

_\- J'ai dit, on ne …. DORT PAS !_

_Ce sont les premiers hurlements que j'ai entendus lorsque j'ai rouvert les paupières. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, voulant m'assurer que je n'étais pas en plein rêve … ou plutôt en plein cauchemar._

_Ma main droite est menottée au radiateur. L'autre, je ne la sens presque plus. Elle est en sang …  
En face de moi, sont aussi attachées de nombreuses autres personnes. Je reconnais immédiatement Tina, Grace et …. Beverly. Les autres je ne les connais pas …_

_\- Allez vas-y Teddy … Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je serais obligée de tuer ta charmante sœur …._

_Victor se met alors à me caresser le visage. J'ai envie de vomir. Je tente de tourner mon visage mais impossible. Puis il commence à descendre sa main …_

_\- D'accord …. Je vais le faire …., finit par reprendre Teddy la voix tremblante._

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle… Victor retire alors sa main de mon cou, puis il se relève._

_\- J'te donne le choix mon grand. Tu commences par la p'tite ou par ta sœur._

… _J'écarquille les yeux. Puis je vois Teddy qui commence à s'approcher de Beverly. Apeurée, elle me fixe, les larmes ravageant son visage._

_\- Maman ….  
__\- Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!_

_Il se retourne vers moi. Lui aussi est en larmes._

_\- Je n'ai pas le choix Erin …  
__\- Si tu as le choix Teddy. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu ne poseras aucune de tes mains sur Beverly. Ni sur personne d'autre. C'est clair ?  
__\- Et toi, tu ouvres encore ta bouche et je te fais exploser la cervelle … C'est clair ?_

_Je serre les dents en sentant son flingue posé sur ma tempe. J'aperçois le regard effrayé de Teddy. Regard effrayé et désolé …_

_\- Je vais faire ce que tu veux … Je vais le faire. Mais baisse ton arme._

_Victor me regarde durement. Il presse un peu plus son revolver sur ma tempe. Puis après de longues secondes, il finit par le retirer …. Il se retourne enfin vers Teddy._

_\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir mon Grand … Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux … On n'est pas pressé …_

_Il quitte la pièce après nous avoir adressé un sourire des plus mesquins et narcissiques …_

_\- Maman … Tonton Teddy va me faire du mal ?  
__\- Non ma chérie … Il ne va rien te faire. N'est ce pas Teddy ?  
__\- J'ai peur maman … J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal comme ils m'ont déjà fait mal …_

_J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester forte. Pour elle, pour toutes les personnes qui sont enfermées dans la même pièce que moi._

_\- Teddy …_

_Il est tout aussi perdu que moi. Je le vois à son visage, à son regard, à ses larmes …_

_\- Je t'en supplie … Ne fais pas ca. Regarde moi Teddy …. TEDDY !_

_Il finit par tourner son visage. Lentement. Difficilement. Puis j'aperçois ses yeux rougis._

_\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
__\- Logan t'a retrouvé dans la salle de bains ..., m'informe alors Tina dans un souffle. Maverick a essayé de l'empêcher … Mais Logan n'a pas voulu te laisser mourir …  
_\- … _Ils se sont battus. Logan et Maverick. Et Victor a compris que Maverick était dans le coup alors il l'a défoncé …_

_Je me pince les lèvres … Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Maverick a du subir… Par ma faute.  
__Puis la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Maverick et Logan sont jetés à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis la porte se referme._

_Maverick reste allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang … Tandis que Logan se relève et me rejoint difficilement._

_\- Maverick ? l'appelle Tina sur un ton inquiet._

_Aucune réponse. Encore pire. Aucune réaction. Il est toujours allongé au sol, totalement inerte.  
Tina commence à pleurer. Grace aussi … _

_\- J'ai les clés … me murmure Logan, dans un souffle. _

_J'ignore si les autres ont entendu. En tout cas, Teddy si. Puisqu'il nous fixe longuement, ne sachant quoi faire.  
__Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Logan, avant de lui dire à voix basse._

_\- Tourne la caméra sur moi … Et ensuite tu libères les autres._

_Il acquiesce puis s'exécute sans un mot. Avec ma main blessée, je fais signe à Teddy de venir jusqu'à moi … Il est hésitant. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Alors j'insiste. Il finit alors par me rejoindre, malgré lui. _

_A son regard, je sais qu'il a compris ce que je lui demande. Et il a surtout compris ce que Logan et moi préparions …  
__Il s'accroupit alors face à moi, et me fixe les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je suis désolé Erin …, me murmure-t-il la voix tremblante._

_Il commence à poser sa main sur ma cuisse puis la descend tout doucement … Avant de la retirer brutalement._

_\- Non … Je ne peux pas !  
__\- Si tu peux Teddy._

_Je jette un regard derrière lui. Logan a déjà libéré Beverly et Grace. Il ne manque plus que douze autre filles, dont Tina. On n'a pas le choix. On doit continuer …_

_\- Teddy, il faut que tu le fasses. Sinon, on est tous morts.  
__\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça Erin …  
__\- On n'a pas le choix Teddy. C'est notre seule solution._

_Il sait que j'ai raison. Puisque je le vois fermer les yeux, et je sens ses mains se poser sur mon corps._

_\- Je te demande pardon …, murmure-t-il en larmes._

_J'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'essaie de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. C'est à dire la libération des personnes présentes. A l'autre côté de la pièce, Logan en a libéré plus de la moitié. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'état de Maverick. Il n'a toujours pas bougé …_

_Plus de 2 minutes sont passées. Logan a réussi à détacher la totalité des filles, et déjà 5 d'entre elles ont réussi à s'échapper par la fenêtre. Les autres sont toutes regroupées dans un des coins. J'aperçois Logan leur parler brièvement …. Puis il nous rejoint._

_Il pousse Teddy brutalement avant de se saisir de mon visage et de m'embrasser à pleine bouchée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe … _

_Puis il descend ses lèvres petit à petit jusqu'à mon cou … Avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille._

_\- Je t'ai passé la clé … Je vais sortir Maverick de là, après c'est à votre tour …, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille._

_C'était donc ça que j'avais senti dans ma bouche. Il m'avait transmis la clé en m'embrassant … Et je devais la transmettre à Teddy._

_C'est risqué. Très risqué même. Mais c'était soit ça, soit rien._

_Logan finit par rejoindre Maverick qui était toujours allongé au sol. Avec l'aide de Grace, ils ont réussi à le faire sortir de la pièce, par la fenêtre. A présent, il ne reste que Teddy et moi. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Si Victor entre maintenant et qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a plus personne, Teddy et moi sommes morts …_

_Puis, moins d'une minute plus tard, j'aperçois Logan sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il nous fait signe que c'est le bon moment. Teddy a compris. Il serre les dents, il n'a pas envie de le faire. Mais il sait que c'est le moment décisif …_

_Alors il ferme les yeux puis il commence à me frapper. Je me mets en boule, faisant semblant de me protéger. Ma main couvrant mon visage, j'en profite pour laisser tomber la clé dans ma main. Je me relève soudainement et avec cette même main, je feins de donner un coup de poing à Teddy. Il stoppe net ma main. Puis en essayant de se débattre, il s'empare de la clé…_

_Il me fixe ensuite longuement, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'apprête à passer à l'action …_

_Tout se passe alors très vite. En moins de 3 secondes, ma main est détachée. Il m'aide aussitôt à me lever et me tire par le bras … Mais mon corps me fait mal, horriblement mal … Les douleurs commencent à se réveiller._

_Elles sont tellement fortes que je suis obligée de m'arrêter._

_\- Erin, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! s'exclame alors Logan.  
__\- Allez Erin !  
__\- J'peux pas …, soufflais-je en grimaçant. Teddy vas-y …  
__\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi Erin, m'interrompt-il d'un ton sec et dur.  
__\- J'peux pas avancer … Ma jambe est pétée. Je …_

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Logan saute rapidement par la fenêtre et nous rejoint. Il ordonne à Teddy de s'en aller avant de me porter dans ses bras._

_Teddy passe alors par la fenêtre et nous attend sur le rebord. C'est alors que j'entends la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas._

_Logan s'empresse aussitôt de me jeter en direction de la fenêtre Sur le rebord, Teddy tente de me rattraper. Plusieurs autres personnes le rejoignent. Ils essaient de me récupérer …_

… _Mais je me sens aussitôt tirée en arrière. Je comprends qu'il est trop tard… Et je comprends surtout que je vais payer cher._

_\- PARTEZ !  
__\- Non Erin …  
__\- TEDDY, BARRE TOI !_

_Je suis alors jetée à terre. Puis j'entends crier. J'entends Teddy hurler mon prénom.  
__Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il s'en aille…_

_\- Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça espèce de pétasse ?_

_Il commence alors à me fouetter. J'essaie de ramper, de me libérer de son emprise mais … Les forces commencent à me manquer et surtout, les coups de fouet se font de plus violents. J'ai l'impression que mon dos est en feu …_

_Puis d'un geste brusque, il me tourne sur le dos. Et je le vois qui commence à déboutonner son pantalon …_

_\- Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie … Déshabille-toi !_

_Je secoue mon visage négativement, tout en essayant de reculer. Mais il m'arrête brutalement, en attrapant ma jambe. Il essaie alors de me retirer mon pantalon, mais je me débats … Je secoue mes jambes dans tous les sens, malgré la douleur …._

_Il se met à me frapper encore plus fort. Je ne fais pas le poids, et je lâche prise assez vite. Je sens les larmes couler … Alors je me mets à crier. Je sais que c'est inutile, que personne ne m'entendra mais il ne me reste que cette solution._

_\- Aussi gueularde que ta mère… Je t'avais prévenu de fermer ta gueule salope._

_Il m'assomme d'un coup de poing dans le nez. Puis un autre… Et encore un autre.  
__Je sens mes forces me lâcher et mes yeux commencer à se fermer …_

_\- NON NON NON ERIN ! T'ENDORS PAS ! ERIN ! ….  
_

_J'entends la voix de Logan retentir au loin … J'essaie de rester éveillée mais les forces me manquent._

_Puis je sens qu'on me retire mon pantalon, puis mon pull … Et je sens surtout un poids s'allonger sur moi._

_\- Tu es magnifique …_

_Je tressaillis en entendant cette voix, au creux de mon oreille. Si je ne réagissais pas maintenant ….  
__Je rassemble alors le peu de force qu'il me reste, et j'ouvre les yeux._

_Victor est allongé sur moi, ses lèvres posées au creux de mon cou.  
Sur moi, il ne me reste que mon débardeur et mon sous vêtement du bas … En comprenant ce qui allait bientôt se passer, en comprenant que si je ne faisais rien, il ne me resterait plus rien, les larmes refont surface._

_\- Logan …, murmurais-je.  
__\- Tapes aussi fort que tu peux Erin !  
_\- … _J'ai mal …. J'peux … pas bouger…._

_J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir. J'ignore qui vient d'entrer. Victor étant allongé sur moi, et pesant plus de 80 kilos, je me retrouvais totalement écrasée sous son poids et il m'était impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement._

_\- Retire toi d'elle immédiatement ou j'te fais sauter la tête !_

_Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Charlie. Je suis partagée entre la peur et le soulagement._

_\- Barre toi gamin …_

_Il commence alors à enfouir ses mains sous mon débardeur … Je ferme les yeux, essayant de ne pas y penser…. Mais aussitôt, j'entends plusieurs coups de feu retentir._

_Je garde toujours les yeux fermés. Puis je sens un poids en moins. Je me sens soudainement légère. J'ouvre alors les yeux et j'aperçois Victor, allongé sur le coté. Il ne bouge plus … _

_\- Tu vas bien ?_

_Charlie se penche au dessus de moi. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je n'ose rien faire …_

_\- Erin ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Je ne réponds rien. Je suis trop tétanisée pour.  
__Sans un mot, il m'aide à me redresser. Puis il me tend mon pantalon ainsi que mon pull._

_\- Rhabille-toi._

_Je n'y arrive pas. Ni à parler, ni à bouger …_

_\- Chérie. Chérie, regarde-moi._

_Il plante son regard dans le mien. Je tourne alors mon visage. J'aperçois Logan, les mains menottées et le visage en sang._

_\- Il faut le libérer …, murmurais-je.  
__\- Il faut simplement qu'on parte d'ici. Alors tu te dépêches de t'habiller et on se tire !  
__\- Je ne partirai pas sans lui …  
__\- Pars Erin. Je vais me débrouiller._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. Il était hors de question que je m'en aille sans lui…_

_\- T'as le choix. Soit on part toi et moi, et tout s'passe bien. Soit tu refuses, et dans ce cas là, je serais obligé de buter ton charmant ami …_

_Il me fixe les sourcils froncés. Je ne réponds rien. Alors il pointe son arme en direction de Logan._

_\- Tu as le choix Erin. Soit …_

_Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroule à terre, après que des coups de feu aient retenti.  
__3 hommes entrent à leur tour dans la pièce, arme à la main. Pedro, Santos et Ricardo. 3 cousins de Tina._

_\- Merci les gars …, souffle alors Logan, d'un air soulagé.  
__\- Toujours à la rescousse mon pote. Il n'y a pas d'autre fils de pute qui traîne par ici ?  
__\- Tout a été nettoyé …  
__\- Tu t'occupes de lui. On va se charger d'Erin nous._

_Santos et Ricardo commencent alors à venir jusqu'à moi. Mais je me recule. J'ai comme une boule au ventre …_

_\- Erin, c'est nous … tente alors de me rassurer Ricardo._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, tout en continuant de reculer. _

_\- Restez où vous êtes … , murmurais-je la voix tremblante._

_Ils s'arrêtent alors de marcher, visiblement surpris par ma réaction. Puis ils se regardent indécis, ne sachant quoi faire._

_\- Chica … On va te sortir de là. Mais avant …  
_\- … _Je veux retourner à Chicago._

_Je sens mes larmes qui commencent à couler. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter …_

_\- On va t'y ramener. Je te le promets. Mais avant, il faut qu'on regarde tes blessures.  
__\- Je … Je vais bien …_

_Je continue de secouer mon visage, leur faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'approchent._

_Une fois détaché, Logan finit par se lever et commence lui aussi à me rejoindre. De plus en plus angoissée, je me saisis du revolver qui est posé à mes côtés._

_\- Waw waw waw … Pose ça Erin !_

_Ils se sont tous arrêtés nets, n'osant plus bouger._

_\- Il reste une balle… murmurais-je.  
__\- Fais pas n'importe quoi Erin. Pose ce flingue…  
_\- … _Je veux rentrer à Chicago.  
__\- Et je te promets qu'on va t'y ramener. Mais d'abord, pose ce flingue …_

… _Beaucoup d'idées me passent par la tête, à cet instant précis. Et je dois avouer que celle de poser le flingue, est bien la dernière …_

_\- Erin ?_

_Je tourne plusieurs fois la roulette, mes yeux fixés sur le revolver. _

_\- On doit soigner tes blessures.  
__\- Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez.  
__\- Alors comment on te soigne ?_

_Je continue de jouer avec la roulette …_

_\- J'ai 1 chance sur 6 de me faire exploser la tête …  
__\- Si tu veux jouer à ça, je te conseille de réussir du 1__er__ coup Erin. Parce que si tu t'loupes, je t'explose en personne, m'avertit Logan d'un ton dur. Alors arrête tes conneries, et pose moi ce putain de flingue !_

_Je ferme alors les yeux et dirige la pointe du revolver en direction de mon front. Puis j'appuie sur la détente. Rien ne se passe. Ce n'était pas le bon coup…_

_\- Nan mais t'es sérieuse en plus ?! _

_Je sens un coup violent sur ma main, m'obligeant à lâcher l'arme. Je rouvre les yeux tout en grimaçant et en essayant de bouger ma main._

_Le visage furieux, Logan commence à s'approcher de moi …_

_\- T'es tarée ou quoi ? Il …  
__\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !  
__\- ET ALORS TU VEUX FAIRE QUOI ? REPRENDRE LE FLINGUE ET TE METTRE UNE BALLE DANS LA TETE ?  
__\- Écoute Erin, il faut te faire soigner, reprend alors Ricardo d'un ton calme. Tes blessures vont s'infecter et …  
_\- … _JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON ME TOUCHE ! m'exclamais-je.  
__\- Alors habille-toi et on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
__\- NON! Je veux rentrer à Chicago.  
__\- Mais il faut te faire soigner avant. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ca._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. Je vois Logan secouer la tête tout en poussant un soupir. Il commence à perdre patience … _

_\- Erin, tu sais que je t'adore. Mais personnellement je ne compte pas coucher ici. Alors tu serais bien mignonne de lever tes fesses pour qu'on puisse se tirer.  
__\- Je ne peux pas …_

_Il me fixe les sourcils froncés._

_\- Si tu le peux. C'est simple. Tu te mets sur tes 2 jambes et …  
__\- Non … C'est mon dos … J'ai très mal et je ne peux pas me lever.  
__\- Je peux regarder ?... Je ne te touche pas, j'te le promets, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter._

_Je lui donne ma permission. Alors Pedro, Santos et lui commencent à se rapprocher de moi, tandis que Ricardo s'accroupit en face de moi._

_Il fixe ma main qui est en sang puis se reconcentre sur moi._

_\- Ta main te fait mal ?_

_Je lui réponds non de la tête, avant de lui avouer dans un murmure…_

_\- Je ne la sens plus._

_J'aperçois son front se plisser. Il tente de ne pas le montrer mais je sais très bien qu'il est inquiet. Puis il jette un regard derrière moi, où se tiennent ses cousins et Logan._

_\- Erin, tu peux lever ton débardeur ? me demande alors Pedro.  
_\- … _Je ne peux pas trop bouger …  
__\- Écoute, on va le remonter … Mais juste un peu. On doit voir tes blessures, m'informe Logan._

_Je ne réponds rien. Bien sur que je n'en ai pas envie, mais en voyant les corps de Victor et Charlie qui commencent à remuer, je me dis qu'il ne faut pas traîner…_

_\- Erin ?  
__\- D'accord, finissais-je par acquiescer.  
__\- T'inquiète pas pour eux, reprend alors Ricardo, en jetant un regard aux deux blessés. Ils sont sonnés pour de bonnes heures encore….  
__\- Ils vont mourir ?  
__\- Pour Charlie non … On l'a touché avec une balle en caoutchouc. Mais par contre lui n'a pas loupé Victor, 3 balles de gros calibre ..._

_J'acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Puis je grimace en sentant mon dos me piquer et me brûler …_

_\- On va te changer de haut Erin. Ok ?  
__\- J'ai qu'une veste …_

_Ricardo retirer alors son T-Shirt puis me le tend._

_\- Mets ça, t'auras moins mal.  
__\- On va t'enlever ton débardeur. Ca marche ?  
__\- Vous ne …  
__\- On ne te touche pas ! On enlève juste ton débardeur et on te met un autre T-shirt. Ok?  
__\- D'accord alors._

_Ils commencent à me retirer le débardeur. Je serre les dents. Ça me fait mal, vraiment mal … J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la peau au fur et à mesure qu'ils m'enlèvent mon haut …_

_\- C'est bientôt fini, m'informe Pedro._

_Je sens mes yeux piquer. La douleur est vraiment insupportable. Mon dos est en feu, en flammes …._

_Puis au bout de longues secondes interminables, mon débardeur est enfin retiré. Je me retrouve alors dans la tenue la plus légère : en soutien gorge et boxer._

_J'aperçois le regard de Ricardo sur mon corps. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le détaille, son visage se crispe de plus en plus._

_\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher des yeux Erin. Ok ? Juste moi d'accord ? _

_J'acquiesce légèrement. Je comprends qu'il ne veut pas que j'aperçoive mes blessures …_

_\- Les gars, venez là …_

_Aussitôt, Logan, Santos et Pedro le rejoignent. A présent, je sens tous les regards sur mon corps. Un long silence s'en suit … Un silence pendant lequel les visages se ferment de plus en plus. Je commence alors à baisser le regard … Mais aussitôt Ricardo m'en empêche en se saisissant de mon visage._

\- Tu ne regardes que nous chica, compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu baisses le regard. Ok ?  
_\- J'me sens pas très bien …, murmurais-je._

_Je commence à ressentir des frissons, des sueurs froides … Sans parler des douleurs et des nausées._

_\- Erin, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?m'interroge alors Logan, les sourcils froncés.  
__\- Pas trop … Victor m'a chopé dans l'allée et après c'est assez flou … J'me suis retrouvée dans une baignoire et …_

… _Je hausse les épaules, tandis que je sens de nouveau les larmes couler. Je me sens de moins en moins bien._

\- Je veux vraiment rentrer à Chicago ... J'me sens pas bien ...  
_\- On doit d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital avant Erin. Tes blessures sont trop graves. Mais après ..._

_Logan continue de me parler, mais sa voix se fait de plus en plus lointaine. Les 4 visages qui se tiennent face à moi deviennent flous … De plus en plus flous …_

_Puis je sens qu'on me porte…. Et c'est le trou noir._

* * *

La vidéo a pris fin depuis de nombreuses secondes. Un lourd silence s'est installé dans la pièce.

\- Ils nous ont menti depuis le début, finit par lâcher Antonio.

Il m'avait enlevé les mots de la bouche. Et certainement pas qu'à moi … Tous les visages sont fermés, crispés.

\- Ils connaissent tous Victor Manneth, soupirais-je.  
\- Ils se sont bien foutus d'nous ! rétorque Voight d'un ton sec.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirige d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Puis on l'entend qu'il leur ordonne de venir.  
Ils nous rejoignent tous quelques secondes plus tard. C'est le visage furieux que Voight s'adresse à eux.

\- Vous êtes bien sûrs que vous ne connaissez pas Victor Manneth ?

Ils continuent tous de nier en bloc. Je comprends alors qu'ils se sont mis d'accord sur la version à nous donner.

\- C'est bizarre vous savez … Très bizarre même. Parce que nous sommes en possession de vidéos qui nous prouvent le contraire, reprend alors Fin.

Toujours aucune réponse. Je les vois se jeter des regards hésitants, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc vous m'avez menti ? leur demandais-je.  
\- Non ! On vous a dit la vérité ! s'exclame Tina, en haussant quelque peu la voix.  
\- Bon … Admettons qu'on vous croie … Vous pouvez au moins nous dire où se trouve la fille de Lindsay ?

Grace se retourne vers Antonio, les sourcils froncés.

\- La fille de Lindsay ? Quelle fille ?  
\- Beverly ?

Et de nouveau, c'est le silence. A l'entente du prénom, les visages se crispent.

Je pousse un soupir … Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

\- Ce n'était pas sa fille, finit par lâcher Maverick.  
\- Était ? lui demande alors Nick, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Écoutez … Voyez avec Erin, je …  
\- … Où elle est ? l'interrompt soudainement Tina.

Elle détaille la pièce du regard, d'un air suspicieux. Je comprends immédiatement que quelque chose cloche.

\- Elle a accompagné Teddy à l'hôpital, leur informais-je.  
\- Le même hôpital où est Victor ?

J'aperçois alors le regard que se lancent Maverick et Grace. Un regard inquiet, soucieux …

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, c'est maintenant, leur fait remarquer Olinsky.  
\- Elle est partie depuis longtemps ?  
\- Environ 1 heure …

Tina pousse un long soupir, puis jette un regard à ses amis. Pendant de longues secondes, ils se regardent tous sans un mot. Ils n'ont pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon … Ils ont cette faculté de se comprendre et de communiquer par leur regard.

Au bout de longues secondes, Maverick finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Victor a violé Teddy, finit-il par nous avouer. Et il a tué Beverly … Si Erin le trouve, il est mort …


	26. Chapter 26

**Narrateur : Jay **

En moins de 10 minutes, nous sommes arrivés à l'hopital.  
Olinsky et Ruzzek se dirigent aussitôt en direction de la chambre de Victor Manneth,  
tandis qu'Olivia, Voight, Antonio et moi-même rejoignons l'accueil.

\- Agent Olivia Benson, se présente-t-elle à la secrétaire, en lui montrant sa plaque. Vous avez reçu un patient il y a environ une heure. Teddy Courtney …  
\- Il est venu avec sa sœur. Erin … Erin Lindsay, rajoute Voight. Où sont-ils ?

La secrétaire présente redresse alors son visage. Elle nous jette un regard mal à l'aise, puis hausse légèrement les épaules …

\- Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas les voir pour le moment ...

Olinsky et Antonio nous rejoignent au même moment.

\- Manneth est toujours dans sa chambre, nous informe ce dernier. Il est entrain de se faire emmener au poste.  
\- Lindsay n'est pas là ? reprend alors Olinsky, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ecoutez … Personne n'a le droit de les voir pour le moment, reprend la secrétaire.

Commençant fortement à être agacé, je pose ma plaque sur le comptoir et fixe durement la secrétaire.

\- Dans cet hôpital, vous avez l'un des hommes les plus recherchés du pays. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a violé des dizaines d'enfants, torturé des dizaines d'autres et …  
\- J'en ai conscience Monsieur ! me coupe-t-elle d'un air navré. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer en salle de réanimation. Dès qu'ils en seront sortis …  
\- Salle de réanimation ? l'interroge Voight, les sourcils froncés.

Elle nous fait signe de la main de patienter, tandis qu'elle s'empare du combiné et compose un numéro.

\- Docteur Harcher. Les policiers viennent d'arriver…. Très bien…. Je leur fais passer le message….

Elle raccroche aussitôt le combiné. Puis, elle se saisit d'un sac et d'une veste et nous les tend.

\- Ce sont les affaires de Melle Lindsay. Le médecin va arriver, vous pouvez l'attendre en salle d'attente. Celle qui est vide ….

Sans poser de question, Voight s'est emparé de ses affaires et nous nous sommes dirigés jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

On reste tous debout. Personne ne parle. Le portable d'Olivia met finalement fin à ce silence.

\- Inspecteur Olivia Benson, j'écoute…. Bonjour Maitre Rafael Barba... Non je ne suis pas au Bureau. Le reste de mon équipe y est ... Comment ça ? ….

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant son visage se fermer soudainement. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ne dit rien, elle se contente d'écouter son interlocuteur …

\- … C'est pas vrai … finit-elle par murmurer.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller, tandis qu'elle pose une de ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- … Non, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment….. Mais vous en êtes bien sûrs? ….

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils. Je vois Voight et le reste de mes collègues en faire de même. Elle pose alors son regard sur moi

\- Il est avec moi oui ….. Je vous rappelle dès que je suis rentrée au bureau. Merci Maitre.

Elle raccroche puis range son portable dans sa poche. Elle relève son visage et ferme les yeux un court instant, en poussant un long soupir.

\- Un souci ? lui demande Voight.

Elle me regarde de nouveau, l'air hésitant et mal à l'aise. Je suis de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai à peine fini ma question, que le médecin fait interruption dans la salle d'attente. Mais je l'ignore et je garde mes yeux fixés sur l'agent Benson. Je sais qu'elle sait des choses me concernant …

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir …, reprend alors le médecin

Le début de la phrase ne présage rien de bon.. Et tout le monde l'a bien compris puisque nous nous sommes tous assis.

\- Je suis le docteur Harcher. C'est moi qui ait pris en charge Teddy Courtney …  
\- Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompt alors Olivia. Il a été emmené ici suite à une crise d'angoisse et il se retrouve en réa ?

Il pousse un soupir, puis appelle une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

\- Andrea ! Tu veux bien fermer la porte et t'assurer à ce que personne ne rentre ?  
\- Très bien Monsieur. J'ouvre l'autre salle d'attente ?

Il lui répond d'un signe de tète affirmatif. La jeune infirmière referme donc la porte derrière, puis le médecin se tourne de nouveau vers nous.

\- Il a tenté de se suicider. Il s'est ouvert la jugulaire … Lindsay a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie mais Teddy avait déjà perdu une quantité énorme de sang. Alors Lindsay s'est portée volontaire pour donner son sang. On a donc fait une transfusion … Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il avait déjà perdu énormément de sang. Sans sa sœur, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est …  
\- Et comment il va ?  
\- Il est resté longtemps sans oxygène .… Il a fini par tomber dans le coma. Un coma moyen. C'est à dire qu'il peut simplement nous entendre. Il ne peut ni bouger, ni parler ….  
\- Donc il est toujours en vie ? l'interroge Antonio, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Il l'est, acquiesce le médecin. On l'a mis sous assistance respiratoire. Son état est stable pour le moment … Mais il peut changer à tout moment.. Les premières 72heures sont primordiales …  
\- Et vous avez une idée dans combien temps il va se réveiller ?  
\- … Tout dépend de lui et surtout des 3 prochains jours qui vont être décisifs. Mais pour le moment, son état est stable comme je vous l'ai dit. On a réussi à le stabiliser, et on l'a mis sous perfusion. Après, psychologiquement il est vraiment très fragile … Et ca peut jouer aussi énormément sur son rétablissement.  
\- Donc en gros, du moment qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller, il ne se réveillera pas … ?  
\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesce le médecin. La force mentale y est pour beaucoup dans ce genre de situations …

Il continue de nous parler, mais je n'écoute plus. Parce que mon regard est attiré par deux infirmiers dans le couloir, qui transportent un lit d'hôpital dans lequel je reconnais Erin. Sans plus attendre, je quitte la salle d'attente et je pars la rejoindre.  
En me voyant arriver, les infirmiers se stoppent. Je les remercie d'un signe de tête puis je me penche au dessus d'Erin. Je grimace en remarquant ces vêtements tachés de sang et surtout ces nombreuses aiguilles plantées dans ses bras.

\- C'est le sang de son frère ... Elle est juste sous perfusion, m'informe alors l'un des infirmiers. Comme elle a donné une quantité importante de son sang, on en redonne à son corps. Et on l'a mise également sous perfusion pour réguler aussi son apport nutritif.

J'acquiesce, puis je pose ma main sur son front.

\- Hey … Tu m'entends ?

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux puis affiche un léger sourire en me voyant.

\- Tu … peux rester ? murmure-t-elle.  
\- Nous allons l'installer dans la chambre. Vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous le voulez.

On a ainsi regagné la chambre numéro 125. Les infirmiers lui mettent son lit en place, puis ils s'occupent des dernières vérifications sur son état de santé. Ils lui prennent ainsi son pouls et sa tension.

\- C'est encore assez faible. Mais vu la quantité de sang qu'elle vient de donner, ce n'est pas inquiétant. On repassera dans une heure pour lui refaire un bilan.

Ils quittent alors la chambre, après m'avoir demandé de les prévenir s'il y avait un souci. Une fois la porte fermée, je prends place sur le fauteuil qui est installé à côté du lit.

\- Jay ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux en entendant mon nom. Je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus tout seul dans la chambre. Voight et l'agent Benson sont ici.

\- Je peux vous voir un instant ? me demande alors cette dernière.

J'acquiesce tout en me frottant les yeux. Je me lève alors du fauteuil et quitte la chambre …

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank**

\- … Victor a fini par passer aux aveux. Il a reconnu plus d'une dizaine de viols, sans parler des séquestrations. Il a balancé toute la famille Petrovski, leurs activités illégales et le coup de pression pour empêcher de faire parler le père de Lindsay lors du procès.  
\- Johnny ? Empêcher Johnny de parler ? lance alors Maverick d'un ton sarcastique.

Surpris par son intervention, je lève mes yeux jusqu'à lui. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Tous paraissent perplexes face à ces paroles.

\- C'est exact, affirme alors Fin. Johnny a tué l'avocat Petrovsky, et les frères Blicky pour défendre sa fille qui était en danger de mort. Daniel a assuré la défense de son frère et des Blicky, et il a prévenu Johnny que s'il disait un mot, il serait tué …  
-… Alors Johnny n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se taire.  
\- C'est une blague sérieusement …

Il secoue son visage, avec un rire nerveux. Puis je remarque les regards réprobateurs que lui lancent Tina et Grace.

\- Maverick … La ferme… , lui murmure alors cette dernière.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? les interroge alors Olivia.  
\- Rien. Rien du tout, nous informe Grace avec un sourire forcé.  
\- Attendez juste un instant … Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas demander la liberté de Johnny j'espère ?  
\- MAVERICK !

Je comprends vite qu'on a loupé un épisode. Et on comprend surtout qu'ils savent des choses que nous ignorons.

\- Il a été enfermé à tort … Donc il serait normal qu'on demande sa mise en liberté, reprend alors Antonio.  
\- Maintenant il est enfermé à tort ? De mieux en mieux … Il faudrait …  
\- Maverick, maintenant tu la fermes ! s'exclame Tina en haussant la voix.

Ayant visiblement du mal à garder son calme, il quitte en furie le bureau créant un silence total. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Tina et Grace en font de même après s'être excusées.

Nous sommes retournés à l'hôpital dans l'après midi. Je devais apporter des affaires à Erin, étant donné qu'elle devait y rester la nuit.  
Je m'y suis rendu avec le reste de mon équipe, excepté Halstead qui était resté là-bas. Je fronce les sourcils en les apercevant assis dans la salle d'attente. Erin était endormie, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Hastead.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Il pousse un soupir, tout en jetant un regard à Erin qui continuait de dormir.

\- Elle a demandé à quitter l'hôpital. Enfin demandé … Elle a plutôt obligé tout l'monde …  
\- Je t'entends hein ...

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux puis lance un regard noir à Jay. Visiblement agacé, il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.  
Je pousse un soupir puis m'accroupis en face d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu restes ici Erin. Il faut que tu te reposes.  
\- Je peux me reposer chez moi Hank…  
\- … De toute façon, t'as plus le choix, rétorque Jay d'un ton sarcastique. Ils ne veulent plus de toi dans cet hôpital. Ca t'apprendra à agresser les infirmiers …  
\- Je ne les ai pas agressés ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir donc je n'avais pas le choix.  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Erin. Menotter des infirmiers, les enfermer dans une salle… Nan je t'assure que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Je lance un regard réprobateur à Ruzzek et Antonio qui se retiennent de rire. N'arrivant pas à retrouver leur sérieux, ils finissent par tourner leur visage, imité par Olinsky qui, lui non plus, ne peut cacher son sourire.

\- Sérieux Hank … Je ne veux pas rester ici…  
\- Je vais te ramener, finissais-je par soupirer. Et pour Teddy ?  
\- Son état est stable. Il va finir par se réveiller …  
\- Tu remplis ta décharge et on te ramène …

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après qu'Erin ait signé la décharge et qu'elle se soit changée, on est retournés directement au bureau.

Seul Maverick était revenu. Et visiblement, sa colère n'avait pas totalement disparu. Assez surprise, Erin nous a demandé où étaient passées les filles.

\- … Elles ne viendront pas, l'informe Maverick d'un ton sec. Tu sais … Ne rien dire, quoi qu'il arrive… Alors comme elles sont trop lâches pour assumer, elles préfèrent déserter.

Perplexe comme nous tous, Erin fronce les sourcils avant de reprendre.

\- Comment ca ?  
\- Tu sais Johnny … Le deal, et tout ce qui va avec … Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Apparemment oui, puisque je vois son visage se fermer soudainement … Contrairement à nous qui sommes toujours aussi perdus.

\- Victor est là, l'informe-t-il toujours aussi sèchement. Alors ils ont tous eu le droit au même refrain : Le coup de pression que ton père a reçu pour qu'il se dise coupable des meurtres des Blicky et de Petrovski … Qu'il a été enfermé à tort parce qu'il n'avait fait que te défendre. Tout le manège, tu vois ? C'est simple, si ton fils de pute de père sort de taule, c'est moi qui le tue.

Maverick continue de ne pas la lâcher du regard. Pendant un long moment, ils se fixent sans un mot …

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Erin. Sois tu leur dis tout, ou soit je respecte ton silence et je prépare maintenant mon témoignage dans lequel j'expliquerai que j'ai tué volontairement Johnny, sans évoquer les motifs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je respecterai ta décision.

Un autre silence s'en suit. Erin paraît de moins en moins sûre, et de plus en plus hésitante.

\- Lindsay …, finit par reprendre Olivia en brisant le silence. En l'absence de certains éléments, on risque de commettre des erreurs….

Elle pousse un soupir, toujours en fixant Maverick. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par tourner son visage vers nous avant de lancer.

\- Joe Cooker.  
\- Joe Cooker ? répète l'inspecteur Rollins, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Le violeur multi récidiviste, pédophile et … ?  
\- C'est mon père. Le deal était qu'il tue Blicky et Petrovski sur ordre de son frère et des Manneth. Alors il a d'abord changé d'identité et ensuite il les a butés …  
\- … Donc il ne les a pas tués parce que tu étais en danger ?

Elle secoue son visage négativement ...

\- Il les a tués parce qu'il a préféré prendre perpét' plutôt que d'être sur la chaise …  
\- Excuse-moi Lindsay mais je ne comprends pas, reprend Nick le front plissé.

Et il n'est pas le seul. Je suis dans le même état que lui. Et à en voir les visages perdus de tous, personne ne s'y retrouve dans cette histoire.

\- Je me souviens à l'époque, il avait été accusé par de nombreuses gamines…, fait remarquer Fin pensif.  
\- … Et elles avaient toutes fini par se rétracter, achève Olivia dans un murmure.  
\- Les Manneth et Daniel ont payé toutes les familles des victimes contre leur silence. En échange, Joe … enfin Johnny devait buter les Blicky et le frère Petrovski et comme ça il prenait que perpét, avec une sureté de 25 ans … Au lieu de la peine de mort.  
\- Sûreté de 25 ans ? Ça veut dire qu'il est libre dans … 3 ans ?  
\- 2, rectifie Maverick.

Rollins se penche alors au dessus de son ordinateur …

\- Joe Cooker, j'ai trouvé son fichier, reprend-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Mais il est protégé par un mot de passe. Sécurité 9 ! C'est une blague ?

Erin se tourne vers elle, puis désigne l'ordinateur.

\- Je peux ?

Rollins l'informe que oui d'un signe de tête tout en se décalant pour lui laisser la place. Erin s'y installe, Maverick la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu te souviens ? l'entendis-je lui murmurer.  
\- … Il faut juste que je me concentre…, souffle-t-elle.  
\- Tu vas réussir Erin …  
\- On a qu'une seule chance Mav' …  
\- Le système bloque si vous ne le trouvez pas du 1 er coup ? leur demande Antonio.

Maverick tourne lentement son visage vers nous. Il n'est pas rassuré. Vraiment pas du tout …

\- … Et une alerte est lancée.  
\- Une alerte ?  
\- Sécurité 9. Ca veut dire qu'une seule erreur et Johnny est alerté dans la seconde. En moins d'une minute, il va prévenir tous ses amis. Et dans l'heure suivante, Erin sera morte.  
\- Il faut juste que je me concentre, reprend alors Erin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je peux avoir un papier et un stylo?

Olivia lui fournit alors le matériel dont elle a besoin, puis lui lance en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu prends tout ton temps Lindsay.

Celle-ci lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant puis au même moment, Tina, Grace et Justin entrent dans la pièce.  
Ils se sont dirigés directement jusqu'à Erin et se sont postés au bureau. Cette dernière les fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Erin, tu sais que …  
\- Je sais que j'ai juste besoin de silence Tina, l'interrompt-elle avec un sourire crispé. Et j'ai aussi besoin d'espace pour pouvoir respirer sans suffoquer. Alors vous seriez gentils de dégager d'ici.  
\- Erin …  
\- … Je ne peux pas me concentrer si vous êtes derrière moi, à retenir votre souffle à chaque risque d'erreur !

A contrecoeur, ils finissent par s'éloigner de son bureau, puis nous rejoignent. Je vois ensuite Ruzzek se retourner vers Rollins et l'entends murmurer.

\- Il y a combien de combinaisons à … ?  
\- Sécurité 9. Le code est à 30 symboles, l'informe-t-elle à voix basse.

Ruzzek fronce les sourcils, tandis que les visages se crispent encore plus. La tension est palpable …

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, finit par lancer Jay.  
\- La ferme … ! rétorque Erin, le visage baissé, toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.  
\- J'suis de son avis, reprend alors Justin. On …  
\- LA FERME !

De plus en plus en plus agacée et irritée, elle finit par se retourner et fixe Jay le regard dur.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Maintenant j'ai besoin de silence ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- Je fais juste savoir que …  
\- … Lindsay a raison, l'interrompt alors Fin. Joe Cooker a fait énormément de dégâts à l'époque. Son casier est lourd, plus que lourd. S'il est libre dans 2 ans, il recommencera et fera encore plus de dégâts.  
\- Il y a bien un autre moyen non ?  
\- Pour avoir son dossier ? Non.  
\- Non … Je veux dire pour qu'il ne sorte pas de prison. Ses victimes peuvent témoigner ! Et comme ca …  
\- Tu parles de quelles victimes ? Celles qui l'ont accusé et qui se sont rétractées ? Leur jugement n'a plus aucune valeur, lui fait remarquer Lindsay.  
\- Il y en a bien des victimes qui n'ont pas été trouvées ou qui n'ont jamais voulu témoigner ?

Sa question paraît anodine, mais en remarquant les visages d'Erin, Maverick, Tina et Grace changer soudainement, je comprends qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça …

\- Tu es sa fille Erin, tu dois bien avoir une idée non ? reprend Jay sur un ton insistant.

Il ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Et j'en reste assez étonné. Parce qu'au final, son raisonnement est plus que plausible et tient vraiment la route … Mais c'était mal connaître Erin. Elle esquisse un sourire forcé, avant de reprendre.

\- Si ces victimes n'ont pas parlé à l'époque, elles ne vont pas le faire maintenant Jay.  
\- Donc tu préfères risquer ta vie alors que tu pourrais laisser les victimes parler ?  
\- C'est exactement ça, affirme-t-elle. Maintenant, merci de laisser ta bouche fermée.

Agacé, Jay se saisit de sa veste avant de quitter le bureau. Justin en fait de même quelques secondes plus tard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Narrateur : Erin **

J'y suis depuis plus de 20 minutes. Il ne me manque plus que les 3 derniers symboles. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me remémorer. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile … Ma tête commence sérieusement à chauffer et je me sens de plus en plus faible… Mais il faut que je termine …

\- Maverick, c'était bien un jeudi qu'ils ont crée le mot de passe ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'était le soir, tu te souviens ?  
\- Euh … non.  
\- Si, affirme alors Tina. C'était un jeudi soir.  
\- 23h10 ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je suis dans l'obligation de me retourner. Les visages sont crispés, je tente de ne pas y prêter attention mais c'est plutôt difficile.

\- On n'a pas la même mémoire que toi Erin …

J'acquiesce simplement puis je me frotte les yeux. Je suis épuisée, vraiment épuisée.

\- On peut faire une pause si vous voulez, me dit alors Amanda  
\- Ca va merci … , lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.  
\- Qui a crée le mot de passe ? me demande alors Amaro, les sourcils froncés. On a tous les accusés ici, on peut bien les forcer à parler.

Je secoue négativement mon visage. Ce n'était pas leur parole qui me manquait …

\- Le mot de passe a été crée par plusieurs personnes, l'informe alors Maverick. Aucun d'entre eux ne le connaît entièrement. Parce que le but était que chaque personne insère des symboles confidentiels, en ne le révélant pas aux autres. De cette manière, si quelqu'un se faisait choper, elle n'avait pas toutes les données en main pour révéler le mot de passe …  
\- Comment ca se fait que tu le connaisses alors ? m'interroge Voight, perplexe.  
\- J'étais dans la pièce quand ils ont tapé le mot de passe.  
\- Tu l'as vu ?  
\- Non … Entendu… Enfin quand ils tapaient, les touches….

Ils me regardent tous les sourcils froncés, intrigués par mes paroles. Seuls Justin, Maverick, Tina et Grace comprennent … Parce que seuls eux savent.

\- … Elle a une mémoire surdéveloppée, finit par lâcher Justin. Donc elle a plus de facilités a mémoriser …

Son père se retourne alors vers lui, visiblement surpris qu'il en sache autant. Comme simple réponse, il hausse simplement les épaules.

\- … Quoi qu'il en soit, les 3 derniers symboles ont été inscrits par Beverly, finit par reprendre Tina.  
\- … Et lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle était blessée et droguée. Donc ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins instinctifs et beaucoup moins vigoureux. Ce qui fait que maintenant… j'suis bloquée, soupirais-je.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas là, lorsque ca s'est passé ? demande alors Olivia à mes 3 amis.

Ils répondent à l'unisson par un signe de tête négatif.

\- Enfin on était là mais …  
\- On n'était pas là ! coupe alors Maverick.

Il fixe durement Tina qui, visiblement agacée, pousse un soupir.

\- On était là mais pas dans la même pièce, reprend Grace d'un ton ferme.

Elle tourne son regard vers Maverick puis le fixe un long moment avant de reprendre.

\- Le deal était que …  
\- Grace, la ferme, soupire Maverick.  
\- … Que les garçons s'amusent avec nous, et en contrepartie Erin n'était pas tuée. Enfin c'était toujours ça …

Et elle leur a tout dit. Tout ce que nous avions évité de leur dévoiler, Grace venait de le faire. Maverick avait essayé de l'en empêcher, il avait essayé de l'interrompre à de nombreuses reprises mais Grace l'avait ignoré.

\- … Donc ils obligeaient des gamins à vous violer ?

Grace affirme lentement de la tête avant de reprendre.

\- C'était toujours comme ça. Ils utilisaient des enfants pour parvenir à leurs fins …

Elle pousse un soupir puis secoue son visage.

\- Ils étaient tous impliqués dedans. Soit on leur obéissait, ou soit il tuait l'un de nous … Alors ils ont tué Jason, mon frère Kyle, Marc, Andrew …

… Et elle a continué à leur citer toute une série de noms. Des personnes parties trop tôt. Des personnes dont personne ne connaissait l'existence …

\- Si personne n'en a jamais rien su, c'est parce qu'ils prenaient des gamins issus de milieux défavorisés, livrés à eux mêmes. Alors ca a été une partie de plaisir pour eux. Si l'un d'entre nous faisait le moindre faux pas, ils s'en prenaient à notre famille …  
\- … Et c'est pour ça que Victor a tué Beverly ?

Grace ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle pose son regard sur moi, et les larmes aux yeux, elle se pince les lèvres.

\- 258, finit par lâcher Maverick.  
\- 258 ?  
\- J'étais là quand Beverly a tapé le code. Elle a mis …  
\- T'étais avec nous ! le coupe Tina, en tournant son visage totalement perdu face à lui.

Il secoue négativement la tête. Grace et Tina paraissent de plus en plus perdues. Elles tournent alors leur visage face à moi et m'interrogent du regard. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

\- Je ne comprends pas …  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, l'interrompt-il durement. Elle a mis la date de naissance d'Erin. Et …

Je ne l'écoute plus et j'insère les chiffres qu'il a énoncés. Une alarme se met alors en marche, puis s'inscrit le message suivant, écrit en rouge et en majuscule: CODE DEBLOQUE.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : Rentrer et me reposer.

* * *

**Narrateur : Olivia**

\- Elliott m'a contacté, m'informe Fin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des infos à nous fournir. Il est en chemin.

Mon ancien équipier est arrivé moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Après l'avoir salué et l'avoir présenté à l'équipe de Voight, je me retourne vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Fin a dit que tu pouvais nous aider ?  
\- Ouais, soupire-t-il. J'ai eu affaire à la famille Cooker bien avant que Johnny soit connu dans tout le pays. Ses enfants ont été suivis par la protection de l'enfance…  
\- Ses enfants ?

Nick l'interroge, alors perplexe. Eliott nous regarde tour à tour, avant de reprendre.

\- Joe Cooker a 4 enfants … Enfin il en avait.  
\- Lindsay ne nous l'a pas mentionné, fait remarquer Fin.  
\- Parce qu'elle n'a plus aucun contact avec eux, nous informe-t-il. Un jour, j'ai été appelé à leur domicile. La mère était totalement défoncée et les gamins étaient enfermés depuis des jours chez eux. C'était pas la première fois que j'étais appelé chez eux. Mais ce jour là …

Il s'arrête de parler pendant quelques secondes, il tente de trouver ses mots, et je vois surtout qu'il se remémore la scène …

\- … Ce jour là, on a retrouvé l'une des filles violée et tuée. Rosalyn elle s'appelait… On n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Aucun des gosses n'a parlé. Alors j'ai appelé un de leurs oncles qui habitait dans le Texas. Il a accepté de les prendre. Mais Lindsay n'a pas voulu partir. Elle ne voulait pas quitter New York. Et pour Nate et Jennifer, il était hors de question de partir sans Lindsay. Alors je suis partie la voir pour lui parler, je lui ai expliqué que si elle refusait de vivre chez son oncle, elle irait dans un foyer … Mais elle se fichait totalement de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Enfin, elle se fichait de ce que quiconque pouvait lui dire. Elle avait un sacré caractère …  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- Comme je viens de le dire, elle avait un sacré caractère. Au début, elle m'a demandé calmement de m'en aller. Mais j'ai continué à lui parler … Alors elle a fini par sortir un flingue et m'a menacé de me tirer dessus …. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir et pendant un long moment je ne l'ai plus revu. Puis un soir, elle m'a téléphoné. A sa voix, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je suis partie la voir … Elle était dans un sal état. Elle m'a avoué que si elle n'était pas partie avec son frère et sa sœur au Texas, c'était parce que si sa mère restait seule avec Johnny, elle serait tuée. Que c'était elle qui procurait la drogue à sa mère, que sans ça, sa mère ne pouvait pas vivre …  
\- Et elle est restée avec sa mère ?  
\- Elle ne l'a jamais lâchée…, soupire-t-il. Pourtant Nate et Jennifer sont revenus la voir de nombreuses fois pour qu'elle s'en aille. Mais Lindsay a toujours refusé. Puis un jour, Nate et Jennifer sont venus me voir. C'était après le 11 septembre. Ils étaient inquiets parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas Lindsay. Alors on l'a cherchée de partout … Mais aucune trace. Au début, on a pensé qu'elle avait été tuée lors des attentats. Puis, des amis à elle nous ont dit qu'elle avait quitté définitivement New York, avec sa mère. Mais personne ne savait où elle était… Enfin c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient …

Il pose alors son regard sur Grace, Maverick et Tina puis fronce les sourcils.

\- N'est ce pas ? Je me souviens de vous ...

Aucun d'entre eux ne répond. Grace est au bord des larmes, et Tina ne semble pas aller bien mieux …

\- Et puis je vous ai demandé ce qui s'était passé avec Beverly. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous nous avez répondu ?  
\- On ne pouvait rien dire …., finit par souffler Maverick.  
\- J'en avais bien conscience.  
\- Erin a quitté New-York après la mort de Beverly, nous avoue Tina d'une voix tremblante. Je vous jure qu'on n'avait pas le choix …  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Et de nouveau, un silence s'installe. Tina et Grace tournent leur visage en larmes en direction de Maverick. Il a le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il paraît ailleurs, déconnecté …

\- Mav' … murmure alors Grace.

Difficilement, il finit par tourner son visage. Il attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix extrêmement calme.

\- C'était soit je violais Erin, soit ils tuaient Beverly … Je n'ai pas voulu. Alors ils ont demandé à Teddy de le faire. Il n'a pas voulu non plus. Ils ont demandé à tous les autres gamins de violer Erin. Mais aucun n'a voulu.

Il a du mal à continuer. Il s'arrête quelques secondes, ferme les yeux puis reprend.

\- Une semaine avant, Nate et Jennifer étaient venus la voir. Ils ne savaient rien de la vie qu'elle menait … Mais ce jour là, ils ont aperçu l'argent. Et ils ont commencé à comprendre. Alors son frère lui a posé un ultimatum : Soit elle leur expliquait ce qui se passait, soit elle pouvait faire une croix sur eux …

Je pousse un soupir puis me retourne vers Elliot.

\- On a un moyen de contacter Jennifer et Nate ?  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ils sont là d'ici 30 minutes.


	28. Chapter 28

_Petite note avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre.  
_2 nouveaux personnages vont rentrer en scène:

**_Jennifer Jarreau _**_est interprétée par_**_ AJ COOK._**  
**_Nate Kendall _**_est interprété par_**_ Wenworth MILLER._**

_Et petite précision :_

Maverick Mitchell est interprété par **James LAFFERTY.**  
Tina Gonzalez par **Daniella ALONSO**  
Grace Nancy par **Meagan GOOD**

_**Ce chapitre est l'un des plus courts de l'histoire. Mais je suis obligée de le mettre pour faire rentrer les 2 nouveaux personnages dans l'histoire, et surtout parce que vous allez découvrir que la situation va devenir encore plus complexe pour Jay ... Comme il est assez court et qu'il n'y a pas grand chose, je mets le prochain chapitre dès maintenant !**_

BONNE LECTURE ! 

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank **

\- Nate et Jennifer sont nos seules issues, soupire Olivia.

Elle se tourne vers moi puis hausse les épaules.

\- Si on a le témoignage de Lindsay, on les a tous Hank.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Parce qu'elle a entièrement raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Erin devant toutes ces personnes qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer.

\- Elle avait 8 ans quand son père est parti en taule. C'est la seule personne qui ait vécu autant de temps avec lui. Enfin excepté Bunny, mais je pense qu'elle c'est une autre histoire, reprend Elliott.  
\- On ne peut pas compter sur elle, réfute Olivia. Elle a essayé de tuer sa propre fille, et elle a tué l'enfant qu'elle portait. Donc elle aussi va y passer sur le banc des accusés …  
\- Désolé de vous interrompre. Mais je vais y aller …

On se retourne tous vers Maverick. Assez hésitant et mal à l'aise, il nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Maintenant ? On a besoin de votre témoignage.  
\- Je sais … Mais si Nate me trouve ici, je suis un homme mort. Erin a refusé de s'en aller avec eux, pour pouvoir rester avec nous. Nate a …  
\- On parle de moi ?

Les visages de Grace, Tina et Maverick se crispent aussitôt. Deux personnes viennent d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Une jeune femme blonde, et un homme brun … Un homme qui était le portrait craché d'Erin. Aucun doute. C'était bien son frère.

Elliott finit par s'approcher d'eux, et leur serre la main.

\- Nate, Jennifer, je vous remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite.  
\- Si on peut vous être utile … , reprend la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire aimable.

L'homme, le dénommé Nate, ne répond rien. Depuis son entrée, il n'a pas lâché Maverick du regard.

\- Etre utile à des fils de pute qui ont entrainé notre sœur dans des faux plans ? Bonne idée Jen', excellente idée !

Ca allait être compliqué … Vraiment compliqué. Sa sœur lui jette un regard réprobateur avant de reprendre …

\- Nate, soupire-t-elle.  
\- Ouais je sais … Il faut que …  
\- Tu dis que j'ai entrainé Erin dans des faux plans, mais vous à part la laisser tomber, vous avez fait quoi ?

Maverick le fixe droit dans les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Le ton commence à monter… Et ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

\- Ecoutez, finit par reprendre Antonio, tentant de calmer la situation. Mettez vos différents de côté, l'essentiel c'est d'envoyer tous ces enfoirés sur la chaise ...

Nate ne semble pas décolérer …Il s'efforce de garder son calme. Mais on voit bien qu'il a du mal, vraiment beaucoup de mal.

\- Va t'aérer un peu … , lui conseille alors sa sœur. Nate !

Difficilement, il lâche Maverick du regard puis se retourne vers sa sœur.

\- Va faire un tour. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon …, finit-il par soupirer. On peut commencer.  
\- T'es sûr ? l'interroge Elliott, les sourcils froncés. On peut attendre quelques minutes si tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

Il en aurait bien besoin parce qu'il semble aller de moins en moins bien. La porte du bureau s'ouvre au même instant. Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant Halstead sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es …  
\- Nadia est avec Erin, m'interrompt-il. S'il y a le moindre souci, elle …  
\- Jay ? Qu'est ce tu fous ici mon pote ?! s'exclame alors Nate.

Tout aussi surpris que lui, Jay tourne son visage puis fronce les sourcils en l'apercevant.

\- Ryan ?  
\- Appelle moi Nate. Ryan c'est pour l'armée... Mais tu connais ma sœur ?  
\- Ta sœur ?  
\- Erin !

De plus en plus stupéfait, Jay le fixe un long moment sans un mot, sans bouger … Le choc est visiblement dur à encaisser … Mais il parvient à se ressaisir.

\- Ouais … J'bosse avec elle…  
\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu bossais dans la police?  
\- Si …. Et c'est toujours le cas.

Stupéfait, Nate se retourne vers sa sœur qui l'est tout autant que lui.

\- Si t'es flic, et que tu bosses avec Erin … Ca veut dire qu'elle est flic aussi?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- …. Non, non, non ….. C'est quoi de bordel ? Dans quelle magouille vous …  
\- Il vous dit la vérité, le coupais-je. Erin travaille dans mon unité.

Mais il n'y croit pas. Ou du moins, il ne veut pas y croire … Il secoue son visage de gauche à droite, tandis que ses yeux se mettent de plus en plus à briller.

\- Non … Ce n'est pas possible, souffle-t-il.

Il finit par poser son regard sur Maverick, et reprend d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est vrai ?

Celui-ci ne peut qu'affirmer la vérité. Puis d'un air hésitant, il poursuit:

\- Elle a été piégée sur une affaire. Ils l'attendaient tous au tournant …  
\- Qu'est ce que t'entends par tous ? lui demande alors Jennifer, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tous les potes de votre père, de votre beau père… Et Charlie …  
\- Charlie ? Charlie Pugliese ?!

Maverick répond d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Nate devient alors soudainement plus pale, quasiment livide. Sa sœur n'est pas vraiment mieux…

\- Tout compte fait, je vais aller … faire un tour….

Il quitte aussitôt le bureau, d'un pas lourd, sous le regard peiné et perdu de sa sœur.


	29. Chapter 29

**Narrateur : _Jay_**

\- Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps … , finit par nous dire Jennifer. Vous comprenez, on pensait que cette histoire était derrière nous ...  
\- On comprend Jennifer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle adresse un sourire reconnaissant envers Stabler. Puis elle pousse un soupir, et hésite quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton hésitant.

\- Nate et Erin étaient vraiment très proches. Quand Nate et moi avons quitté New-York, elle n'était qu'encore une petite fille, c'était sa petite sœur chérie. Et puis quand on est revenus, le choc a été radical. Surtout pour Nate. Il avait laissé une gamine qui dépendait entièrement de lui, et vice versa … Enfin ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient cette fusion que personne ne pouvait détruire … Et quelques mois après, quand Nate et moi avons retrouvé Erin, quand on l'a vue trainer dehors, quand on l'a vue trainer avec tous ces gars …

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Elle tente de contrôler son émotion mais c'est dur, vraiment dur.

\- … Enfin, elle était devenue tellement différente. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'on avait laissée des mois auparavant. Loin de là … Alors Nate et Erin ont commencé à rentrer en conflit. D'un côté, il y avait Nate qui voulait toujours prendre soin d'Erin et d'un autre côté, Erin menait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Et au fil du temps, les tensions ont pris plus d'ampleur. Nate et moi voulions témoigner contre notre beau père mais Erin n'était pas d'accord. Elle nous avait prévenus que si on témoignait contre lui, elle nierait tout en bloc … Et puis un soir … C'était le dernier soir où Nate et moi sommes venus à New-York, Erin et lui se sont battus …

Alors qu'elle continue de nous parler, Nate finit par revenir. Il a l'air calmé, et j'en reste assez étonné. C'est vrai, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à se calmer en une dizaine de minutes… Bien au contraire.  
Et j'en ai confirmation en apercevant sa main … En sang.

\- Nate …  
\- C'est rien Jen'.

Sa sœur ne rajoute rien, mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Nate finit par se retourner vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as un truc pour nettoyer ?

Je l'informe que c'est le cas, puis je lui dis de me suivre dans la pièce voisine. Il s'assoit autour de la table tandis que moi de mon côté, je sors le matériel dont il a besoin. Après avoir pris le nécessaire, je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Ta main est pétée …  
\- C'est pas grave.

Je ne tente pas de le convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital. Tel que je le connais, ce serait une perte de temps puisqu'il refusera.

\- Quelle ironie du sort, n'empêche … Je devais venir te voir à Chicago mais j'ai pas pu, à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute. Et là, on se retrouve à New York… Comme quoi, on dirait que le destin joue toujours en notre faveur. Mais je te l'avais dit qu'on finirait par se retrouver. Tu te souviens ?

Il ne croit pas si bien dire … Je continue de lui nettoyer sa blessure, en acquiesçant simplement d'un signe de tête.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas reparlé de ta copine. Alors ? Tu lui as fait ta demande ?  
\- … Disons que c'est compliqué.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone, t'étais prêt à lui faire ta demande le soir même. Si je t'avais pas dit de m'attendre …

Je serais probablement fiancé à ta sœur, ais-je failli lui dire.  
Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas pour rien si les choses avaient pris une toute autre tournure…

\- Jay ?

Je tente de sortir de mes pensées, mais c'est difficile … Enfin ca l'est beaucoup moins lorsque je remarque le reste de mon équipe sur le pas de la porte.  
Depuis quand étaient-ils là ? Depuis quand nous écoutaient-ils ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je ne tiens vraiment pas à le savoir.

\- On a du nouveau, reprend Olinsky. Tu viens ?  
\- Allez viens mon pote. Plus vite on aura fini cette affaire, plus vite tu pourras me présenter ta future femme.  
\- Nate …  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais Jay. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre pour lui faire ta demande, donc maintenant que je suis là, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu ne le fasses pas. N'est ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitte la pièce. Je pousse un soupir. C'était pire que je croyais. Quand je pensais que tout commençait enfin à s'arranger … Tout ne faisait qu'empirer.

Je me lève de la chaise et m'apprête, à mon tour, à quitter la salle mais Voight me retient par le bras. Je me retourne vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu dois lui dire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Jennifer et Nate vont être confrontés à Charlie, m'informe Ruzzek.

Alors ils ont tout entendu … Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire nerveux. Si je ne dis rien à Nate, je sais très bien que Charlie se fera une joie de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il sait…

\- Donc je dois lui dire que je suis sorti avec sa sœur, et que je l'ai mise enceinte? Et tout ça, en moins de 5 minutes ? Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez appeler une ambulance dès maintenant.  
\- Jay … Si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais …, commence Antonio sur un ton hésitant.  
\- Charlie s'en chargera, je sais, soupirais-je.  
\- On va rester avec toi.

J'adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'intention de Voight. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas accepté qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie personnelle. Mais là, les conditions l'exigent. Et surtout … A quoi bon de continuer à leur mentir ? Ils savent déjà presque tout …

On est donc tous entrés dans la pièce et j'ai rappelé Nate. Il est revenu puis il nous a regardé, tour à tour, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait.

\- Tu voulais me parler Jay ?  
\- Ouais …

Il continue de me fixer les sourcils froncés. Je détourne mon regard mal à l'aise, tentant de trouver les mots justes. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je croise alors les regards d'Antonio et de Ruzzek qui m'incitent à parler. Je prends donc une grande respiration et reporte mon attention sur Nate.

\- Je suis sorti avec Erin.

Il ne dit rien. Et c'est bien ce qui me gêne le plus. Mais je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne me frappe pas, c'est à cause de sa main cassée…

\- Je voulais que tu le saches …

… Ou peut-être à cause de sa stupéfaction. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Euh … ouais, finit-il par lâcher.

Il a l'air plus sous le choc qu'énervé. Mais malheureusement, je ne lui ai pas encore tout dit.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ta sœur …  
\- Et si tu l'avais su, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Je tente de réfléchir, mais j'ai déjà ma réponse:

\- Je ne pense pas non …

Je préfère lui dire la vérité, que d'essayer de lui mentir. Parce que même si j'avais su qu'Erin était sa sœur, mes sentiments pour elle n'auraient pas changé. Ça, c'est certain.

\- Donc quand t'étais à l'armée …  
\- … Non, je ne la connaissais pas encore. Je l'ai connue en intégrant cette unité de Renseignements.  
\- Je ne comprends pas … T'es dans la police depuis tout juste une année. Et il y a même pas 3 mois tu m'as prévenu que tu voulais te marier… Te connaissant, tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir te marier avec une personne que tu connais depuis peu. Donc, soit t'es sorti avec Erin dès le début, votre histoire n'a pas fait long feu et ensuite tu as rencontré une autre personne avec qui t'as voulu te marier, ou soit …

… Ou soit c'était ta sœur que je voulais épouser. Je sais qu'il le sait au fond de lui même, je sais qu'il s'en doute.

\- …. Mais je pense que si t'as voulu me parler, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'Erin ? Que Charlie est au courant, et que tu préfères que je le sache par toi, plutôt que par lui ?

Je ne peux qu'affirmer. Il avait visé juste, du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tout compte fait … Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que je n'ai pas pu me déplacer jusqu'à Chicago pour que je puisse rencontrer ta future femme…  
\- Nate …  
\- C'est pas contre toi Jay. Si t'es heureux avec elle, alors …  
\- On n'est plus ensemble. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant. Rien de plus.  
\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. Il y a, à peine 3 mois vous étiez sur le point de vous marier …  
\- Elle n'était pas au courant. Puis les choses se sont un peu compliquées avec le temps et on a fini par s'arrêter.  
\- Du moment qu'Erin est dans les parages, tout devient tout de suite compliqué, rétorque-t-il.

Je tente de rester impassible face à sa remarque. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, il ignore probablement beaucoup de choses … Mais son excès de rancœur envers Erin ne lui permet pas de prendre le recul qu'il faut…

\- Et je suppose que sa charmante mère ne trainait pas loin ? Toujours l'une sans l'autre ...  
\- Tu te trompes.  
\- Je pense que c'est toi qui te trompe Jay. Erin peut être adorable quand elle veut, mais le souci c'est que quand elle a une idée en tête, elle se fout totalement de ce que peuvent penser les gens et elle fonce dans le tas. Et si tu as le malheur de vouloir savoir ce qui se passe, elle claque des doigts et tu disparais de sa vie. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé non ?

Je ne réponds rien. Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que tout s'était passé. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- On n'est plus ensemble parce que c'est compliqué Nate.  
\- Compliqué ? Jay, quand tu prévois de te marier avec quelqu'un, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En l'occurrence si tu as prévu de te marier avec Erin, c'est surtout pour le pire. Au moins maintenant vous êtes fixés, vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Si vous n'êtes pas foutus de surmonter une seule épreuve ensemble, vous n'auriez pas pu…  
\- … Bunny a tué notre enfant. Et entre temps, elle a passé un accord avec Charlie. Elle devait me tuer, et kidnapper Erin pour l'emmener jusqu'à Charlie. Mais tu sais pourquoi le plan n'a pas fonctionné ? Parce qu'au moment où elle a mis le feu chez moi, Erin était là. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu … Alors son plan étant tombé à l'eau, elle a cambriolé mon appartement, elle a trafiqué ma voiture et je te passe des détails. Et je t'ai parlé du passage où Erin s'est fait kidnapper par votre beau père et ses potes ?  
**Tu veux toujours parler d'épreuves à surmonter dans un couple Nate?** Commence déjà par surmonter tes propres épreuves avant de venir accuser tout le monde, et surtout Erin. T'as beau avoir tes problèmes avec elle, c'est une chose. Mais vouloir la culpabiliser en est une autre. Ce n'est pas en la prenant pour responsable que tu te sentiras moins coupable sur ce qui s'est passé dans votre enfance. Plus tu te sentiras coupable, plus tu feras porter la faute sur Erin. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Parce que sans elle, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.  
**Tu veux vraiment toujours parler d'épreuves à surmonter dans un couple Nate ? **Quand t'auras traversé, ne serait-ce que la moitié des épreuves qu'Erin et moi avons traversées, tu pourras te permettre de venir nous juger.

Sans un mot de plus, je sors de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus, je risquais d'exploser … Mais au moins, maintenant il était au courant. Je n'avais plus rien à lui cacher. Ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était régler cette putain d'affaire au plus vite. Ne plus en entendre parler et surtout partir un moment, même un long moment hors de Chicago.

Je rejoins l'office principal. Les membres de l'unité de New York sont toujours présents. Ils ont la tête plongée dans de nombreux papiers. Tandis que Tina, Grace, Maverick et Jennifer sont en grande discussion.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?  
\- Une nouvelle vidéo que les cousins de Tina viennent de nous faire parvenir, m'informe Fin.

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête. Puis le reste de mon équipe finit par nous rejoindre, suivi par Nate. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je l'ignore. Mes nerfs sont toujours à vif, et le moindre mot …

\- Elle remonte au départ d'Erin de New-York … La vidéo, précise Maverick. Notre quartier était hautement surveillé comme il était l'un des plus dangereux. Au moment de quitter la ville, on a tout pris pour que les preuves restent entre nos mains.

Tous affirment de la tête. Puis Stabler se retourne vers Nate et Jennifer.

\- Si vous reconnaissez des personnes sur cette vidéo, vous nous le dîtes.

Il attend d'avoir leur consentement avant de lancer la vidéo.


	30. Chapter 30

**IMPORTANT: Simple note pour vous prévenir que dans les épisodes suivants, il y aura du CONTENU VIOLENT: Autant par les Paroles, que par des Faits liés au passé de Lindsay qui pourront CHOQUER.**

**C'est pourquoi je conseille aux Ames Sensibles de s'abstenir. Et c'est pourquoi je préviens que Mon Histoire est réservée aux personnes d'AGE MATURE, ne craignant pas toutes sortes de détails au sujet de toutes sortes de violences, pouvant les heurter ...**

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_\- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer ensuite ?_

_Je lève mes yeux face à Pedro et Roberto. Ils me fixent tous les deux ... Je hausse les épaules._

_\- Attendons déjà de voir si on réussit à passer la nuit …  
__\- Ils sont toujours en bas ?_

_Allongée à même le sol, je rampe doucement jusqu'au rebord du toit. Je pousse un soupir en apercevant une 3eme voiture arriver._

_C'était mal barré. Vraiment mal barré. Je rejoins Pedro et Roberto qui s'étaient installés aux côtés de Teddy et Beverly. En arrivant vers eux, ils lèvent les yeux vers moi._

_\- Alors ?_

_Par un signe de tête, je leur fais comprendre que ce n'est pas bon … Vraiment pas._

_\- On part bientôt maman ? me demande alors Beverly, d'une voix fatiguée.  
__\- Fais comme Teddy et dors chérie. Des qu'on y va, je te réveille d'accord ?  
__\- J'ai un peu froid …_

_Je m'accroupis face à elle puis je retire ma veste et l'enveloppe dedans._

_\- T'as moins froid là ?_

_Elle affirme de la tête, puis sa tête posée sur le ventre de Teddy, elle commence à fermer doucement les yeux.  
__Ricardo jette un regard à Teddy et Beverly, puis reporte son attention sur moi._

_\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Erin ?  
__\- Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera …_

_Je me pince les lèvres tandis que je sens les larmes monter. J'ai de moins en moins l'espoir d'y arriver._

_\- Viens chica …_

_Ils se sont levés puis nous sommes partis nous asseoir plus loin, à côté du rebord du toit. _

_\- T'y arriveras Erin. Tu t'en es toujours sortie._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. J'essayais de m'en convaincre mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal._

_\- Je dérange ?_

_Maverick vient de nous rejoindre. Je pousse un soupir puis m'allonge sur le dos. Je ferme les yeux et tente de trouver une autre solution …_

_\- Assieds toi avec nous mon pote._

_Je l'entends qui s'installe à côté de moi._

_\- Tu veux ma veste Erin ?_

_Je réponds non de la tête, tout en continuant de réfléchir. Ais-je vraiment fait le bon choix ? _

_\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont rester longtemps ici ?  
__\- On verra … De toute façon, il n'y a qu'Erin qui a les clés du toit.  
__\- Ouais …_

_J'ouvre les yeux en sentant une personne au dessus de moi. Je souris légèrement en apercevant Maverick, son visage penché au dessus de moi, me fixant les sourcils froncés._

_\- Arrête de réfléchir et profite de ta dernière nuit ici.  
__\- Personne n'est au courant ?  
__\- T'as ma parole ! m'assure-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.  
__\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où tu vas aller ? m'interroge Ricardo, pour la énième fois._

_Bien sur que j'aurais voulu leur dire. Mais l'enjeu, et le danger étaient trop grands … Vraiment trop grands._

_\- Tu devrais retourner à Chicago, et tout lui dire. J'suis certain qu'il pourrait t'aider._

_Je sais que Maverick a raison. Mais non, je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans tout ça._

_\- Et on ne peut toujours pas savoir chez qui tu habites ? Enfin … tu habitais …_

_Après un long soupir, Maverick finit par me donner sa main puis m'aide à me redresser. Je me devais de leur dire … Parce que depuis le début, ils ont été là pour moi, parce depuis le début, j'ai pu compter sur eux._

_\- Je vous ai menti. Seul Maverick sait chez qui j'habite._

_Ricardo et Pedro me fixent les sourcils froncés. Je jette un regard à Maverick, qui tente de me rassurer par un sourire. Je me retourne donc de nouveau vers eux, avant de reprendre._

_\- Simplement pour assurer mes arrières. Au cas où que je meurs …  
_\- … _Erin …  
_\- … _Laissez moi finir. J'ai laissé de l'argent de côté, beaucoup d'argent. Pour vous, mais aussi pour la famille qui m'héberge et pour Nate et Jennifer. Si jamais je suis tuée, c'est Maverick qui sera chargé d'aller remettre à tout le monde ce qui est dû.  
__\- Erin …  
__\- Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face les gars. Si je m'en sors aujourd'hui, je serais tuée demain. Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais …  
_\- … _T'as toujours tenu le coup. Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant !  
__\- Et après, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais fuir le reste de ma vie ? Je suis fatiguée les gars… Vraiment fatiguée. J'vous assure, si Teddy et Beverly n'étaient pas là …_

_Je me pince les lèvres. S'ils n'étaient pas là, j'aurais déjà lâché prise depuis longtemps._

_\- Sérieusement, vous pouvez me dire qui n'a pas voulu s'tuer ?  
_\- … _Et si on n'a pas réussi, c'est parce que notre heure n'est pas venue chica. C'est …  
_\- … _Encore un truc de Bon Dieu, soupirais-je. C'est simplement qu'on s'y est mal pris …  
__\- T'as essayé de te tuer 3 fois Erin. Et encore, je pense que tu as essayé d'autres fois mais qu'on n'est pas au courant. T'as essayé de te prendre, t'as sauté du 5 eme étage et t'as fait une overdose ! Je te parle même pas de tout ce que tu as subi avec ces enfoirés. Mais t'es toujours là ! T'es toujours debout …  
__\- Tu vas encore me sortir que j'suis une sorte de Miraculée ?  
__\- T'en es une chica, affirme Pedro. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu réussis à t'en sortir, tu reviens encore plus forte._

_Je pousse un soupir tout en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas totalement tort mais … A force de tout donner, on finit vraiment par s'épuiser._

_\- J't'ai fait une promesse chica. Dès que tout sera fini, je t'emmène direction Mexico. A nous les plages, les fêtes et tout ce que tu voudras !_

_Je souris tristement … Ce n'était pas la 1ere fois qu'il me le disait. Et si au début j'y croyais, maintenant ses paroles me vendaient juste un minimum de rêve dans l'immense enfer dans lequel je vivais._

_\- Si je vous le dis, vous me promettez de ne jamais rien dire ?  
__\- T'as notre parole Erin.  
__\- Quoi qu'il arrive ?_

_Pedro et Ricardo tendent leur main au milieu du cercle que nous formions. Maverick tend ensuite la sienne, puis je finis par mettre la mienne._

_\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne dira pas un mot.  
__\- La vida, la muerte amigos : Nosotros contra el mundo !_

_Notre devise depuis le début. Une devise qui n'a jamais failli, une devise qu'on a toujours respectée._

_\- Il s'appelle Voight… Le flic chez qui j'habite, leur avouais-je.  
__\- Voight ? Hank Voight ?  
__\- Vous le connaissez ?  
__\- Qui ne le connaît pas ? A lui tout seul, il a fait couler des putains de réseaux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'emploie pas des méthodes légales. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait d'la taule. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elles fonctionnaient toutes …  
__\- Il a fait d'la taule ?  
__\- Ouais… Quelques années. Mais j'peux te dire une chose chica, avec lui t'es entre de bonnes mains ! Il règle la justice à sa manière … Et selon moi, c'est la meilleure manière qui existe. Les flics devraient prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de suivre des lois totalement stupides ! Il est le meilleur flic du pays …  
__\- Cette semaine, il a arrêté Charlie … Et il sait pour Charlie et moi …  
_\- … _Du coup maintenant Charlie le menace ?  
__\- Il m'a dit que si je ne partais pas de chez lui, il s'en prendrait à sa famille …  
__\- Alors il faut que tu le dises à Voight._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite._

_\- Je lui mens depuis le début … Il ignore tout de tout … Et il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de me garder sous son toit, à condition que j'arrête de voir Charlie.  
__\- Et il a tout à fait raison !  
__\- Je ne veux pas le nuire …  
__\- Il est flic Erin ! Il peut t'aider.  
__\- Et je lui ai menti !  
__\- Il peut le comprendre.  
__\- De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Je mets les voiles cette nuit …_

_Je pousse alors un soupir. Il fallait que je leur parle d'autre chose, mais comment allaient-ils réagir ?_

_\- Charlie m'a demandé de l'épouser …  
__\- C'est une blague j'espère ?!  
__\- Peut –être que les choses iraient mieux si …  
__\- Si quoi ? Si tu te mariais avec lui ? Jamais d'la vie Erin. Je préfère me faire sauter la cervelle, plutôt que de le voir te passer la bague au doigt. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux chica !_

_J'avais la réponse à ma question. Ils étaient contre. Je m'en doutais fortement, mais j'avais tout de même voulu m'en assurer._

_\- Est ce que tu l'aimes ?_

_Non. Bien sûr que je ne l'aimais pas …_

_\- J'suis vraiment obligée de répondre ?  
__\- Alors pourquoi tu réfléchis à sa proposition ?  
__\- Parce que ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Vous le savez tout autant que moi.  
__\- Ce qu'on sait? C'est que sans toi, Charlie n'est rien. Ce qu'on sait aussi, c'est que tu veux te marier avec lui parce qu'en échange il t'a promis une vie meilleure. Mais ce qu'on sait surtout, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors non Erin._

_Et il a tout à fait raison. Je pousse un soupir puis hausse les épaules._

_\- Que je l'aime ou pas, c'est un détail ...  
__\- Un détail ? Tu plaisantes Erin ?  
__\- Si on se marie, vous êtes libres …_

_Abasourdis, Ils me fixent tous, les sourcils froncés. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Maverick se tourne vers moi, le visage fermé._

_\- Attends un instant … J'crois que j'ai du louper un épisode… Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu acceptais de te marier avec lui si en contrepartie, on était libre ?  
__\- Vous n'avez qu'un seul mot à dire et …  
__\- ET QUOI ? s'exclame Maverick, hors de lui. TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ON VA TE LAISSER FAIRE CA ?_

_Je pousse un soupir. Pour Maverick, je crois que j'ai ma réponse._

_\- Comme je te l'ai dit chica, je préfère me faire buter plutôt que de voir un tel fils de pute avec une si jolie princesse, reprend Pedro d'un ton calme._

_Et je pense que Roberto sera du même avis. J'en ai confirmation lorsqu'il me prend la main gauche et qu'il se saisit saisit de mon annulaire._

_\- Tu vois ce doigt, hermanita ? Le jour où quelqu'un voudra te passer une bague à ce doigt, il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Que ce soit maintenant, demain, dans 10, 20 ou 30 ans…  
_

_Amusée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire._

_\- J'suis sérieux cariña. Tant que Dieu me donnera la chance d'être sur Terre, je m'assurerais toujours que seule la bonne personne aura l'honneur de te passer la bague au doigt.  
__\- Donc j'suis foutue à passer ma vie en tant que célibataire quoi …_

_Faussement exaspérée, je lève les yeux au ciel sous les rires de Maverick et Pedro._

_\- T'as tout compris chica ! reprend Roberto fièrement._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un rire nerveux. J'étais vraiment mal barrée._

_\- Allez viens là…_

_Il me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort puis me murmure :_

_\- Tu vas me manquer …_

_Je ferme les yeux en entendant sa voix tremblante. Je me pince les lèvres, m'interdisant à tout prix de pleurer.  
__Le moment que j'appréhendais le plus se rapproche. Mais il ne faut pas que je craque. Je dois rester forte._

_Je finis par me retirer de son étreinte. En l'apercevant au bord des larmes, mon cœur se serre encore plus. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front, tout en lui murmurant de ne pas pleurer._

_Il hoche simplement de la tête, puis passe une main sur ses yeux. Le cœur encore tremblant, je reprends ma place…_

_\- Et pour Nate, et Jennifer …, commence alors Maverick sur un ton hésitant.  
_\- … _Je ne veux pas parler d'eux.  
__\- Mais il s'agit de ton frère et de ta sœur ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu devrais leur dire …  
__\- Ils sont en sécurité là où ils sont.  
__\- Et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Pourquoi …  
__\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Mav' ok ? Je ne veux pas leur parler, donc …  
__\- C'est à cause de votre père ?_

_Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, et je sens surtout mon visage se crisper._

_\- Je les ai entendus parler l'autre fois … Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller le voir en prison ? Apparemment, il s'est pris 20 ans parce qu'il t'a sauvé … Enfin c'est bizarre, parce que j'ai entendu une conversation de Manneth par hasard … Il disait qu'il avait ordonné à ton père de buter 3 hommes … Et qu'il mettrait son crime sur le compte de la légitime défense._

_Ma respiration s'accélère dangereusement. Il ne doit pas savoir … Vraiment pas savoir._

_\- Erin ?  
__\- La ferme Mav' …  
__\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ?_

_Je garde la tête baissée. J'ai tellement envie de leur dire, de tout leur dire … Mais les conséquences seraient trop graves._

_\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?_

_Je relève enfin mon visage. Les larmes aux yeux, je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. _

_\- Si je dis quoi que ce soit, on est tous morts …  
__\- Erin …  
__\- C'est vraiment mauvais.  
__\- Il t'a fait des choses ?_

_Je ne réponds rien. Le silence qui s'installe est lourd, vraiment très lourd. Ils attendent une réponse … Une réponse que je ne peux donner, même si j'en ai vraiment envie._

_\- Nate et Jennifer le savent ?  
__\- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
__\- Erin …  
__\- Je ne veux pas en parler putain !  
__\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ? Pourquoi tu as voulu rester ici ?_

_La conversation doit à tout prix s'arrêter. Parce que je suis sur le point de craquer, je suis sur le point de tout leur dire … Mais je ne dois pas. _

_Je jette alors un regard par dessus le toit, et je constate avec soulagement que la rue est devenue déserte._

_\- Bon … Il est temps pour nous de mettre les voiles sur Chicago. Vous partez quand vous ?  
__\- Juste après toi, m'informe Pedro._

_J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête. Puis il sort de sa poche 2 petits bouts de papier qu'il me tend._

_\- Voilà ta nouvelle identité, et ton permis de conduire chica.  
__\- Alors c'est ici que tout s'arrête ?_

_Je tourne mon visage vers Maverick. J'ai un pincement au cœur l'apercevant les larmes aux yeux._

_\- On finira peut-être par se retrouver …_

_Je tente d'esquisser un sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'était le moment que j'appréhendais le plus. Celui des adieux … _

_\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux prévenir personne d'autre de ton départ ?  
__\- Certaine …_

_J'aperçois Maverick passer une main sur ses yeux. Il pleure, mais il ne veut pas le montrer._

_\- Mav, s'il te plait …  
__\- Reste avec nous Erin …_

_Voilà pourquoi j'avais tenu à ce que mon départ se fasse le plus discret possible. Pour éviter ce genre de situation._

_\- Ne complique pas les choses …_

_Il est en larmes. Et cette vision me brise le cœur. Je tente de retenir les miennes, mais c'est difficile. Surtout lorsque je remarque que Pedro et Ricardo sont aussi en larmes._

_\- Les gars …  
__\- Tu vas nous manquer chica. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : Un jour, toi et moi on ira au Mexique …_

_En larmes, je n'ai pas la force de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux qu'affirmer. L'émotion est trop grande._

_\- S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit …  
__\- Erin …  
_\- … _Je veux que vous racontiez tout à Voight. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Je veux que vous lui donniez les 20 000 dollars que je lui ai laissés de côté. Et je veux que vous donniez les 20 000 dollars restant à Jennifer et Nate. Et surtout le plus important, je veux que vous disiez à Jennifer qu'elle avait raison …  
__\- Raison ? Raison de quoi ?  
__\- Dîtes lui seulement ça. Elle comprendra._

* * *

**Narrateur : Hank Voight**

Sans attendre, Nate s'est retourné vers sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu avais raison sur quoi ?

Elle répond simplement par un haussement d'épaules. Mais je ne la crois pas. Bizarrement en elle, je reconnaissais beaucoup de traits d'Erin …

\- Les hommes qui étaient en bas, finit-elle par reprendre … L'un d'entre eux était un ami à notre père : Carter. Il y avait aussi Benji … Enfin c'était son surnom.  
\- Vous les avez déjà vus ?  
\- Aperçus … Mais sans plus. On n'était pas souvent avec notre père…  
\- Vous saviez dans quoi il était embarqué ? Enfin toutes les plaintes qui avaient été déposées contre lui et …  
\- Il nous avait dit que c'était un malentendu. Que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient accusé avaient retiré leur plainte, reprend Nate dans un soupir. Mais il s'était foutu dans d'autres merdes, je suppose ?

On n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme fait son entrée dans la pièce. Habillé de son costume noir, sa mallette à la main, je le reconnais aussitôt, l'ayant déjà vu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Maitre Barba ? l'interroge Olivia, surprise par son arrivée.  
\- Je ne devais venir que demain mais les choses ont pris de l'avance. Le procès a lieu lundi prochain.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Vu l'ampleur de la situation, le Ministère Public veut commencer à régler cette histoire le plus vite possible. J'ai contacté Erin Lindsay, elle est en route.

Il se retourne alors vers Jennifer et Nate, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes bien Jennifer Jarreau et Nate Kendall ?  
\- C'est bien nous.  
\- Très bien. C'est justement vous que je voulais voir. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. Cette affaire est la plus complexe que j'ai connue dans ma carrière. Et surement la plus complexe qu'ait connue notre pays. Tous les yeux seront braqués sur ce procès. Il y a beaucoup en jeu. C'est pourquoi je dois avoir toutes les clés en main. Je dois tout savoir.  
\- On vous dira tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, affirme Jennifer.  
\- C'est à dire pas grand-chose. On est sans doute les personnes qui en savent le moins sur tout ça donc je ne pense pas qu'on va vous être vraiment utiles.  
\- Vous étiez présents lors de la mort de votre sœur Rosalyn ?

Nate jette un regard perplexe à sa sœur, avant de reporter son attention sur maitre Barba.

\- Désolé mais j'ai du mal à comprendre …Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sujet sera utile au procès.  
\- Croyez-moi qu'il le sera Nate. Vous savez que si votre père n'est pas condamné pour ce qu'il a fait, il sort de prison dans 2 ans ?

Nate paraît de plus en plus perdu. Contrairement à sa sœur qui paraît calme, étrangement calme.

\- Ce qu'il a fait ? Il a seulement sauvé la peau d'Erin. Il a pris 20 ans parce qu'il a sauvé sa fille ! Et vous trouvez que ce n'est pas suffisant ?

C'est au tour de maitre Barba de paraître surpris par ses paroles.

\- Donc pour vous, votre père est innocent ?  
\- Il l'est ! s'exclame-t-il.  
\- Et pour vous ? demande-t-il à l'intention de Jennifer.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle paraît mal à l'aise, même gênée.

\- Mademoiselle Jarreau ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ? Tu sais très bien que ces fils de pute ont piégé papa ! Il a simplement défendu Erin. Et ils l'ont empêché de parler …  
\- Il n'y a jamais eu de piège Nate, finit-elle par lâcher. Ils n'ont jamais empêché Joe de parler …  
\- Waw waw waw … Qu'est ce que t'insinues là ?  
\- Vous voyez, ce genre de situation, c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas au procès ! Si vous vous contredisez, l'affaire va vite fait tomber à l'eau. Tous vos mensonges, tous vos secrets, ils doivent éclater. C'est clair ?  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Quels mensonges ? Quels secrets ?

De plus en plus agacé, Nate se retourne vers sa sœur. Celle-ci pousse un long soupir, mais ne répond toujours rien.  
Puis il commence à comprendre. Il fronce les sourcils, puis secoue son visage, stupéfait.

\- Dans la vidéo … Tu sais très bien de quoi parlait Erin quand elle a dit que t'avais raison. Donc je t'écoute maintenant. De quoi elle parlait ?  
\- Tu vas pouvoir le lui demander toi même …

En effet, Erin venait d'arriver dans le bureau, un soda à la main. Et visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à les voir puisqu'elle s'est stoppée net en les apercevant.

Un lourd silence a commencé à s'installer. Silence vite rompu par maître Barba. Il s'adresse à Erin, d'un ton calme.

\- Ils doivent être au courant. Sans ça, je ne peux pas fixer la peine que votre père mérite. Parce que Nate n'est pas d'accord avec sa demande de peine de mort.  
\- PEINE DE MORT ? Vous avez parlé de demande d'emprisonnement ! Pas de peine de mort ! Déjà, je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous voulez le garder derrière les barreaux ! Il n'a fait que défendre Erin.

Il se retourne vers la concernée, les sourcils froncés.

\- N'est ce pas ?

Elle le contredit d'un simple signe de tête, sans rien rajouter.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel sérieux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'histoire s'est passée. C'est tout.  
\- C'EST TOUT ? s'exclame-t-il. J'espère vraiment que t'as un meilleur argument que ça Erin ! Parce que je ne laisserais certainement pas papa pourrir derrières les barreaux, et encore moins le faire atterrir sur la chaise !  
\- Tant mieux pour toi.

J'aperçois Maitre Barba jeter un coup d'œil crispé à Olivia. Il comprend que ça ne va pas être facile, vraiment pas …

\- Ecoute Nate, peut-être que tu ne sais pas tout donc …, reprend Jennifer d'une voix hésitante.  
\- … Et je ne demande qu'à savoir !

Il plante son regard sur Erin. Mais celle-ci est loin de baisser sa garde. Les bras croisés, elle le fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton cher père.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander toi ?  
\- Parce que moi je sais ce qu'il en est !  
\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il en est ! Allez Erin, tu dois avoir une bonne raison de ne pas l'avoir appelé une seule fois ces quinze dernières années ? Même pas une seule visite ? Tellement occupée à te défoncer que t'as oublié que t'avais un père ?  
\- Et toi, tellement avec tes putes que t' as oublié que t'avais une femme ?

Elle lui lance alors ce sourire qui a le don d'agacer. Un sourire mesquin, presque hautain. Ce sourire qu'elle utilise toutes les fois où elle cherche à provoquer…

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Celle qui s'est tapée tout le quartier ? C'est …  
\- Je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles, intervint alors Justin.  
\- Et c'est qui lui ? Encore un gars que tu t'es tapée ?

Le visage de plus en plus fermé, Justin commence à s'approcher de lui … Mais je le retiens par le bras et par mon regard, je lui fais comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin.

\- Bon … Je pense qu'on va faire une pause, finit par reprendre Stabler dans un soupir.  
\- Il n'y a pas besoin de faire de pause ! Mon père sortira dans 2 ans, fin de l'histoire !  
\- Ecoute Nate … , reprend Jennifer d'un ton hésitant.

Toujours autant sur les nerfs, celui ci se retourne vers sa sœur le regard dur.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas …  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores.  
\- Sérieusement ?! C'est bizarre, je ne l'avais presque pas remarqué ! Par contre, toi t'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup !

Et il avait raison. Certes, depuis le début, elle n'avait presque rien dit. Mais justement, ce sont ceux qui en disent le moins qui en savent le plus … Puis son visage, son expression, son malaise…

\- Et Erin, j'te conseille d'enlever vite ce sourire de ton visage parce que …  
\- … Parce que quoi ?

Et le pire, c'est que son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus. Elle cherche à le provoquer, et elle y arrive très bien.

\- Tu n'as pas ramené ton batard de frère avec toi ? P'tet qu'il est trop occupé à se défoncer ?

Elle ne répond rien et continue de le fixer avec ce même sourire. Il ne va pas tarder à perdre son sang- froid … En tout cas, Erin faisait tout pour que ça arrive.

\- Vous êtes au courant que si le procès se passe comme ça, vous coulez l'affaire en moins de 2 ? intervient alors maître Barba, d'un ton légèrement agacé.  
\- Pour moi, il n'y a aucune affaire concernant mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez appelé, mon père n'a fait que défendre Erin. Alors si je suis là pour témoigner contre lui, vous …  
\- … Alors tu peux repartir chez toi Nate. Me concernant, je vais témoigner contre lui, et je vais demander à ce qu'il soit sur la chaise aussi, l'interrompt Jennifer, d'un ton sec. Et je vais demander la même chose pour Bunny.  
\- T'es pas sérieuse là ?!  
\- On essaie de t'expliquer la situation, tu ne veux rien entendre ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre ? Si je n'entends rien, c'est parce que vous ne voulez rien dire ! Je demande qu'à savoir Jen'. Mais comment je peux savoir si toi tu restes dans ton silence et si l'autre …

Il pousse un soupir puis se tourne vers Erin qui n'avait pas effacé son sourire …

\- … Ne fait rien d'autre que de sourire ?

Elle lui montre alors sa cannette de soda qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- T'en veux ? Tu m'as l'air d'être un peu sur les nerfs.  
\- Me chauffe pas Erin. Vraiment arrête. Parce que ma patience a des limites.

Et j'avoue que la mienne aussi. Son comportement commence sérieusement à m'agacer, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul…  
Je pousse un soupir puis je commence à me diriger vers la sortie. Je m'arrête devant Erin et la fixe le regard dur.

\- Tu viens avec moi, lui ordonnais-je alors d'un ton ferme.

Elle me fixe les sourcils froncés, surprise.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu viens avec moi.

Ne la voyant pas bouger, je reprends d'un ton plus sec.

\- Maintenant Erin.

Elle hésite quelques secondes… Puis elle finit par me suivre, plus qu'à contre-cœur.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Erin ?

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, on est de retour. Hank vient de se garer devant le bâtiment et depuis de nombreuses secondes maintenant, je sens son regard posé sur moi.

\- J'peux pas Hank …  
\- Tu dois l'faire.

Je secoue mon visage. Je dois oui, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. C'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à leur dire, comment tu vas faire le jour du procès ? Il y aura du monde, tu le sais ?  
\- C'est pas pareil Hank.  
\- J'en ai conscience mais il faut que Nate le sache avant que tu témoignes. S'il l'apprend le jour du procès …

J'affirme de la tête. Maitre Barba, Olivia et Eliott m'avaient dit la même chose. Et ils ont entièrement raison. Si Nate découvre la vérité le jour du procès …  
… Je pousse un soupir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction.

\- Je veux juste que ça se finisse au plus vite …  
\- Alors il faut que tu leur dises la vérité. Si Nate l'apprend le jour du procès, il va perdre son calme, et surtout le procès ne pourra pas continuer. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il suffit qu'une seule personne perde son sang froid pour que la séance devienne ingérable. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne le sera pas … Loin de là. Mais si on peut éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en jouant carte sur table dès le début, ça serait déjà ça de gagner.

C'était la vérité. Le procès s'annonçait assez difficile comme ça, si en plus je ne disais pas la vérité dès maintenant, il le serait encore plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on finit par regagner le bâtiment. Puis on se dirige jusqu'au bureau. Ils sont encore tous là. A contrecoeur, je tourne mon visage en direction de Nate et Jennifer.

\- Il faudrait que je vous parle …

Jennifer acquiesce sans un mot. Elle sait déjà de quoi je vais leur parler. Contrairement à Nate qui, lui, me dévisage le regard interrogateur.

\- Ca concerne papa ?

Je l'informe que oui d'un signe de tête. Il tourne alors son regard vers Jennifer, puis de nouveau vers moi … Pendant de longues secondes ils nous regardent tour à tour.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je suis le seul con de l'histoire ? Le seul qui ignore tout ?  
\- Personne n'est au courant…  
\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Jennifer en sait beaucoup ? Et pourquoi Teddy n'est pas là ? Pourquoi Beverly n'est pas là non plus ?  
\- Elle sait certaines choses. Mais pas tout.  
\- Ca ne me dit toujours pas où sont Teddy et Beverly….

Je pousse un soupir. Je n'ai même pas commencé que je suis déjà épuisée.

\- Teddy est à l'hôpital. Et Beverly est morte.

Nate me fixe les sourcils froncés. Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air surpris.

\- Et Bunny ?  
\- A l'hôpital …  
\- J'suis désolé mais j'ai du mal à suivre…  
\- Beverly s'est faite tuer. Teddy a essayé de se suicider et Bunny est … folle.  
\- Pour Bunny, j'ai envie de dire que ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais qu'est ce que papa a avoir dans tout ça ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Mais Nate ne compte pas s'en contenter. Pas maintenant que j'ai commencé à parler.

Il demande alors aux agents si on peut se rendre dans une salle isolée. Demande qui est approuvée. Olivia nous accompagne alors dans la pièce voisine.  
Elle ouvre la porte puis nous laisse entrer. Moi la dernière. Au moment de refermer la porte, elle me jette un regard encourageant.  
Je la remercie d'un faible sourire. J'en avais et je vais en avoir bien besoin.  
Après m'avoir assuré que tout allait bien se passer, elle nous a laissés seuls.

Le dos posé contre la vitre, Nate me fixe, attendant que je poursuive ce que j'avais commencé. Jennifer, elle, est postée de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle redoute la réaction de Nate, voilà pourquoi elle s'est mise aussi loin.

\- On t'écoute Erin.

J'ai une boule au ventre. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Est-ce que j'allais y arriver ? Je l'ignore mais … Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Papa a violé toutes ces filles. Si elles se sont rétractées, c'est parce que Manneth a donné de l'argent aux familles. Sans ça, papa aurait été exécuté depuis longtemps. Tu te doutes qu'il y avait une contrepartie à ce deal. Alors en échange, papa devait tuer les Blicky et Petrovsky…. Enfin c'est ce que le groupe de Manneth lui avait ordonné. De tuer Alan et Aaron Blicky ainsi que Brian Petrovsky, et en échange papa ne serait pas exécuté, changerait d'identité et prendrait qu'une vingtaine année de prisons …  
\- Comment tu le sais Erin ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer, ce que je n'ai jamais expliqué à personne ? Comme lui révéler ce que je n'ai jamais révélé à personne ?

\- Parce que j'en faisais partie …

Il fronce les sourcils, sans aucune réaction. Je me demande s'il m'a entendu …

\- Pardon ?  
\- Il a abusé de moi …

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Je jette un regard tendu à Jennifer, elle n'a pas l'air plus rassuré que moi.

\- Et Bunny ?  
\- Elle savait tout …  
\- Alors ils étaient de mèche ? Et c'est pour ça que papa nous a suivis jusqu'à New York ?

J'approuve, quelque peu réticente. Pour l'instant, il avait de l'air de prendre plutôt bien ce que je lui disais. Alors je continue sur ma lancée.

\- … Puis plus le temps passait, et plus la situation devenait ingérable.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec nous au Texas ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas … Victor et Bunny m'avaient prévenu que si je partais, ils s'en prendraient à vous, à Teddy, à Beverly … Enfin c'était toujours la même chose: le chantage.  
\- Je ne comprends pas… Tu nous avais dit que tu habitais chez un flic…  
\- Voight, acquiesçais-je. Et c'était le cas. La semaine j'étais à Chicago chez lui, et le week end je revenais à New-York. Mais personne n'était au courant. Puis ils ont fini par savoir que j'habitais chez un flic …

On a continué à parler pendant plus de 2 heures. Je leur ai tout dit, Du début jusqu'à la fin. Ils m'ont posé de nombreuses questions. Enfin surtout Nate. Parce que c'est lui qui en savait le moins. C'est lui qui ignorait la presque totalité de l'histoire.

\- … Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne veux pas de peine de mort pour eux.  
\- Pardon ? C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent Erin …  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu facile ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ils vont simplement mourir ? Quand je me réveillerai chaque matin, je veux pouvoir me dire qu'ils vont pourrir le reste de leur vie derrière les barreaux. Quand je sortirai dehors, je peux pouvoir me dire qu'eux ne pourront plus jamais voir la couleur du ciel …

Plutôt compréhensif, Nate acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Quoi que tu décides, je suivrais et respecterais ton choix. Mais les inspecteurs m'ont dit que Harry Manneth et ses potes avaient déjà été condamnés à la peine de mort ?  
\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux plus … Je vais demander à ce que leur sentence soit changée.  
\- Et c'est faisable ?

C'est une bonne question. Une très bonne question. Plus que surpris, Nate et Jennifer me fixent les sourcils froncés. Ils n'ont pas l'air convaincu. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus …

* * *

\- Vous savez ce que vous me demandez Lindsay ?

… Et il en est de même pour Maitre Rafael Barba. Après lui avoir fait part de ma requête, il me dévisage le front plissé.

\- Et vous savez que c'est du jamais vu dans un procès ?  
\- Je veux quand même essayer, murmurais-je.  
\- Vous en êtes sûres ?  
\- Certaine, affirmais-je.

Il pousse un soupir puis pose une main sur son front, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, je veux que vous me notiez le nom de toutes les victimes.

Je lui tends alors une grosse enveloppe que Nadia venait de m'apporter. Assez surpris, il la saisit tout en m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ca pourrait vous être utile …  
\- Pour le procès ?  
\- Pour tout.  
\- Nan mais sérieux… Je vais rester ici jusqu'à quand ?!

Escorté par 2 policiers, Charlie vient d'entrer dans la pièce. En apercevant Jennifer et Nate, il affiche un léger sourire.

\- La famille au complet ! Ca faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Qu'est ce que vous racontez de beau ?  
\- Souris tant que tu le peux … Parce que ton heure de gloire est finie. Votre heure de gloire est finie, lui lance alors Jennifer avec un sourire mesquin.  
\- Jennifer … Jennifer, soupire-t-il en secouant son visage. Regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a pas moins d'une vingtaine de flics réunis dans cette pièce…. Ils sont là parce qu'ils m'ont recherché pendant des mois. Et tu me dis que mon heure de gloire est finie ? En tant que profiler, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus …  
\- … On en reparlera lorsque tu seras derrière les barreaux…, l'interrompt Nate d'un ton sec.  
\- Je vais y rester quoi ? Quelques mois ? Après je vais passer sur la chaise, donc …  
-… T'en es vraiment sûr de ça ?

Je lève enfin mes yeux jusqu'à lui. Surpris, il me dévisage pendant quelques secondes. Puis son visage commence à se crisper. Je pense qu'il commence à comprendre.

\- On a préféré opter pour la perpétuité, l'informe alors Maverick.  
\- Quoi ?!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant soudainement si apeuré.

\- Ouais … Et pour célébrer ton moment de gloire, on s'est dit que tu pourrais finir dans la même cellule que celle de mon père. Ca pourrait être cool …, reprend Nate d'un ton totalement innocent.  
\- Non non non non … Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer !

De plus en plus hésitant, il tourne son visage vers moi, le regard implorant.

\- Erin, je t'en supplie … Tout, sauf ça.

Je ne réponds rien. Est ce que je prenais la bonne décision ? Si au début j'en doutais, maintenant j'en étais sûre. J'ai pris la bonne décision !

\- De toute façon, il sort dans 2 ans donc …  
\- Tu devrais être beaucoup moins sûr de toi Charlie. Je t'ai toujours dit que ça finirait par te porter préjudice.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je lui tapote gentiment la joue. Et je dois avouer que c'est un réel plaisir.  
Le visage de plus en plus crispé et les mâchoires serrées, il me fixe avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non Erin, ne me dis pas que …  
\- … Je ne te le dirais pas alors.  
\- T'es qu'une espèce de pute ! J'aurais du taper plus fort, je …

Nate se jette alors violemment sur lui. Avec une telle force qu'ils atterrissent tous les deux contre la vitre … Puis contre toute attente, Maverick saute par dessus le bureau et se précipite à son tour jusqu'à Charlie. Et à son tour, il se met à le tabasser.

* * *

Je retire le bloc de glace que j'avais posé sur l'œil de Jay, quelques minutes plus tôt. En voulant séparer Maverick, Nate et Charlie, Jay en avait profité, de nouveau, pour régler ses comptes avec lui.

\- T'as encore mal ?  
\- Ça va Erin …

Il pousse un soupir, puis relève ses yeux vers moi.

\- Ton œil … Ca va ?  
\- Je pense qu'une télécommande fait moins mal qu'un coup de pied.  
\- J'suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu …  
\- C'est rien. T'inquiètes pas. Au moins tu sais bien viser.

Je tente de le rassurer par un sourire. En vain. Son visage reste toujours aussi fermé.

\- Je t'assure que ca va Jay. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la télécommande allait m'atterrir en pleine face.  
\- Mais mon comportement t'a fait peur Erin.…

Honteux, il baisse son visage. Le voir aussi mal me fait quelque chose … Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.  
Je m'approche alors un peu plus de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Aucune réaction. Il garde la tête baissée.

\- Hey …

Difficilement, il relève son visage et douloureusement, je constate qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir. Tu avais raison. Je n'ai pas été honnête envers toi et je m'en excuse.  
\- Je voulais juste être là pour toi Erin …, murmure-t-il.  
\- Et moi je voulais essayer de te protéger. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te mettre encore plus en danger. Donc je suis vraiment désolée Jay. Pour tout.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai juste envie que tout se finisse le plus vite possible…

Il passe une main sur ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleure. Je n'en suis pas sûre parce qu'il tente de le cacher. Mais cette vision me fait mal … Vraiment mal. Parce que je me rends compte que depuis le début, il a encaissé sans rien dire. Entre mes mensonges, les agissements de Charlie, de Bunny, et tout le reste …

Les yeux fermés, il vient placer son front contre mon ventre. Peinée, je positionne mes deux mains de chaque coté de son visage … Puis, à mon tour, je baisse mon visage et je pose mes lèvres sur son front.

\- Ca va aller Jay …, lui murmurais-je.

Je le sens qu'il affirme de la tête, tandis que ses bras entourent ma taille.

\- Je n'y arrive plus Erin, souffle-t-il.

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître… Mais c'est dur. J'ai envie de pleurer. De le voir aussi touché, aussi atteint. Qu'est ce que je m'en veux…

\- Tu te souviens de Ryan ?  
\- Ton ami, acquiesçais-je. Celui qui devait venir nous voir …

De nouveau, il lève ses yeux rougis jusqu'à moi puis reprend d'une voix tremblante.

\- On l'appelait par son 2eme prénom à l'armée. En réalité il s'appelle Nate …

Je fronce les sourcils. Non … Ce n'est pas possible. Comment … ?

\- J'ai du tout lui dire Erin. Voight m'a dit de le faire. Si je ne le faisais pas, Charlie allait s'en charger. Alors je lui ai tout avoué. Le reste de l'équipe était là aussi … Au cas où.  
\- Et … Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il pousse un soupir puis hausse les épaules.

\- Plutôt bien … Hormis le fait que si j'étais resté une minute de plus dans la pièce, je l'aurais probablement frappé …

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je lui adresse un sourire gêné.

\- Il est ton ami Jay.  
\- Et si mes amis ne savent pas respecter la femme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, alors le choix est vite fait Erin…

Ces paroles me touchent. Comme pour approuver ce qu'il dit, il resserre encore plus ses bras qui sont toujours enroulés autour de ma taille.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Je reste surprise. Surprise, mais aussi gênée. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait …  
Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher mes mots qu'il reprend aussitôt la parole.

\- Et tu sais que si Nate devait venir à Chicago, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Il pousse un long soupir avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je peux te le dire …

Je fronce les sourcils, attendant la suite de son histoire. Tout le monde au courant ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- S'il devait venir à Chicago, c'était parce que je lui avais annoncé que j'allais demander en mariage la fille avec qui j'étais. En l'occurrence toi ….  
\- Et tout le monde était au courant … Sauf moi ? l'interrogeais-je mi surprise, mi atterrée.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Non … Il y avait juste Nate qui était au courant. Personne d'autre. Tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé si tu étais la fille dont je lui avais parlé. Et comme le reste de l'équipe était aussi là …. Enfin, ils ont tout entendu ….

Bizarrement, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça que tous sachent. Non … Ca ne me gêne vraiment plus. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, honnêtement je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toutes ces règles, de tous ces secrets concernant notre relation …

\- Lindsay ?

… Et visiblement c'est la même chose pour Jay. Puisqu'il ne prend pas la peine de retirer ses mains, toujours posées sur ma taille, malgré qu'on ne soit plus seuls.  
A son regard déçu, je comprends qu'il aurait aimé qu'on finisse cette conversation. Et à vrai dire, j'en aurais aimé tout autant.

\- On en reparlera, lui assurais-je à voix basse.

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête, puis je finis par me retourner. Voight est devant la porte, accompagné d'Antonio, Ruzzek, Olivia et Elliot.

\- On a essayé de localiser l'adresse que tu nous as transmise. Mais on n'a rien trouvé, m'informe Antonio.  
\- Je vais vous y accompagner.


	32. Chapter 32

**Narrateur: Hank Voight**

\- Après, tu tournes à gauche là ….

On roulait depuis plus de 15 minutes. Et plus on avançait, moins je me sentais à l'aise. Les routes qu'on prenait étaient de plus en plus étroites, sinueuses et obscures …  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur. Les 6 voitures de police qui suivaient ma voiture ainsi que celle d'Alvin, étaient toujours derrière nous.

Puis je jette un regard furtif à Erin qui est assise à mes côtés. Elle est de plus en plus anxieuse et nerveuse. J'entends sa respiration devenir plus rapide …

\- T'as verrouillé les portes ?

Je l'informe que oui pour la 5eme fois. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle nous ait accompagnés, tout compte fait. Plus le temps passe, et moins elle a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tu prends le petit chemin sur ta droite …

En voyant le chemin de terre qu'elle me désignait, je suis de moins en moins rassuré. Et je m'aperçois qu'à l'arrière, Jennifer et Nate le sont encore moins.

On finit par arriver à destination 15 longues minutes plus tard. J'éteins le moteur, mais laisse les phares allumés. L'obscurité m'y oblige … Erin, Nate et Jennifer restent dans la voiture tandis que je rejoins le reste des équipes.

Pour avoir plus de lumière, les voitures de fonction ont laissé elles aussi, leurs phares ainsi que leur gyrophare.

\- C'est ici ? me demande Elliot.  
\- Elle a reconnu l'endroit, acquiesçais-je.

Il affiche une mine pour le moins, pas des plus rassurées. Puis, toujours avec la même expression de crainte, il se retourne face à la demeure. On en fait tous de même.

On reste ainsi, en silence, pendant de nombreuses secondes. L'ambiance est lourde, pesante … Puis Olivia finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Maitre Barba a demandé à ce que toutes les pièces soient photographiées ….

Personne n'a envie de rentrer dans la maison … Pourtant on doit le faire. On a conscience que les plus grandes preuves se trouveront ici.

* * *

Si dès notre entrée, on a été étouffés par l'odeur nauséabonde et infecte qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison, ce n'est rien comparé à la vision d'horreur qu'on a sous nos yeux.

Des murs recouverts par d'innombrables photos; Des traces de sang séché recouvrant le sol, mais aussi les murs et les fenêtres; Des fenêtres barricadées; Des chaînes pendant du plafond …

Je me retourne alors vers le reste de mon équipe, qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que nous sommes ici. Puis, d'un ton grave, je leur dis :

\- Personne ne doit rentrer ici.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les cris d'horreur poussés par Jennifer me le confirment aussitôt. Elle n'était pas venue seule. Son frère était avec elle. Ainsi que Tina, Maverick et Grace.

Jay, Antonio, Ruzzek et Alvin se sont chargés de les raccompagner à l'extérieur. Je les rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

Assises sur le perron, Tina et Grace sont en larmes Tandis que plus loin, aux côtés de Jay, Jennifer a son visage plongé dans un sac.

\- Où sont Nate et Maverick ?  
\- Dans la voiture, m'informe Antonio.

L'équipe d'Olivia nous a rejoint plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Par son regard, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle a besoin de me parler.

Je m'éloigne alors de mon équipe et me dirige jusqu'à elle. A son visage, je comprends que c'est grave …

\- L'hôpital vient de m'appeler. L'état de Teddy a empiré.

* * *

Ce n'est que 45 minutes plus tard, après avoir déposé Erin, Jennifer et Nate à l'hôpital, que je regagne les bureaux de l'Unité Spéciale.

En remarquant les photos éparpillées sur les bureaux, et surtout en découvrant qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à mettre des noms sur certains visages, je reste assez étonné de la rapidité par laquelle ils se sont tous mis au travail.

\- On a commencé à éplucher les photos, m'informe Fin.

Je me suis donc joint à eux et on a continué pendant des heures à trier les photos.

Puis aux environs des 2 heures du matin, Elliott se saisit de plusieurs d'entre elles, l'air suspicieux.

\- Cette gamine ne vous dit rien ? nous demande-t-il alors, en nous montrant les photos.  
\- J'me souviens d'elle, affirme Fin. Shelby. Elle avait disparu en 1995 … Elle avait tout juste 5 ans.  
\- C'était pas la gamine qui avait réussi à s'échapper au bout de 80 jours de captivité ? leur demande Antonio, le front plissé.  
\- C'est elle, approuve Eliot. Elle avait marché plus de 3 kilomètres en pleine nuit et elle s'était rendue au commissariat le plus proche. J'étais parti l'interroger à l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'elle avait su me dire c'est qu'un homme l'avait enfermée dans une cabane. Rien sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces 80 jours. Mais les examens avaient révélé qu'elle avait été torturée, et qu'elle avait subi des sévices sexuelles …

Il pousse un soupir, l'air désemparé et ne voulant en dire davantage. Cette gamine avait subi bien plus … Tout le monde le savait . Sa disparition avait fait le tour du pays, elle avait fait la une des médias et des journaux …

\- Tu sais où on peut la trouver ? lui demande alors Olivia.  
\- Ouais. Elle avait été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil en Floride. Je vais les contacter …

On est interrompu par des coups toqués à la porte. Et on est assez surpris d'y découvrir Maverick, seul. Il était censé rester à l'hôpital au chevet de Teddy, et le fait qu'il soit là ne présage rien de bon … Surtout lorsque je constate ses yeux rougis, et ses traits tirés.

Et je ne le suis pas le seul à avoir cette impression. J'aperçois les regards craintifs qui sont échangés entre tous les autres membres…

\- Teddy …  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, m'interrompt-il la voix tremblante. Erin m'a demandé de venir…

Il passe rapidement une main sur ses yeux, essuyant les premières larmes qui venaient d'apparaître.

\- Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais vous parler… Comme elle voulait rester avec Teddy …. Enfin … Sur le coup, je lui ai dit oui mais en fait …

Il souffle de nouveau. Il tente de calmer ses émotions, de contrôler sa voix et surtout de garder son sang-froid.

\- … Je ne sais pas si… Si j'en suis capable.

Amanda se dirige alors jusqu'à lui et lui passe une main réconfortante dans le dos.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Elle finit par l'installer sur une chaise, puis elle s'accroupit en face de lui et elle finit par lui poser la question que nous nous posions tous …

\- Pourquoi Erin a voulu que vous veniez ici ?

Il tourne son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Puis il finit par poser ses yeux sur les photos éparpillées sur le bureau.

Il est de plus en plus angoissé. Il se pince les lèvres puis se saisit des photos qu'Elliot venait de nous montrer. Et d'une voix extrêmement calme, il nous lâche :

\- Elle s'appelle Erin Shelby Catrina Lay Lindsay.

Une bombe. Voilà ce qu'il venait de nous lâcher. Il garde ses yeux fixés sur les photos qu'il tenait.

\- C'est dans cette cabane que Johnny nous a séquestrés … Et c'est dans cette cabane que Victor a massacré Beverly… , souffle-t-il.

* * *

**Narrateur : Erin Lindsay **

\- Erin ? ….. Erin … ERIN !

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux en entendant la voix de Nate, et en me sentant secouer. Je masse douloureusement mon cou, devenu plus qu'endolori puis me redresse difficilement.

Teddy est toujours endormi à mes côtés. Je jette alors un coup d'œil au moniteur qui trace son rythme cardiaque. Et je constate avec douleur que son état n'a toujours pas changé.

Puis je me retourne et découvre Nate. Toujours assis sur le fauteuil, il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Jay vient d'appeler pour savoir si Voight était ici, m'informe-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne l'avait pas vu.

Je pousse un soupir. Ce n'était pas pour rien si Jay ne lui avait pas fourni plus de précisions.  
Il me dévisage quelques secondes avant de me demander d'une voix hésitante.

\- Voight … C'est lui dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Au son de sa voix, je sais qu'il connaît déjà la réponse. Mais je ne préfère rien répondre.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas crue … , finit il par lâcher.  
\- Tu avais tes raisons Nate.  
\- Mes raisons ? Tu m'avais dit que tu vivais chez un flic. Et je ne t'ai pas crue.  
\- Je ne faisais que mentir à tout l'monde. Donc il était plutôt difficile de discerner le vrai du faux …

Je descends doucement mais surtout difficilement du lit puis j'attrape mon sac qui trainait par terre.

\- Je reviens, j'ai un truc à faire. S'il y a du changement, tu me préviens.

Sans attendre de réponse, je quitte la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, je prends mon portable rangé dans mon sac. 12 appels manqués de Jay, et 5 de Ruzzek et d'Antonio.

J'essaie de rappeler Jay, mais je tombe sur le répondeur. Je tente alors Ruzzek. Mais pareil. Je pousse un soupir …

\- Lindsay ?

Je relève mon visage en reconnaissant la voix d'Olinsky. Et je constate qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Antonio, Jay, Kevin et Ruzzek sont avec lui

\- J'essayais justement de vous joindre. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Voight ?  
\- Rien, m'informe Alvin. Il n'est pas passé ici ?

Je l'informe que non d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois?  
\- Un peu plus de 2 heures. Il est parti quand Maverick est venu au bureau…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Est ce que j'avais bien fait d'envoyer Maverick leur dire ? J'en doute. Si je l'avais fait moi même, j'aurais pu anticiper la réaction de Hank.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour…  
\- Nate et Jennifer sont là ? Il faudrait qu'on leur parle.  
\- Nate est dans la chambre de Teddy, mais il ne va pas tarder à aller en salle de plâtre. Et Jennifer est …

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle était passée où ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en me réveillant, et elle n'a pas l'air de traîner dans les parages.

\- On va la trouver … , finit par reprendre Olinsky. Vas-y et tiens nous au courant.


	33. Chapter 33

J'ai roulé plus de 40 minutes. Et j'ai fini par le trouver au bord de l'East River, du côté du pont de Brooklyn.  
J'envoie directement un message à Alvin pour le prévenir que je l'ai trouvé.

Je sors ensuite de ma voiture puis reste quelques secondes à le regarder au loin. Accoudé à une rambarde longeant le fleuve, il est en pleine réflexion. Et à vrai dire, je le suis tout autant que lui.

Comment engager la conversation ? Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Comment parler d'une chose que j'avais toujours cachée ?

\- Tout le monde te cherche …

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire lorsque je suis arrivée à sa hauteur. Appuyée aussi contre la rampe, je tourne mon visage en sa direction.

Mais il ne bouge pas, il garde son regard fixé à l'horizon et surtout il ne répond rien. J'en viens même à me demander s'il sait que je suis là.

Alors je décide d'aller directement au but :

\- Mes mensonges ont fait du tort à beaucoup de personnes … En particulier à toi. Et je tiens à m'en excuser.  
\- J'aurais du le voir Erin …  
\- Et comment Hank ? Tu m'as envoyée chez des dizaines de psy, tu m'as envoyée à l'hôpital quand ça n'allait pas. T'as tout fait pour moi. T'as été présent jour et nuit. Mais je t'ai menti et pas qu'à toi, j'ai menti avec tout l'monde.  
\- Mais tu habitais sous mon toit. Je t'hébergeais, et je t'avais promis de veiller sur toi …  
\- Et tu crois sérieusement que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais où je serais à l'heure actuelle si tu n'avais pas été là ? Au fond d'un cercueil. Tu m'as sauvée Hank, et ça quoi que tu puisses penser.

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par tourner lentement son visage vers moi.

\- J'avais des doutes …  
\- Je sais, acquiesçais-je.

Et c'était la vérité. Je m'en souviens très bien : Son regard suspicieux et interrogateur lorsqu'il avait aperçu de nombreuses traces sur mon corps. Je me souviens aussi de l'interrogatoire qui s'en était suivi. Je me souviens de toutes les questions que sa femme Camille, ainsi que lui m'avaient posées.

\- Mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Parce que tu as été le seul qui ne m'ait jamais lâché. Tu as été le seul qui m'ait toujours soutenu …  
\- ... Comme tu l'as dit, c'était compliqué Erin. Si Nate et Jennifer avaient su ce qui se passait, ils ne seraient pas partis …

… Si seulement c'était vrai. Je souris amèrement tout en secouant mon visage.

\- Pour Jennifer, je veux bien te croire. Mais tu ne connais pas Nate. Le jour où je lui ai avoué que j'habitais chez un flic, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a demandé de quelle manière je m'y étais prise pour atterrir chez un flic ? Si j'avais choisi la méthode banquette arrière, ou si j'avais plutôt préféré passer sous le bureau. Enfin bref, il ne m'a pas crue. Donc comment lui expliquer le reste de la situation s'il ne me croyait pas sur ça ? Impossible. Parce qu'il s'était déjà fait son scénario. Pour lui, j'étais la trainée qui se faisait sauter par n'importe qui …  
\- … Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait …  
\- … De la même manière qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il m'a sorti que Joe était en prison à cause de moi parce que j'avais fait ma salope avec les Blicky et Petrovski ? Depuis toujours il a soutenu son père et ça ne changera jamais… Parce que Joe n'agissait pas de la même manière avec lui, qu'avec Jennifer et moi. Avec Nate il a été le plus parfait des pères, tandis qu'avec Jennifer et moi il a été le plus monstrueux. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- C'est plus complexe Erin …  
\- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, à l'époque, la seule raison qui m'a poussée à lui dire que je vivais chez un flic, c'était Jennifer. Elle était entre nous et ça lui pesait vraiment. Mais je savais déjà comment il réagirait, je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas. J'ai quand même voulu tenter le tout pour le tout …  
\- Et il ne t'a pas cru ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, tout en poussant un soupir.

\- A vrai dire, il n'a pas cherché à m'écouter … Il a juste dit à Jennifer que si elle voulait rester en contact avec moi, elle pouvait le rayer de sa vie.

Je me racle la gorge en sentant ma voix trembler. Il ne faut pas que je flanche. Pas maintenant. Le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Et il est loin de l'être …

Puis je ferme les yeux en sentant ma vue devenir de plus en plus floue, avant de poser ma tête sur la rampe, entre mes bras.

\- Erin ?  
\- Ca va Hank …  
\- Tu n'as pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures et tu as donné ton sang. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus, et je me sens plus que faible. Le manque de fatigue y est pour beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir alors que Teddy est toujours entre la vie et la mort.

\- Juste 2 minutes …, réussis-je à souffler.  
\- Je te ramène. Des qu'il y a du nouveau concernant Teddy, on te préviendra. Mais pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Et …

J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à entendre ce qu'il dit. Ses paroles me semblent de plus en plus lointaines …

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis plus qu'étonnée de me trouver dans un lit. Le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. Comment j'avais pu atterrir ici ?

Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est l'obscurité qui règne dehors. En regardant par la fenêtre, je remarque qu'il fait totalement nuit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Jay vient de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que j'fais ici ?  
\- T'as eu un coup d'fatigue. Voight t'a ramenée ce matin …  
\- Ce matin ? Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Il est presque 23 heures.

Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je tourne mon visage et jette un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Je pousse un soupir en apercevant de mes propres yeux qu'il ne dit pas faux. Le réveil affiche : 22 : 53.

\- Tas fait une baisse de tension. Le médecin a ordonné que tu te reposes et que tu manges.  
\- J'ai dormi toute une journée ?  
\- T'en avais besoin Erin.  
\- Et Teddy a surtout besoin de moi à ses côtés, rétorquais-je en me levant. Je vais me donner un coup au visage, je reviens.

Il pousse un soupir. Il n'est pas d'accord, mais il sait d'avance que c'est inutile d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Alors il reprend seulement :

\- Laisse la porte ouverte au cas où …

Et il a bien fait de me le dire. Je suis dans la salle de bains depuis quelques minutes et de nouveau, je sens ma tête tourner.

Penchée au dessus du lavabo, Je continue de m'asperger d'eau fraiche. Je veux aller voir Teddy à l'hôpital. Je dois aller le voir !

Si jamais …. Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés.

J'ouvre le meuble puis commence à fouiller dedans. Assez vite, je trouve ce que je cherche. Une boite de médicaments … Est ce que je fais bien ? J'en doute … Mais j'en ai besoin. Vraiment besoin. Sans ça, je ne tiendrai pas le coup …

\- Erin ?

Toujours penchée au dessus du lavabo, je tourne mon visage. En apercevant Voight sur le pas de la porte, je ne tente même pas de cacher la boite de médicaments que je tiens toujours dans ma main. Je n'en ai pas le temps et surtout je suis trop épuisée pour.

Puis Jay le rejoint. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur : Le silence de Hank ou le regard blessé, déçu de Jay.

\- T'en as pris combien ? finit-il par me demander.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'y ai pas touché.

\- Je vais aller voir Teddy …  
\- Tu vas surtout te reposer Erin. On t'a dit qu'on te préviendrait lorsqu'il y aurait du nouveau. Et tu dois commencer à préparer ton témoignage …  
\- Le souci c'est que sans Teddy, mon témoignage n'a aucune valeur. Et … et les … Les témoignages de … de …

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et pose mon visage sur le rebord du lavabo, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me sens de plus en plus faible … Puis je sens qu'on me retire la boite de médicaments que je tiens toujours dans la main, et qu'on me prend par le bras.

\- Retourne te coucher …


	34. Chapter 34

**Narrateur: Jay Halstead**

Voight l'aide alors à quitter la salle de bains, puis commence à l'emmener jusqu'au lit.

Je décide d'entrer à mon tour dans la salle de bains, et me dirige directement jusqu'au lavabo, là où Voight avait posé la boite de médicaments. Avec une certaine appréhension je l'ouvre puis je commence à compter le nombre de comprimés …

Lorsque je les rejoins quelques secondes plus tard, Erin est allongée dans le lit et Voight est assis à ses cotés, sur un fauteuil.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Erin …  
\- Je t'assure que si Hank. Je m'étais déjà renseignée … Les témoignages de personnes décédées sont irrecevables. Et sans le témoignage de Teddy, il n'y aura que ma parole …  
\- Et tu sais que les témoignages de personnes ayant consommé de la drogue sont irrecevables aussi ?  
\- Hank … S'il te plait … J'en ai besoin …  
\- Non. Tu n'en as pas besoin Erin. T'as fait le plus dur.  
\- Je ne vais pas tenir si je n'en prends pas. J'suis vraiment fatiguée …  
\- C'est pourquoi tu dois et tu vas te reposer. Dès qu'on a des nouvelles, on t'en tiendra informée. Mais tu dois te stopper Erin.

Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendormir. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Voight continuait de lui parler qu'elle a replongé dans son sommeil.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait véritablement, Voight s'est levé du fauteuil et s'est tourné face à moi.

\- Je peux te voir un instant ?

Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'au pas de la porte. Il jette un regard en direction d'Erin, avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Il en manquait combien ?  
\- Aucun. La boite est pleine.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air vraiment surpris de ce que je lui dis. Et à vrai dire, je suis dans le même état que lui.

\- J'ai compté 3 fois, lui assurais-je.  
\- Tu les as laissés où ?  
\- Je ne les ai pas touchés, je les ai laissés dans le placard. C'est la seule manière de voir si elle continue d'en prendre.  
\- Tu sais que si elle en prend, le procès est foutu ?  
\- Elle ne prendra pas ce risque.

Il n'a pas l'air aussi sûr que moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Erin avait vécu avec lui pendant des années. Donc des rechutes, il a du en connaître plus d'une …

\- Au moindre souci …  
\- Je vous préviendrai, affirmais-je.  
\- La presse vient d'être mise au courant…

Je pousse un soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- L'hôtel va bientôt être pris d'assaut par les journalistes, je suppose ?  
\- Pas pour le moment. Ils savent juste que l'enquête sur les disparitions qui ont eu lieu entre 1994 et 1996 est relancée.  
\- Il y en a eu beaucoup ?  
\- 15 au total. En comptant Maverick et Lindsay.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il en est des 13 autres ?  
\- Toujours aucune trace. Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital pour interroger Maverick. Tu me préviens s'il y a du nouveau …

Après l'avoir informé que je le ferai, il quitte la chambre. J'attends qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, pour pouvoir regagner la salle de bain et prendre ainsi une bonne douche !

J'en avais tellement besoin que je suis resté sous l'eau, pendant plus de 20 minutes. Et ca m'a fait vraiment du bien, après cette dure journée.

Je finis par rejoindre Erin dans le lit. J'essaie de m'y installer le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Mais à peine je m'assieds sur le lit que je la sens bouger.

\- Jay ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Dors Erin …

Je m'allonge à ses côtés puis passe un bras autour de sa taille. Elle vient poser ensuite son visage au creux de mon cou avant de reprendre d'une voix toujours aussi endormie.

\- Vous les avez trouvés ?

Je fronce les sourcils, puis tourne mon visage face à elle. En remarquant ses yeux fermés, je me demande si elle a parlé dans son sommeil ou si elle m'a parlé à moi.

\- De quoi ?  
\- Les autres …

Visiblement, elle s'adresse à moi. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi elle parle.

\- Les autres ?  
\- Dans la cabane ….

Elle finit par ouvrir péniblement ses paupières et me fixe, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Les corps …. Dans la cabane ….

J'ai aussitôt rappelé Voight et prévenu tous les autres membres. Olivia, Eliott et Amanda nous ont rejoints les premiers, quelques minutes plus tard.

Appuyés contre le mur, on suit avec attention l'interrogatoire d'Olivia. Assise sur le rebord du lit, celle-ci tente d'en savoir plus en questionnant Erin.

\- Et tu peux nous dire précisément où sont les corps ?

Erin affirme péniblement d'un signe de tête, avant de reprendre d'une voix faible :

\- Dans la chambre d'en bas …  
\- Tu peux nous la décrire ?  
\- Elle est petite … Très petite … Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, il fait noir ….

Olivia se retourne vers nous les sourcils froncés. J'entends Eliott pousser un soupir puis il tourne son regard vers moi. Il n'est pas convaincu. Ses collègues non plus.  
On avait fait tout le tour de la maison, on avait fait toutes les pièces … Mais aucune ne ressemblait à celle qu'elle nous décrivait.

Olivia a donc continué son interrogatoire, cherchant à avoir plus de précision… Puis Voight, Alvin, Antonio et Ruzzek nous ont rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est ce que ça donne ? nous demande Voight.  
\- Elle est encore en état de choc, soupire Elliot. Peut être que ...  
\- Elle ne dit pas n'importe quoi! l'interrompais-je d'un ton assez dur. Elle sait ce qu'elle dit, état de choc ou pas.  
\- On ne dit pas qu'elle dit n'importe quoi … Mais le fait qu'elle soit en état de choc peut influencer son discours.

Je pousse un soupir, ne préférant même pas répondre à la remarque d'Amanda. Voight se tourne face à moi et m'interroge du regard.

\- Elle m'a demandé si on avait trouvé des corps dans la cabane …

Au même moment, Olivia nous rejoint près de la porte. Après avoir jeté un regard en direction d'Erin qui s'était rendormie, elle pousse un soupir et se retourne vers nous, l'air désemparé.

\- Elle m'a parlé d'une petite chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Pas plus de 10 metres carré … Totalement obscure avec une trappe qui mènerait à un sous sol …  
\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

J'aperçois alors le regard mal à l'aise que se jettent tous les autres membres … Mais ce que j'aperçois surtout, c'est le regard désolé qu'Olivia jette à Voight.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire crispé… Je comprends très bien ce qu'il se passe.

\- Donc vous ne la croyez pas ?  
\- Il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est en état de choc, me fait remarquer Voight.

Je secoue mon visage, atterré par ce que j'entendais.

\- Donc vous la prenez pour une folle quoi ?  
\- On n'a jamais dit ça Jay. Mais …  
\- Mais quoi ?! Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit ! m'exclamais-je en commençant à hausser la voix.

Et je le regrette aussitôt en remarquant que je venais de réveiller Erin. Le visage sévère, Voight se tourne face à moi puis me lance sur un ton dur.

\- J'peux t'parler ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il a déjà quitté la chambre. N'ayant visiblement pas le choix, je suis ses pas et après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je finis par me retrouver sur le palier, face à lui.

\- En plus d'être en état de choc, elle est en manque Jay. Tu sais quels sont les symptômes ? Délires, hallucinations, paranoïa …  
\- Elle ne dit pas n'importe quoi Voight. J'vous assure !

Il pousse un long soupir puis me fixe durant quelques secondes.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Que mon jugement est faussé par mes sentiments. Mais je sais faire la part des choses, et je mets ma main à couper qu'elle ne parle pas sous l'effet du manque !  
\- Je viens de parler avec Maverick. Il n'a rien mentionné de tout ça.  
\- Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvient tout simplement pas ! Erin a une mémoire plus que développée Voight, elle ne …  
\- Le sujet est clos Jay.

Il retourne aussitôt dans la chambre, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. J'ai du mal à réaliser : Comment peut-il douter de la parole d'Erin ? Comment peut-il ne pas la croire ?

Invraisemblable. Voilà comment est devenue la situation. Et je compte bien tirer tout ça au clair. Que ça plaise ou non … Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Alors plus que déterminé, je retourne à mon tour dans la chambre. Puis, sans un mot, je me dirige jusqu'à Erin, tout en ignorant les regards posés sur moi et les questions. Je m'accroupis à côté de son lit et pose une main sur son dos.

\- Erin ….. Erin… Réveille toi !

Elle met plusieurs secondes à émerger avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- …. La cabane …, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Il faut que tu sois plus précise. On a tout fouillé et on n'a rien trouvé.  
\- C'est une chambre… Elle …  
\- On ne l'a pas trouvée Erin ! Donc dis nous exactement où elle est.

Encore endormie, elle se frotte les yeux. Puis elle finit par se redresser assez difficilement … Je la vois qui jette un coup d'œil plus loin derrière moi, à l'endroit où se trouvent les autres membres. Elle semble alors comprendre ce qui se passe. Son visage change radicalement d'expression. Elle paraît blessée, peinée… Puis elle repose son regard sur moi.

\- Je ne mens pas, me murmure-t-elle.

Je me saisis de sa main et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Je le sais mais il faut que tu nous dises où sont les autres.

Elle affirme d'un léger signe de tête, puis ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle réfléchit pendant de longues secondes …

\- Au rez de chaussée, il y a un mécanisme. 15 dalles en partant de l'ouest. En bas du mur, il y a un trou qui a été recouvert … Il y a un code : 15111960. Tu le tapes et une porte va s'ouvrir … C'est la petite chambre. Elle comporte 12 rangées de dalles et au total 800 dalles. Sur la 9eme rangée, sur les 8 dernières dalles de cette rangée …

… J'ai vite perdu le fil de ce qu'elle me disait. Déconcerté, je me retourne vers les autres membres qui, visiblement eux aussi paraissent dépassés par son discours.  
Finalement, Eliott nous rejoint et tend à Erin un papier et une feuille.

\- Tu peux nous faire un schéma et tout nous expliquer sur feuille?

Elle a approuvé et s'est directement exécutée. Sans un mot, elle a commencé à nous a faire un plan plus que détaillé. J'en suis resté assez stupéfait.

Et à en voir le visage d'Elliot, assis à ses côtés qui regardait ce qu'elle notait sur la feuille, je n''étais pas le seul à l'être.

\- Juste une petite question Lindsay. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu cette cabane ? lui demande alors Elliot.  
\- 16 ans, 3 mois et 18 jours.

Assis à ses côtés, je vois Eliott froncer les sourcils, abasourdi.

\- Donc … Après quand vous aurez fait ce code, il y a une porte qui s'ouvrira. Elle vous emmènera directement à la petite chambre ….

A l'aide de son stylo, elle nous montre la pièce qu'elle venait de dessiner.

\- Là, vous avez les 12 rangées de dalles. Sur la 9eme rangée, donc ici … Vous avez les 8 dernières dalles…. Vous les soulevez, et après vous y êtes.

Plus d'une heure après le départ des équipes, Antonio m'a contacté pour me dire qu'ils avaient trouvé les corps et qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

\- ERIN … ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ….. ERRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN JE ….

J'ouvre soudainement la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec Nate.

Je pousse un soupir en le découvrant complètement saoul. Il empeste l'alcool et à en voir ses yeux rougis, il a du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à boire.

Je ferme alors la porte derrière moi puis le regarde froidement.

\- Erin dort.  
\- Il ….. il faut …. Je lui parle …..  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- Allleeeeeez Jay … Mon pote ….  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Nate.  
\- …. Juste une minute … Une petite minute …. Une toute …. Petite minute ….  
\- Nate, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Jennifer vient de nous rejoindre. Mais elle n'est pas toute seule. Voight, Antonio, Ruzzek et Alvin sont avec elle, ainsi que Maverick.

\- 2 p'tites minutes Jeeeeeen …. Je … Je vais juste parler à …. À Erin ….  
\- Elle dort. Et toi, tu vas aller faire pareil. T'as vu ton état ?  
\- Allez Jen' …  
\- Il y en a qui aimerait bien dormir Nate. Donc tu la mets en veilleuse, et tu vas te coucher.  
\- Bon, moi je vais y aller, reprend Maverick à l 'attention de Voight. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Voight acquiesce. Maverick commence alors à traverser le couloir, mais Nate l'attrape soudainement par le bras.

\- Toi …. Tu m'as fait perdre …. Ma sœur et tu crois que ….  
\- Nate, lâche-le, lui ordonne Jennifer d'un ton sec.  
\- C'est à cause …. De ce fils de pute qu'Erin a …  
\- …. Tu parles de moi ?! s'exclame Maverick en commençant à s'énerver. Qui l'a laissée tomber Nate ? Hein ? QUI L'A LAISSEE TOMBER ? C'EST TOI ..

Voyant la situation commencer à dégénérer, je pousse un soupir et tente de les séparer. Antonio, et Ruzzek se joignent à moi.

\- Nate, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer … Et …  
\- ET QUOI ? hurle-t-il. CA NE T'A PAS SUFFI DE …. DE BAISER MA SŒUR ? IL A FALLU QUE TU L'ENGROSSES AUSSI ? TU VEUX QUOI DE PLUS ? HEIN JAY… TU ….

Le coup est parti tout seul … Et tous les autres qui ont suivi aussi.

Mes coéquipiers ainsi que Maverick ont bien essayé de nous séparer. Mais je suis tellement hors de moi, que je continue à le frapper sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- Jay …. JAY ….. JAY ARRETE !

C'est finalement avec l'aide de Fin, Nick et Elliot qu'ils ont réussi à me séparer de Nate.

Voight et Ruzzek m'emmènent plus loin tandis que les autres s'occupent de Nate qui est allongé sur le sol, le nez en sang.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ici Nate. Demain matin, je veux que t'aies quitté New York, lui lance alors sa sœur sur un ton dur.  
\- Quoi ? Mais …..  
\- Je n'ai pas été clair ? Je veux que tu dégages d'ici. Tu n'apportes rien au procès. T'es venu ici juste pour descendre Erin. En réalité, t'en as rien à faire de ce que ton père a fait, ça te passe vraiment au dessus! Je ne veux plus te voir ici Nate ! Tu prends ta valise et tu te tires de New York. Et je te promets que si demain t'es encore là, je me charge personnellement de ton cas.

Puis sans rien rajouter, elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et a violemment claqué la porte.  
Toujours sur les nerfs, je passe avec rage une main sur ma lèvre qui saignait tout en jetant un regard à Nate. Et contre toute attente, je l'aperçois en larmes. Maverick qui est accroupi à ses côtés tente de le redresser.

\- Allez, va te reposer mec …, finit-il par lui dire.  
\- Erin …  
\- Il faut que t'ailles te reposer, reprend Elliot en l'aidant à se lever.  
\- ….. Je veux voir Erin ….

Il a l'air vraiment mal, et j'en viens presque à regretter de l'avoir frappé. Mais il est allé trop loin dans ses paroles, beaucoup trop loin… Il a beau se sentir mal, rien ne peut expliquer et surtout justifier ses propos.

\- J'vais m'coucher, finissais-je par annoncer à mes collègues. On se voit demain.

Compréhensifs, ils acquiescent. Alors je commence à faire demi tour, puis m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsque j'entends mon prénom.

\- Jay ….

J'hésite à me retourner. Mais en entendant sa voix désespérée, tremblante et noyée par les larmes, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire face.

\- J'suis désolé …. J'voulais pas ….


	35. Chapter 35

**Narrateur : ****Erin Lindsay**

\- … Alors ensuite Jay a ramené Nate dans la chambre. Nate ne voulait plus le laisser partir ! Il était tellement pété qu'il m'a marché dessus pendant que je dormais ! J' te jure Erin, heureusement que Hank m'a dit de venir dormir dans sa chambre sinon j'aurais jeté Nate par la fenêtre.

Je pousse un soupir puis je secoue mon visage, désemparée.

\- Pourquoi il a voulu venir ? On sait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais témoigné contre Joe.  
\- J'suis désolée, soupire-t-elle. J'ai pensé que peut-être …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle se contente simplement de hausser les épaules, l'air déçu.

\- … C'est pas d'ta faute. On aura essayé.  
\- Mais avant, j'ai demandé à Maître Barba si ca ne posait pas de problème pour le procès que Nate ne soit pas là. Il m'a assuré que non. Bunny, Maverick, Tina, Grace, toi et moi sommes les principaux témoins.  
\- On ne peut pas compter sur Bunny, soupirais-je.  
\- Il le faut Erin. Elle connaît tout de Joe. Rien qu'avec son témoignage, elle peut le faire tomber.  
\- Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne l'a pas fait avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Elle nous a toujours laissés dans la merde … Et je peux t'assurer que depuis le temps, elle n'a pas changé. Elle est restée la même personne. Egoïste, qui ne pense qu'à elle, et qui collabore avec les personnes qui lui donneront le plus d'argent. Non … Je ne veux pas Jennifer. Je ne veux pas la voir dans ce tribunal, ni nulle part d'autre ailleurs.

Les larmes aux yeux, je tourne mon regard. Non, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain … Ni jamais. Je veux simplement qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie.

\- Erin … Je n'ai pas entendu tous les détails de l'histoire, mais j'ai vaguement entendu parler de ce qu'elle a fait …..  
\- Elle m'avait invitée dans un bar un soir. Jay m'avait prévenu de ne pas y aller, de faire très attention … Mais j'ai quand même voulu y aller. Soi disant, elle voulait me parler, retrouver sa fille chérie …

Je pousse un léger rire sarcastique avant de reprendre.

\- … Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être conne.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Erin.  
\- Si Jennifer, ça l'est ! Je me suis éclipsée même pas 1 minute aux toilettes. Mais ça a suffi pour qu'elle mette un médicament dans mon verre, et ca a surtout suffi pour qu'elle vole la clé de l'appartement à Jay qui était dans mon sac. Comment elle a pu savoir Jennifer ? Moi même, je n'étais même pas au courant que j'étais enceinte !  
\- Son geste était intentionnel ?

Devant mon regard surpris, elle reprend :

\- Elle t'a droguée dans le but de te faire perdre le bébé, ou dans un autre but ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir justement. Tu sais, au début je pensais que le bébé était mort à cause de mes nombreuses missions dans lesquelles j'ai plus que consommé … Alors je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Quand j'ai fini d'accoucher, je …  
\- Accoucher ? Tu as accouché ton bébé mort ? On m'a dit que les médecins t'avaient opérée pour te le retirer.  
\- J'ai menti. Si je suis partie à l'hôpital ce soir là, c'est parce que les contractions avaient commencé. Enfin j'ignorais que c'était des contractions … J'ignorais même que j'étais enceinte. C'est une fois arrivée à l'hôpital que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de 6 mois, que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse et qu'il fallait que j'accouche d'un bébé mort. J'étais sous le choc. Alors quand les médecins m'ont demandée si je voulais voir le bébé, j'ai refusé … Mais je leur ai demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder le temps que … Enfin tu vois …  
\- Jusqu'à que tu puisses le voir, acquiesce-t-elle.  
\- Ouais. Donc il y a un ami d'une connaissance qui bosse dans un funérarium. Il est conservé là bas ….  
\- Il n'est pas enterré ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas voulu. Enfin pas pour le moment. Donc pendant tout ce temps je pensais que mes drogues l'avaient tué . Et non, je viens de savoir il y a quelques jours que ce qui l'a tué c'est le GHB que Bunny avait mis dans mon verre … Tu sais, le soir où je suis allée dans ce bar avec Bunny, j'me suis pas sentie bien. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Jay, donc c'est Bunny en personne qui m'a accompagnée à l'hôpital … Quand je leur ai dit que j'avais quitté mon verre du regard, le temps que j'aille aux toilettes, ils m'ont directement fait un test …. Avant même que j'aie les résultats, tu sais ce que Bunny a dit ? " _Quand j'y pense, il me semble avoir vu deux hommes s'approcher de la table où était posé ton verre. Mais je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Oh Ma Chérie, je suis tellement désolée … "  
_\- Du Bunny tout craché quoi, rétorque-t-elle.  
\- Comme tu l'as dit.  
\- Et les tests se sont révélés positifs ?  
\- Positive au GHB. Et un mensonge en entrainant un autre, je n'ai rien dit à Jay … Tout comme il n'a rien su que quelques jours plus tard, j'ai accouché …  
\- Il n'était au courant de rien ?  
\- Rien du tout. Quand Maitre Barba a su que quelques jours avant ma fausse couche, j'étais avec Bunny, il a demandé à avoir les prélèvements effectués sur le bébé … Et bingo, qu'est ce qui a été retrouvé ? Du GHB. C'est ce qui a provoqué sa mort. C'est dingue ça … Tu t'imagines, pendant des mois j'ai consommé de la drogue et il ne s'est rien passé. Et il a fallu que Bunny apparaisse dans ma vie une soirée pour qu'elle me la détruise.

Elle paraît choquée. Tout comme je l'ai été lorsqu'Olivia et Maitre Barba m'avaient appris la nouvelle.

\- Melle Lindsay ?

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis j'aperçois 2 médecins ainsi que 3 infirmières. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils attendent, je sais très bien qu'ils espèrent que j'ai changé d'avis. Mais ma réponse reste et restera toujours la même.

\- On repassera le voir tout à l'heure.

Ils ne répondent rien mais je vois très bien qu'ils n'adhèrent pas mon choix. Honnêtement, je m'en contrefiche et Jennifer tout autant. On quitte alors la chambre de Teddy avant de partir de l'hôpital.

\- On va faire un p'tit tour dans New York ?

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Pendant plus de 2 heures on a vadrouillé dans la ville. Puis j'ai fini par l'emmener à un endroit qui m'était précieux, à cet endroit qui m'était si cher. Il fallait que je le fasse. Avec une certaine appréhension, je regarde de loin ce bâtiment qui nous fait face.  
Assez surprise, elle se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés.

\- Centre de rééducation ?  
\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Sans un mot, on est descendues de la voiture et on s'est dirigé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Directement à l'entrée, la secrétaire m'interpelle.

\- Salut Suzanne. Est ce que … ?  
\- Lindsay, enfin t'es là ! m'interrompt-elle totalement excitée. J'ai essayé de te contacter pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre ! Vite, suivez-moi les filles.

Sans qu'on n'aie eu le temps de répondre, elle nous a tenues par la main et nous a entrainées avec elle.

\- Suzanne ! Mais qu'est ce que … ?

Je m'arrête net de parler en découvrant Logan appuyé sur des barres parallèles. Je rêve où il est debout ? Non … Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois mal voir. Je dois rêver …

\- Il a retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes Lindsay. Mais c'est pas tout ! Il a même retrouvé l'usage de la parole !

Je n'arrive même pas à parler. Je suis tellement sous le choc qu'aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

\- LINDSAAAAAAY !

Et puis une petite furie blonde a couru jusqu'à moi avant de me sauter dans les bras.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir ! Toi aussi t'es venue voir papa marcher ?

Les larmes aux yeux, j'affirme de la tête en réalisant que c'était bien réel. Après des années de soins, de fauteuil roulant, de dépenses et beaucoup d'autres choses, le résultat est là …

\- C'est qui la jolie fille qui est avec toi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler, puis en la tenant toujours dans mes bras, je me retourne vers Jennifer.

\- Britney, je te présente ma sœur Jennifer. Jennifer, voici Britney, la fille de Logan.

* * *

\- WAAAAAAW ! C'EST TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

C'est la première chose que Britney a dit …ou du moins hurlé lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le bureau principal. Et visiblement les regards ne semblent pas la déranger, puisque c'est toujours d'une voix aussi perçante qu'elle reprend.

\- Donc tous ces gens sont de la police ? C'est trop cooooooool ! On va arrêter quel méchant aujourd'hui ?  
\- Toi, tu vas t'asseoir à un bureau le temps que j'm'occupe d'un truc avec ton père.

Stupéfaite, elle me regarde de ses grands yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer.

\- M'asseoir à un vrai bureau de policier ? Waaaaaw la classe que j'ai ! Quand je vais raconter tout ça à mes copains, ils ne vont jamais me croire ! Dis Erin, tu pourras leur écrire un mot pour leur dire que j'ai arrêté des méchants avec toi ?

J'aperçois les sourires de l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Au contraire de son père qui a l'air plus qu'exaspéré.

\- Tout c'que tu veux. En attendant, tu t'fais le plus discrète possible, compris ? On en a juste pour quelques minutes. Donc si j't'entends crier d'partout …  
\- … Ouais j'sais, papa et toi m'avez déjà dit, soupire-t-elle.  
\- On est sur la même longueur d'ondes ?

Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle a saisi le message, mais reprend tout de même.

\- J'peux même pas venir avec vous ? J'te jure j'dirais pas un mot Erin, j'serais tellement discrète que tu ne sauras même pas que j'suis là !  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu dirais d''aller faire un tour dans une voiture de police ? lui propose alors Amanda.  
\- Avec la sirène et les gyrophares ? s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton émerveillé.  
\- Avec la sirène et les gyrophares, acquiesce Amanda amusée.  
\- C'EST PAAAAAAAAAARRTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Enfin ! Je jette un regard reconnaissant envers Amanda qui me répond d'un signe de tête. Puis Jennifer, Maverick, Tina, Grace, Maverick, Logan et moi-même avons enfin pu rejoindre la pièce où Eliott et Maitre Barba souhaitaient nous interroger.


	36. Chapter 36

**Narrateur : ****Olivia Benson  
**

Tandis que Britney continue de faire des dessins sur le bureau d'Amanda, de mon côté je m'entretiens avec mon équipe ainsi que de celle de Voight.

\- J'ai demandé à Maitre Barba et Lindsay a raison. Tant que Teddy est dans le coma, son témoignage est irrecevable, leur informais-je dans un soupir.

Les visages se crispent à cette annonce. On a bien conscience des conséquences de son absence lors du procès.

\- Donc le témoignage de Lindsay n'a presque plus aucune valeur ?  
\- Concernant Victor Manneth, c'est clair que ça risque de se compliquer. Parce que lorsque Maverick nous a avoué que Victor avait violé Teddy, Teddy était déjà dans le coma. Ce qui fait que nous n'avons toujours pas son témoignage. Et qui dit absence de témoignage d'une victime, dit aucune véracité concernant ce fait.  
\- Et pour le reste ?  
\- Avec le témoignage que Maverick et Lindsay ont sur Joe, il n'a aucune issue possible. Surtout avec les 5 corps qu'on vient de retrouver dans la cabane …  
\- Et concernant Beverly ?  
\- On n'a toujours rien, soupirais-je. Excepté que Victor l'aurait tué dans la cabane selon Maverick. Mais on n'a rien de plus … Lindsay prétend ne rien se rappeler. J'ai contacté les médecins qui avaient et qui ont vu Lindsay, et il se pourrait qu'elle souffre de mémoire sélective, comme il se pourrait que ses trous de mémoire soient intentionnels …

Au loin, je perçois les yeux de Britney posé sur nous. Un regard gêné, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt qu'elle remarque mon regard, elle s'empresse de reporter son attention sur sa feuille.

\- J'parie tout c'que vous voulez que la gamine en sait beaucoup, nous murmure Fin.

Je ne suis donc pas la seule à le penser. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de l'interroger. Pas sans l'accord de son père.

\- Hmmm … Excusez-moi …  
\- ANGEEEEEEEEEEELAAAAAAAAA ! s'exclame alors Britney.

Elle saute de sa chaise et accourt vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- C'est la fille de Tina, m'informe Nick.

Puis il se retourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'es pas censée être un cours toi ?

Tout en tenant Britney dans ses bras, elle hausse les épaules puis nous regarde d'un air mal à l'aise.

\- Si …  
\- Tes oncles savent que t'es ici ? l'interroge Fin.  
\- Non, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le sachent. Ma mère non plus d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste voir Erin.  
\- Tu tombes assez mal. Ta mère est là…  
\- … Ils sont tous dans la grande salle, continue Britney. Des policiers les interrogent à propos de Beverly. Comme ça, Victor va …  
\- Britney, je t'ai dit quoi ?

Fautive, la petite blonde ne répond rien et se contente de caler son visage dans le cou d'Angela.  
Après un long soupir, l'adolescente tourne son regard vers Fin.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit à mes oncles qu'il se pourrait que Victor ne paie pas pour le crime qu'il a commis sur Beverly, par manque de preuves. C'est vrai ?  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-il. On n'a que la parole d'une personne.  
\- Et sa parole ne suffit pas ?  
\- Il nous faut des preuves concrètes, l'informais-je. Sans ça, on ne peut pas l'inculper pour le meurtre de Beverly.

Elle acquiesce légèrement de la tête avant de reposer Britney à terre. Elle s'accroupit face à elle, puis sort un billet de sa poche et le lui tend.

\- Va te prendre ce que tu veux au distributeur. Et ramène moi un soda aussi.

Britney se saisit du billet puis quitte la pièce, accompagnée d'Amanda et de Nick.  
Angela les regarde partir, puis une fois hors de vue, elle se retourne vers nous.

\- J'ai des infos à vous fournir.  
\- On t'écoute.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma mère me voit ici. Sinon …  
\- … Elle en a pour un long moment, lui assurais-je. Et j'ai averti mon collègue qu'il me prévienne quand leur interrogatoire sera fini.

Elle affirme faiblement de la tête. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus brillants. Puis elle pousse un énorme soupir avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas très facile … Euh… Je sais ce que vous allez penser, et vous pouvez le penser autant que vous le voulez. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas m'interrompre parce que c'est vraiment pas facile …

Tous autant perplexes les uns que les autres, on acquiesce sans un mot, attendant avec une certaine appréhension la suite de son récit.

\- Depuis plus de 3 ans, je suis avec quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Ryan ….

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes, tentant de trouver ses mots.

\- Ryan Pugliese …. Il est le frère de Charlie. Bien sûr, au début j'ignorais tout ça … Puis un jour, il a aperçu Erin avec moi. Enfin, c'était assez compliqué … J'avais des soucis avec ma mère du coup j'étais partie chez Erin quelques temps à Chicago. Je savais qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, et surtout ma mère ignorait que j'étais en contact avec elle, alors j'me suis dit que je serais tranquille chez elle. Puis Ryan a fini par me rejoindre à Chicago. Et lorsqu'il a aperçu Erin, il a changé, vraiment changé. Il est devenu froid … Erin aussi a changé, mais pas de la même manière. Elle est devenue plus distante … Ryan est resté à peine 2 jours à Chicago et ensuite il est reparti sur New York. Sans un mot, sans rien. Il m'a juste envoyé un message pour me dire que c'était fini entre nous.  
J'étais perdue … Vraiment perdue. D'un côté, j'avais Ryan qui refusait tout contact avec moi sans savoir pourquoi et d'un autre, Erin ne me disait rien … Alors j'ai fini par tout dire à ma mère, en lui demandant des explications. Elle m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais le revoir sans se justifier. Elle a averti mes oncles qui m'ont prévenue que si je revoyais Ryan, ils me renieraient … Enfin plein de trucs comme ça. J'ai fini par péter un câble et j'ai fugué. Je suis partie voir de la famille au Mexique. C'est ma cousine qui a fini par prévenir Erin. Alors elle est venue me chercher jusqu'au Mexique et m'a ramenée à New York. Et sur le trajet du retour, elle m'a tout expliqué. Son passé avec Charlie, ce qu'il lui avait fait … et plein d'autres choses. Et puis elle m'a demandé si j'aimais vraiment Ryan. Je lui ai répondu que si j'avais su tout ça avant, j'aurais appris à ne pas l'aimer et j'aurais surtout appris à le détester …

Sa voix est de plus en plus tremblante. Elle s'arrête de parler et tente de contrôler les larmes qui menacent de couler.

\- … Alors elle est partie le chercher chez lui. Et elle nous a emmenés à la maison. J'ai pensé que c'était du suicide, et Ryan aussi le pensait. On a refusé d'y aller mais elle ne nous a pas vraiment laissés le choix. Et ça a été clairement du suicide ! Tout le monde était là. Ma mère, mes oncles, mes cousins et j'en passe … Erin a essayé de leur faire comprendre que Ryan n'était pas comme Charlie, qu'ils ne pouvaient me priver d'être avec lui simplement parce qu'il était le frère de Charlie. Personne n'était d'accord avec elle. Elle était seule contre tous … Et puis le ton a commencé à monter, surtout entre Erin et ma mère. Elles ont commencé à s'insulter, et puis ma mère m'a dit que de toute manière, j'étais bonne à rien, j'étais responsable de la mort de Beverly et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser dans une poubelle à ma naissance. Enfin bref … je vous épargne les détails, j'ai juste fait ma valise et j'me suis tirée avec Erin et Ryan. Elle a accepté de nous héberger, puis elle nous a trouvé un logement….  
\- Excuse moi Angela, mais tu n'habites pas avec ta mère ?

Elle me répond par un signe de tête négatif, avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas trop de contact avec elle, ni avec ma famille d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont toujours détestée parce que je suis responsable de la mort de Beverly.  
\- Responsable ? Comment ça ?  
\- Elle est morte par ma faute. Si Erin n'était pas revenue pour faire accoucher ma mère, si elle n'était pas restée des heures dans cette cave pour convaincre ma mère de ne pas m'abandonner, Beverly serait toujours vivante. Tout le monde le sait.  
\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Savoir non, j'ai juste entendu des dires par ci, par là. Ce soir là, Erin devait quitter définitivement New York avec Teddy et Beverly. Mes oncles lui avaient délivré un faux permis et une fausse carte d'identité. Donc elle a commencé à prendre la route, mais mes oncles ont du la rappeler parce que ma mère avait commencé à accoucher et que ça se présentait mal. Alors Erin a fait demi-tour, et elle a aidé ma mère à me mettre au monde. Plus de 6 heures à faire accoucher ma mère dans une cave… Et puis est arrivé le moment où ma mère a voulu me laisser dans la cave, ou plutôt dans le vide-ordure. Elle ne voulait ni me voir, ni me toucher, ni encore moins me garder. Alors Erin n'a pas voulu partir tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ma mère me garde. Puis les autres ont flippé, autant mes soi-disant oncles que les soi-disant amis de ma mère, et ils se sont tous tirés une fois qu'ils savaient que ma mère était en vie. Seuls Maverick et Erin sont restés aux côtés de ma mère. Et ils ont réussi à la convaincre de me garder. Mais c'était trop tard. Erin et Maverick ont tout juste eu le temps de cacher ma mère et moi dans une poubelle, que Victor les a chopés. Enfin c'est ma mère qui m'a raconté tout ça après qu'on se soit embrouillés …. Donc je lui ai demandé ce qui est arrivé ensuite à Erin, Maverick, Teddy et Beverly, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire. Excepté que Beverly était morte cette nuit là. Une fois, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec Erin mais je n'ai plus réessayé. Elle m'a ignorée d'une manière tellement puissante, que les murs auraient pu me répondre à sa place …

De nouveau, elle s'arrête de parler puis sort une enveloppe de sa poche.

\- Il y a quelques temps, Victor a filé ça à Ryan. Il lui avait demandé d'approcher Erin … Que s'il n'acceptait pas, ma famille saurait que je suis toujours avec lui et que je finirais comme Beverly. Et Charlie a fini par débarquer aussi. Il a commencé à me sortir ses belles paroles, comme quoi il était raide dingue d'Erin, qu'il devait absolument la voir. Enfin bref, je l'ai envoyé chier mais il est devenu beaucoup plus … menaçant, et violent dans ses propos.

Elle esquisse une grimace dérangeante, mélangée de crainte et de dégoût.

\- Il m'a vraiment fait flippée, enfin ce gars est vraiment flippant. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Ryan, je n'ai pas voulu le mêler à ça. Mais un jour alors que Charlie était revenu me voir, Ryan nous a vus et ils ont fini par se battre. En partant, Charlie m'a menacée en me disant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Ryan m'a dit de prévenir Erin, mais je n'ai pas voulu … Alors il l'a fait lui même. Il a appelé Erin pour lui dire que Charlie était dans les parages. Puis elle lui a dit de ne pas venir à la maison le soir même. Sur le moment, on n'a pas compris pourquoi, elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Donc Ryan et moi on est partis chercher nos affaires chez Erin … Mais Erin est rentrée en avance. Elle était avec Charlie et une autre femme. Alors Ryan et moi on s'est cachés sous le lit, si Erin nous voyait ici, on était morts.  
\- Et la femme qui était avec eux ? Tu la connais ?  
\- Non. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Mais j'peux vous dire que c'était un sacré canon ! Elle était blonde, super bien foutue et un visage à tomber ! Enfin bref, on a entendu toute leur conversation. Charlie leur jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce qui s'était passé avec Beverly et il voulait savoir où était le corps. Erin lui a répondu qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, qu'il aurait pu les sortir de là … Et la blonde a demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir où était Beverly. Et Charlie lui a répondu que leur mère voulait voir son corps ….

Les sourcils froncés, Fin s'empare d'une photo avant de la lui tendre.

\- C'est la femme blonde qui était avec Charlie et Erin ?  
\- Ouais c'est elle !

Fin pousse un soupir tandis qu'il nous montre la photo. C'était celle de Jennifer. Je tourne mon regard en direction de Hank, il a l'air tout aussi perdu que nous tous.

\- Comme Charlie continuait de crier haut et fort qu'il était innocent, Erin a sorti une vidéo. C'était horrible … J'ai arrêté de regarder au bout de 10 secondes, mais Ryan lui a tout regardé et il m'a dit qu'on y voyait une petite se faire ….

Elle affiche une expression de dégout. Comprenant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal, je décide de lui venir en aide.

\- Donc Erin se souvient de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? Tu l'as entendue ?  
\- Elle sait tout, affirme-t-elle. Autant elle que la blonde qui était avec elle. Ryan m'a dit que sur les vidéos Erin et une petite étaient avec Charlie et Victor. Mais il y avait aussi deux autres personnes présentes sur cette vidéo, deux hommes …

Alors ses trous de mémoire étaient bien intentionnels. C'est ce qui m'avait semblé.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Narrateur : Jennifer Jarreau_**

_\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?_

_Rosalyn pousse un soupir tout en haussant les épaules. Puis je jette un regard à Nate qui semble réfléchir. _

_\- Elle n'en a plus longtemps dans cette école, finit par reprendre Rosalyn. Le mois prochain, on est à New-York.  
__\- On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. Et qui te dit que cette fois ci, on va vraiment déménager ? Maman nous répète la même chose depuis le divorce et résultat, on est toujours coincés ici._

_Nate secoue son visage de gauche à droite. Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire, et à vrai dire moi non plus._

_\- ERIN ! appelle-t-il alors._

_Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, notre petite sœur apparaît sur le pas de la porte. Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant sa tête de chien battue. Elle sait de quoi on va lui parler, elle n'est pas bête et elle est loin de l'être._

_\- Vous allez me disputer, hein ?  
__\- On veut juste discuter avec toi chérie. Viens me voir._

_Sans se faire prier, elle se précipite jusqu'à Nate et saute sur ses genoux._

_\- On a vu ta maitresse aujourd'hui, l'informe-t-il. Elle nous a dit qu'un garçon t'avait parlé, finit-il sur un ton interrogateur.  
__\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es dans la classe des grands Erin ? C'est parce que pour ton âge tu es très intelligente. Mais tu es toujours une petite fille, donc les grands garçons n'ont pas le droit de t'approcher. D'accord ?  
__\- Il a essayé de me faire un bisou mais je lui ai dit non._

_Nate fronce les sourcils tout en nous jetant un regard, à Rosalyn et à moi, puis reporte son attention sur Erin._

_\- Et tu sais qui est ce garçon ?_

_Erin se contente d'affirmer de la tête, sans nous en dire plus._

_\- Et tu peux nous dire qui c'est ?_

_Cette fois-ci, elle répond à la négative. Nate pousse un long soupir avant de la retourner face à lui. Il la fixe un long moment avant de reprendre :_

_\- Tu sais quel est le seul grand garçon qui a le droit de te faire des bisous ?_

_Elle lui lance un immense sourire avant de lui répondre._

_\- C'est toi!  
__\- Et tu sais que personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te faire de bisous ?  
__\- Même pas Charlie ?_

_Nate fronce les sourcils puis se racle la gorge._

_\- C'est lui qui a essayé de te faire un bisou ?  
__\- Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie et que comme tu étais son copain, il avait le droit de …  
_\- … _Il n'a le droit de rien du tout Erin, la coupe Rosalyn sur un ton sec. On t'a déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de Charlie.  
__\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui est venu me voir ! s'exclame-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
__\- Hey princesse, regarde-moi._

_Avec difficultés, Erin lâche Rosalyn du regard puis porte son regard sur Nate._

_\- Charlie était mon ami avant, mais plus maintenant parce que ce n'est pas un garçon gentil. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux que ni Rosalyn, ni Jennifer, ni toi vous parliez avec lui. D'accord ?  
__\- Il est méchant parce qu'il a fait du mal à Jennifer ?_

_C'est à mon tour de paraître surprise. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Perplexe, je jette un coup d'œil à Nate et Rosalyn._

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça chérie ?  
__\- Parce que je l'ai vu lui faire du mal. Mais je vais vous dire un secret qu'il ne faut jamais dire à personne d'accord ?_

_On la regarde tous, attendant impatiemment la suite de son histoire._

_\- Il faut que vous me jurez avant ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel.  
__\- Accouche Erin, … soupire Rosalyn._

_Elle lui lance un sourire forcé, puis, d'un air provocateur, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine._

_\- Pas de promesse, pas de secret !  
__\- T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux rien nous dire ? insiste Rosalyn d'un air amusé._

_Erin continue de secouer son visage, toujours avec son sourire malicieux et espiègle._

_\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu._

_Rosalyn se lève du canapé puis se dirige jusqu'à Nate et Erin, avant de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras. _

_\- Et pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit à mon bisou aujourd'hui ?_

_Sans attendre, Erin pose brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Rosalyn._

_\- Alors, dis-nous, c'est quoi ton secret ?  
__\- L'autre jour, quand j'ai vu Charlie faire du mal à Jennifer, et ben pendant la recréation je suis partie en cachette dans sa classe, j'ai mis plein de colle sur sa chaise. Son cul …  
__\- Ton langage Erin, la grondais-je.  
__\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Son cul est resté collé à la chaise. Tout le monde s'est moqué de lui, et c'est bien fait !  
__\- Donc on sait pourquoi t'as été punie maintenant, soupire Nate.  
__\- Ca va pas la tête ! Quand je fais des missions top secrètes comme celle-là, je m'assure que personne ne me voit. Si j'ai été punie, c'est parce que j'ai tapé un petit con qui a fait du mal à Annie.  
__\- Ton LAN-GA-GE !_

_De plus en plus agacée, je lui lance un regard noir qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de l'atteindre. Bien au contraire …_

_\- Tu m'as pas fait mon bisou aujourd'hui …, finit-elle par reprendre d'une petite voix.  
__\- Et on n'a pas fini notre conversation. Donc inutile de changer de sujet, ou de faire ta tête de chien battu pour essayer de t'en tirer.  
__\- Donc pas de bisou ? me murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle tente vraiment le tout pour le tout. Stupéfiée par tant de vices à son âge, je ne trouve même plus les mots._

_\- Viens chérie, finit par reprendre Nate.  
__\- NATE ! m'exclamais-je en lui faisant face._

_Et lui tombait toujours autant dans le panneau. Je pousse un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Erin descend des bras de Rosalyn et se dirige à nouveau vers Nate._

_\- C'est bon Jen' …  
__\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Elle fait le même coup à chaque fois, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu lui cèdes tout ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle fait exprès ? Elle vient de tabasser un p'tit gamin, elle a trainé avec Charlie et tu penses que le sujet est clos ?  
__\- Elle a compris, c'est bon._

_Il pose Erin sur ses genoux puis la fixe les sourcils froncés._

_\- Hein t'as compris chérie ?  
__\- Oui.  
__\- C'est dingue comment cette gamine a le pouvoir de te mener en bateau, se moque Rosalyn._

_Elle me jette un regard entendu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour._

_\- T'es mal barré avec ta future femme Nate ! lui fais-je remarquer. Si tu te laisses autant faire …  
_\- … _Arrêtez un peu, vous êtes trop dures avec elle !  
__\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Nous, trop dures avec Erin ?_

_Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air. Surtout quand j'aperçois son sourire narquois réapparaitre sur son visage._

_\- Nan mais regarde la sérieux ! s'exclame Rosalyn effarée.  
__\- Vous êtes juste jalouses ! nous lance alors Erin avec une grimace._

_Hallucinant. Tout simplement hallucinant. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot qui me vient à l'esprit._

_\- J'abandonne, finissais-je par soupirer, d'un ton las._

_Rosalyn revient s'asseoir à mes côtés, visiblement aussi résignée que moi par leur attitude._

_\- Donc t'as bien compris Erin ? reprend Nate d'un ton plus sévère.  
__\- Tu parles ce qu'elle comprend, marmonne Rosalyn. Elle comprend surtout qu'elle se fout bien de ta gueule._

_Je me retiens de rire, sous le regard noir que nous envoie Nate. Puis il se reconcentre sur Erin._

_\- Donc quel est le SEUL garçon à qui tu peux faire des bisous ?  
__\- TOI ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
__\- Et qui est l'homme de ta vie ?  
__\- TOI !  
__\- C'est sûr qu'elle comprend mieux maintenant … , rétorque Rosalyn sur un ton, autant ironique que sarcastique.  
__\- N'écoute pas tes sœurs princesse. Comme tu l'as dit, elles sont jalouses.  
__\- Bah oui voyons tiens …. , soupirais-je.  
__\- Quelle sacré jalousie, dis-donc ! s'exclame Erin en levant les yeux au ciel  
__\- Quelle sacré gifle tu vas te recevoir si tu continues ! lui lançais avec le même sourire._

_Elle m'adresse une grimace, et encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est nerveux. Parce que je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à perdre mon calme._

_\- Bon, moi je vais y aller. _

_Puis de nouveau, avec un sourire aussi niais que d'habitude, il reporte son attention sur Erin._

_\- On se voit ce week-end chez papa. Et t'es sage cette fois-ci, d'accord princesse ?_

_Elle effectue un léger signe de tête affirmatif._

_\- Mon bisou ?_

_Elle éclate de rire et lui saute au cou, tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la pose ensuite sur le sol et vient nous embrasser à notre tour._

_\- Si vous avez un souci, vous m'appelez._

_Il finit par quitter la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, Rosalyn et moi tournons notre visage vers Erin, les sourcils froncés._

_\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ta p'tite comédie ?_

_Mais contre toute attente, je m'aperçois que le sourire qu'elle arborait quelques secondes auparavant a totalement disparu, et qu'à présent, elle est sur le point de pleurer._

_\- Hey chérie, qu'est ce qui s'passe ? s'enquit alors Rosalyn._

_Elle se frotte les yeux en silence, tandis que ses premières larmes commencent à couler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de la comédie et Rosalyn et moi en avons bien conscience.._

_\- Viens nous voir Er' …_

_En larmes, elle avance tant bien que mal et nous rejoint sur le canapé. Mais elle ne dit rien, et reste dans son silence._

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je à nouveau._

_Elle ne répond toujours rien. Voilà ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué avec elle, la faire parler quand elle ne va pas bien. _

_\- Erin ?_

_Après de nombreuses minutes de silence, elle finit par relever ses yeux rougis vers nous puis reprend d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Vous m'avez dit qu'aucun grand monsieur n'avait le droit de m'embrasser …  
__\- Et c'est le cas, affirme Rosalyn.  
__\- Charlie t'a embrassée ? Il t'a forcée à faire des choses ?_

_Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite. Mais je vois bien qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité._

_\- Erin, s'il t'a fait du mal, il faut que tu nous le dises, insiste Rosalyn. Tu m'entends chérie ?_

_Le visage en larmes, elle tend ses deux bras face à nous. Assez perdue, je me tourne vers Rosalyn qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre non plus._

_\- Il faut que tu nous parles …_

_Sans un mot, elle fixe avec insistance ses deux bras tendus. Alors, assez hésitante, je commence à relever l'une de ses manches. Mais je m'arrête aussitôt, les mains tremblantes en apercevant l'état de son poignet._

_\- Oh mon dieu …, murmure Rosalyn, sous le choc.  
__\- Erin, qui t'a fait ces marques sur tes bras ?  
__\- Je veux plus aller chez papa …_

_Elle éclate en sanglots. Les larmes aux yeux, je la prends dans mes bras et tente de la réconforter. Rosalyn, qui est à mes côtés me jette un regard inquiet, craintif._

_\- Chérie, il faut que tu nous dises qui t'a fait ça, murmurais-je à Erin.  
__\- C'est … moi …._

_En pleine crise de larmes, elle se retire de notre étreinte et nous regarde tour à tour. A plusieurs reprises, elle ouvre la bouche, prête à parler mais ses hoquets de larmes l'en empêchent._

_\- Tu te souviens de ce que Jennifer et moi t'avons dit ? Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, qui que ce soit, tu dois nous le dire…_

_On continue de lui parler pendant de longues minutes, puis petit à elle finit par se calmer petit à petit._

_A présent allongée sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur mes genoux et ses jambes étendues sur Rosalyn, elle retrouve enfin une respiration normale. Mais son esprit est toujours ailleurs. Elle fixe le plafond d'un regard vide … Ce regard vide qui m'inquiète de plus en plus._

_\- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici Ros', et au plus vite.  
__\- Ce week-end, on part quoi que maman décide, affirme-t-elle. Qu'elle nous suive ou pas, ce n'est plus notre problème. On ne laisse pas Erin ici._

_Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. La situation devient trop grave pour rester ici. Comment va-t-on faire ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien… Mais on n'a pas le choix._

_\- Dès que maman rentre, on la prévient qu'on part pour New York vendredi soir, reprend-elle sur un ton assuré.  
__\- On part ?_

_Erin vient de se redresser. Le visage plus que pâle et les yeux rougis, elle nous regarde tour à tour et nous répète d'une voix tremblante._

_\- On part ?  
__\- Tu veux partir d'ici ?  
__\- De la maison ?  
__\- Non. De Chicago._

_Je vois alors apparaître une minime lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. _

_\- On peut ?  
__\- Si tu le veux, alors on le fera, approuve Rosalyn.  
__\- Sans papa ?  
__\- Sans papa.  
__\- Moi je veux partir …, murmure Erin.  
__\- Alors vendredi soir, Jennifer, toi et moi, on part.  
__\- Mais papa veut que je vienne chez lui avec Nate …  
__\- Tu le veux toi ?_

_Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite. Rosalyn me jette un regard hésitant. Mais on n'a rien à perdre, bien au contraire. Alors pour la énième fois, je lui repose la même question._

_\- C'est papa qui t'a fait ces marques ?_

_Elle me répond non de la tête. Puis d'un air peiné, elle nous regarde tour à tour avant de murmurer._

_\- C'est moi, nous avoue-t-elle.  
__\- Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça chérie ?  
__\- Parce que je me sens pas bien …_

_Les larmes aux yeux, et surtout mal à l'aise, elle commence à se gratter violemment ses poignets._

_\- Là, c'est parce que je suis angoissée …_

_Rosalyn s'empare de ses mains afin qu'elle s'arrête de se gratter, et surtout afin d'éviter qu'elle mette ses bras en sang . _

_\- Tu te rappelles quand ton ancienne maitresse t'avait proposé de sauter une classe? Elle t'avait dit que tu risquais d'être perturbée parce que tu allais être avec des plus grands que toi. Et elle t'avait proposé de parler à quelqu'un si …  
_\- … _Je n'ai pas besoin de psy ! s'exclame alors Erin sur la défensive.  
__\- Mais tu n'es pas bien chérie, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.  
__\- Et ce n'est pas à cause de l'école que je me fais du mal !  
__\- Pourquoi alors Erin ?  
__\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, murmure-t-elle.  
__\- Mais si tu ne nous dis rien, on ne peut pas t'aider.  
__  
Et de nouveau, elle se tait. Mais il faut qu'elle parle, elle doit nous dire, on doit savoir !_

_\- Erin ?_

_Elle finit par relever son visage. Mal à l'aise, elle se pince les lèvres. Elle est nerveuse, de plus en plus nerveuse._

_\- Papa m'a dit de ne rien dire, finit-elle par lâcher. Il m'a dit que c'était un secret entre lui et moi …_

_Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Je sens les larmes aussitôt monter, mais je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas devant elle. Et puis, peut-être que je me fais des idées, qui sait …_

_Alors je jette un regard à Rosalyn. Mais en la voyant au bord des larmes, j'ai la douloureuse confirmation que ma première intuition est malheureusement la bonne._

_\- Dis moi chérie … Papa, t'a déjà fait du mal ? Je ne parle pas de tes traces sur les bras … Mais est ce qu'il t'a fait mal autre part ? _

_D'une voix tremblante, Rosalyn vient de lui poser la question fatidique. Et d'un faible signe de tête, Erin nous donne la réponse qu'on redoutait tant, et qu'on n'aurait jamais voulu entendre …_

_\- Tu peux nous dire où il t'a fait mal ? _

_Elle est de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle tente de libérer ses mains de celles de Rosalyn, mais cette dernière ne lâche pas prise._

_\- T'es angoissée quand on parle de papa ?  
__\- J'ai envie de me faire du mal quand on parle de lui, ou quand je suis avec lui, nous murmure-t-elle.  
__\- Tu veux qu'on arrête de parler de lui ?  
__\- Oui. Et je veux être loin de lui. Très loin de lui.  
__\- Si je te lâche les mains, tu me promets de ne pas te faire de mal ? la questionne Rosalyn, les sourcils froncés._

_Elle hausse légèrement les épaules, avec une petite grimace._

_\- Je sais pas si je pourrais … Je suis encore un peu angoissée.  
__\- D'accord. Quand tu te sens mieux, tu nous le dis et Rosalyn te lâchera. Ca marche ?  
__\- Et si je te dis qu'on va faire nos valises et qu'on part d'ici maintenant ? lance alors Rosalyn.  
__\- MAINTENANT ? s'exclame-t-elle.  
__\- Maintenant, acquiesce-t-elle. Juste Jennifer, toi, et moi._

_Et de nouveau, je vois cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. On n'a pas le choix, on doit partir._

_\- Moi, je veux bien …  
__\- Alors va vite dans ta chambre préparer tes affaires. Et dès que t'es prête, on y va !_

_Et elle ne se fait pas prier. Elle part telle une furie en direction de sa chambre. J'attends qu'elle soit hors de notre vue, pour me tourner face à Rosalyn._

_\- Il nous avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas, lui murmurais-je.  
__\- Et tu vas me dire que Nate n'a jamais rien vu ? rétorque-t-elle d'un ton dur._

_Elle lance un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre d'Erin, avant de tourner son visage vers moi. Furieuse, elle secoue son visage. _

_\- Sérieusement Jen, elle y va tous les week end avec lui et il ne voit rien ?  
__\- Il n'a rien vu pour nous Ros', lui fais-je remarquer calmement, tentant d'apaiser la situation.  
__\- Parce qu'on n'était jamais avec lui quand on était avec papa ! s'exclame-t-elle. Erin est avec lui tous les week end chez papa, et ce gros con n'est même pas foutu de voir ce qu'il lui fait ?  
__\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Ros' …  
__\- Tu t'moques de moi, j'espère ? Qu'il ne voit rien pour nous, j'veux bien, on se débrouille. Mais Erin a tout juste 5 ans Jen' ! T'as vu l'état de ses bras ? Et personne n'a rien vu ? Il est censé la surveiller ! Depuis quand ça dure sérieusement ?_

_Je n'ose même pas me poser la question. Et à vrai dire, je n'ose pas savoir._

_\- Qui te dit qu'il n'en fait pas partie, lui non plus ?_

_J'écarquille les yeux face à son insinuation. Comment peut-elle penser ça ?_

_\- Ros' … , murmurais-je abasourdie.  
__\- Quoi Jen' ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ?  
__\- Nate ne ferait jamais de mal à Erin ! m'exclamais-je._

* * *

La vidéo vient de se finir.  
J'ai du mal à contrôler ma respiration, j'ai même du mal à y voir clair. J'ignore où et comment ils l'ont trouvée, mais ils ont réussi. Et maintenant ils savent.

\- Donc vous pouvez témoigner contre votre père ? finit par me demander l'agent Benson.  
\- Je pourrais mais je n'ai aucune preuve. La seule que j'avais était ma sœur …  
\- Vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?  
\- J'en ai parlé à Erin, mais beaucoup plus tard. Elle n'était pas là pour voir. Tandis que Rosalyn était avec moi … Enfin, elle était avec nous quand il … Enfin vous voyez …  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rosalyn ?

Je hausse les épaules, puis je pousse un soupir. Quand est ce que tout ça va se finir ? J'ai bien l'impression que jamais cette histoire ne va prendre fin.

\- Rosalyn, Erin et moi on était à New York. On logeait là où on pouvait, puis Nate a fini par nous retrouver. Il nous a demandé des explications. Mais Rosalyn l'a viré, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle pensait qu'il était complice de ce que faisait Joe à Erin.  
\- Et il ne l'était pas ? m'interroge Eliott, les sourcils froncés.

J'aperçois tous les regards converger sur moi. Tous doutent, et à vrai dire je doute autant qu'eux.

\- Euh … Non…Enfin pas Nate ! C'est… Non …. C'est pas possible…

Je secoue mon visage. Non, c'est impossible. Pas lui.

\- Mais vous doutez de son innocence ?

J'affirme de la tête. Parce que oui, même si je refuse d'y croire, j'ai des doutes.. Surtout quand j'accumule les preuves qui jouent contre lui.

\- Quand il nous a rejoint à New York, il est venu avec Joe ... Alors Rosalyn a encore plus douté, elle leur a interdit d'approcher Erin sinon elle prévenait les flics. Nate ne comprenait pas. Ou il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre… Je sais pas. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on a prévenu des flics. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas les bons… Enfin, c'était toujours la même chose. Toutes les personnes qu'on rencontrait connaissaient Joe … Alors un jour, un flic est venu nous voir. C'était le flic avec qui avait parlé Rosalyn. Il nous a longtemps interrogées, et on lui a tout dit. Puis il s'est éclipsé un moment, et on voyait qu'Erin n'était pas bien. Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre à ces questions. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle ne le sentait pas … Mais on n'avait pas le choix, il était notre seule issue ….

Je hausse les épaules. En y repensant, je me dis que peut-être, on aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire … Mais ce qui est fait, est fait.

\- Et ensuite ? me demande Hank.  
\- Ensuite … Le mauvais pressentiment d'Erin a eu raison d'être. Rosalyn est morte un mois après. Le flic qui nous avait interrogées, il assurait soi disant notre protection… Ce jour là, j'ai dû m'absenter parce que Nate voulait me voir. Il voulait qu'on s'explique sur la situation, comme Rosalyn refusait de lui parler et elle refusait qu'il approche d'Erin. Et ce jour là, il m'a avoué que de nombreuses plaintes avaient été déposées contre Joe mais qu'il avait disparu de Chicago. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais vu. Je lui ai répondu la vérité, que je n'avais plus de nouvelle. Ensuite, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait voir Rosalyn et Erin. Il m'a suppliée, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai frappé à la porte, mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, d'habitude il y avait le policier … Mais là Rosalyn gisait par terre, elle n'avait plus aucun vêtement sur elle. Et Erin était suspendue par des chaines au plafond … Elle nous a dit qu'un homme les avait agressées, et qu'il venait juste s'enfuir. Alors on a dit à Erin de prévenir la police, qu'on s'occupait de l'homme …  
\- Le policier qui était chargé de votre surveillance ? Vous savez son nom ?  
\- On l'appelait Tommy. J'ignore si c'était son vrai prénom …  
\- Tu pourrais nous le décrire ?  
\- 1m80 environ, il était assez corpulent et il avait un tatouage à l'arrière de son cou. Et après Erin m'a dit qu'il avait deux autres tatouages, l'un en bas de son ventre, et l'autre en bas de son dos. Et aussi son visage, il avait une balafre assez importante côté droit.

Antonio me tend alors une feuille, tout en me demandant si je reconnais la personne. Je me saisis donc de la feuille puis examine attentivement le portrait qui a été dessiné à la main.

\- Antonio, tu peux aller chercher Angela et Ryan ?

Et quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes adolescents entrent dans le bureau, accompagnés par Antonio. Je reconnais instantanément Angela. Erin m'avait déjà parlé d'elle et je l'avais vue quelques fois … Enfin de loin.  
Mais je fronce les sourcils en découvrant le garçon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant sa tête me dit quelque chose. Il est le portrait craché de Charlie.

Mal à l'aise, il jette un regard à Angela qui tente de le rassurer par un sourire. Puis il finit par reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Je suis le frère de Charlie …  
\- … On était là quand vous avez parlé avec lui un soir. Vous étiez chez Lindsay. On voulait juste récupérer des affaires, mais vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que prévu. Alors on s'est cachés sous le lit …  
\- Et vous avez tout entendu ?  
\- Tout entendu et tout vu, affirme Ryan. J'ai vu la vidéo que Lindsay a passée. J'ai reconnu Charlie et elle sur la vidéo. Et j'ai dessiné le portrait de la petite fille et des 2 autres hommes présents avec eux.

Je jette, de nouveau, un coup d'œil au portrait qu'Antonio m'avait tendu. Je suis assez stupéfaite de la précision, et de la perfection de son œuvre. Je reconnais clairement Tommy …

\- C'est lui, affirmais-je.  
\- Donc Lindsay peut le confirmer ?  
\- Elle ne confirmera rien du tout. Elle est passée 9 fois devant des détecteurs de mensonges. Elle a toujours menti et ne s'est jamais faite attraper. Elle ne dira rien.  
\- Comment t'es au courant de tout ça alors ?  
\- Elle me l'a dit. Mais elle ne dira rien au procès. Tout ce qu'elle se contente de faire pour le moment …  
\- … C'est de réunir le maximum de preuves possibles pour éviter de parler ? finit Eliott en m'interrogeant du regard.  
\- C'est ça, acquiesçais-je.  
\- Mais tu sais que sa parole est primordiale ?  
\- Ca fait plus de 20 ans que j'essaie de la faire parler … Ce n'est certainement pas maintenant qu'elle va dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Il faut qu'elle le fasse pourtant.

J'affirme simplement d'un signe de tête. Je sais qu'il faut qu'elle le fasse, et de toutes manières, il faudra qu'elle le fasse. Mais comment la convaincre ?

\- Ce sont les 3 autres personnes qui étaient dans la vidéo …

D'une main hésitante, Ryan me tend trois autres croquis. Je les saisis puis les examine.

\- Victor, Beverly et Maverick, affirmais-je.


	38. Chapter 38

**Narrateur : ****Erin Lindsay**

\- Comment tu peux Erin ?! COMMENT ?  
\- Tina, écoute moi …  
\- Non Erin !

Hors d'elle, Tina continue de faire les cent pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrête de marcher et se tourne face à moi.

\- Je lui avais dit ne plus l'approcher ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je l'avais prévenue de ne plus le revoir !  
\- Elle l'aime Tina. Qu'est ce que …  
\- Elle ne peut pas aimer le frère de Charlie, bon sang Erin !  
\- Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire porter la faute ! Elle n'y est pour rien. Tu as entendu ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure sérieusement ? Tu la rends responsable de tout ! Elle est ta fille Tina.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas voulue ! Et je ne l'ai jamais voulue d'ailleurs ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, Beverly serait toujours en vie !

Je secoue mon visage face à ces paroles que je ne peux accepter. Des paroles qu'elle avait déjà dites tout à l'heure au bureau devant tout le monde, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Angela en compagnie de Ryan.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus la voir sous mon toit. Donc qu'elle se débrouille !

Toujours aussi furieuse, elle quitte la pièce et met ainsi un terme à notre conversation.  
Hank qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'au domicile de Tina se saisit de la valise posée à même le sol, tout en me fixant.

\- On y va.

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Pas du moment que Tina est dans cet état.

* * *

\- Des nouvelles de Teddy ?

Stoppé à un feu rouge, il tourne son visage vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Toujours pareil, soupirais-je. Les médecins n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que plus il reste dans le coma, moins il a de chance de se réveiller. Comme si je ne le savais pas … Ils veulent juste s'en débarrasser au plus vite.  
\- Ou peut-être qu'ils essaient juste de te faire accepter l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas se réveiller ?  
\- Il va se réveiller Hank ! lui assurais-je.

Il ne me répond rien. Mais je sais ce qu'il pense. Son silence est le même que celui des médecins à qui j'ai déjà répondu la même chose.

\- Toi non plus t'y crois pas ?  
\- Il faut juste émettre l'hypothèse Erin …

Et son ton est aussi le même que les médecins ont employé avec moi.

\- Et je l'ai émise Hank. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le débrancherai pas tant que le procès ne sera pas passé.

Il n'a rien rajouté. Le reste de notre trajet s'est fait dans le silence. Pour ma part, je suis trop occupée à réfléchir, et surtout à me remettre en question.  
Est ce que j'ai bien fait de ne pas tout leur dire ? Je ne pense pas … Parce que je complique le procès, la tâche de tout le monde, et surtout celle des avocats qui vont nous représenter.

\- Erin ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Hank. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on était arrivés. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- On y va ?

On descend donc de la voiture, puis Hank s'empare de la valise et on regagne, par la suite, l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de trop réfléchir, me lance-t-il, une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il arrive même à connaître la raison de mes silences. Le seul, l'unique. Pour rien au monde, je ne l'échangerais.

\- J'pense que j'ai foiré, soupirais-je.  
\- C'est déjà une bonne chose de le reconnaître. Mais c'est encore mieux de rectifier le tir.  
\- Ouais … Encore mieux, marmonnais-je. Encore faut-il pouvoir le faire.  
\- Tu sais Erin, la seule personne qui a besoin de tout savoir c'est Maitre Barba. Tu es au courant que, jamais personne n'a demandé ce que toi tu as demandé ? C'est à dire une remise de peine pour des personnes condamnées à mort ? Si tu ne fournis pas toutes les informations, Maitre Barba aura du mal …  
\- Tu crois que j'ai eu raison de le faire ?  
\- Toi seule le sais Erin.  
\- Mais toi, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Quel est le meilleur choix ?  
\- Je pense que le meilleur choix est celui que tu prendras …

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, mettant ainsi un terme à notre conversation. Je pousse un léger soupir tout en quittant la cabine. Il ne m'aide pas trop …

On finit par regagner ma chambre d'hôtel. Angela est allongée sur le lit tandis qu'Antonio et Nadia sont assis à ses côtés.

\- Ryan n'est pas là ? leur demande Hank, le front plissé.  
\- Ruzzek et Jay sont partis faire un tour avec lui, nous informe Antonio.

Il pousse un soupir puis lance un regard à Angela qui semble dormir paisiblement.

\- Elle vient de s'endormir. Le médecin a du lui donner un calmant.

Pas étonnant vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Puis Hank, Nadia et lui finissent par quitter la chambre.

Fatiguée, je décide de m'allonger aux côtés d'Angela. Il fallait que je lui parle, je devais le faire.  
Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle croie un mot de ce que Tina lui a dit Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit.

\- Erin … ? l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je tourne mon visage face à elle. Elle vient de se réveiller, ou du moins elle vient d'entrouvrir ses paupières. Elle passe une main sur son front et pousse un soupir :

\- Ca va mieux ?  
\- Si tu me dis que c'était un mauvais rêve, alors ouais …  
\- Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est faux Angela. Tu ne dois pas en tenir compte.  
\- Sauf que tout le monde le dit, et le pense ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il n'y a que toi qui ne m'as jamais fait ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité. Que ce soit pour Beverly, ou Ryan …

Et de nouveau, elle éclate en larmes. Peinée, je la prends dans mes bras. Depuis quand durait la situation ? Depuis quand Tina lui faisait-elle vivre cet enfer ?

\- Beverly est morte parce que Victor l'a tuée. Pas toi chérie. Tu m'entends ?  
\- Mais …  
\- … Mais rien du tout. Personne n'était avec nous ce soir là donc personne n'est en mesure d'accuser qui que ce soit. Il y avait juste Maverick, Beverly et moi. N'oublie pas Angela, les premiers à t'avoir accusée ont été les premiers à s'enfuir.

Elle lève son regard rempli de larmes. et m'interroge en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Non … Pas trop …  
\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils reportent tous la faute sur toi ?  
\- Parce que c'est moi la responsable, renifle-t-elle.  
\- C'est là que t'as tout faux. Ils te font porter la faute parce qu'ils se sentent coupables de ce qui s'est passé. Remets la situation dans le contexte Angela. Qui m'a appelé pour que je revienne ? Pour qui et pourquoi je suis restée ? Qui est parti en premier ? Qui nous a laissés Maverick, Teddy, Beverly et moi seuls ?

Elle semble réfléchir à mes propos. Elle a l'air de comprendre le message que j'essaie de lui faire passer.

\- Erin, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Le soir où Charlie est venu chez toi avec ta sœur, tu lui as montré cette vidéo mais il n'y avait pas Teddy dessus.

Je me pince les lèvres, tout en acquiesçant.

\- Maverick et moi on l'avait caché …  
\- Et Beverly ? continue-t-elle d'une voix plutôt hésitante.

En parler est plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé. Parce qu'en parler m'oblige à me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passe.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu se séparer de moi, murmurais-je. J'ai essayé de la cacher avec Teddy mais …

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. C'est trop dur.

\- J'suis désolée Erin …

Elle me caresse le dos, de manière réconfortante, tandis que d'un geste bref, je tente d'essuyer mes larmes.

\- Enfin … Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'y es pour rien Angela. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette d'avoir faites dans le passé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'être restée aux côtés de ta mère pendant son accouchement n'en fait pas partie. Loin de là.

Émue, elle m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- J'suis sincère chérie. Regarde la personne que tu es devenue. Que demander de plus ?

J'ai simplement essayé de prendre exemple sur toi. Parce que t'es un exemple pour moi, t'es comme ma mère… Enfin j'veux dire, tu t'es plus comportée en mère avec moi, que Tina ne l'a jamais fait.

Ses paroles me touchent, tout autant qu'elles m'attristent. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire cette vérité là, c'est à Tina de le faire.

\- Et je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, lui murmurais-je, mes lèvres posées sur son front.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, on reste ainsi. En silence. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je finis par reprendre :

\- Ça te dit de sortir ?

Il a été inutile que je lui pose la question deux fois. En moins de 20 minutes, nous sommes prêtes. On rejoint ensuite Jennifer dans sa chambre puis on quitte l'hôtel.

On s'apprête à rejoindre ma voiture lorsque j'aperçois mon équipe au complet, avec Ryan, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

\- Changement de programme, nous informe Hank. Bunny va venir au bureau pour qu'on prenne son témoignage.  
\- Quel témoignage ?  
\- Elle a simplement demandé à témoigner.

Je jette un regard à Jennifer qui, par son regard, me fait comprendre que cette idée n'a pas vraiment l'air de l'enchanter.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle sera défoncée et son témoignage sera irrecevable, me fait-elle remarquer. Elle est là dans combien de temps ? reprend-elle à l'intention de Hank.  
\- Elle arrive à 19 heures.  
\- On sera là, affirmais-je.  
\- Et vous allez où ?  
\- Juste un p'tit truc à faire.

Il fronce les sourcils, tout en appuyant son regard sur nous. Visiblement, cette réponse ne lui convient pas. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il se contente de reprendre :

\- A 19 heures, vous êtes là.


	39. Chapter 39

**Narrateur** :** Jennifer Jarreau**

\- Et tu travailles sérieusement au FBI ? s'exclame Angela, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Sérieusement, affirmais-je avec un petit sourire.  
\- Díos Míoooooooooo !

Je ris en remarquant son air incrédule, puis jette un coup d'œil à Erin qui lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca va Angela ...  
\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Vous êtes toutes les 2 flics, et vous me faites conduire ! On aurait pu être arrêtées !  
\- Et tu t'es bien débrouillée ! lui assurais-je avec un clin d'œil.  
\- ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

On a, à peine passé le pas de la porte, que Britney se précipite en direction d'Erin, et lui saute dans les bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? T'es pas avec ton père ?  
\- Non. Les policiers ont demandé à papa s'ils pouvaient discuter un peu avec moi. Comme papa a dit oui, alors j'ai discuté un peu avec les policiers.

Les sourcils froncés, Erin tourne son visage en direction des enquêteurs et pose son regard sur Hank.

\- Discuter de ?  
\- Je leur ai dit que Tanya et Charlie ont essayé de te voler tes sous.  
\- Et qui est Tanya ? demande alors Elliot.  
\- Sa mère, leur informe Erin.  
\- Non non non non …., reprend la petite fille en secouant son visage et son doigt. Ce n'est pas ma maman. Ma maman, c'est toi. Tanya, c'est juste la dame dans laquelle mon papa a mis sa petite graine. Après la graine a grossi dans son ventre et …  
\- Merci Britney, on a compris.  
\- Bah quoi, j'explique comment papa m'a fait avec une dame qui n'est pas ma maman ! se défend-elle, en levant les mains.

Je pose une main devant mes lèvres, me retenant de rire. Angela, elle, ne se retient pas, loin de là.

\- On sait tous comment on fait un gosse Britney. T'es la seule gamine dans ce bureau …, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Elle lui lance une grimace, avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire :

\- Il y a un très gentil et très beau monsieur qui est venu te voir. C'est ton chéri ?

Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée par ses paroles.

\- Il vous attend dans le bureau, au fond à droite, m'informe Olivia.

Donc Britney disait vrai. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et traverse la salle, sous le regard de tous. Je sais très bien qui est venu me voir. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il fasse le trajet … Non. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension, mais un total sang-froid que j'ouvre la porte de la pièce. Un sang froid que je perds aussitôt en l'apercevant.

Debout, adossé contre le mur, il me dévisage sans un mot. Derek Morgan. Mon coéquipier. Celui avec qui je travaille depuis plus de 7 années maintenant.

\- Euh … On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir …  
\- Apparemment c'est la seule manière de savoir comment tu vas puisque tu es devenue injoignable.

Est-ce un reproche ? S'il ne me le dit pas clairement, il me le fait bien comprendre !

\- Et comment t'as su que j'étais là ? Vous ne devez pas être … ?  
\- Comment j'ai su ? Il n'y a qu'à allumer la télé pour le savoir Jennifer … Hotch et Rossi m'ont donné leur autorisation, et l'équipe m'a dit de te dire que si tu avais besoin … Enfin, on est tous là pour toi.

J'apprécie le geste, et surtout les paroles. Donc personne ne m'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit…

\- Comment tu vas sinon ?  
\- Ca va, ca va…, acquiesçais-je.  
\- Je vais rester ici le temps que tout ça se finisse.  
\- Derek, je t'assure que …  
\- Je reste ici, avec toi Jennifer, me coupe-t-il. Le sergent Voight a réussi à m'avoir une chambre dans l'hôtel.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix, et connaissant son caractère, je sais que quoi que je dise, il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole.

\- Je vais ranger mes affaires. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Et il quitte la pièce, sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je pousse un soupir. Bien sûr que le voir ici me fait plaisir Bien sûr que son geste me touche. Mais est ce que je le veux ? Non, vraiment pas. La situation est assez difficile comme ça …

\- Jennifer ?

Erin vient d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Elle me dévisage quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

\- Ca va ?

Je ne tente même pas de lui mentir. Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Ils pensent que Nate t'a touchée. Et … Je commence aussi à avoir des doutes.

Elle fronce les sourcils, bouche bée. Pendant de longues secondes, elle est incapable de dire le moindre mot.  
Puis elle finit par pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, et vient s'asseoir sur le bureau. Je la vois qui commence à réfléchir, elle secoue alors son visage tout en le relevant face à moi :

\- Il ne m'a rien fait. Je peux te le jurer …  
\- Comment c'est possible Erin ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrive pas à la croire.

\- Tu étais avec lui tous les week end …

Elle devient aussitôt mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet. On n'en avait jamais réellement parlé. Enfin elle s'était contentée de me dire le strict minimum. Mais le strict minimum ne me suffit plus … Et elle a l'air de le comprendre, puisque je la vois qui cherche ses mots. D'une voix hésitante, elle finit alors par parler :

\- J'étais dans le lit d'en bas ... Il venait toujours dans la nuit, pour être sûr que Nate dorme. Et …

Elle a du mal à continuer. Tandis que moi, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans la même chambre que Nate ?

En la voyant affirmer de la tête, je sens mon coeur se serrer et les larmes monter:

\- Non Erin … Non … , lui murmurais-je.

Elle m'adresse un regard désolé et gêné.  
Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle n'a même pas l'air d'être touchée.  
Bien au contraire. Elle parle avec tellement d'indifférence ! Et c'est toujours avec autant de détachement qu'elle reprend :

\- Il me disait que si je faisais du bruit, j'allais le réveiller. Donc je ne disais rien …

La porte s'ouvre alors au même moment. Je tourne mon visage aussi rapidement que possible.  
Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà aperçu tous les yeux posés sur moi : Ceux de Hank, comme ceux de Jay, d'Antonio, d'Eliott et d'Olivia.

Mais une autre personne est avec eux. Une personne dont je n'ai pas voulu croiser le regard. Une personne qui m'a donné une soudaine envie de vomir dès lors que je l'ai aperçue, une personne qu'Erin et moi devrions appeler « Maman » , mais qui n'a jamais agi comme telle …

\- Désolé, on ne savait pas que vous étiez là. On voulait installer Bunny … , entendis-je Olivia s'excuser.  
\- On en a juste pour une minute, leur informe Erin.  
\- Prévenez nous quand vous aurez fini. On …  
\- Je pourrais vous parler les filles ?

Toujours mon visage tourné, je secoue négativement mon visage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle croit vraiment que, cette fois ci, elle va réussir à s'en tirer ?

\- Jennifer…  
\- Je dois parler avec Erin, la coupais-je sèchement.  
\- Ne fais pas ça … S'il te plait …

Elle sent donc le vent tourner. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle s'apprête à recevoir une véritable tempête.

\- On pourrait s'expliquer au moins …

Là, c'en est trop. Je tourne mon visage face à elle et la fixe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vas y Bunny. Tu veux t'expliquer sur quoi ?  
\- Je pense qu'il y a eu certains malentendus …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, en jetant un regard ébahi à Erin :

\- Certains malentendus, t'entends ça ?

D'un air blasé, Erin me répond par un haussement d'épaules. Comment fait-elle pour rester aussi sereine ?

\- Je te l'avais dit … Toujours les mêmes excuses, toujours les mêmes paroles, finit-elle par me lâcher dans un soupir. Dans moins d'une minute, elle va te dire qu'elle est terriblement désolée, qu'il faut lui pardonner parce qu'elle était terriblement malade.

Puis elle me lance un sourire moqueur, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais t'inquiète pas Jennifer, maintenant elle est clean. Elle veut retrouver ses filles chéries, rattraper le temps perdu et même qui sait …  
\- Erin …  
\- Ca va, la ferme Bunny, ca va, finit-elle par rétorquer d'un ton agacé. Maintenant barre toi d'là, je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec Jennifer.  
\- A moins que tu veuilles y participer ? Ca serait cool j'pense …

Son visage se referme aussitôt, tandis qu'elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de mécontentement.

\- Ton avocat n'est pas là ? Parce que si tu veux mon avis, t'en aurais plus que besoin.  
\- Victor va me représenter.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est une blague ou … ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici alors ? lui demande Erin d'un ton sec.  
\- Je suis là parce que je suis accusée de choses ! Parce que vous m'avez accusée de choses dont je suis innocente ! s'exclame-t-elle, en commençant à hausser le ton.

Et voilà son vrai visage qui fait surface. Ce visage qui apparaît lorsqu'elle ne réussit pas à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Innocente, ça, Victor devra le prouver, fait remarquer Erin.  
\- Ecoutez … Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, mais vous êtes mes filles. Et ce que votre père vous a fait …

Non, ce n'est pas possible... Elle le fait exprès ?

\- Je voulais témoigner contre votre père pour tout ce qu'il vous a fait. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement …

C'était donc ça. Elle voulait enfoncer Joe, pour qu'au final, on retire tout ce qu'on a sur elle ?

\- Tu veux aussi apporter ton témoignage pour le meurtre de Rosalyn ?  
\- Il l'a tuée Erin donc …  
\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Je parle du meurtre que tu as commis Bunny, rectifie-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu où Erin vient de l'accuser d'avoir tuer notre sœur ?

\- Non Erin, tu te trompes …

Sa voix devient tremblante, mal assurée tandis que son comportement se fait de plus en plus agité. En tant que profiler, j'arrive très vite à deviner la raison de ce genre d'attitude.

\- Tu mens.  
\- NON ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comment vous pouvez croire que … ?  
\- Et tu mens vraiment mal.

Je continue de la fixer. Elle ne répond rien. Parce qu'elle ne trouve plus rien à répondre. Parce que surtout, Erin a visé juste.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a de gros malentendus. Et je peux tout vous expliquer ! J'vous promets les filles …  
\- C'est gentil d'ta part, mais personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre. Et puis, j'pense qu'il est préférable de garder tes explications pour le jury. Ils en auront bien besoin.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Erin descend du bureau et commence à prendre la direction de la sortie. Sans plus attendre, je la suis.  
J'ai besoin d'explications, tout comme j'ai besoin de lui parler de certaines choses, tout comme j'ai besoin de lui dire la vérité.


	40. Chapter 40

**Narrateur : ****Olivia Benson**

\- Et tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Elliot et moi fixons Erin, qui affirme d'un léger signe de tête, tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Jennifer est sortie en début de soirée. Puis des hommes sont rentrés. Ils étaient 3 : Petrovsky et les frères Blicky. Tommy nous a dit que c'était des amis à lui. Mais je savais que c'était faux, je les avais déjà vus avec Bunny … On était prises au piège. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis Bunny et Joe ont fini par débarquer ...

Elle pousse un soupir, puis elle tourne son regard avant de reprendre :

\- Après, ça a été un véritable massacre. Joe a tué Petrovsky et les Blicky. Et Tommy devait fournir une grosse dose de cam à Bunny … Mais il avait ses conditions : Il devait d'abord s'amuser avec Rosalyn et moi, et seulement après Bunny aurait eu sa cam. Pour Bunny, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais Rosalyn n'a pas voulu coopérer, alors Joe et Bunny l'ont tenue … J'ai essayé de la défendre, mais ils m'ont attachée à des chaines. Ils l'ont battue et violée pendant des heures. Quand ils ont entendu Jennifer revenir, ils se sont cachés dans une pièce. Ils m'ont dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit, ils la tueraient. Alors ...

Elle marque de nouveau une courte pause:

\- ... Alors quand Nate et elle sont entrés dans l'appartement, je leur ai fait croire que des inconnus étaient venus et nous avaient agressés, qu'ils venaient juste de prendre la fuite. Nate et elle m'ont détachés, Nate m'a dit d'appeler la police et que Jennifer et lui allaient partir à leur poursuite. Aussitôt qu'ils sont partis, Joe m'a pris avec lui. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a changé d'identité, comme de visage. Il m'a emmenée dans cette cabane, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants … dont Maverick. Il m'a changée du tout au tout pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Il m'a coupé les cheveux, m'a teint les cheveux... Enfin il a tout fait pour que je change d'apparence. Une fois que ca a été fait, il a pris une photo de moi et il l'a envoyée à Tommy. De son côté, Tommy a alerté les policiers que j'avais disparu … Enfin il n'a pas donné mon vrai nom, il a donné l'identité qu'il venait tout juste de me changer : Shelby Lay, avec la photo que Joe venait de lui envoyer. Il savait que Nate et Jennifer allaient signaler ma disparition en tant qu'Erin Lindsay. Alors il s'est juste débrouillé de le faire avant eux, et surtout d'être le policier qui prendrait leur déposition …

\- Je me souviens de lui, finit par reprendre Elliot dans un soupir. Il nous avait fait croire que tu étais partie habiter avec Bunny dans un lieu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de révéler. Soi disant Bunny n'était pas en sécurité tant que Joe n'était pas arrêté, alors elle était logée dans un endroit classé secret.

\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesce Erin.

\- Et tu te rappelles comment tu t'es échappée ?

\- Il pensait que j'étais morte. Enfin j'ai fait semblant d'être morte. Alors il m'a enterrée dans la forêt. J'ai attendu qu'il parte et je me suis échappée … Après j'ai rejoint le premier commissariat que j'ai trouvé. Et ensuite, j'ai été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil en Floride. Mais Tommy est venu me récupérer quelques semaines plus tard. Il s'est fait passer pour le gentil flic qui a dit à ma famille d'accueil que je retournais vivre avec ma mère. Donc il m'a emmenée chez Bunny en prenant bien soin de supprimer mon identité de Shelby Lay. Et je suis redevenue Erin Lindsay. Bien sûr, avant de me laisser en vie, Tommy s'est assuré que je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien de tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors j'ai marché dans son jeu, et j'ai tout nié du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Lindsay … Quand j'étais venue t'interroger à l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais été droguée. Tu te rappelles quand même de tout ?

\- C'est là où Bunny n'a pas été très maligne … Juste avant de tuer Rosalyn, Bunny a mis dans ma bouche des médicaments. Mais elle n'a pas vérifié si je les avais avalés, alors je les ai cachés et ensuite j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je les ai pris une fois que je suis arrivée dans la cabane... Je pensais que ca allait atténuer la douleur … Puis les jours ont commencé à passer, et j'ai commencé à perdre espoir. Alors j'en ai pris de plus en plus, je me suis dit que le temps passerait surement plus vite. Mais j'ai vite commencé à sombrer, enfin je ne me voyais pas sortir vivante de là bas. Alors je me suis dit, s'il faut mourir, autant essayer de laisser des preuves au cas où ... Et comme j'avais pris le portable de Rosalyn, j'ai tout filmé …

\- C'est la vidéo de votre séquestration ?

Elle approuve d'un signe de tète, puis nous tend une clé USB :

\- Tout est dedans. Notre séquestration et le meurtre de Beverly. Je suis repartie à Chicago tout à l'heure avec Angela et Jennifer la récupérer.

Elliot s'en saisit, tout en la remerciant :

\- Et comment ça se fait que Johnny soit parti en prison après ? Qui l'a dénoncé pour le meurtre de Petrovsky et des Blicky?

\- Il s'est dénoncé lui même, 3 ans plus tard. Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'ils avaient essayé de me violer, et qu'ils avaient tué Rosalyn, et donc il en a eu pour 25 ans.

\- Pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps avant de se dénoncer ?

\- Il s'est dénoncé juste après qu'il ait essayé de tuer Bunny. C'était un soir, un mercredi soir. J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai commencé à entendre des éclats de voix. J'ai aussitôt reconnu la voix de Joe … J'ai écouté à travers la porte. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Le ton est monté assez vite, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte mais qu'il n'était pas le père. Ca a vite dégénéré, ils se sont battus et il lui a donné plusieurs coups de couteau. Des qu'il est parti, j'ai appelé les secours. Le souci c'est que Joe ignorait que j'étais dans la maison quand ça s'est passé, et il ignorait surtout que Victor était le père du gosse que Bunny portait. Alors soi disant pour assurer ses arrières, Victor lui a dit d'aller se dénoncer pour le meurtre des Blicky et de Petrovsky. Que s'il ne le faisait pas, je pouvais témoigner contre lui pour avoir essayé de tuer Bunny et pour beaucoup d'autres choses, et qu'il allait prendre beaucoup plus cher pour tentative d'assassinat. Alors Joe est parti se dénoncer … Et ensuite je suis partie vivre avec Victor et Bunny ….

Pendant encore plus de 2 heures, elle a continué de nous dévoiler ce qu'elle avait évité de nous dire jusqu'à présent. Eliott et moi lui avons posé toutes les questions qui nous restaient encore sans réponse, toutes ces questions dont Maitre Barba n'avaient pas encore réussi à élucider.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te dépose à l'hôtel ? lui propose alors Eliott tandis qu'elle s'apprête à partir.

Tout en remettant sa veste, elle nous adresse un sourire de remerciement.

\- Ca va aller merci. On m'attend en bas.

* * *

**Narrateur : ****Erin Lindsay**

Il est 2h 45 lorsque je quitte le domicile d'Olivia. Je sors de l'allée puis je rejoins ma voiture, garée sur le bord de route.

Je monte du côté passager, et une fois la portière fermée, je tourne mon visage vers le conducteur.

\- Désolé pour l'attente.

Assis derrière le volant, Jay range son portable et m'adresse un petit sourire, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de souci.

\- Voight vient de m'appeler.

\- A cette heure-ci ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Il te cherchait. Je lui ai dit que t'étais avec moi.

\- Merci…

Je pose mon visage contre la vitre, puis je ferme les yeux.

\- Ca va ?

Au loin, j'entends la voix de Jay retentir. Inquiète. Soucieuse.  
Je secoue mon visage négativement. Non, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout. Je sens déjà les premières sueurs froides arriver

\- J'suis en manque, finis-je par lui murmurer.

\- Et … Qu'est ce que j'peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Rien. Il faut … il faut… juste attendre. Je …. Je vais m'allonger à l'arrière …

* * *

**Narrateur : ****Jay Halstead**

J'attends qu'elle soit couchée sur la banquette arrière, avant de mettre le moteur en marche. Je verrouille toutes les portières puis commence à prendre la route en direction de l'hôtel.

Puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, j'entends la respiration d'Erin devenir de plus en plus rapide. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut me le dire.

Alors que je suis arrêté à un feu, j'en profite pour attraper mon portable et composer un numéro :

**« Halstead ? »**

**« Elle est en manque Voight. Je sais pas quoi faire … »**

**« Où t'es ? »**

**« On vient de partir de chez Olivia. D'ici 10 minutes, on est là. Mais elle a du mal à respirer. »**

**« Elle a ses médicaments avec elle ? »**

**« Non … Elle a tout laissé à l'hôtel. »**

**« Alors reviens le plus vite possible. »**

Le feu passant au vert, je redémarre. Par reflexe, je jette un coup d'œil au rétroviseur intérieur.  
Et de suite, je remarque que les voitures qui étaient garées derrière moi lorsque j'attendais Erin sont toujours là.  
Je tente de rester calme, et surtout de ne pas montrer que je les ai démasqués.

**« Jay ? »**

**« J'suis suivi. »**

**« On arrive. En attendant, tourne en rond et surtout ne t'arrête pas. »**

**« J'suis suivi par 2 voitures de flics Voight … »**

**« Sous aucun prétexte tu t'arrêtes. Je préviens les autres, on arrive. Et surtout, tu n'ouvres pas le feu tant que tu n'es pas menacé. »**

Alors je fais ce que Voight me dit. Je commence à tourner en rond. Mais mon comportement a du les alerter puisqu'ils sont aussitôt partis.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant Erin bouger. Elle dort encore mais son sommeil est toujours aussi agité. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil : 10 : 58.

On toque à la porte :

\- C'est Jennifer. J'peux entrer ?

\- Vas-y, c'est ouvert.

Je me lève du lit, et pars dans la salle de bains me donner un coup au visage. Puis je rejoins Jennifer qui est assise sur le lit, sa main caressant le visage d'Erin qui dormait toujours.

\- Va te reposer dans ma chambre.

\- Ma tête est aussi horrible que ça ?

Elle rit légèrement, tout en secouant son visage :

\- Sans compter le fait que tu portes toujours les mêmes habits qu'hier. La nuit a été dure ?

\- J'aurais pu dormir, soupirais-je. Mais j'ai préféré rester éveillé.

Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

Je l'informe que non d'un signe de tête. Puis elle reprend :

\- Maverick et Lindsay vont être mis sous surveillance jusqu'à qu'on mette la main sur Tommy. Voight et Antonio sont partis à l'hôpital.

\- L'hôpital ?

\- Ouais … Ils sont partis récupérer les papiers concernant Teddy. Erin doit commencer à les signer les papiers … Enfin toute la paperasse quoi…

\- Désolé, murmurais-je.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste. Triste, mais reconnaissant.  
Presque une semaine que Teddy était dans le coma; Une semaine que son état s'était dégradé; Une semaine qu'il respirait grâce à une machine…

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour le débrancher ?

\- Erin ne l'est toujours pas… Mais il faut commencer à se rendre à l'évidence. Plus les jours passent, et plus les chances pour que Teddy se réveille diminuent. D'autant plus que l'hôpital accepte de le garder pendant 10 jours. L'unité dans laquelle il est ne prend pas en charge les comas prolongés. Une fois passé ce délai, il sera transféré dans un autre hôpital qui a une unité de soins palliatifs …

\- Et qu'est ce que t'en penses toi ?

\- Moi je suis contre l'acharnement thérapeutique. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà débranché. Mais Erin n'est pas d'accord… Et comme la décision n'appartient qu'à elle …

Elle hausse les épaules pour aboutir sa phrase. Je pousse un soupir. La situation est complexe, terriblement complexe.

* * *

**Narrateur : ****Jennifer Jarreau.**

\- Et jusqu'à quand on va le laisser dans cet état ?

\- Il va finir par se réveiller …

\- Jusqu'à quand Erin ? m'exclamais-je.

\- Jusqu'à qu'il se réveille.

Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Je la connais et je sais qu'elle va rester sur sa décision. Je pousse un soupir.

\- Il va se réveiller Jennifer …

\- Ah oui ? Et quand Erin ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Erin …

\- Ecoute Jennifer, si t'es pas contente, c'est la même chose. Teddy restera sous respirateur jusqu'à qu'il se réveille !

Je préfère quitter la pièce, sinon je sens que je risque de perdre mon calme. Je décide de partir m'aérer dehors.

\- Elle ne dit pas ce qu'elle pense.

Hank vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je hausse simplement les épaules, en continuant de regarder face à moi.

\- Elle ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état … , murmurais-je.

\- Erin le sait. Et pour le moment, ce n'est pas elle qui parle, c'est juste la personne qui est en manque. D'ici quelques heures, elle aura retrouvé ses esprits.

Il a totalement raison. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai essayé de parler avec elle. La fatigue sûrement …

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Erin est enceinte.

Il me jette un regard plus que surpris :

\- Elle ne veut pas que ça se sache. Mais vu la situation, je préfère t'en parler. Elle a vécu son ton toit, je pense que tu es le mieux placé en cas de problème. Je n'ai jamais fait face à ce genre de situation, et je t'avoue que je me sens assez impuissante. Surtout vu son état…

\- Jay est au courant ?

\- Je suis la seule à le savoir. Enfin, maintenant on est deux. Si elle ne veut en parler à personne, c'est parce qu'elle ne compte pas le garder. Bunny a trafiqué toutes ses boites de pilules …

\- Et comment tu le sais ?

\- L'autre jour, quand Bunny est venue au poste, Erin et moi l'avons raccompagnée à l'hôpital, elle a avoué. Mais elle les a trafiquées il y a longtemps … C'était avant qu'elle essaie de foutre le feu à l'appartement de Jay. Charlie lui avait dit que si Erin tombait enceinte de lui, elle toucherait une prime de 20 000 dollars.

Il m'adresse un signe de tête, et un regard reconnaissant :

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu …

C'était le moins que je puisse faire. La situation commence sérieusement à m'échapper, et je ne sais comment faire pour aider Erin.

\- Vous avez pris une décision concernant Bunny ?

\- On veut perpétuité. Mais je ne sais pas s'il faut prévenir Nate …

\- Il t'a contacté depuis ?

\- Non, soupirais-je. Je sais que si je le contacte, il va essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire.

\- Erin et toi ne lui avez pas tout dit ?

\- On n'en a pas eu le temps.

\- Vous savez que l'affaire tourne en boucle tous les jours à la télé ?

Bien sûr que je le sais. Voilà ce qui me fait le plus peur, qu'il l'apprenne par les médias et qu'il décide de rendre justice soi même.

\- J'hésite à demander à le placer sous surveillance … Il est vraiment impulsif, même trop. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir lorsqu'il va apprendre certaines choses.

\- Je sais que la situation est compliquée entre vous, mais Erin et toi vous devez tout lui dire.

\- Hank, il n'a même pas cru Erin ! m'exclamais-je. Alors quand il va savoir que lui aussi est soupçonné …

Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Non … Vraiment pas !

\- Il ne va pas tarder à le savoir Jennifer, il faut que vous lui disiez.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger …

Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix. J'ai du mal entendre … Alors pour vérifier, je lève les yeux et je constate que je ne me suis pas trompée. Nate est là, face à moi. Depuis quand écoutait-il notre conversation ?

\- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, finit-il par me dire, d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses, j'ai … Enfin je vous ai mis des bâtons dans les roues, je n'ai pas essayé de vous écouter et je m'en excuse. C'est déjà compliqué pour Erin et toi, j'aurais du vous soutenir, et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vous enfoncer encore plus. Si je suis là maintenant, c'est pour pouvoir vous aider Erin et toi. Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi la victime, c'est vous. J'ignore tout de ce qui s'est passé, donc je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit. Alors, quoi que vous décidiez, je vous soutiendrais.


	41. Chapter 41

**Narrateur : ****Nate Kendall  
**

\- Si t'as un souci, on est juste en face.

Je remercie Jennifer d'un signe de tête. Elle me répond par un petit sourire, puis ferme la porte après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre.

Je rejoins le lit où se repose Erin. Je m'assois sur le rebord, puis je la regarde dormir pendant de longues secondes. Son teint est pâle, vraiment pâle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est malade :

\- Erin ?

Aucune réaction. Elle continue de dormir. Est ce que je fais bien d'essayer de la réveiller ?  
Je ne pense pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le procès est bientôt là. Il a lieu après-demain, donc il faut faire au plus vite.

\- Erin ? répétais-je avec un peu plus d'insistance.

Elle finit par ouvrir péniblement les paupières. Elle se frotte les yeux, tout en me fixant :

\- Nate ? murmure-t-elle.  
\- Désolé de te réveiller. Je voulais juste qu'on parle.  
\- Hmmmm …  
\- Je tiens à m'excuser. Pour tout.

Elle affiche un faible sourire :

\- C'est rien…  
\- Je … Enfin Jennifer et toi avez tout mon soutien. Quoi que vous décidiez …

Elle acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, quand soudain, son expression faciale se transforme en grimace :

\- Ca va ?  
\- J'ai … j'me sens pas très bien.  
\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite, puis pose une main sur son ventre :

\- Bunny m'a encore eue, souffle-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je suis enceinte… C'était inclus dans le pacte entre Bunny et Charlie. Enfin j'aurais préféré le savoir avant …

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se contente de hausser les épaules. Puis elle reprend :

\- Charlie aurait donné une récompense à Bunny si je réussissais à tomber enceinte de lui. Alors elle s'est arrangée pour mélanger toutes mes boites de pilules …  
\- Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je vais avorter.

Je reste surpris de la spontanéité de sa réponse.

\- T'en es sûre ? Jay est d'accord ?  
\- Nate, sérieusement regarde moi ! J'ai replongé, je suis en manque, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment …  
\- Et Jay ? Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Je comprends alors qu'il n'est pas au courant :

\- Il faut que tu lui en parles Erin. Quoi que tu décides, il faut que tu lui dises.  
\- Je sais pas …  
\- Tu dis que ce n'est pas le moment, mais est ce que t'en es vraiment sûre ? Qui te dit que justement ce n'est pas un nouveau départ ? Je suis conscient que le moment n'est vraiment pas propice … Mais vois-le comme une bonne chose Erin. Regarde tout ce que t'as traversé, ce que Jay et toi avez du traverser… Et malgré tout ça, vous attendez un enfant ? Un enfant qui n'aurait pas du être le sien si le plan de Bunny et Charlie avait fonctionné ? Moi j'y vois comme un symbole. Le symbole que malgré toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de vous nuire, vous n'avez pas cédé et vous en êtes ressortis encore plus fort ! Le symbole de ta solidité, de la solidité de Jay, et surtout de la solidité de votre couple.

Elle semble réfléchir à mes propos. Alors je décide de poursuivre :

\- D'abord Voight qui était contre votre relation. Ensuite, il y a eu Lang qui vous a fait de l'ombre …

Elle me regarde surprise :

\- Comment t'es au courant ?  
\- Jay est mon meilleur pote Erin. Je savais qu'il avait quelqu'un, la seule chose que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était toi. Sinon il me racontait tout : Les messages que Lang te laissait, tous ses coups d'fils, et ses plans dragues … Après Lang, il y a eu tous les plans de Charlie et de Manneth pour vous détruire, ensuite, il y a eu Bunny, moi … Et regarde où vous en êtes aujourd'hui ? Vous allez avoir un enfant !

Elle ne répond toujours rien. Je vois bien qu'elle semble indécise, perdue.

\- Mais chaque chose en son temps Erin. Concentre-toi d'abord sur le procès, et une fois que ce merdier sera fini, t'auras tout le temps pour réfléchir … D'accord ?

Elle affirme faiblement d'un signe de tête avant de murmurer :

\- Tu voulais qu'on parle ?  
\- Repose-toi d'abord.  
\- Non … J'ai à te parler de toute façon.

Elle se décale pour me laisser plus de place. Je m'allonge alors à ses côtés, puis passe un bras autour de son cou :

\- J'ignore ce que tu as entendu aux Infos mais sache que …  
\- Je sais Erin, je sais. Et s'ils veulent m'interroger, alors ils le feront.  
\- Non ! Tu n'as rien fait Nate.  
\- Justement, je n'ai rien à cacher. Si mon témoignage peut les aider, alors je le ferais.  
\- Mais ils pensent que …  
\- Je sais ce qu'ils pensent Erin. Et si j'étais à leur place, moi aussi j'aurais eu des doutes. Ils font juste leur boulot.

Elle affirme faiblement de la tête. Je vois bien qu'elle lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

\- Repose-toi Erin. On en reparlera après.

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi :

\- Tu peux rester un peu ? murmure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce, tout en posant mes lèvres sur son front :

\- J'bouge pas… J'te promets que je ne bouge plus d'ici…

* * *

**Narrateur : Omniscient**

_Lundi 4 juin 9 : 15,**  
**Salle d'audience,_  
_Manhattan._

**« Et pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »**

Assis à la barre, devant une salle pleine, Maverick attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

**« J'ai été rejoint par une fille quelques jours après. Elle était plus petite que moi. L'homme m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Shelby. »**

**« Savez-vous comment s'appelait cet homme ? »**

**« Johnny », **affirme-t-il.

**« Et voyez-vous cet homme dans cette salle ? »**

Le visage fermé, Maverick ne répond rien. Il n'ose même pas poser son regard dans la foule.

**« Monsieur Mitchell, voyez-vous cet homme dans la salle ? » **répète Mr Barba.

**« Il est présent », **finit-il par affirmer.** « C'est lui. »**

Et du doigt, il montre un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants, assis au 1er rang avec de nombreuses autres personnes.

**« Et une fois que cette petite fille, Shelby est arrivée dans la cabane, qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« L'enfer dans lequel j'étais est devenu un peu plus supportable. »**

**« Et saviez-vous que Shelby était la fille de Johnny ? »**

**« Non, absolument pas. Elle ne parlait presque pas. Elle se contentait juste de nous soigner quand on était blessés … »**

Tandis qu'il continue de parler, au milieu de la salle, sur la 3eme rangée, Voight se saisit de son portable qui s'était mis à vibrer. Il ouvre ensuite le message qu'il vient de recevoir :

**« 15 minutes. »**

Il referme le message, range son portable, puis se tourne vers Olivia qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- Elles arrivent d'ici 15 minutes, l'informe-t-il.

Elle acquiesce, tout en reprenant :

\- Je préviens Maitre Barba.

Puis elle se saisit à son tour de son portable et envoie un message à son collègue, avant de reporter son attention sur le témoignage de Maverick.

**« Et comment vous-êtes vous échappés de cette cabane ? »**

**« Erin … Enfin Shelby avait trouvé un échappatoire. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle a fait, mais elle a découvert une trappe qui était cachée. Elle a attendu que Victor et ses amis s'endorment pour l'ouvrir, et pour nous faire partir. »**

**« Nous ? Donc vous n'étiez pas le seul à vous échapper ? »**

**« Non. Nous étions 8… »**

**« Et pourquoi ne pas tous partir ? »**

**« C'est ce qui était prévu. Mais les autres filles ont refusé de partir, parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas laisser Shelby toute seule. Alors on est partis sans elles… »**

**« Savez-vous combien vous étiez dans cette cabane ? »**

**« 14. J'étais le seul garçon. »**

Maitre Barba affirme d'un léger signe de tête avant de tendre des photos à l'ensemble du jury :

**« Voici les 5 corps que nous avons retrouvé près de la cabane. Toutes des filles, âgées de 10 à 12 ans. C'est exactement l'endroit que nous a décrit ma cliente Melle Lindsay et il s'agit des filles qui sont restées avec elle dans la cabane. Nos équipes sont toujours sur les lieux, et continuent de chercher le dernier corps, celui de Cassis Barley. Elles tentent aussi de trouver le corps de Beverly Manneth, disparue le 10 décembre 2001 et qui a été vue pour la dernière fois dans cette même cabane. »**

Tandis que les membres du jury jettent un coup d'œil, avec effroi et consternation, aux photos, Maître Barba reprend :

**«Du sang a été également retrouvé sous terre. Du sang appartement à Erin Shelby Katrina Lay Lindsay. Il … »**

\- Jay … Jay …

Jay lâche du regard la scène et reporte son attention sur Logan, assis à ses côtés qui lui tenait le bras. En le voyant nerveux, et angoissé, Jay ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu veux sortir un moment ?  
\- Nate, murmure-t-il.  
\- De quoi ?

Logan se saisit alors du stylo qui était posé sur ses genoux, par dessus un bloc notes, puis commence à dessiner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé son dessin, Jay semble comprendre.

C'est plus que soucieux qu'il se saisit du bloc note, et qu'il se tourne vers Voight, assis à sa gauche. Il lui montre le dessin de Logan, et aussitôt, son visage se crispe. Puis Olivia, Eliott, Fin, Amanda, Nick, Antonio, Ruzzek et Antonio jettent, à leur tour, un coup d'œil au croquis de Logan.

Leur premier réflexe c'est d'examiner la salle, le plus discrètement possible. Pendant de longues secondes, ils parcourent du regard la salle. En vain.

\- Grace, murmure alors Jay.

Assise devant eux, aux côtés de Tina et de ses cousins, celle-ci se retourne les sourcils froncés. Jay lui montre le dessin de Logan. Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle écarquille les yeux, et pose une main devant sa bouche …

\- Pas de bruit, aucune alerte, tente de la prévenir Voight.

Mais c'est trop tard. Le cri de stupeur qu'elle vient d'émettre se fait entendre dans toute la salle, interrompant ainsi le discours de Maverick.

Son cri n'a pas été fort, mais étant donné le silence qui régnait dans la salle, il était facile d'entendre une mouche voler.

En voyant tous les regards converger vers elle, elle feint alors de tousser :

\- Excusez-moi … Une quinte de toux …  
\- Avez-vous besoin de sortir quelques instants ? lui demande alors La Presidente de l'Assemblée.  
\- Non non … Ça va aller merci…

Elle attend quelques secondes, voire même une minute, que toutes les personnes présentes se reconcentrent de nouveau sur l'audience avant de donner un léger coup de coude à Tina.

\- Regarde, lui murmure-t-elle.

Tina se saisit du croquis, le regarde quelques instants puis le montre ensuite à ses cousins, tout en se retournant. Elle détaille la salle du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Logan :

\- Tu sais où il est ?

Il ferme un court instant les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que c'était le cas.

\- Tu peux parler ?  
\- Je, … souffle-t-il. Je … Il …  
\- C'est okay Logan. Montre-nous juste où il est.

Alors elle lui tend sa main, et avec ses doigts, il effectue de nombreux traçages. Roberto, Santos, ainsi que Pedro redressent leur visage en même temps.

\- Il est au fond, je le vois, reprend le premier d'un ton calme. Et il a bien une arme avec lui.  
\- Ok. Et sans le regarder, ni nous regarder, tu peux nous dire exactement où il est ? reprend Antonio.

Tandis que ses deux cousins se retournent toujours aussi calmement, Roberto fait mine de porter son attention sur l'audience.

\- Avant-dernière rangée a droite. Il a un béret. Mais j'crois qu'il nous a captés, parce qu'il se lève.

Tous les visages se retournent alors instantanément en direction de la porte d'entrée du tribunal. Et, en effet, ils aperçoivent Nate quitter la salle d'audience.

* * *

**Narrateur : Nate Kendall**

Je les vois sortir de la salle d'audience. Les inspecteurs Benson, Amaro. Ainsi que l'équipe d'Erin au complet. Je sais qu'ils me cherchent, ils savent ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ils savent que je compte me venger.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que grâce à mes années de garde de sécurité, je connais ce tribunal comme ma poche, et que donc, ils n'ont aucune chance de me choper.

Je les vois qui se dispersent. Pour avoir plus de chances afin de me trouver, je pense.

J'attends de les voir disparaître pour reprendre le chemin de la salle d'audience. Mon cœur commence à battre plus rapidement. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Cette vengeance que j'attends tant …

Je pose alors ma main sur la poignée, sors mon arme de ma ceinture, et prends une longue respiration, prêt à ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu t'es perdu ?

Je sursaute en entendant une voix derrière moi.  
Comment c'est possible ? Je me retourne, et aperçois tous les agents, accompagnés d'Erin, et de Jennifer.

Les sourcils froncés, Erin me fixe les sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement une réponse à la question qu'elle venait de me poser. Elle tient le fauteuil roulant dans lequel est assis Teddy, un long bandage entourant son cou. Á ses côtés, Jennifer me fixe avec le même regard.

\- Je … J'ai juste pris un peu l'air ...

Ni elle, ni Jennifer ne me croient. Ni même personne.

\- Avec une arme ? rétorque Erin sarcastiquement.

Olivia finit par se retourner vers Jennifer, Erin, et Teddy :

\- Maître Barba vous attend. Allez-y. On vous rejoint dans un instant.

Elles acquiescent d'un léger signe de tête, puis entrent dans la salle, suivies par Jay, Antonio, et Adam.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ? finit par me demander Voight en me fixant.

Je ne réponds rien. À en voir les regards que me lancent les inspecteurs Benson, Amaro ainsi qu'Alvin et lui, eux n'ont pas l'air de penser que c'est la bonne.

\- D'autres personnes sont avec toi ? reprend l'inspecteur Amaro.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite.

\- Écoute Nate … Si d'autres personnes ont prévu de faire irruption ici, armées, et prévoient de faire quelque chose, nous devons le savoir.  
\- Je suis seul, affirmais-je.  
\- T'en es sûr ? Parce que s'il y a le moindre souci, tu sais où tu vas finir ?  
\- J'vous jure que …  
\- Tu sais ce que ça a coûté à tes sœurs? continue Voight sur un ton dur. Tu sais les difficultés qu'elles ont traversées pour en arriver jusqu'ici ? Tu sais le temps qu'elles ont mis pour réussir à accepter l'idée de devoir affronter votre père? Et tu comptes tout détruire en quelques secondes ?

Il a entièrement raison. Je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir faire justice moi-même.

\- Il m'a accusé, finissais-je par leur lâcher.  
\- On le sait, acquiesce Olivia.  
\- Devant le pays entier, devant des millions de gens, il m'a accusé d'avoir fait des trucs à mes sœurs. Vous savez les conséquences que ça a entraînées ? Je reçois des dizaines de menaces par jour, ma voiture et ma maison ont été prises pour cible. Je vais devoir déménager parce que l'armée m'a viré et que j'ai été destitué de toutes mes fonctions.

Sentant les larmes monter, je secoue mon visage en serrant plus fort mon arme.

\- Je veux juste qu'il paye …  
\- Il ne pourra pas payer s'il est mort Nate. Crois-moi qu'en prison, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Au moment où il franchira les grilles de sa cellule, il commencera à payer. Et il continuera de payer tant qu'il sera en vie …

Ne comprenant pas la remarque de Voight, je me tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés. C'est son collègue Olinsky qui reprend la parole :

\- On a quelques connaissances en prison … Ne t'inquiètes pas qu'ils vont se charger du cas de Joe, et pas que du sien. Mais ne fous pas tout en l'air.  
\- On a conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, que les déclarations qu'a faites ton père t'ont mis dans une très mauvaise situation. Mais la vérité est bientôt là Nate, elle est de plus en plus proche. Si là maintenant tu fais ta propre vengeance, qu'est ce que ca t'apporteras ? Qu'est ce que ca apportera à tes sœurs ? Rien. Absolument rien du tout. Tout le travail qu'on a fait; Tout le travail que tes sœurs et toi-même avez fait; Tout le travail que les victimes ont fait… Tout ça aura servi strictement à rien si tu règles cette histoire à ta manière.


	42. Chapter 42

**Point de vue: Erin Lindsay**

**« … Et donc, Monsieur Manneth, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé le 11 septembre 2001 ? »**

Un papier à la main, l'assistante de Victor Manneth se retourne de nouveau nous. Elle pose ses yeux sur Tina, avant de s'adresser directement à elle :

\- Je vous demanderai un peu de silence je vous prie.

De plus en plus agacée, Tina tourne son visage vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu sais où j'lui fous son silence à c'te pétasse ? chuchote-t-elle.  
\- Tina, la ferme…, rétorque Pedro.  
\- Nan mais elle est sérieuse ? Elle ose poser la question ?  
\- TINA !  
\- Elle a qu'à passer sous le bureau pendant qu'elle y est !

De nouveau, Madame Terry reprend la parole. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le fait beaucoup plus durement :

\- Je ne vous le demanderai pas une 3eme fois.

Roberto, Santos, ainsi que Pedro lancent un regard réprobateur à Tina, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire maintenant.  
Résignée mais surtout furieuse, elle pousse un soupir et réussit à garder le silence … Dans un immense effort.

Madame Terry se reconcentre alors sur Victor qui est toujours assis à la barre :

**« Donc, que s'est-il passé le 11 septembre 2001 ? »**

**« C'était un jour vraiment horrible … Comme pour la plupart des Américains. Mais en tant que New-Yorkais, je peux vous dire que… »**

Et c'est de nouveau la consternation. Tandis qu'il continue de parler, Tina se tourne de nouveau nous, le visage fermé mais surtout les larmes aux yeux :

\- C'est …

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Elle secoue son visage, totalement consternée. Je lui adresse un petit sourire triste, avant de poser une main sur son genou et de reprendre à voix basse :

\- On savait comment ça allait se passer Tina…  
\- Non ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle, en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Ses cousins tentent de la calmer, mais c'est peine perdue. Ses larmes commencent à couler, et elle se lève soudainement du banc :

\- Mademoiselle Gonzalez, je vous prierai de vous asseoir et de …, tente de l'interrompre Madame Terry.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle la pointe du doigt avant de s'exclamer :

\- Vous êtes une sacrée pétasse ! Vous deviez …  
\- Tina! C'est bon, allez viens !

Son cousin Roberto se lève à son tour du banc, puis la prend par le bras.

\- NON ! JE NE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI !

D'un geste brusque, elle se retire de son étreinte. Elle reporte son attention sur cette même femme qui était toujours postée devant Victor à la barre :

\- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Et vous le savez ! On vous l'a dit, vous …  
\- Mademoiselle GONZALEZ, je vous prie de vous calmer tout de suite ! Sinon je vous fais sortir de cette salle.

Le front plissé, la présidente de l'assemblée la fixe le regard dur. Mais nullement effrayée par cette menace, Tina ne la lâche pas du regard :

\- Je …  
\- Madame La Présidente, est ce que je pourrais parler à mes clients un instant ? finit par reprendre Maitre Barba.

Le visage toujours aussi fermé, Madame La Présidente jette un long regard sur le banc où se trouvaient les plaignants.

\- Allez-y, affirme-t-elle sans grande conviction. Et je vous préviens qu'une interruption de plus, et nous faisons sortir votre cliente.

Maitre Barba acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête. Il se lève ensuite de son bureau, rejoint l'allée centrale, puis rejoint d'un pas rapide le 4eme banc où nous nous trouvions.

Devant nos visages, il pousse un soupir :

\- Je sais, elle n'a pas respecté notre engagement. On n'y peut rien.

Puis il reporte son attention sur moi :

\- On est obligés de passer la vidéo directement après son témoignage Lindsay.

Les larmes aux yeux, je secoue mon visage:

\- Je … Je ne peux pas…. Je …

Je continue de secouer son visage, ne pouvant finir sa phrase :

\- Je sais que ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça Lindsay. Mais on n'a plus le choix.  
\- Je … Enfin je ne suis pas préparée … murmurais-je.

Je jette un regard à mes amis qui, eux aussi, paraissent tout autant déboussolés et affectés.

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez sortir. Mais il faudra revenir à la fin de la vidéo pour votre témoignage.

On n'a plus vraiment le choix. On le sait, on doit le faire. Mais ça n'aurait pas du se passer de cette manière …  
Toujours en larmes, Tina finit par se retourner vers Logan qui était assis derrière, aux côtés de tous les agents :

\- Viens à côté de nous, lui murmure-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Celui-ci paraît perdu. Par son regard, il lui demande plus d'explications. Explications qu'elle ne peut fournir.  
C'est Maverick qui finit par l'informer de la situation :

\- On passe maintenant pour le 11 septembre.

Son visage se ferme aussitôt. Nate se lève, va jusqu'à Logan puis avance son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au banc. Assise derrière nous, Olivia se penche avant de nous demander :

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- De sacs plastiques je pense …

* * *

\- Je crois que je vais vomir …

La vidéo vient tout juste de commencer, et déjà, Grace se sent mal. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. On l'est tous. On est mal, très mal.

Les larmes aux yeux, je tourne mon regard vers Nate. Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, lui faisant comprendre que je n'y arriverai pas. Non. C'est impossible. C'est trop dur. Plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Alors discrètement, Il se lève du banc, imité par Jennifer et tous deux me rejoignent. Ils s'accroupissent en face de moi, tout en m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je … Je ne peux pas … Je …

Je me pince les lèvres, voulant à tout prix éviter de pleurer. En vain. Les premières larmes commencent à couler. Je tente de me contrôler, mais c'est trop tard. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses à couler.

\- Je …  
\- Erin, ca va ?  
\- J'me sens … pas très bien … Je …

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains, tentant de me calmer. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et vite. Ce n'est pas le moment de tout foirer.

\- Tu veux sortir un moment ?

Je réponds à la négative. Pourtant je devrais. Je me sens vraiment de moins en moins bien.

\- Erin ? ….. Erin ? ….

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Mes oreilles commencent à bourdonner, et surtout j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

\- Je … je … prendre l'air …  
\- Viens, on va t'accompagner dehors.

Ils sont plusieurs à me lever du banc. Ma vue est totalement brouillée, j'entends simplement les hurlements qui proviennent de la vidéo. Par réflexe, je tourne mon visage face à l'écran. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je sens tous mes membres se raidir.

\- Viens Erin.

Nate tente de me tirer par le bras, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reste figée. Je n'arrive plus rien à faire. J'aperçois tous les regards posés sur moi… Enfin, plus particulièrement le sien. Toujours assis à la barre, il me fixe avec ce petit sourire de vainqueur. Comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné.  
Puis je me sens soudainement tomber. J'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre quelques cris, avant de sombrer dans la plus profonde obscurité.

* * *

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux … Ou du moins la première personne que je vois est Tina. Allongée sur un matelas, elle semble dormir. Puis, assis à ses côtés, Roberto et Pedro.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande ce dernier.  
\- Ça va … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- On a fait un malaise.

Je me frotte les yeux, puis me redresse avec assez de mal. Je pousse un soupir, tout en regardant autour de moi.

\- Melle Lindsay, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Un secouriste vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il m'adresse un sourire sincère, tandis qu'il se dirige jusqu'à moi :

\- Ca va merci.  
\- Je vais vous prendre votre tension. Si vous vous sentez mieux, vous pourrez retourner à l'audience.

Je le laisse donc prendre ma tension. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il retire le brassard qu'il m'avait enroulé autour du bras.

\- Elle remonte petit à petit, m'explique-t-il. Mais j'aimerais encore que vous attendiez quelques minutes.  
\- Quelques minutes ?  
\- Une vingtaine de …  
\- Non. Je veux y retourner maintenant.  
\- Mademoiselle Lindsay, je ….  
\- S'il vous plaît!

Je le supplie du regard. Je veux juste que ça se finisse le plus vite possible.

\- Très bien, finit-il par soupirer.  
\- Je viens avec vous

Tina vient de se redresser. Elle est vraiment pâle, tout autant que ses cousins.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que … ?  
\- Si on ne se sent pas bien, on revient, l'informe Roberto.

Malgré lui, le médecin acquiesce. Roberto aide alors Tina à se lever, tandis que je me plonge dans mes pensées.

\- Erin, on y va ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis toujours en pleine reflexion:

\- Erin ?

Je lève mon regard jusqu'à eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Changement de programme les gars. La salope qui sert d'assistante à Victor a voulu nous la faire à l'envers … À notre tour maintenant.

En apercevant le petit sourire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres de Tina, je comprends que le déroulement du procès s'apprête à être totalement bousculé.  
Roberto et Pedro s'échangent un regard complice, puis ce dernier se tourne face à moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- On a voulu la jouer à la loyale. En échange, ils ont voulu nous prendre pour des cons. Alors moi je dis que maintenant, tous les coups sont permis.  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne quitte plus cette putain de salle jusqu'à l'énoncé du verdict ! Ces fils de pute nous ont vus faibles une fois, ils n'auront pas le plaisir de le voir une 2eme fois.

On est tous d'accord sur ce point. Alors, c'est la tête haute qu'on sort de la pièce, et qu'on regagne la salle d'audience.  
On ignore tous les regards qui sont posés sur nous. On se dirige directement jusqu'au premier rang, où se trouve Maitre Barba :

\- La 2eme vidéo que vous avez. On la passe.

Il est surpris par notre requête. Il fronce les sourcils avant de reprendre à voix basse :

\- Vous en êtes sûrs ?  
\- Certains, approuve Tina. Et je suis prête à témoigner.

Il est satisfait, même plus que satisfait. Il tente de ne pas le montrer, mais on le voit très bien, ce petit sourire qu'il tente de cacher.

\- Maître Barba ? Un souci ? l'interpelle alors la présidente de l'Assemblée.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne le cache pas. Il nous adresse un sourire sincère et soulagé, avant de reporter son attention sur le jury:

\- A vrai dire, mes clients viennent de me faire la demande d'utiliser d'autres preuves que …  
\- Objection Madame la Présidente, réfute Victor en se levant. Les clients de Maitre Barba n'ont aucun droit à faire cela. Les preuves recevables pour cette audience ont …  
\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Manneth, mais j'ai la liste des preuves recevables sous mes yeux. De plus, ce n'est pas votre rôle d'estimer qui a le droit ou non, de faire des demandes.

Sentant le vent tourner, l'assistante de Victor, Madame Terry se lève à son tour :

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame La Présidente, n'avons-nous pas assez de preuves sous nos yeux ? N'est-il pas stipulé que toute preuve non établie avant le procès, ne peut être recevable ?

Un silence commence à s'installer. Un silence pendant lequel j'aperçois la présidente de l'assemblée jeter un coup d'oeil à ses assesseurs ; Silence pendant lequel j'aperçois aussi le sourire narquois que me lance Victor, se trouvant à quelques mètres seulement de moi.

Il veut vraiment jouer à ce jeu là ? Alors, plus hypocritement, je lui rends son sourire avant de reprendre :

\- N'est-il pas stipulé non plus, dans l'article 702, que toute preuve est recevable du moment qu'un expert l'a examinée ?

Son sourire s'efface soudainement. Son visage se ferme aussitôt, et son regard change brusquement. Il se fait plus méchant, plus menaçant.  
Et plus il réagit ainsi, plus mon plaisir se fait grand :

\- Si un savoir scientifique, technique ou tout autre savoir spécialisé́ est susceptible d'aider le jury à comprendre un élément de preuve ou à établir un fait litigieux, un témoin qualifié d'expert en raison de son savoir, sa compétence, son expérience, sa pratique ou sa formation, peut témoigner à ce sujet sous la forme d'une opinion ou autrement.

Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il serre les dents, puis pointe son doigt en ma direction :

\- Toi, je te jure que … !  
\- Monsieur Manneth, je vous prie de ne pas menacer ma cliente !

Mais l'interruption de Maître Barba est inutile.  
Quand Victor commence à s'énerver, rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter.  
Et c'est justement ce trait de caractère que je veux montrer au monde entier. Ce trait qui le caractérise vraiment.  
Pas celui qu'il feint depuis le début du procès, cet aimable beau-père qui a tout fait pour sa famille.

Alors pour le faire encore plus enrager, j'agrandis mon sourire, avant de reprendre :

\- Vous auriez peut-être dû mieux vous renseigner Monsieur Manneth. Ca vous aurait surement évité de mauvaises surprises.

Il se retient. Il fait son maximum pour ne pas exploser, mais tel que je le connais, il ne va pas tenir longtemps.  
Je vois alors son assistante lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Elle tente probablement de le rassurer, de le raisonner. Si elle croit vraiment qu'elle va y parvenir, elle peut toujours rêver.

Puis Nate, Jennifer, Grace, et Maverick finissent par nous rejoindre. Vu leur visage, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

\- Tout est une question de mental, nous dit à voix basse Maitre Barba.

Il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- Et vous êtes la meilleure dans ce domaine Lindsay. Il est sur le point de craquer. La stratégie qu'on avait élaborée, il faut l'utiliser maintenant. Cherchez à le provoquer indirectement. Continuez d'utiliser votre indifférence, et surtout votre sarcasme.

Il se tourne ensuite vers les autres :

\- Quant à vous, ne le lâchez pas du regard. Ne lâchez aucun des accusés du regard. Certains sont sur le point de rendre les armes. Charlie est de plus en plus hésitant, il peut se retourner contre tous les autres à tout moment.  
\- Vous croyez qu'il peut plaider en notre faveur ? s'étonne Nate.  
\- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais si on utilise son seul point faible, il peut retourner l'assemblée à lui tout seul.

Je tourne mon regard en direction de Charlie. Et je comprends que Maitre Barba dit vrai lorsque je remarque son visage confus, son regard indécis.

Il a l'air perdu, absent. Il tourne doucement son visage, et finit par poser ses yeux sur moi.  
Et là, à ma grande stupéfaction, j'aperçois dans son regard quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant : Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Il a tellement l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- C'est toi son point faible Erin, reprend alors Jennifer.

Je continue de le fixer pendant de longues secondes, avant de me retourner vers Maitre Barba :

\- Je veux lui parler.

Tous me regardent les sourcils froncés, étonnés par ma demande :

\- Il est sur le point de craquer. S'il parle, il fait tomber Victor en moins de 2.  
\- Jennifer a raison, vous êtes son point faible, approuve Maitre Barba. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut le faire changer d'avis, c'est vous et seulement vous.

Un silence commence à s'installer. Je vois Nate et Jennifer jeter un coup d'œil à Charlie.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais, affirme Jennifer. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps …

De nouveau, je pose mes yeux sur Charlie. Il continue de me fixer avec ce même regard. Jennifer a raison, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors, le plus discrètement possible, je lui fais savoir que j'aimerais lui parler. Sans attendre, il secoue son visage affirmativement, me faisant comprendre qu'il est d'accord.

Il se lève aussitôt du banc, en levant sa main :

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Madame La Présidente. Mais j'aurais une demande à faire.  
\- Je vous écoute Monsieur Pugliese.  
\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Erin Lindsay.

Et les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Les personnes assises à ses côtés, c'est à dire les personnes assises sur le banc des accusés lui font aussitôt face, le regard accusateur : Que ce soit Victor, son assistante, Bunny, mon père, et les dizaines d'autres personnes …

Après avoir dévisagé Charlie pendant de longues secondes, la présidente de l'assemblée finit par tourner son visage vers nous :

\- Maître Barba ?  
\- Je vous demande juste un instant, Madame La Presidente.

Puis il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Assez indécise, je hausse les épaules tout en jetant un regard à mes amis.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, fait remarquer Pedro, d'un ton incertain.  
\- Bien au contraire. Charlie est un élément primordial, rajoute Jennifer. S'il accepte de parler, le procès est quasiment fini.

Et elle a entièrement raison. Je le sais, tout le monde le sait. C'est probablement la meilleure carte à jouer.

\- Donc vous acceptez ? me demande Maitre Barba.

Sans hésiter, j'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que le procès s'apprête à prendre une tournure inattendue.

\- Madame La Présidente, ma cliente Erin Lindsay accepte de s'entretenir avec Monsieur Pugliese.  
\- Très bien. Alors je leur demanderais de bien venir s'avancer jusqu'à moi.

Charlie s'y rend le premier, tandis que j'échange mes derniers mots avec Maitre Barba. Puis, je finis par le rejoindre, tout en n'oubliant pas d'adresser un petit sourire à Victor au passage.

La Présidente de l'Assemblée se penche légèrement au dessus de son bureau, avant de reprendre à voix basse :

\- Monsieur Pugliese, pourquoi vouliez-vous vous entretenir avec Melle Lindsay ?  
\- Je tiens à témoigner, affirme-t-il.  
\- Témoigner au sujet de quoi ?

Les lèvres serrées, il se tourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je suis désolé Erin. Vraiment désolé.

Je fronce les sourcils, assez surprise de sa réaction. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Monsieur Pugliese, vous souhaitez témoigner à quel sujet ? répète alors la Presidente de l'Assemblée.  
\- Sur la mort de Beverly Manneth.

J'en reste bouche bée. Je rêve, ou il vient vraiment d'annoncer son témoignage face à La Cour ?

\- Vous savez ce que vous faites Monsieur Pugliese ? Vous savez que vous avez prêté serment et que, par conséquent, vous ne devez dire la vérité, et rien que la stricte vérité ?  
\- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire, Madame La Présidente, affirme-t-il.

Honnêtement, elle a l'air tout autant perdu que moi. Elle pousse un léger soupir, avant de porter son attention dans la salle:

\- Je vais demander à Mr Nate Kendall, Melle Jennifer Jarreau, Mr Maverick Mitchell, ainsi qu'à Mr Teddy Courtney de se diriger jusqu'à moi.

Toutes les personnes concernées directement, ou indirectement par la mort de Beverly. Je l'ai bien compris. Mais une autre personne a l'air de l'avoir tout autant compris. Il s'agit de Victor. Je le vois qui se lève de son banc :

\- Madame La Présidente, je …  
\- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous lever Monsieur Manneth. Veuillez-vous rasseoir immédiatement.

Son visage se ferme de plus en plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à lui sourire. C'est le début de la fin pour lui, et je pense qu'il commence à s'en rendre compte.


	43. Chapter 43

**« Monsieur Charlie Pugliese, par les lois qui vous ont été dictées, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité?»**

Assis à la barre, Charlie lève sa main droite :

**« Devant la Cour des Nations Unis, je jure de dire juste la vérité et rien que la vérité Madame La Présidente. »**

Elle acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, puis se saisit d'un stylo, tout en le fixant.

**« Vous pouvez commencer Mr Pugliese. »**

Mais il n'en est rien. Les secondes, puis les minutes commencent à passer, et Charlie reste toujours dans son silence.

Et ce n'est pas normal. Je jette un regard anxieux à Maitre Barba qui a l'air de partager ce sentiment. Il n'est pas rassuré. Il l'est de moins en moins.  
Et si on avait fait une erreur en le laissant parler ?

**« Monsieur Pugliese, on vous écoute », reprend la Présidente de l'Assemblée.**

Et le banc des accusés est calme, un peu trop calme à mon goût.

**« Le 11 septembre 2001, j'étais … »**

**« OBJECTION MADAME LA PRESIDENTE … »**

Tandis que l'assistante de Victor tente d'interrompre l'interrogatoire de Charlie, je me tourne vers Maverick, Tina, et Grace les sourcils froncés.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il voulait parler au sujet de Beverly ?

Je suis autant perdue qu'eux, parce que c'est ce qui devait se passer.  
Charlie venait bien de dire qu'il voulait apporter son témoignage sur le meurtre. Alors pourquoi parlait-il du 11 septembre ?

**« Objection rejetée Maitre Terry ! Je vous prie de vous rasseoir ! »**

A contrecoeur, elle reprend place aux côtés de Victor.

**« Continuez Monsieur Pugliese. »**

« Donc comme je le disais, ce jour là j'étais chez Erin avec son demi-frère, sa demi-sœur, et ses amis. Il y avait aussi Bunny et Victor. »

**« Pourriez-vous nous citer les noms de toutes les personnes présentes ? »**

**« Erin Lindsay, Beverly Manneth, Teddy Courtney, Logan Nickson, Maverick Mitchell, Grace Nancy, et Tina, Pedro, Roberto, et Santos Malosa. Et, tout à coup, on a entendu un gros boum. Le bâtiment tout entier a tremblé. On n'a pas compris ce qui se passait. Puis Andrew est arrivé … »**

**« Andrew ? Qui est Andrew ? »**

**« Andrew Cooker. Il était l'oncle d'Erin, et il était pompier à New York. Donc il est arrivé, et il nous a dit qu'il venait d'y avoir un accident. Un grave accident, qu'un avion venait de s'écraser sur la 1ere tour du World Trade Center. Ensuite, il a donné un portable à Erin, et il lui a dit que dès qu'il aurait fini, il la rappellerait. Mais qu'en attendant, on devait quitter la ville… »**

**« L'avez-vous fait ? »**

Il secoue son visage de gauche a droite, tandis que son regard se pose sur nous :

**« Enfin moi j'ai pu quitter l'appartement … Mais pas les autres. »**

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que Victor les a obligés à regarder. Il a obligé Erin à filmer tout ce qui se passait. Si elle ne lui obéissait pas, il s'en prenait aux autres. »**

**« Pouvez-vous approfondir ? »**

Il ne répond pas, tandis que ses yeux se mettent de plus en plus à briller. Il passe une main sur ses yeux.

\- Madame La Présidente, j'ai en ma possession une vidéo qui atteste de la véracité des dires de mes clients.

D'un signe de tête, elle fait comprendre à Maitre Barba qu'elle est d'accord. Elle lui demande ensuite d'approcher jusqu'à son bureau.

Après quelques secondes de dialogue, et après lui avoir transmis la clé USB, il nous rejoint.

\- Avec ça, Victor est foutu, nous informe Maitre Barba, à voix basse.

Et le concerné en a bien conscience. Puisque je le vois qui continue de me fixer, le regard de plus en plus menaçant.

Et, de nouveau, je recommence à me sentir mal. Les coups de chaud reprennent, de même que les nausées.

\- En raison du contenu violent et choquant que contient cette vidéo, je demanderais à toutes les personnes fragiles de quitter la salle d'audience.

* * *

_\- Allez plus que les deux derniers Erin !  
_\- … _148, 149, et… 150 ! BINGO !_

_Epuisée, je reste allongée sur le sol, le souffle haletant._

_\- Tu vas tout déchirer chica !_

_Pedro me tend sa main que je saisis, puis il m'aide à me redresser._

_\- J'ai pas fini. Il me reste …  
__\- T'y es depuis 3 heures du mat' Erin. Alors maintenant tu fais une pause._

_Il me fait passer une bouteille d'eau. Tandis que je commence à boire, je tourne mon visage en direction du salon. _

_Je pousse un soupir en voyant Bunny allongée sur le canapé. Enfin allongée … Je devrais plutôt dire étendue, presque inerte._

_Je finis par reporter mon attention sur mes amis :_

_\- Avant la fin de l'année, on a quitté New York._

_Je sors ensuite une enveloppe de ma poche :_

_\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
__\- Il y a 100 000 dollars.  
__\- QUOI ?_

_Je lance un regard réprobateur à Maverick et Logan, tout en rangeant de nouveau l'enveloppe sous mon T-shirt, tandis que j'entends des pas se rapprocher._

_\- Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre ?_

_Et j'ai bien fait de cacher l'enveloppe. Victor vient de nous rejoindre, sûrement dérangé par les éclats de voix de Maverick et Logan. _

_\- On va y aller, marmonnais-je.  
__\- Où sont ton frère et ta sœur ?_

_Je me retourne face à lui, avec un sourire mesquin :_

_\- Ils essaient de dormir au cas où que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Donc dis à ta femme qu'elle la mette en veilleuse …  
__\- Elle est en manque. Il lui faut une dose.  
__\- C'est pas mon problème. Mon problème c'est que Teddy et Beverly ne peuvent pas dormir parce que vous gueulez.  
__\- C'est ta mère. Elle est insupportable quand elle est en manque._

_Et comme pour affirmer ses dires, la voix de Bunny résonne à nouveau dans tout l'appartement :_

_\- Allez … J'en ai besoin … Juste une p'tite … toute p'tite dose …_

_On la regarde qui essaie de se lever du canapé. Chose qu'elle n'arrive même pas à faire. Désespérant, vraiment désespérant._

_\- Erin … chérie …_

_Elle tente alors de marcher mais très vite, elle trébuche. Je grimace en la voyant tomber et s'affaler lamentablement._

_Je ne me retiens même pas de rire. Ce genre de scène est devenu tellement une habitude, que je n'y fais même plus attention._

_\- C'est pas possible ça, rouspète Victor. Allez grosse vache, lève-toi ! _

_Il se saisit d'une chaussure qui trainait sur le sol, puis la lance en direction de Bunny.  
_

_\- Bon, nous on bouge._

_Je commence à me lever, mais Victor me retient par le bras. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, tentant probablement de me faire peur. Je sens les regards effrayés et craintifs de mes amis. Mais je ne flanche pas, et je soutiens son regard :_

_\- Charlie attend en bas. Il doit me faire passer…  
__\- J'ai dit aucun deal aujourd'hui, le coupais-je sur un ton assez sec._

_Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis_

_\- Allez Erin, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi … Tu retournes à Chicago après demain.  
__\- Et j'ai la compétition la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas m'entrainer 15 h/ jour, si d'un autre côté je dois assurer tes transactions. Il n'y a que 24 heures dans une journée, j'sais pas si t'es au courant.  
__\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire tes compétitions de merde ! Tu gagnes pas assez avec tous tes trafics ?  
__\- C'est pas une question de fric ! Je veux gagner cette compétition, et je la gagnerais. Tu peux ramener qui tu veux …  
__\- Tu sais de combien est la récompense ?_

_Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle je passe mes nuits à danser, et à m'entrainer._

_\- Et tu sais de combien sont les paris sur toi ?  
__\- Je ne fais pas ça pour les paris, mentais-je._

_Agacée, je croise mes bras et continue de le fixer, le front plissé :_

_\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec cet argent si tu gagnes le tournoi ?  
__\- Rien qui puisse te concerner._

_Il rit légèrement, tout en secouant son visage._

_\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, espèce de petasse ? J'te préviens tout de suite, si t'as l'intention de te tirer avec mes gosses …  
__\- TES GOSSES ? Tu ne t'en occupes même pas ! T'es plus préoccupé par ta drogue que par tes propres gosses !_

_Il me dévisage durant de longues secondes, puis il finit par pousser un soupir :_

_\- J'ai un truc à faire, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes. En attendant, occupe-toi de ta mère, et débrouille toi pour qu'elle se réveille._

_Sans attendre de réponse, il quitte l'appartement. N'ayant visiblement pas le choix, je me rassois par terre. Mes amis me fixent les sourcils froncés :_

_\- Alors, elle est de combien la récompense ?_

_Je tourne mon visage, m'assurant que Bunny soit toujours endormie. Puis avec un petit sourire, je reporte mon attention sur mes amis :_

_\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce sourire ne présage rien de bon ? s'enquit Grace, d'une voix mal assurée._

_Et elle n'est pas la seule à le penser. A en voir leur visage, ils craignent le pire. Mais ils ne devraient pas, vraiment pas._

_\- Si je vous le dis, vous ne me croirez pas …  
__\- Erin, je te promets que si tu déclenches mon accouchement, je te fais sentir la même douleur !_

_J'écarquille les yeux, en voyant Tina grimacer et se tenir le ventre :_

_\- Le travail a commencé ?  
__\- Non. Mais j'suis sûre que tu ne vas pas tarder à le provoquer._

_Elle me lance un sourire amusé, puis en apercevant mon visage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire :_

_\- Erin, je suis enceinte ! T'as vu pire non ?  
__\- Pire qu'un gosse de 3 kilos qui va sortir de … de … de ton vagin ?_

_Rien qu'en y pensant, je me sens nauséeuse. Tout compte fait, je préfère me sortir cette image de la tête._

_\- Merci pour les détails Erin ! rétorque la concernée, en me regardant de travers.  
__\- Ça doit faire mal quand même, nan ? rajoute Grace, d'un air dégoûté.  
__\- Ça doit …  
__\- STOP ! s'exclame Tina, en m'interrompant dans ma lancée.  
__\- Je crois qu'au début on parlait de la compétition, finit par reprendre Logan dans un soupir.  
__\- Et plus exactement de la récompense pour le gagnant._

_Ils me fixent tous, attendant probablement la suite de l'histoire. Mais je ne réponds pas, mon regard est absorbé par le ventre de Tina. Sérieusement, comment … ?_

_\- ERIN !_

_Je sursaute en entendant Pedro hausser la voix. Je lui jette un regard noir, tout en essayant de me sortir de mes pensées._

_\- On parlait du tournoi de la semaine prochaine. Alors ?_

_Et de suite, je retrouve mon sourire :_

_\- Vous ne devinerez jamais…  
__\- Dis nous ! insiste Grace._

_Ils sont impatients de le savoir. Et je suis tout autant impatiente de leur révéler :_

_\- 950 …  
__\- 900 ? 950 dollars ?_

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, toujours avec ce même sourire : _

_\- 9 500 dollars ? tente Ricardo.  
__\- 950 000 dollars._

_Et je vois leur visage changer du tout au tout. Ils n'y croient pas, ils n'arrivent pas à y croire :_

_\- Erin, si c'est une blague …  
__\- J'vous jure que c'est pas une blague les gars. La semaine prochaine, on empoche le pactole et après on peut tous se tirer d'ici.  
__\- Tu vas retourner à Chicago ?_

_Bien sûr que c'est là bas que je vais y retourner. Là bas, et nul part ailleurs :_

_\- Je pense que je vais présenter Teddy et Beverly à la famille chez qui je vis._

_Je vois apparaître de nombreux sourires sur les visages. Ils commencent à réaliser, ils commencent à comprendre que le calvaire dans lequel on vit est bientôt fini._

_\- Et on ne peut toujours pas savoir chez qui tu vis ? tente de savoir Ricardo, pour la énième fois._

_Est-ce que je peux leur dire ? Non, pas pour le moment. Mais je peux faire autre chose._

_\- Si je vous montre quelque chose, vous me jurez de n'en parler à personne ?_

_Ils se regardent tous, intrigués par ma question. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ils finissent par me donner leur parole._

_Alors lentement, je descends légèrement le haut de mon débardeur, jusqu'à laisser paraître un bout de dessin, écrit sur ma poitrine : _

_\- Putain ! Tu t'es fait un tatouage ? s'exclame Grace.  
__\- Il est magnifique sérieux !  
__\- H.V ? Et qu'est ce que signifie H.V ?_

_C'est Logan qui vient de me poser la question. Mais ce sont eux tous qui attendent la réponse :_

_\- C'est la personne chez qui je vis.  
__\- Ça a dû te déchirer, fait remarquer Santos. Au niveau du cœur, c'est là que ça fait le plus mal._

_Je hausse les épaules, ne préférant pas répondre à sa remarque. Bien sûr que ça m'avait fait mal, mais cette personne en valait la peine …_

_\- Et imagine toi qu'un jour tu te maries, ou que t'aies quelqu'un, tu crois pas que ca va déranger ton copain ?  
__\- On ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable Grace. Combien d'hommes vont passer dans ma vie ? Plus d'un. Le seul qui restera toujours à mes côtés, c' est …_

_Je pose mon doigt sur mon tatouage :_

_\- C'est lui. Et il aura toujours sa place avant qui qu'ce soit. Copain, ou pas copain. Mari, ou pas mari. Lui sera toujours en tête de liste.  
__\- Et imagine toi qu'un jour t'aies un choix à faire. Genre, ton copain ne s'entend pas avec ….  
__\- Alors je rayerai de ma vie tous ceux à qui mon choix ne convient pas. Pour qu'un homme fasse partie de ma vie, il devra accepter le fait que cette personne passera toujours avant lui._

_Surpris par mes paroles, tous me dévisagent. Maverick finit par reprendre la parole :_

_\- T'as l'air d'avoir changé … Enfin en bien, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en apercevant mon regard.  
__\- T'as l'air de te sentir bien à Chicago ?_

_J'affirme de la tête, parce que c'est la vérité. Je me sens bien, même de mieux en mieux :_

_\- Disons que j'élabore quelques projets…  
__\- Comme ? m'interroge Pedro, les sourcils froncés.  
__\- J'aimerais travailler dans la police plus tard. Enfin je sais que je ne pourrai pas vu mon casier, mais … Je sais pas … J'ai envie de faire des trucs bien, et d'arrêter les sales trucs.  
__\- Tu fais déjà des choses bien chica. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je t'assure que t'en fais. Certes, tu utilises de sales moyens pour faire les choses bien. Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
__\- Et …_

_Je lui fais signe d'arrêter la conversation, en voyant Beverly arriver. Je remets assez vite mon débardeur en place, tandis que Beverly vient s'assoir sur mes jambes._

_\- Pourquoi Bunny dort par terre ? Elle est encore malade ?  
__\- Elle essaie juste de regarder s'il reste de la poussière sur le sol. Comme elle vient de faire le ménage …_

_Je vois mes amis froncer les sourcils, essayant de ne pas rire, tandis que Tina affiche une grimace en me fixant avec un air désabusé, l'air de dire : « T'as pas trouvé pire comme excuse ? »_

_Mais je les ignore, l'essentiel c'est que Beverly se contente de cette excuse, aussi piètre qu'elle soit._

_\- On fait du sport aujourd'hui ? _

_Vu le sourire qu'elle arbore, elle a l'air de s'en contenter. C'est donc assez soulagée que je m'allonge sur le ventre. _

_\- Allez, assieds-toi sur mon dos !_

_Je l'entends rire tandis qu'elle prend place sur mon dos. Puis je commence à effectuer mes pompes, comme tous les jours maintenant._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends la voix de Maverick retentir :_

_\- C'est bon Erin maintenant._

_Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas … Je suis trop concentrée à essayer de finir ma série._

_\- ERIN ! insiste-t-il.  
__\- Bientôt …. Fini, réussis-je à souffler.  
__\- C'est ton corps qui va bientôt être fini ! T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, alors stop maintenant !_

_Mais je continue de ne pas les écouter, et je continue sur ma lancée. _

_Le sport, la danse, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ce sont les seules choses qui me permettent de tenir, les seules choses qui me permettent de ne pas flancher._

_\- 100 ! finit par s'exclamer Beverly. T'es trop forte !_

_A bout de souffle, je m'allonge sur le sol puis je commence à fermer les yeux. Je sens Beverly descendre de mon dos, puis je la sens qui s'allonge à mes côtés. _

_\- T'es la meilleure Erin !  
__\- Beverly, tu veux bien aller me chercher de l'eau ? lui demande alors Grace._

_Toujours les yeux fermés, je l'entends se lever puis j'entends ses pas s'éloigner.  
Par réflexe, j'ouvre les yeux, et je la regarde rejoindre la cuisine.  
Je n'aime pas la savoir loin de moi.  
__Je finis par me redresser difficilement, et je lance un regard noir à Grace :_

_\- Elle va juste chercher de l'eau Erin !  
__\- Et alors, t'as pas des jambes pour aller t'en chercher ?  
__\- Elle est juste à côté ! s'exclame-t-elle, en commençant à hausser la voix._

_Je ne préfère pas répondre à sa remarque, sinon la discussion risquerait de s'envenimer sérieusement. _

_\- Et au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur tout l'monde, tu ferais mieux de ralentir la cadence avec ton sport. Tu ne dors presque plus la nuit Erin.  
__\- Je gère …  
__\- T'en es vraiment sûre de ça ? m'interroge Logan, les sourcils froncés.  
__\- Il faut juste que je sois au top pour la semaine prochaine …  
__\- Et tu l'es déjà !  
__\- À Chicago, je …  
__\- Chicago ? Tu retournes à Chicago ?_

_Je pousse en soupir en remarquant le regard larmoyant de Beverly. Une bouteille à la main, elle me fixe les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, me murmure-t-elle._

_Et comme toutes les semaines, mon cœur se déchire. Comme toutes les semaines, je dois affronter ce regard, et je vais devoir bientôt affronter ses larmes._

_\- Assieds toi chérie._

_Elle donne la bouteille d'eau à Grace, puis elle vient se poser sur mes jambes._

_\- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas … _

_Elle se frotte les yeux, et ce que je craignais finit par arriver. Je vois ses premières larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
__Attristée, je jette un regard à mes amis. Et très vite, je sens mes yeux me piquer. Mais il ne faut pas que je craque. Du moins, pas devant elle._

_\- Eh Beverly … Beverly regarde-moi._

_Celle-ci finit par tourner lentement son visage vers Maverick._

_\- Nous, on est là. Tu sais que si tu as un problème, on sera toujours là, d'accord ?  
__\- Je sais …, renifle-t-elle. Mais je veux partir avec Erin moi …_

_Et ces paroles me déchirent encore plus. Que répondre face à ça ? Toujours la même chose : Que je ne peux pas.  
__Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à affronter son regard, je n'arrive plus à lui dire ces mots qui la font sans cesse pleurer.  
__Non, je n'y arrive plus.  
__C'est alors que je sens une main se poser dans mon dos. Assis à mes côtés, Logan me fixe les sourcils froncés, en me murmurant :_

_\- Ca va aller._

_Non justement. Ca ne va pas, et rien ne va. Je lui adresse un faible sourire, puis je pose Beverly sur le sol, avant de me lever et de me diriger en direction de la chambre._

_\- Où tu vas Erin ? entendis-je Beverly me demander._

_Mais je l'ignore, et je continue mon chemin. __J'ai besoin de rester seule, besoin de réfléchir, et surtout besoin de trouver une solution et vite.  
__Je m'allonge aux côtés de Teddy, qui en sentant une présence, finit par ouvrir les yeux :_

_\- Erin ? _

_Je pose mon regard sur lui, puis lui demande sans détour :_

_\- T'aimerais bien partir de New-York ?_

_Perplexe, mais surtout encore endormi, il se frotte les yeux avant de se redresser :_

_\- Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi. Mais je sais tous les sacrifices que ça te coûte …  
__\- Teddy …  
__\- Ne me dis pas le contraire Erin. Tu passes tes journées à danser. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi et tu n'as pas mangé ? Je ne compte même plus les nuits._

_Il pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :_

_\- Et quand ce n'est pas la danse qui te donne l'argent dont tu as besoin, tu t'en remets aux trafics. Tes journées sont toujours rythmées comme ça : Danse et trafic … Je ne te critique pas, je sais pourquoi tu le fais et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle Erin. Ce n'est pas à toi de nous donner à manger, ce n'est pas à toi de payer les factures, ce n'est pas à toi de tenir les cheveux à Bunny quand elle est malade, ce n'est pas à toi d'essayer de la réveiller quand elle fait des overdoses.  
__\- Je ne le fais pas pour Bunny, je le fais simplement pour Beverly et toi.  
__\- Je sais …_

_Il m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant, tandis que j'aperçois ses yeux briller de plus en plus :_

_\- Erin, si toi tu peux quitter New-York, alors fais-le.  
__\- Pardon ? Non, il en est hors de question!  
__\- Teddy …  
__\- Tu as un avenir prometteur Erin. Tu as du talent, tu as du potentiel, et surtout tu es très intelligente. Mais les conditions dans lesquelles tu vis ici te font prendre un mauvais chemin, et certaines personnes utilisent ton savoir-faire et ton intelligence à mauvais escient._

_Je fronce les sourcils, craignant ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre._

_\- Tu es bien mieux à Chicago. Alors si tu peux y rester, restes-y.  
__\- C'est hors de question Teddy. Le jour où je partirais, ce sera avec Beverly et toi. C'est soit ça, soit rien.  
__\- Et moi, je veux que tu partes._

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à ça. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit, la première fois qu'il me fait comprendre qu'il veut que je les laisse, Beverly et lui._

_\- Écoute, je sais pas trop dans quoi t'es fourrée, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu mets ta vie en danger, et que tu risques ta vie quasiment tous les jours.  
__\- Teddy …  
_\- … _Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. Mais tu crois que je n'ai jamais aperçu tes blessures ? Tu crois que je n'entends jamais Victor te frapper ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais entendu Charlie te menacer ? J'ai conscience que quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire, j'ai conscience que tu sais des choses que j'ignore, alors je ne me permettrai pas de faire de jugement. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu peux partir, alors fais le Erin._

_Et il a bien réussi à me faire comprendre son message. Il veut que je parte._

_\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir sans Beverly, ni moi. Mais vois la réalité en face Erin, on est juste des fardeaux pour toi. Toutes les choses illégales que tu fais juste pour que Beverly et moi puissions manger. Qu'est ce qui va se passer si on réussit à partir tous les 3 ? Tu vas continuer à faire des trafics pour subvenir à nos besoins ? Non Erin. Je sais que tu pourrais le faire, mais moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour nous. Tu sais ce que je veux ? Que tu ailles à l'école, que tu puisses manger, que tu puisses dormir tous les soirs, que tu aies un endroit fixe où habiter … Je veux juste que tu aies une vie normale, une vie que tous les enfants de ton âge ont. Et je sais que tu as cette vie à Chicago._

_Encore une fois, je ne trouve rien répondre, parce qu'il vient de résumer la situation telle qu'elle est. _

_Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à cette idée. Je n'arrive même pas à y penser, c'était comme si mon cerveau refusait cette hypothèse._

_\- Erin ?_

_Je finis par tourner mon regard vers lui. _

_\- Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour …_

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, fermant les yeux avant de murmurer :_

_\- Non Teddy, pas ça…  
__\- Je ne veux plus que tu restes ici. Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu saches que ce que tu as fait pour nous, je …_

_Sa voix se met à trembler. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. Non, il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça._

_\- Je … Enfin... Je sais que tu aurais pu partir plusieurs fois avec Charlie, je sais que tu as eu l'occasion de t'enfuir de New-York. Mais tu es restée. Tu sais, j'y ai souvent réfléchi et je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir. Enfin … Je veux dire, Bunny n'est pas la mère la plus exemplaire qui existe, Victor n'est pas ton père, et Beverly et moi ne sommes même pas tes vrais frères et sœurs. Mais tu es quand même restée. Malgré tout ce qui se passe, malgré que tu aies une meilleure vie à Chicago, tu es quand même restée auprès de nous. _

_Les larmes aux yeux, il se saisit de mes mains puis souffle un bon coup :_

_\- Tu es une personne formidable Erin. Et même si on n'a pas le même père, je te considère comme ma propre sœur. Tu as toujours assumé ces 2 rôles, celui du père et de la mère alors que tu n'es qu'une enfant. Mais cette situation te nuit, cet endroit te fait devenir celle que tu n'es pas, et d'autres personnes se servent de toi juste pour leur propre intérêt et te mettent en danger. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Tout comme je ne veux pas te voir mourir ici. Alors, s'il te plaît, retourne à Chicago et ne remets plus les pieds ici … _

_Les mots ont été dits. Clairs, nets, et précis. Mais surtout blessants._

_Je dois lui dire ! J'ai envie de lui dire, mais ais-je raison de le faire ?  
Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est ma dernière chance alors je n'ai plus vraiment le choix._

_\- Teddy, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose …_

_Il fronce les sourcils :_

_\- Je ne suis pas dans un foyer à Chicago. Je vis chez quelqu'un. Et si tout va bien, la semaine prochaine on peut tous partir d'ici._

_Il me fixe en silence. Il a l'air surpris, vraiment surpris :_

_\- Tu vis chez quelqu'un ? Sérieusement ?  
__\- Sérieusement, acquiesçais-je.  
__\- Mais il sait que tu viens ici les week-ends ?_

_Non, il n'en sait rien. Honteuse, je l'informe que non d'un signe de tête :_

_\- Il croit que je suis chez une cousine. Alors je lui ai donné le numéro de ma meilleure amie à Chicago qui se fait passer pour ma cousine lorsqu'il l'appelle …  
__\- Donc il ne sait rien de tout ça ?  
__\- Absolument rien._

_Et ce mensonge me pèse de plus en plus. Je sais que je le fais pour son bien, et surtout pour sa sécurité, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser._

_\- La semaine prochaine, il y a un tournoi de danse. Le gagnant va remporter une grosse somme …  
__\- Et je suppose que tu vas participer à ce tournoi ?_

_J'affirme d'un signe de tête :_

_\- Victor est au courant ?  
__\- Il m'a dit que c'était le dernier tournoi de danse auquel je pouvais participer …  
__\- Et ensuite ?  
__\- Ensuite, il ne me veut que pour ses transactions …_

_J'hésite à lui parler du reste. _

\- _Et… ?_

_Mais il a bien deviné qu'il y avait une suite. Mal à l'aise, je ne réponds rien : _

_\- Erin. Dis-moi.  
__\- Il me veut pour d'autres choses.  
__\- Quoi comme choses ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ce sujet me gêne, alors je me contente de hausser les épaules._

_\- S'il te plait Erin…  
__\- Il veut que je fasse le trottoir._

_Voyant son air ébahi, je m'empresse de reprendre d'un ton plus neutre :_

_\- Enfin ... Apparemment il y a des sommes qui ont été mises sur moi… De grosses sommes….  
__\- Et il t'a dit qu'en gagnant cet argent, tu pourrais nous donner à manger ?_

_Je ne réponds rien, parce que c'est la vérité._

_\- Erin, tu peux me promettre une chose ?_

_Sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me demander, je lui lance un sourire désolé, tandis que je sens mes larmes monter :_

_\- Je ne pense pas non …  
__\- Tu fais ce tournoi, et après tu disparais de New-York. Tu …_

_Il s'arrête de parler en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me retourne, et j'aperçois Charlie dans l'entrebâillement :_

_\- Je peux te parler ?  
__\- J'arrive dans un instant._

_Le visage toujours aussi fermé, il referme la porte. J'attends quelques secondes, le temps que ses pas s'éloignent pour me retourner vers Teddy:_

_\- Si jamais je gagne ce tournoi, je vais vous présenter Beverly et toi à la famille chez qui je vis. Et on trouvera une solution …  
__\- Et si on ne trouve pas de solution, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Aller sur le trottoir ? Non Erin, je ne …  
__\- On trouvera une solution Teddy, répétais-je avec plus d'insistance.  
__\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi.  
__\- Teddy …  
__\- Erin, promets moi que si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, tu quitteras New York. Promets moi qu'après ce tournoi, tu partiras d'ici._

_A contrecoeur, je le lui promets. Mais est ce que je vais réellement réussir à tenir cette promesse ?  
__On finit par quitter la chambre. On rejoint le salon où mes amis sont installés sur le canapé, devant la télévision.  
__A mon grand étonnement, Bunny n'est plus allongée sur le sol. Elle est assise autour de la table, avec Charlie et Victor._

_\- Erin, viens-voir, m'appelle alors ce dernier._

_Tandis que Teddy prend place sur le canapé, de mon côté, je m'installe à côté de Charlie. Assise en face de moi, Bunny qui est toujours dans un état second tente de se saisir de ma main avec un large sourire. Mais je me recule, avec dégoût. _

_\- Allez chérie … C'est moi … C'est maman ….  
__\- Et t'es totalement pétée. Si ça ne te fait rien qu'on te voit dans cet état, demande-toi comment se sent Beverly lorsqu'elle voit sa maman chérie affalée par terre parce qu'elle est shootée à l'héro …  
__\- On n'est pas là pour ça, m'interrompt Victor d'un ton dur._

_Il tourne son visage vers moi, et en apercevant son regard, je comprends que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure :_

_\- Hier soir, je t'ai dit d'aller voir quelqu'un, tu te souviens ?  
__\- Et je suis passé le voir, je lui ai donné sa cam.  
__\- ET TU L'AS FRAPPÉ !_

_Furieux, il tape du poing sur la table. Après un léger sursaut, Je ferme un court instant les yeux, tentant de contrôler ma peur. _

_\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait ?  
__\- Il voulait coucher avec moi ! m'exclamais-je.  
__\- ET ALORS ?  
__\- ET ALORS ? Je ne suis pas une pute ! Je ne suis pas payée pour ça, je suis payée pour donner de la drogue, pas pour donner mon cul !_

_Il se lève tellement brusquement de la table, qu'il fait tomber la chaise dans un bruit assourdissant._

_\- J'ai peur …, entendis-je sangloter Beverly._

_Mais je ne peux pas la réconforter, je ne peux pas la rassurer. Parce que si je tourne mon regard, je vais me retrouver sur le sol en moins de dix secondes._

_\- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, rétorque Charlie d'un ton dur._

_A son tour, il se met debout, s'approche dangereusement de Victor avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres. Quasiment front contre front, les 2 hommes ne se lâchent pas du regard.  
__Je crains ce qui va venir. Et malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire._

_\- Des menaces ?  
__\- Je te conseille simplement de t'asseoir. Je …_

_Puis tout à coup, le bâtiment se met à trembler. Il a tremblé tellement fort que Charlie et Victor ont été obligés de se tenir à une chaise pour ne pas tomber.  
__Je regarde alors autour de moi, dans toute la pièce, et j'aperçois les visages effrayés, apeurés. Excepté celui de Bunny, qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe …_

_\- C'était quoi ça? Un tremblement de terre ?_

_Puis des cris commencent à se faire entendre dehors. Des cris de peur, de frayeur, presque d'horreur. _

_\- Oh putain ! s'exclame Grace, en montrant du doigt la fenêtre. Regardez la tour ! Elle crame !_

_On s'est tous précipités jusqu'à la fenêtre, à part Bunny qui est restée assise. Une énorme fumée noire s'échappe de la tour du World Trade Center. _

_\- Díos Mío, murmure Roberto, en faisant un signe de croix.  
__\- Oh Mon Dieu …_

_On reste tous là, devant la fenêtre à regarder ce grand building en feu. Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus aucun mot n'est prononcé. Seuls les hurlements provenant de l'extérieur se font entendre. _

_\- J'me … J'me sens… pas très bien, murmure Tina._

_Ses cousins l'aident donc à rejoindre la chambre, et ils y emmènent aussi Teddy et Beverly qui, ayant peur, préfèrent partir s'allonger. _

_\- Ce n'est pas un incendie, murmurais-je._

_Pedro et Roberto qui viennent juste de revenir se tournent vers moi, les sourcils froncés :_

_\- Erin, tu vois bien le feu, fait remarquer Charlie.  
__\- Mais les murs ne tremblent pas lorsqu'il y a un incendie. Vous avez entendu tous ces cris ? C'était comme s'il y avait eu une grosse explosion …_

_Je suis interrompue par des coups toqués à la porte. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, mes mains commencent à trembler. Effrayés, on se regarde tous, n'osant pas bouger. Même Victor qui n'a pas pour habitude de laisser paraître une once d'émotions, paraît lui aussi terrifié._

_\- Erin ! C'est Andrew, je …_

_Sans plus attendre, je cours ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et je saute dans les bras de mon oncle._

_\- T'as vu, il y a le feu dans la tour …  
__\- Chérie, il faut que je te parle._

_Son ton ne présage rien de bon. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, vraiment mauvais. Ill rentre alors dans l'appartement, me portant toujours dans ses bras, puis referme la porte derrière lui._

_Il se dirige jusqu'au milieu du salon, puis jette un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre où l'on continue d'apercevoir cette épaisse fumée noire jaillir de la tour.  
Tous les regards qui, quelques secondes auparavant étaient rivés sur la tour, sont à présent posés sur mon oncle. _

_\- Je dois vous parler, c'est urgent._

_Il me repose à terre, tandis que tous s'éloignent de la fenêtre et nous rejoignent au milieu du salon : _

_\- Un avion vient de percuter la tour. Il faut évacuer la ville et rapidement.  
__\- Un avion ? Comment ça se fait ?  
__\- On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Tous les pompiers de New-York ont été appelés pour un code de la plus haute urgence. Alors, prenez le strict minimum avec vous et quittez la ville._

_Il pose ses yeux sur moi, puis sort un portable de sa poche, avant de me le tendre :_

_\- Dès que j'ai fini, je t'appelle, d'accord ?  
__\- Quoi ? Tu vas partir ?  
__\- Il faut que j'aille faire mon travail Erin._

_Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, alors que je sens mes larmes couler._

_\- S'il te plaît, reste ici. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
__\- Erin …  
__\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas. S'il te plaît !  
__\- Je dois faire mon travail chérie…_

_Je continue de secouer mon visage, tandis que je me saisis de ses mains :_

_\- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi …  
__\- Je te promets que dès que j'ai fini, je t'appelle d'accord ? Mais en attendant, je veux que tu quittes la ville.  
__\- Non … Je veux rester avec toi._

_Il finit par s'accroupir en face de moi, et il efface mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler : _

_\- Tu sais que je t'aime mon ange ?  
\- Si tu m'aimes, alors reste avec moi ...  
\- Erin, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Est ce que toi tu m'aimes?  
\- Plus que tout au monde ... , acquiesçais-je dans un murmure.  
__\- Alors si tu m'aimes, tu dois m'écouter d'accord ? Vous allez tous quitter l'appartement et vous allez quitter la ville. Et une fois que mon travail est fini, je t'appellerai pour venir vous chercher._

_Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Il me serre alors dans ses bras, je le serre encore plus fort._

_\- Je dois y aller Erin …_

_Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux juste qu'il reste avec moi._

_\- Erin…, répète-t-il._

_Et je ne veux toujours pas le lâcher. Alors il tente de desserrer notre étreinte, mais plus il essaie de le faire, et plus je m'accroche à lui._

_\- Il faut que j'y aille chérie._

_Je sens alors qu'on me tire en arrière. J'essaie de me retenir à lui, mais je sens de plus en plus de mains m'attraper par la taille._

_\- Non …. NOOOOON !_

_J'essaie de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Maverick, Logan, Roberto, Pedro, et Santos continuent de me tenir et finissent par m'éloigner de mon oncle.  
__Lui réussit à se relever, tandis que moi de mon côté, j'utilise toutes mes forces pour me libérer de l'emprise de mes amis._

_\- Erin …. ERIN ARRETE ! IL DOIT PARTIR ! s'exclame Logan._

_Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'écoute plus rien, ni personne. Je veux juste qu'ils me lâchent !  
__Tandis qu'ils continuent de me serrer de plus en plus fort, je l'aperçois alors qui commence à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée :_

_\- NOOOON ! S'il te plaît …. Ne pars pas ! _

_Á présent la main sur la poignée, il se retourne vers nous, et s'adresse à toutes les personnes qui me tiennent :_

_\- Vous ne la laissez pas partir seule. Et je veux que vous quittiez tous la ville le plus vite possible._

_Il pose ensuite son regard sur moi, et je remarque que ses yeux commencent à briller._

_\- Je t'aime Erin. On se voit tout à l'heure. _

_Ce sont sur ces mots qu'il quitte l'appartement. Grace se précipite alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ferme à double tour, puis remet les clés à Logan._

_Vidée. Épuisée. Abattue. Anéantie. __Voilà dans quel état je me trouve. Et encore, ces mots sont faibles face à mon ressenti. Ces quelques mots ne représentent que les dizaines de centaines d'autres mots qui reflètent mon état actuel._

_\- Erin ?_

_Le regard dans le vide, je finis par m'asseoir à même le sol. C'est ma vie entière qui vient d'être détruite. Parce que je sais très bien que je ne le reverrai jamais …_

_\- Erin ?_

_Mon regard finit par croiser celui de Maverick. Il est assis face à moi, lui ainsi que tous les autres._

_\- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
__\- Je veux mon oncle, murmurais-je.  
__\- Il va revenir. Il doit juste …  
_\- … _Il ne va pas revenir. Il va mourir._

_J'aperçois brièvement les regards troublés que se jettent mes amis._

_\- Arrête de dire ça Erin.  
__\- C'est la vérité pourtant.  
__\- Il est juste partir faire son travail. Il va revenir, comme tous les autres jours._

_Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'éterniser sur cette conversation, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

_\- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose Erin. T'as rien avalé depuis que t'es là …_

_Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai pas faim, mon estomac est tellement noué que j'ai presque oublié que je n'avais pas pris de réel repas depuis mon départ de Chicago, c'est à dire depuis 3 jours._

_Je tourne mon visage en direction de la fenêtre. Victor et Charlie sont toujours postés devant, et continuent de regarder dehors.  
__A présent, la fumée se fait de plus en plus intense, et les cris se font de plus en plus nombreux._

_\- On doit y aller, finit par reprendre Charlie.  
__\- Tu peux y aller, l'informe Victor.  
__\- On doit tous y aller ! insiste-t-il.  
__\- J'ai dit : Tu peux y aller. Emmène Beverly et Teddy._

_Charlie tourne son visage en ma direction. A son regard, je vois qu'il ne veut pas me laisser ici. Mais est ce qu'il a le choix ? Connaissant Victor, je ne pense pas._

_\- J'ai dit : Tu emmènes mes enfants avec toi !_

_J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant sortir une arme. _

_\- Waw waw waw, à quoi tu joues Victor ? s'exclame Charlie.  
__\- Tu prends mes enfants et tu te tires !  
__\- Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, t'as entendu Andrew, il faut …  
__\- Erin va rester avec moi.  
__\- Non non non. Personne ne …._

_Victor pose alors le revolver sur sa tempe, tout en enclenchant le chargeur :_

_\- J'ai dit : Erin reste avec moi. Donc, tu vas prendre mes gamins et tu vas te tirer d'ici._

_Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi :_

_\- Toi, tu fais un seul pas de travers et je fais exploser tes amis, c'est compris ?_

_Puis l'immeuble se met encore à trembler. Plus soudainement, plus violemment.. Encore une fois, on sursaute tous, se regardant toujours avec plus de crainte. Et de nouveau, des cris se font entendre. Mais des cris plus forts, plus perçants, plus horrifiés._

_Puis Tina débarque dans la pièce en courant, totalement paniquée, et en larmes :_

_\- Un autre avion vient de s'écraser sur l'autre tour. Il y a plein de gens qui sautent … C'est …_

_Elle éclate en larmes, et en regardant par la fenêtre, je comprends qu'elle dit vrai. A présent, c'est tout le ciel de Manhattan qui est obscurci par cette fumée noire._

_\- Victor, il faut vraiment y aller, insiste Charlie.  
__\- Tu peux partir, et mes enfants aussi. Mais tous les autres restent …_

_Je ferme les yeux, tentant de ne pas écouter tous les hurlements, et tentant aussi et surtout de ne pas faire attention à toutes ces sirènes qui retentissent._

_\- J'ai peur, murmurais-je._

_Je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cet état. Ils ont tous peur, ils sont tous effrayés par la situation.  
__Ils ne tentent même pas de me dire que tout va bien se passer, parce qu'ils savent que tout va mal se passer. Tout le monde le sait._

_\- Je t'ai dit de te tirer avec mes gosses ! s'exclame alors Victor._

_Charlie tourne son regard en notre direction, et on voit bien qu'il ne veut pas nous laisser ici. Mais avec un revolver sur la tempe, il n'a pas vraiment le choix._

_\- Ok … Je vais aller les chercher, finit-il par abdiquer._

_Il nous adresse un regard désolé. Désolé et coupable. __Puis il s'approche jusqu'à moi, et prend mon visage entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux en me murmurant :_

_\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup Erin … Me lâche pas …_

* * *

_Charlie, Teddy, et Beverly viennent tout juste de quitter l'appartement.  
Maverick, Logan, Santos, Pedro, Ricardo, Tina, Grace, et moi sommes toujours assis sur le sol, en cercle. On se tient les mains en silence._

_Un silence brisé par des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs. On ne bouge pas, on reste assis, en attendant que le temps passe, enfin en attendant surtout les ordres que Victor ne va pas tarder à nous donner._

_\- J'ai … j'ai mal au ventre, murmure Tina en larmes._

_Une cigarette entre ses lèvres, Victor se retourne vers moi et reprend d'un ton dur :_

_\- Grace et toi, emmenez là dans la chambre et donnez lui ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle arrête de pleurnicher. _

_Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. La peur me paralyse, et je n'arrive pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Alors dans une ultime tentative, je me retourne vers Bunny, les larmes aux yeux :_

_\- Bunny s'il te plait… Sors nous de là ….  
__\- Qu'est c'qui … s'passe chérie ? T'as … quelque chose … pour moi ?_

_Je ferme les yeux en comprenant qu'elle était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue, et qu'il était donc inutile d'essayer de parler avec elle.  
__Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Je sais que c'est plus que risqué, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

_Grace, et moi accompagnons Tina dans la chambre. On la fait allonger dans le lit, puis je me saisis de mon portable, tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte.  
__A mon tour, je m'allonge sur le lit à côté de Tina et les doigts tremblants, je compose ce numéro que je connais par cœur. Comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire, Grace s'allonge à côté de nous, tandis que je place mon portable devant mes lèvres.  
__Au bout de 4 sonneries qui me parurent interminables, il finit par décrocher :_

_**« Hank Voight. J'écoute. »**_

_**« Hank, c'est Erin. J'te dérange pas ?**_

_**« Pas du tout. Mais tout va bien ? T'as une drôle de voix … »**_

_Je me pince les lèvres, tentant de maitriser le son de ma voix. Il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit :_

_**« Ouais … Euh, je voulais te demander si tu sais ce qui se passe à New York ? Je suis dehors avec Annie et on nous a dit de rentrer à la maison parce qu'il y avait eu un accident apparemment**_** … »**

_**« Des terroristes ont détourné 2 avions de ligne et ils ont foncé sur les 2 tours du World Trade Center. Mais rentrez à la maison, c'est plus prudent. Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ? »**_

_**« Euh … »**_

_Je me retiens de pleurer. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, qu'il vienne me chercher._

_**« Erin ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre ? »**_

_Non, ca ne va pas du tout. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qui se passe. Mais j'ai peur, vraiment peur. Comment va-t-il réagir ?_

_Je jette un coup d'œil à mes deux meilleures amies afin d'avoir leur avis. Parce que je suis perdue, totalement perdue. D'ailleurs, elles le sont tout autant que moi.  
__Et Tina est la plus touchée de nous toutes. En plus d'être enceinte, elle arrive bientôt à son terme. Les larmes ravageant son visage, elle me supplie du regard.  
__Non, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Qu'importe les conséquences que je devrais subir, mais je dois lui dire._

_**« Hank, en fait, il faut que je te parle … Je suis … »**_

_Je m'arrête de parler en sentant Grace me serrer fortement le bras. Je lui lance un regard réprobateur, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment :  
__**  
« Erin ? T'es là ? » **reprend alors Hank, sentant sa voix de plus en plus soucieuse._

_**« Ouais … »**_

_Je m'apprête à reprendre la parole lorsque je remarque le regard de Tina ainsi que celui de Grace apeuré, et braqué en direction de la porte d'entrée._

_**« Erin ? Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? »**_

_Tétanisée, je ne réponds rien. Debout, à l'embrasure de la porte, Victor me fixe les sourcils froncés. Il a son bras enroulé autour du cou de Logan, et surtout, Logan a un revolver pointé dans sa bouche._

_**« Erin ? »**_

_**« Euh … Je t'expliquerai jeudi, c'est pas si pressé que ça en fait … »**_

_**« T'en es sûre ? »**_

_**« Certaine. »**_

_Je l'entends pousser un soupir. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me croit pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je lui mens, ou soit Victor fait exploser la bouche de Logan. Alors le choix est vite fait …_

_**« Erin ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ? » tente-t-il une énième fois.**_

_**« Ouais … Juste un peu fatiguée. On se voit jeudi alors … »**_

_Sans plus attendre, je coupe la conversation le cœur lourd._  
_C'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire, parce que je voulais continuer à lui parler, je voulais continuer d'écouter sa voix qui me rassurait …_

_Mais c'était impossible. Parce que plus il m'aurait parlé, plus il aurait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et surtout … Moins j'aurais voulu mettre un terme à notre conversation._

_\- Je crois qu'on va discuter toi et moi…, me dit alors Victor._

_Le ton de sa voix me fait froid dans le dos. Je lève mon regard jusqu'à lui, tout en gardant le silence, et je me sens encore plus mal lorsque j'aperçois ses yeux rougis._

_Il a consommé. Beaucoup consommé. Ce qui veut dire que dans quelques petites minutes, il va perdre le peu de calme qui lui reste, et qu'il va surtout perdre le contrôle de ses actes._

_\- Erin, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?_  
_\- Tu veux discuter. J'ai compris, lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible._

_Tandis que je continue de le fixer, j'essaie discrètement de verrouiller mon portable et de mettre un mot de passe sur mon répertoire téléphonique. Parce que je sais qu'il va le fouiller, et je sais qu'il va le faire jusqu'à qu'il découvre qui j'ai appelé._

_\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour te lever ?  
__  
J'aperçois Logan secouer lentement son visage de gauche à droite, m'interdisant de bouger. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer.  
__Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Le laisser une arme braquée sur lui ? Certainement pas._

_Alors, sans un mot, je me lève du lit et quitte la chambre. J'entends les pas de Victor qui me suivent de très près.  
__Je finis par arriver dans le salon. Maverick, Santos, Pedro, et Ricardo sont toujours assis au même endroit que tout à l'heure._

_\- Chérie …. Allez … T'as bien quelque chose … pour moi, hein ?_

_Et Bunny est toujours dans le même état, j'ai même l'impression qu'il empire.  
Pour vous dire, elle n'a pas l'air de sentir l'odeur de fumée dans laquelle commence à être plongé l'appartement, malgré que toutes les fenêtres soient fermées._

_Et surtout elle n'a pas l'air de faire attention au fait que Victor braque toujours sur son revolver sur Logan._

_\- Assieds-toi._

_Toujours en silence, je m'exécute et m'installe sur le canapé. Mais l'odeur qui commence à régner devient dérangeante, et surtout désagréable._

_A tel point que je sens mes yeux piquer. Les garçons sont obligés de cacher le bas de leur visage avec leur veste._

_Moi, je ne tente même pas de le faire. Vu l'état de Victor, et vu la confrontation qu'on s'apprête à avoir, il vaut mieux que je me fasse discrète, et surtout il vaut mieux que je pense d'abord aux personnes dont l'état est le plus préoccupant._

_\- Tina est malade, il faut la sortir de là. Avec la fumée, et le stress, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.  
\- C'est moi qui lui aie dit de faire un gosse, p'tet ?  
\- Elle est enceinte et sa grossesse comporte des risques !  
\- C'est pas mon problème ! Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est à qui t'as téléphoné ?_

_Je pose mon regard sur Logan qui était toujours entre les mains de Victor._

_\- Tu le lâches d'abord, et je te le dis._

_Sans attendre, Victor lâche Logan qui se précipite vers les garçons. A son tour, il met sa veste sur son visage. _

_\- Alors, je t'écoute ?  
__\- Mon foyer à Chicago. C'est mon éducateur.  
__\- Il te voulait quoi ?  
__\- Il voulait juste savoir quand je rentrais …_

_Il continue de me fixer le regard perçant. J'en fais de même. En aucun cas, je ne dois baisser mon regard parce que sinon, il va comprendre que je lui mens._

_\- Chéri ….. T'as pas quelque… chose pour ….  
__\- TOI LA FERME ! s'exclame-t-il à l'intention de Bunny._

_De plus en plus colérique, il pointe son flingue en ma direction :_

_\- Tu vois ce que ça donne quand elle a pas sa dose ?! T'es fière de toi ?!_

_Je ne réponds rien. Quoi que je dise, il va chercher à avoir le dernier mot :_

_\- T'avais juste à faire un deal Erin bordel ! T'as même pas été foutue de faire ça, espèce de bonne à rien !_

_Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il a pris tout ce qui lui passait sous la main avant d'y balancer à travers la pièce._

_\- Prends ca !_

_Il me fait passer une bouteille en me la lançant. Je réussis à l'attraper de justesse._

_\- Dis-moi la vérité maintenant ! C'est pas toi qui a frappé Carl hier, c'est ton oncle hein ?  
__\- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, Carl a essayé de …  
__\- MENSONGE ! hurle-t-il._

_L'odeur de fumée commence à me faire tousser. L'air est de plus en plus irrespirable._

_\- Bois ça !  
__  
Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de tousser, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus d'air._

_\- BOIS !_

_Je sens alors qu'il me tire les cheveux en arrière, puis il me met la bouteille dans la bouche. __J'ignore ce qu'il m'oblige à boire, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agit d'alcool, et que le goût est vraiment horrible._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par me lâcher les cheveux et je recrache aussitôt ce qui me restait dans la bouche._

_\- Je vais te répéter une dernière fois la question Erin : Qui était au téléphone avec toi ? Et qui est Hank ? _

_Il ne m'a pas cru alors.  
Une main devant ma bouche, je ne réponds rien. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a donné, mais mon estomac commence à me brûler violemment._

_Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout :_

_\- T'as raison, murmurais-je. C'est … C'est Andrew qui a frappé Carl.  
__\- Et tu ne l'en as pas empêché, espèce de garce ? s'exclame-t-il._

_Et le coup de poing finit par arriver. Je passe une main sur mon nez et je m'aperçois qu'il est en sang._

_\- Maintenant je veux savoir qui était au téléphone avec toi salope !_

_Je ne réponds pas, parce que je ne lui dirai rien. __Il peut me faire boire, me frapper autant qu'il veut, je ne dirai rien …  
__Et ça, autant qu'il le sache maintenant. Alors c'est avec un regard de défi que je m'adresse à lui :_

_\- Tu peux chercher autant que tu veux dans mon portable, tu ne trouveras rien. J'ai mit un mot de passe que tu ne trouveras …_

_Et le 2eme coup de poing est arrivé à son tour. Ainsi que les autres coups que je n'ai pas tarder à recevoir._

_\- Tiens tiens … Ne serait-ce pas ton cher oncle en bas ?_

_Il m'attrape violemment par le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à la fenêtre. _

_Mon cœur se serre en apercevant toujours autant de fumée autour des 2 tours, plusieurs dizaines de camions de pompiers, et des centaines de personnes de plus en plus terrorisées …_

_\- Je veux que tu regardes ce spectacle de tes jolis petits yeux …_

_Et moi, je ne le veux pas. Absolument pas. Surtout lorsque je remarque des personnes suspendues aux derniers étages des tours. _

_\- Alors tu vas prendre ton joli portable et tu vas filmer.  
__\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de …_

_Sans attendre la fin de ma réponse, il m'â lâchée et s'est précipité en direction de la chambre.  
__Puis j'entends des cris. Ceux de Tina. Elle hurle. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- J'ai une autre solution sinon !_

_Puis je le voix réapparaitre, tenant Tina et Grace par les cheveux. Il se dirige jusqu'au balcon avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte. _

_La fumée envahit alors soudainement l'appartement. En moins de dix secondes, on est plongés dans le noir le plus total, et surtout dans une atmosphère étouffante. _

_Tout se passe ensuite très vite. _

_J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je me sens juste entraînée … et je sens qu'on m'assoit sur une chaise.  
L'alcool commence à faire effet et je me sens soudainement fatiguée.  
Epuisée, je sens mon visage tomber …_

_\- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRSSSSS ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !_

…_. Mais je m'efforce de le relever en en entendant les cris de Tina.  
Je n'y vois plus très clair, mais j'arrive à l'apercevoir …. DANS LE VIDE !_

_Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Je me secoue alors le visage, pensant que je divaguais. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, je constate qu'elle est toujours là, Victor la tenant au dessus du rebord._

_\- T'as le choix Erin. Soit tu m'écoutes, ou soit tes amis tombent du 20eme étage._

_Je tourne mon visage, et je découvre avec horreur qu'on est tous assis sur des chaises. Tous, excepté Tina qui est toujours tenue par Victor au dessus du vide. _

_Je mets un certain temps à comprendre qu'on se trouve sur le balcon, dans une atmosphère plus qu'irrespirable, avec comme seule et unique vue les 2 Tours du World Trade Center en flammes, et un ciel totalement obscurci par une fumée noire._

_J'essaie alors de bouger, mais impossible. L'un de mes pieds est attaché à ma chaise … Non, il n'est même pas attaché à la mienne. Il est à attaché à celle de Maverick _

_Et je comprends vite ce qui se passe. _

_Je me trouve à l'extrémité du balcon, et je suis au début de la chaîne que Victor a formée avec nos chaises. __Mon pied étant attaché à la chaise de Maverick se situant à ma gauche; Celui de Maverick étant attaché à celle de Grace se situant aussi à sa gauche; Celui de Grace étant attaché à celle de Santos; Celui de …_

_\- T'as bien compris Erin. Je décale ta chaise d'un centimètre sur ta droite, et vous tombez tous. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire …  
__\- OH MON DIEU ! IL A SAUTE PAR LA FENETRE ! s'exclame Grace en larmes._

_Et ils ont de plus en plus nombreux à le faire. Alors je préfère fermer les yeux.. Même si je suis obligée d'entendre tous ces bruits horribles, je peux toujours éviter de regarder …_

_\- Tu ne veux pas admirer ce spectacle Erin ? Tu ne veux pas voir de quelle manière ton oncle va finir ? C'est pas joli à voir … _

_Je me pince les lèvres, tandis que je l'entends exploser de rire._

_\- Donc t'as le choix Erin : Soit tu filmes les derniers instants de ton oncle, soit tes amis font un petit vol plané du 20 eme étage …_

_Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Les mains tremblantes, je saisis le portable qu'il me tend et je commence à filmer._

_\- Ne regarde pas…, me murmure Maverick.  
__\- Oh que si ! rétorque Victor avec un sourire mesquin, et avec un air machiavélique. Tiens regarde en haut là bas, il y a du monde qui se met par la fenêtre. Filme les …_

_Et c'est ce que je commence à faire. Sans un mot, je braque mon portable sur ces personnes perchées à des centaines de mètres de hauteur qui hurlent « Au secours », tout en agitant des bouts de tissus, de vêtements …_

_Une autre personne saute à son tour, puis une autre, et encore une autre… _

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses à le faire, les cris paniqués, horrifiés des centaines d'habitants attroupés dans la rue principale s'élèvent, brisant le silence de mort dans lequel venait de se plonger la ville. Ville qui, je le sens, ne va pas tarder à être réduite à néant._

_\- Je veux que tu filmes … TOUT ! Du décollage jusqu'à l'atterrissage !_


	44. Chapter 44

Je pousse un soupir, puis pose mon visage contre la vitre. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je les regarde quitter le bâtiment et monter dans les voitures.

Je me pince les lèvres, puis ferme les yeux. Lâche. Voilà ce que je suis. Je suis même pire que ça, mais existe-t-il un mot pouvant designer pire que la lâcheté ? Pas à ma connaissance. En tout cas, s'il pouvait en exister, croyez-moi qu'il m'irait à merveille.

Je décolle mon visage de la vitre, en entendant la porte grincer. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir et je vois apparaître Derek, l'ami de Jennifer. Enfin l'ami, c'est ce qu'elle prétend. Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup plus entre eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, celui-ci se stoppe net, et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir aussi.

\- Désolé je pensais que t'étais partie avec les autres à Ground Zero …

Je lui adresse un petit sourire avec un hochement de tête :

\- Pas de souci. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je passais juste récupérer mes affaires. Mais je repasserai plus tard.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ses affaires ? Dans la chambre de Jennifer ? Et elle veut toujours me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ?

\- Tu quittes New-York ?  
\- Non, je change juste de chambre.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il reprend :

\- Angela va dormir avec Jennifer, et Tina va partager la chambre de Grace.

Je comprends tout de suite qu'il a du se passer quelque chose en mon absence, surtout lorsque je constate qu'il n'a pas mentionné une personne :

\- Et Ryan ? Où il est ?  
\- Il prépare ses affaires, il va partir.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tina a du (encore) faire des siennes. Et encore … S'il n'y a eu qu'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Il préfère s'en aller …

Sa réponse est trop évasive, bien trop vague. Il ne me dit pas tout.  
Ryan préférer quitter la ville alors que tout est bientôt fini ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Surtout si Roberto, Santos, et Pedro s'en sont mêlés …  
Je porte alors mon regard sur Derek, tentant de déceler un quelconque indice sur son visage. Mais il est profiler … Et surtout depuis de nombreuses années. Donc la chose s'annonce assez difficile.  
Toutefois, il comprend vite que je ne suis pas dupe. Puisqu'il me dévisage de nombreuses secondes, avant de pousser un soupir tout en fermant la porte :

\- Écoute… Je sais tout autant que toi que Ryan est un élément essentiel pour l'enquête.  
\- Alors pourquoi il part ?  
\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà …

J'en ai ma petite idée. Parce qu'il n'a tout simplement pas le choix. Lui, ou bien Angela.

\- Mais les autres ne savent pas l'importance que Ryan peut avoir parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que vous, vous savez.

Et il dit entièrement vrai. Ryan et moi savons des choses que personne ne sait. Personne, ou alors très peu …  
Et cette situation commence à me peser de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le procès et les jours avancent. Derek a l'air de l'avoir très bien compris, puisqu'il vient prendre place sur le lit, et me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu sais … Quand j'étais gamin, j'ai eu quelques soucis …

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. A son regard, je comprends très bien ce qu'il veut dire.

\- J'aurais pu en parler, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et pour de nombreuses raisons. Déjà, je considérais cette personne comme mon propre père. J'étais dans une situation assez difficile, et il a été là pour moi. Ensuite, il faut savoir qu'il avait une bonne réputation dans mon quartier, il était très bien vu, donc personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner, Mais surtout, tous ceux qui ont voulu le dénoncer avant moi se sont retrouvés une balle dans la tête. …

Il continue de parler pendant de nombreuses minutes. Je l'écoute donc en silence, me demandant intérieurement si je devais lui dire …

\- … Enfin quoi qu'il en soit Erin, je sais que tu caches certaines choses dans le but de protéger une personne, voire même peut-être plusieurs … Et c'est pourquoi tu commences à t'éloigner de tout le monde, excepté d'Angela, de Ryan, et de Britney. Ce qui en vient à ma conclusion que seuls vous 4 êtes au courant. Ce qui fait aussi qu'en ce moment t'es en plein doute, parce que t'as le cul entre deux chaises. Soit tu fausses une partie du procès en gardant pour toi certains éléments, soit tu parles mais tu mets en danger ces personnes que tu protèges.

Il continue de me fixer, même cette fois-ci, il fait plus que me fixer. Il me scrute du regard, comme s'il tentait de m'analyser. Analyser, ou bien me faire craquer ?

Sûrement un peu des deux je pense. Et il commence à parvenir à son but. Parce que rapidement, je sens mes yeux commencer à me piquer.

Je souffle un bon coup, essayant de garder mon sang froid :

\- Je …

Mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché puisque dès les premiers mots, je sens que ma voix flanche.  
Je m'arrête de parler, puis je me pince les lèvres, tout en me raclant la gorge.  
Je finis par reprendre la parole, d'une voix que je tente d'être plus assurée :

\- …Enfin, comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire … Je pense que ça n'a pas été facile non ?

Débile. Totalement débile, est la question que je viens de lui poser. Parce qu'elle n'a aucun sens. Vraiment aucun. Mais ce sont les seuls mots qui ont pu sortir de ma bouche.  
C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour formuler l'ensemble de mes interrogations. Est-ce qu'il les a bien comprises ? J'en doute fort …

\- Tu parles des cauchemars ?

Finalement si. Et j'en suis assez soulagée, parce qu'il m'avait demandé de préciser ma pensée, je n'en aurais pas été capable.

\- Entre autres, acquiesçais-je.

Il hausse légèrement les épaules :

\- C'était pas facile … Vraiment pas du tout. Enfin le pire c'était le soir. J'étais fatigué, mais je ne voulais pas dormir parce que je savais que je verrais son visage une fois que je fermerais les yeux.  
\- Et maintenant, ça va mieux ?  
\- Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à prendre du recul. Et surtout j'ai réussi à tourner la page.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment t'as fait pour tourner la page ?  
\- Grâce à la vérité. La vérité a fini par éclater, et cette personne a fini par être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait.  
\- Et ça va mieux maintenant ? l'interrogeais-je assez surprise. Il a juste suffi que la vérité soit là pour que …  
\- Ça a beaucoup aidé c'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas tout fait, m'interrompt-il. Il y a encore des séquelles, et il y en aura toujours. Ne cherche pas à comparer ta situation à la mienne Erin. Certes, nos histoires ont des points communs : Tu as vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu, mais en aucun cas, je n'ai vécu tout ce que toi, tu as vécu. Tu ne peux pas essayer de comparer ta situation à la mienne, parce que de ton côté, il y a eu beaucoup plus de dégâts. Alors oui, c'est vrai que quand la vérité éclate, ça soulage. Mais ça ne répare pas tout. Et c'est loin de le faire. Ce n'est pas parce que de mon côté, la vérité m'a permis de tourner la page, qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Parce que, ce que toi t'as vécu …

Il pousse un soupir, puis je le vois qui cherche ses mots :

\- … Ce que tu as vécu, personne ne l'a vécu Erin ! On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte. T'as survécu à 80 jours de séquestration ! Et encore, ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais comment t'es appelée dans le pays ?  
\- Disons que j'évite d'allumer la télé en ce moment …  
\- On t'appelle la survivante ! Ce n'est pas pour rien. Toutes tes vidéos ont fait le tour du monde ! T'es perçue comme une véritable héroïne partout dans le pays, et même au delà … Rien que la semaine dernière, tu sais combien il y a eu de manifestations dans le pays ? Une chaque jour, et dans chaque Etat !

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise par ce qu'il vient de me révéler. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'affaire, j'ai laissé radios, et télés éteintes. Et à chaque fois que je voyais une télé allumée, ou alors que j'entendais des bribes de conversation concernant tout ce qui se passait autour du procès, je préférais m'en aller.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça Erin. Autant avec les Médias, qu'avec tes amis, et ta famille. Mais ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, parce que plus tu vas le faire, plus tu vas te sentir seule, et plus te seras obligée de t'enfermer dans tes mensonges. On a conscience que tu évites de nous parler à cause des Médias, on a conscience que tu crains qu'un de nous aille voir les journalistes pour balancer tout ce qu'on a. Mais on t'a donné notre parole Erin, on vous l'a tous donnée. On ne balancera rien. Toutes les infos qu'on a, on s'en sert uniquement pour l'enquête, et rien d'autre.

* * *

**Point de vue : ****Derek Morgan.**

Elle a fini par me parler. Pas directement, pas dans les détails, mais elle l'a quand même fait. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle m'a fait partager ses incertitudes concernant certaines personnes, d'où son silence et sa distance par rapport à nous tous.

Et je dois avouer que notre conversation m'a bien aidé, même beaucoup, malgré qu'elle ne m'ait révélé aucun nom. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire de toute façon. C'est vrai, j'ai très bien remarqué avec qui elle semblait le plus méfiante.

On a tellement discuté que lorsqu'on quitte l'hôtel, la nuit commence déjà à tomber.

Et on finit par arriver au bureau aux alentours des 18 heures, après avoir fait un rapide détour par un fastfood.

\- T'es sérieux ? Depuis que t'es là, t'as jamais mis les pieds dans ce restau' ? Tu sais pas c'que tu rates…

Tout en montant les escaliers, je secoue mon visage avec un léger sourire :

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir autant d'appétit que toi …

Elle m'adresse une grimace, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à manger. Loin de là.

\- Sérieusement, j'me demande comment tu réussis à stocker tout ce que tu manges dans ton corps, et j'me demande surtout comment ça s'fait que tu sois toujours pas obèse.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire :

\- C'est grâce à mon taux de sommeil. Plus je dors, et plus j'élimine ce que j'ai mangé.  
\- C'est c'que j'pensais. Au moins tes journées sont bien remplies, tu dors 18 heures par jour et tu manges les 6 heures restantes. Tranquille ton programme de la journée.  
\- Hmm… , tente-t-elle de réfuter la bouche pleine.

Elle finit d'avaler son bout de poulet, puis tourne de nouveau son visage vers moi :

\- T'as oublié que …  
\- TU MANGES ENCORE ?

Britney vient de l'interrompre dans sa phrase. Les sourcils froncés, la petite blonde assise à un bureau la fixe les sourcils froncés, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- Je trouve que tu manges beaucoup en ce moment !  
\- Et moi, je trouve que tu parles beaucoup pour rien dire, rétorque Erin avec un sourire forcé.

Je place l'une de mes mains devant ma bouche, essayant de me retenir de rire. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Vraiment pas.  
Surtout quand je remarque que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau tentent, elles aussi, de cacher leur sourire.

Puis Erin se retourne vers moi, le regard noir. Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence :

\- J'ai rien dit …  
\- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai tout entendu, rétorque-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
\- Et je trouve aussi que tu es très susceptible ces derniers temps ! surenchérit Britney.

Les sourcils froncés, Erin se retourne vers elle, intriguée par sa phrase. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

\- Susceptible ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?  
\- Pas du tout. Mais j'ai entendu papa le dire !

Elle le dit avec tellement de fierté et avec un tel sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
C'est finalement avec un sourire amusé qu'Erin finit par reprendre la parole à son attention :

\- J'vais voir Angela. Tu viens ?  
\- Tina s'est comportée comme une véritable garce avec elle … Quoi ? rajoute-t-elle en apercevant tous les regards braqués sur elle. C'est papa qui l'a dit aussi, c'est pas moi.  
\- Ouais, finit par soupirer Erin d'un air blasé. Bon, tu viens ?

Elles finissent pas quitter le bureau principal, et regagnent la pièce voisine où se trouvaient Angela, ainsi que Ryan.

J'attends que la porte soit refermée, puis je m'avance jusqu'à la table où sont réunis tous les membres, et où sont posés de nombreux papiers.

\- Toujours rien ? les interrogeais-je.  
\- Les équipes scientifiques n'ont rien trouvé, soupire l'agent Benson.  
\- Tout a été fouillé, et examiné minutieusement. Aucun autre corps. D'autres équipes ont été appelées pour fouiller les alentours, et élargir la zone de recherches...

Je continue de les écouter, tandis que je me saisis de l'une des photos posées sur le bureau. Celle de Beverly Manneth.

Est ce que je dois leur faire part de mon opinion ? Si au début je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire, maintenant je pense qu'il est essentiel que je leur fasse part de mes doutes.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne trouve pas son corps, parce qu'il n'y a pas de corps à trouver …

Et leur réaction est immédiate. Tous tournent leur visage en ma direction. Des visages interrogateurs, perplexes, intrigués.

\- Vous voulez dire pas de corps à cet endroit, ou … ?  
\- Je veux dire qu'il n'y a aucun corps à retrouver, parce que je pense que Beverly Manneth n'est pas morte.

Je tourne ensuite mon visage en direction de la pièce voisine, et désigne d'un signe de tête les quatre personnes qui s'y trouvent :

\- Et que ces 4 personnes sont les seules qui savent où elle est. Mais qu'il n'y a qu'Erin qui sait réellement ce qu'il en est, et elle ne dira rien tant que Tommy et tous ses potes seront toujours dans la nature.  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ? m'interroge alors l'inspecteur Tutuola, d'un air suspicieux. Vous avez réussi à analyser Lindsay ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Justement non. C'est la seule personne avec qui je n'ai pas réussi … Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tant que Tommy sera dans la nature, Erin ne dira rien. Et …

J'hésite à finir ma phrase. Est ce que je dois commencer à m'engager sur ce terrain ?

\- Et ? continue l'agent Voight, attendant la suite de ma phrase.

Mais lui ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire, et compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

\- Et je pense que Tina est un frein …  
\- Un frein ? Comment ça ? m'interroge Elliot, les sourcils froncés.

Il est perplexe. Ils le sont tous d'ailleurs. Suis-je vraiment le seul à avoir remarqué cette tension qu'il existe entre les deux jeunes femmes ?

\- Je pense que nous ignorons certaines choses concernant Erin et Tina.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Je ne peux pas dire exactement de quoi il s'agit. Je sens juste … qu'Erin ne se sent pas en sécurité lorsque Tina est là. Et pas qu'avec elle d'ailleurs. Avec toute la famille Malosa. Que ce soit avec Pedro, Santos, Roberto, ou Tina, j'ai ce sentiment qu'elle se méfie d'eux …  
\- … Excepté avec Angela …. , finit Antonio dans un soupir.  
\- Le problème, c'est qu'aucun portrait robot ne correspond au nom de Tommy. On a fait tous les fichiers des policiers de New-York, rien du tout.  
\- Et on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'aller interroger les policiers du Manhattan. Si ce Tommy a des complices, ce dont je suis sûre, et qu'ils savent qu'on le recherche, Lindsay sera encore plus en danger. Donc …

Une explosion se fait soudainement retentir. Puis de nombreuses alarmes, ainsi que des hurlements se font entendre à l'extérieur.  
On se précipite tous jusqu'à la fenêtre. Et ce qu'on voit sous nos yeux ne fait que confirmer nos craintes : La voiture de Lindsay totalement pulvérisée.

\- 10 minutes avant et Lindsay y serait passée … , fait remarquer Nick dans un soupir.

On en a bien conscience que tout ne s'est joué qu'à quelques minutes. La situation devient trop dangereuse. On ne peut plus se permettre de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Ta voiture vient d'être explosée, l'informe Voight alors qu'elle vient de sortir de la pièce voisine, accompagnée de Ryan, d'Angela et de Britney.

Et comme je le pensais, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça. Elle nous rejoint jusqu'à la fenêtre puis regarde toujours aussi calmement ce qui se passe sous nos yeux.

\- Ça, c'est TA voiture ? l'interroge alors Angela, horrifiée.  
\- De toute façon, je devais la changer …  
\- Cool alors, rétorque Ryan d'un ton sarcastique. Vraiment cool. Tout va bien. Tu vas changer de voiture, et puis on a plus qu'à espérer que tu ne seras pas dans ta nouvelle voiture la prochaine fois qu'ils vont la faire péter elle aussi ?  
\- Ça va Ryan …, souffle-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ça va ?! Tu plaisantes Erin ? Tu te fais suivre, tu reçois des appels anonymes, ensuite on te fait péter ta voiture, et puis quoi après ?  
\- Des appels anonymes ? l'interroge alors Elliot, les sourcils froncés.

Je vois Erin jeter un regard noir à Ryan. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

\- C'était juste une erreur.  
\- Dis Erin, c'est à cause de Bev …  
\- BRITNEY, TU LA FERMES ! s'exclame alors celle-ci en commençant à hausser la voix.

Elle sent que les choses ne tournent plus en sa faveur, elle sent surtout qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à craquer …

Et c'est pourquoi elle préfère prendre la fuite. Elle quitte le bureau tellement vite que je ne l'ai même pas vu s'en aller. Personne d'ailleurs n'a eu le temps de réagir. Excepté Jay qui s'est empressé de la suivre.


	45. Chapter 45

**Narrateur : ****Jay Halstead**

\- Erin !

Je réussis à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte le bâtiment. Et c'est plutôt brusquement que je l'attrape par le bras et que je l'oblige à se retourner vers moi.

\- On vient de faire exploser ta voiture, et toi, tout c'que tu trouves à faire, c'est de quitter le bâtiment alors que des hommes veulent ta peau?! A quoi tu joues sérieux Lindsay ?

Le visage fermé, et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- S'ils avaient vraiment voulu me tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait depuis longtemps … HALSTEAD… , me fait-elle remarquer.

Elle n'a pas apprécié que je l'appelle par son nom, je l'ai vu à son regard lorsque j'ai prononcé « Lindsay, « et je l'ai surtout remarqué à la manière sarcastique dont elle a prononcé mon nom par la suite.

Je la dévisage pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir. J'ai l'impression de me revoir quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'on formait un couple et qu'elle se comportait de cette manière. À la fois si distante, et si froide.

Est-ce que je me sens réellement prêt à retourner dans cette relation ? Je ne pense pas non …

Pourtant, j'en ai envie ! Terriblement envie, et même plus que tout au monde. Mais est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Capable de me remettre avec une personne qui ne cesse de me repousser, et qui ferme toutes les portes que je ne cesse d'ouvrir ?

J'ai déjà donné, et honnêtement je ne me vois pas revivre tout ça.

\- Jay …

J'aperçois alors son visage désolé. Est-ce qu'elle a lu dans mes pensées ? À en voir son regard, j'en ai bien l'impression.

\- … Tu sais que si je le pouvais, je vous parlerais …  
\- Tu le peux Erin !  
\- Non Jay, je ne peux pas le faire.  
\- Tout ce que tu peux nous dire, reste et restera dans ce bureau, insistais-je.

Ses yeux commencent à briller, puis elle finit par secouer son visage de gauche à droite :

\- C'est pas ça le problème, finit-elle par murmurer en baissant son visage.  
\- Erin … Erin, regarde-moi.

Difficilement, elle relève ses yeux de plus en plus humides. Elle est sur le point de craquer. Même si la voir dans cet état me fait mal, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver, parce que c'est la seule chose capable de nous sortir de cette impasse.

\- C'est bientôt la fin. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne se terminera pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas tout dit, et surtout tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Beverly.

Et elle le sait. Je la vois hésiter un court instant. Mes yeux sont suspendus à ses lèvres, espérant qu'elle parle enfin.

\- J'ai peur…, finit-elle par me murmurer.

Elle pose son regard un bref instant sur moi, avant de le détourner aussitôt et de passer une main sur ses yeux.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la rassurer, en lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Mais est ce que, déjà, elle va me laisser s'approcher d'elle ?

Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Je commence donc à me diriger lentement jusqu'à elle, ne sachant si encore une fois, elle allait me repousser.

Et à mon grand étonnement, elle ne bouge pas, elle ne tente pas de reculer.  
Alors je continue de m'avancer jusqu'à elle, puis m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Je tente de capter son regard, chose plus dure à faire. Elle évite de poser ses yeux sur moi. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix, je prends son visage entre mes mains, et je la force à me regarder.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance…  
\- … Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance.  
\- C'est en qui alors ?

Elle se pince les lèvres, et tente à nouveau de fuir mon regard.

\- Erin, il faut qu'on sache. Et il faut surtout que tu profites du moment que personne ne soit là pour nous dire ce qui se passe entre Tina et toi.  
\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, finit-elle par m'avouer.  
\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, rectifiais-je. Mais il faut que tu nous dises pourquoi.

* * *

**Narrateur : ****Derek Morgan**

Je compose le numéro de mon supérieur, avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur. Au bout de 2 sonneries, une voix finit par retentir à l'autre bout du fil :

_**« Agent Aaron Hotchner, j'écoute. »**_

_**« Hotch c'est Morgan. On aurait besoin d'un petit service. »**_

_**« Tout va bien ? » **me demande-t-il sur un ton soucieux._

_**« Disons que la situation devient assez compliquée. On est dans une vraie impasse, et c'est pourquoi on a besoin de votre aide. »**_

_**« Garcia, Emily, et Spencer sont avec moi. Je mets le haut parleur, on t'écoute. »**_

_**« Je vous ai envoyé un portrait robot correspondant à un soi disant policier. JJ nous a dit que qu'il se faisait appeler Tommy. On a recherché dans tous les fichiers, mais aucune trace. »**_

_**« Je viens de trouver son identité, et il est loin d'être un flic : Tom Marchy, haut fonctionnaire, coincé à plusieurs reprises pour blanchiment d'argent, cambriolage, délit de fuite… Enfin il a une longue liste à sa charge », **m'annonce Garcia._

_**« Rien qui concerne des enlèvements d'enfants ? »**_

_**« Absolument rien. Par contre son unique fille a été portée disparue en 2001, et elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. »**_

_**« Comment elle s'appelle ? »**_

_**« Beverly qu'il a eue avec Bunny. Attendez une seconde …. Elle ne porte pas le même nom que son père… Je ne comprends pas trop. Elle a disparu en tant que Beverly Manneth, mais sur le fichier je la trouve sous le nom de Katrina … Katrina Lindsay. C'est pas possible ! Elle est censée être disparue mais je viens de la trouver … »**_

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**« Elle a été adoptée par Erin Lindsay en janvier 2002. »**_

_**« C'est pas possible, Erin n'était pas majeure. »**_

_**« Sur les papiers que j'ai sous les yeux, elle l'était. »**_

Voilà pourquoi Erin ne pouvait rien dire au sujet de Beverly. Parce que le père de Beverly est l'un des hommes qui cherche à la tuer.

_**« Et attendez … Il y a des fichiers cachés … »**_

_**« Tu peux les débloquer ? »**_

_**« C'est déjà fait ! Et Beverly n'est pas sa seule fille, il en a une autre qui est plus âgée, et qu'il a eu avec une autre femme. Elle s'appelle Tanya … Tanya Marchy. Elle aussi elle a un bon palmarès : Elle s'est mariée plusieurs fois … »**_

_**« Vous avez le nom de ses maris ? » **demande alors l'agent Benson._

_**« Bien sûr », **affirme Garcia**. « Son premier mari s'appelle Logan Nickson, ils sont restés mariés pendant 5 mois. Ils ont eu une fille prénommée Britney. Et même pas 3 mois après leur divorce, elle s'est mariée avec Charlie Pugliese. Là aussi leur mariage n'a pas fait long feu. A plusieurs reprises, elle a porté plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures. Et Charlie avait même fait une demande pour adopter Britney … Demande qui a été, bien sûr, rejetée. »**_

Et voilà qui explique tout. Britney et Beverly ont un lien de parenté. Britney est la nièce de Beverly si j'ai bien compris.

Je tourne mon visage et pose mon regard dans le bureau voisin qu'Erin vient tout juste de rejoindre. Ryan, Angela, et Britney sont toujours à l'intérieur, et à en voir leur visage, ils comprennent eux aussi que les choses se compliquent.

Jay finit par nous rejoindre et d'un signe de tête, il nous fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas réussi à en savoir plus.

_**« Donc si on résume bien, Tom Marchy, celui qui s'est fait passer pour un flic à l'époque, et celui qui cherche à éliminer Lindsay est le père de Beverly et le grand père de Britney ? Et Beverly est la sœur de Tanya ? Enfin … demi-sœur ? Et Beverly est aussi la tante de Britney ? »**_

_**« Euh ouais … C'est hallucinant cette histoire ! »**_

_**« Tu peux nous dire où se trouve Beverly à l'heure actuelle ? »**_

_**« Moi non, mais Erin Lindsay peut vous fournir ces informations. C'est elle qui a crée ce fichier, et c'est surtout elle qui a mis des mots de passe de partout pour bloquer ce dossier. »**_

_**« Elle ne dira rien », **réfute Spencer**. « Elle est suivie, harcelée parce qu'elle seule sait où se trouve Beverly. Elle sait que si elle parle, elle risque de mettre en danger Beverly. »**_

Je pousse un soupir, puis jette un regard aux autres agents.

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »_ reprend Elliot._**

_**« Est ce qu'Erin est avec vous ? »** me demande Spencer._

_**« Elle est à proximité, » **affirmais-je._

_**« Est ce que je pourrais lui parler ? »**_

Sans attendre de réponse de notre part, Jay repart aussitôt chercher Erin. Il reste dans le bureau voisin pendant de longues minutes à lui parler. On n'entend pas ce qui se dit, mais on comprend qu'il ne passe pas par quatre chemins, puisque l'expression qu'affiche Erin devient soudainement plus crispée, plus fermée.

Puis Angela, Ryan, et Britney finissent par quitter le bureau et nous rejoignent. Je remarque instantanément leurs yeux rougis.

_**« Derek ? »** me rappelle Hotch._

_«** On essaie de voir si elle est d'accord pour vous parler. »**_

_**« Sans sa parole, on ne peut rien faire », **me fait remarquer Spencer.** « Si elle est avec toi, dis-lui que je ne prendrai aucun risque concernant Beverly. »**_

\- Je vais revoir Beverly ? » s'exclame alors Britney les larmes aux yeux.

Que lui répondre, excepté que tout dépend d'Erin ?

\- Erin ne peut rien dire, finit par murmurer Angela. S'ils savent où se trouve Beverly …  
\- On a une solution Angela, l'informe Antonio sur un ton insistant. Il faut juste qu'on sache où est Beverly, et on vous promet qu'elle ne risquera rien.  
\- Beverly ne va pas mourir alors ? nous demande Britney d'une voix tremblante.  
\- On te promet que non. Mais plus elle restera cachée, et plus elle sera en danger.

De plus en plus hésitante, Beverly tourne son visage face à Angela, comme pour avoir son consentement. Mais cette dernière reste sur ses positions, et secoue négativement son visage.

\- Écoutez, finit par reprendre Ryan d'un ton hésitant. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Beverly est en sécurité là où elle est. On la voit une fois par mois, et elle heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Alors pourquoi vouloir absolument la trouver ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est heureuse à vivre comme ça ? Obligée de se cacher sous une fausse identité ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une vie se résume à ça ? A fuir des personnes qui finiront forcément par te retrouver un jour ou l'autre ? A regarder autour de toi quand tu franchis le pas de ta porte, en espérant que ton père qui a essayé de te tuer ne t'attende pas au tournant ? lui demande Voight, les sourcils froncés.

Lui même ne croit pas ce qu'il dit, puisqu'il ne répond rien. Il cherche simplement à se rassurer, en se disant que c'est le meilleur pour Beverly. Mais il a tort, et il le sait tout autant que nous.

\- Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant que Beverly est encore en vie. Mais d'ici quelques jours, même peut-être d'ici quelques heures, les Medias vont le savoir et aussitôt que la nouvelle sera répandue, Beverly sera encore plus en danger. Donc il faut vraiment qu'on sache où elle est pendant qu'il est encore temps, insiste Antonio.

Puis une chose improbable finit par se produire.

Erin sort du bureau, de longues minutes plus tard, aux côtés de Jay. D'un signe de tête, elle nous informe qu'elle est d'accord pour parler avec l'interlocuteur.

Mais elle n'est pas rassurée, et elle est loin de l'être. Elle n'ose même pas s'approcher de nous. Jay la prend par la main et tente de la rassurer par son regard.

\- Ca va aller, lui murmure-t-il.

Elle affirme faiblement d'un signe de tête, puis d'un pas hésitant, elle finit par nous rejoindre. Elle fixe un moment le téléphone avant de prendre la parole :

_**« C'est Lindsay … »  
**_  
_**« Bonjour Lindsay, je suis Spencer Reid, je travaille avec Jennifer au FBI. J'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions concernant le 11 septembre. »**_

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par sa demande. Les agents qui m'entourent le sont encore plus. Bizarrement, une seule personne ne l'est pas : Erin.

_** « En regardant les fichiers de votre portable que vous aviez à cette époque, on a constaté que vous aviez appelé 2 personnes, avec 2 numéros différents. Le témoignage de ces 2 personnes est primordial, c'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de nous les transmettre. Je vais donc d'abord commencer par la tour Nord. Dans un premier temps, vous allez me dire à quel endroit vous vous trouviez lorsque le premier avion a percuté la tour Nord, et quel numéro vous avez composé ? Ensuite on va parler de la tour qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, la tour Sud, et vous me direz quel numéro vous avez composé. » **_

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, provoquant un silence total.

_**« On est sur la même longueur d'ondes Lindsay ? » finit-il par reprendre au bout de quelques secondes.  
**_  
_**« … Ouais … Enfin je pense … La 2eme tour qui a été touchée se trouvait bien sur le côté ouest de la Tour Nord? **__**» **_

_**« On est bien sur la même longueur d'ondes », **affirme Spencer**. « Mes collègues sont à côté de moi, et vont entendre notre conversation. Au fur et à mesure que vous allez nous dire ces numéros, on va, en même temps, rechercher ces personnes dans nos fichiers. On est toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes ? » **_

**_«_ Toujours **_**»**_, _affirme Lindsay avec un signe de tête._

_**« On sait que ça remonte à loin, donc c'est possible que vous vous trompiez. Dès qu'un numéro ne correspond pas on vous arrêtera d'accord ? » **_

_**« Ok … » **_

_**« Très bien, de notre côté on est prêts. Donc vous pouvez commencer dès que vous le voulez. »**_

Lindsay affirme de nouveau d'un signe de tête, puis prends une longue respiration avant de commencer à réfléchir :

_** « Quand le 1er avion s'est écrasé, j'étais chez ma mère avec des amis … Il y avait pas mal de personnes dehors, entre 130 et 140 personnes… Elles étaient juste au milieu la route, vraiment très au milieu. Directement après, j'ai appelé ma meilleure amie. Son numéro était : 9692940 … » **_

Elle s'arrête de parler, attendant visiblement une réponse de la part de Spencer. Mais seuls des murmures se font entendre de l'autre côté du combiné. Ils parlent trop doucement pour qu'on puisse entendre mais je reconnais les voix de Reid, d'Aaron, d' Emily, et de Garcia.

Puis j'aperçois le visage soucieux d'Erin qui ne cesse de fixer le téléphone.

_**« Spencer ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » **_

_**« Je suis là Lindsay. Il y a juste un léger problème … » **_

_**« … Je sais **__**»**__**,** souffle-t-elle._

Je ferme un court instant les yeux en comprenant qu'elle commence à faire machine arrière.

_**« Lindsay, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Je suis le supérieur de Jennifer. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de répondre aux questions que Spencer vous a posées. On s'occupe de tout le reste. » **_

_**« Et si jamais il y a un problème ? » **_

_**« On travaille depuis plus de 7 ans avec votre soeur. Vous êtes loin d'être bêtes, s'il y avait dû avoir un problème, il aurait déjà eu lieu. Vous ne pensez pas ? » **_

_**« … Ouais … Mais est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ? Enfin excepté votre équipe ? » **_

_** « Juste nous Lindsay. Nous sommes 4. Spencer à qui vous venez de parler, Emily, Garcia qui se charge de regarder dans les fichiers les numéros de téléphone et il y a moi. Je vous jure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Écoutez, cette conversation peut durer quelques minutes, comme elle peut durer des heures. Mais plus vite vous nous donnerez ces numéros de téléphones, et plus vite nous pourrons prendre contact avec ces personnes et plus vite on pourra avoir leur version des faits et les mettre en sécurité. Vous me suivez ? » **_

De plus en plus hésitante, Lindsay ne répond rien. Elle continue de réfléchir pendant de longues secondes :

_**« … L'avion est arrivé en sens contraire **__**»**__**, **finit-elle par lâcher. __**« **__**C'est pour ça que … Enfin c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu. » **_

Et de nouveau c'est le silence. On entend juste une personne taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

_**« C'est parfait Lindsay », **finit par reprendre Emily**. « Maintenant, parlez nous de la tour Sud. » **_

_**« Elle s'est effondrée presque 60 minutes après le crash de l'avion. A ce moment j'étais sur un balcon, au 20eme étage. J'y étais avec mes amis. Mon oncle était dans cette tour, il était au 71eme étage quand elle s'est effondrée… Et à ce moment, j'ai appelé une autre amie, son numéro finissait par 7187120 … » **_

_**« **__**Impeccable Lindsay ! On a ce tout qu'il nous faut »,** l'informe Emily._

_** « Et vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez un cheval ? »**_

_** « Ouais … Il était blanc. Pour qu'il puisse entrer dans l'écurie, il fallait d'abord ouvrir les 3 portes, ensuite l'emmener faire 5 tours de champ, et après on pouvait l'emmener dans son box, le numéro 89… Par contre il était assez effrayé quand il voyait des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit, ou que … » **_

_**« Ne vous inquiétez pas Lindsay, on s'occupe de tout ça. Donc maintenant, on … » **_

En entendant des pas se rapprocher, Erin se dépêche de désactiver le haut parleur, puis pose aussitôt le combiné sur son oreille.

Sans attendre, elle retourne s'enfermer dans le bureau avec Britney, Angela, et Ryan tandis que tous les autres font leur retour.

En voyant Erin s'éclipser sans un mot, et le téléphone à l'oreille, Tina nous interroge du regard :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?


	46. Chapter 46

**Narrateur : ****Erin Lindsay**

De nouveau, je lève mon regard et consulte l'heure affichée sur l'horloge. 23 :15

\- Et donc, quand il compte se tirer de là lui ?

Et, de nouveau, je lance un regard mauvais à Tina qui ne cesse de fixer durement Ryan depuis qu'elle est revenue ici.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle. Il devait partir !  
\- Et tu vois bien qu'il est toujours là ! Donc ferme la !  
\- Pardon ?

Elle me fixe les sourcils froncés, visiblement surprise par ma réaction.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Honnêtement, à ce moment précis, ce n'est vraiment pas ma priorité. Et elle est loin de l'être.

\- Ok Erin. Si tu veux me dire un truc, fais le directement et …  
\- Je veux juste que tu fermes un peu ta bouche Tina. C'est trop te demander ?

Elle ne répond rien, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui en manque. Elle jette un regard agacé à ses cousins, qui eux, me fixent surpris.

Assise à mes côtés, Angela pose une main sur mon genou :

\- Tout va bien se passer, me murmure-t-elle.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Plus de 4 heures ont passé depuis ma conversation avec le FBI, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle.

\- Hey Erin …

Je relève mon visage en entendant cette voix qui m'est familière. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant Gabby, accompagnée de Nadia.

Elle a fait le voyage jusqu'à New York. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle le ferait, et elle l'a fait.

Je me lève de la chaise, puis je parcours les quelques pas qui nous séparent et la serre dans mes bras.

\- Merci Gabby, lui murmurais-je.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber chérie… Et t'as le soutien de toute la caserne.

J'affirme d'un léger signe de tête, fermant un court instant les yeux. Puis je me retire de son étreinte, luttant de toutes mes forces contre les larmes que je sens venir.

\- On n'est pas venues toute seule…, m'informe-t-elle.

À son regard, je comprends tout de suite. Et je ne suis pas la seule puisque j'aperçois Angela passer une main devant ses yeux.  
Puis je vois cette personne arriver. Une capuche sur le visage afin d'éviter qu'on puisse la voir, une veste bien trop large et bien trop grande afin de cacher ses formes.  
Le visage baissé, elle se dirige jusqu'à moi puis me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour la reconnaître. À son contact, à son odeur, je la reconnais immédiatement.  
On reste de longues secondes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
Je sens cette ambiance lourde qui pèse dans la pièce, je sens ces innombrables regards posés sur nous. Il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je fasse cette annonce, celle qui va mettre le feu aux poudres. Je finis donc par le faire. Je lui retire sa capuche, lui relève son visage, puis me tourne face à toutes les personnes :

\- Voici ma sœur Beverly.

C'est la stupéfaction pour la quasi totalité des personnes, excepté pour quelques unes.

Angela est la première à réagir. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle vient prendre Beverly dans ses bras :

\- Contente de te revoir chérie !  
\- Tu m'as manqué. C'est bon de te retrouver … Enfin de vous retrouver…

Puis elle porte son regard plus loin, à l'endroit où se tient Ryan :

\- Ravi de te revoir Ryan …

Mal à l'aise, il approuve d'un simple signe de tête avec un léger sourire. Lui aussi sait que la situation ne va pas tarder à s'envenimer :

\- Waw waw waw … Qu'est ce qui s'passe là ? C'est une mauvaise blague ou … ?

Le visage fermé, Tina me fixe avec insistance. Puis elle finit par tourner son regard sur sa fille. Un regard méprisant :

\- Et toi t'étais au courant depuis le début ? s'exclame-t-elle. Tu sais que …

Tandis qu'elle continue de s'avancer, je lui bloque le passage en mettant ma main devant moi, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre son chemin :

\- J'te conseille pas de la toucher Tina …  
\- T'es sérieuse ? Depuis le début tu nous as menti ? Vous nous avez tous menti ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour parler de ce genre de choses … Maintenant, Beverly va aller tranquillement parler avec les agents, et nous …  
\- Non non non Erin, pas si vite, m'interrompt Tina en haussant la voix. T'as un truc à me dire ? Alors fais-le directement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

Je fronce les sourcils, faussement surprise :

\- Quelque chose à te dire ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais à te dire Tina ?

Je continue de la fixer, elle en fait tout autant :

\- Hein Tina ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te dire ? Ce n'est pas à toi de nous dire quelque chose peut-être ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler …

C'est la meilleure celle – là. Et en plus, elle est trop lâche pour assumer ?

\- Vraiment ? T'en es sûre ? Alors dans ce cas, maintenant qu'on est tous réunis au grand complet, tu vas pouvoir enfin nous dire pourquoi, au mois de décembre 2001, on s'est tous retrouvés à New-York ?

Les sourcils froncés, je crois mes bras sur ma poitrine et la fixe, attendant impatiemment une réponse :

\- Je … Je te l'ai déjà dit Erin. Mes oncles avaient fait un repas, et ...  
\- Vraiment?

Dégoutée. Voilà ce que je suis. Moi qui avais cru qu'elle avait changé, je m'étais totalement trompée.

\- Erin, je …  
\- Ferme ta gueule Tina, murmurais-je.

Je sens que je perds mon calme. Je sens que d'ici quelques minutes, le visage de Tina va atterrir entre mes mains. Mais pas maintenant, il faut d'abord que tous sachent. Que tous sachent que notre soi-disant amie a été la pire des traitres.

Je ferme les yeux, afin d'essayer de reprendre mon calme, puis pousse un long soupir.  
Je finis par reporter mon attention sur Pedro, Ricardo, et Santos :

\- Vous étiez dans le coup aussi ? C'est pour ça que cette nuit là, vous vous êtes tirés comme des lâches et que vous nous avez laissés ?  
\- De quoi tu parles Erin ? s'exclame Ricardo.

J'examine attentivement son visage, lui, ainsi que celui de ses cousins. Ils ont l'air de ne pas comprendre à ce qui se passe. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas dans le coup ?

\- Erin …, tente de reprendre la voix tremblante de Tina. J'ignore ce que tu crois, mais…  
\- Ce que je crois ?!

Je la fixe les sourcils froncés, tandis que je sens les larmes monter. Mais je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant tout le monde, et surtout pas avant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je crois Tina ? Le tournoi qui devait avoir lieu le 20 septembre 2001 a été repoussé, à cause des attentats. Il a eu lieu le mois suivant, le 20 octobre, tu te souviens ? Et on l'a remporté ce tournoi. On a empoché les 900 000 dollars, j'ai fini de payer les soins de Logan, et cette même nuit on a quitté New York. Jamais plus, on ne devait y remettre les pieds… Et t'as fini par me rappeler début décembre. Tu te souviens de ce que tu me voulais ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un concours de danse, que la somme pour le vainqueur se comptait en millions de dollars. J'ai refusé. Mais t'as commencé à pleurer en me disant qu'il ne te restait aucun argent, et que tu ne pourrais pas subvenir aux besoins d'Angela. Tu m'as dit aussi que tes oncles avaient organisé un grand repas, que tu voulais retrouver tout le monde …

Je m'arrête de parler, tout en continuant de la fixer. Je vois bien qu'elle est de plus en plus mal, parce qu'elle sait que je compte bientôt faire tomber son masque devant tout le monde.

\- Erin …, finit par reprendre Pedro d'un ton hésitant. Tina nous avait tous contacté pour nous prévenir que nos oncles avaient prépare un repas.  
\- Et elle t'a prévenu aussi qu'elle m'avait balancé à Rodriguez ? Que cette histoire de repas avec vos oncles était juste une excuse ?  
\- Erin …  
\- LA FERME TINA ! Tu m'as vendue à Rodriguez ! Tu lui as tout balancé sur moi : Que j'avais touché l'argent de mon oncle, que j'avais beaucoup d'argent de côté, que je vivais chez un flic !

Les larmes aux yeux, je me retourne vers tous mes amis :

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle m'a balancée ? Parce que Rodriguez lui avait fait croire qu'il voulait retourner avec elle, qu'ils allaient mener une vie merveilleuse ensemble, avec leur futur enfant. Encore une fois, elle y a cru!

Le front plissé, Santos se retourne vers Tina et l'interroge du regard :

\- On attend ta réponse Tina, l'informe-t-il d'un ton sec.  
\- Non, c'est …

Je ne cherche même pas à écouter ses explications. J'en ai déjà trop entendu. Je veux juste lui dire les choses en face, à elle, ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

\- C'est comme ça que Charlie a su que j'habitais chez un flic. Tu l'as dit à Rodriguez, Rodriguez l'a dit à Charlie, et Charlie m'avait menacé de le dire à Victor.

Désemparé, Santos secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Non, c'est pas possible ... Il doit y avoir un malentendu … N'est ce pas Tina ?

Il appuie son regard sur sa cousine, mais celle-ci continue de nier.  
Elle veut continuer à ce jeu là ? Très bien. Alors on va passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Rodriguez savait à propos du tatouage que je m'étais fait. Et je ne l'avais montré qu'à vous. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait après pour ne pas que ni Victor, ni Charlie ne tombe sur le tatouage ? Maverick me l'a enlevé avec une aiguille … Il vous dit comment il me l'avait enlevé ? Il a d'abord brulé l'aiguille pour éviter que j'attrape tout type d'infections, ou de maladies, et pendant plus de 6 heures, il m'a arraché la peau.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Maverick dans un murmure.  
\- Donc, une fois que Rodriguez a fait croire à Tina une vie de princesse, il lui a dit que si elle réussissait à me faire revenir sur New York, elle toucherait une prime. Et puis, comme bouquet final, il lui a dit que, de toute façon, je n'étais pas une vraie amie, que je lui avais fait des avances, que dès que Tina avait le dos tourné, je cherchais à coucher avec lui …  
\- Et tu l'as fait ! s'exclame Tina, en haussant la voix.

Et voilà la face cachée de la vraie Tina Malosa. Celle qui croit encore la version de son ex mari qui a fait de notre vie… ou plus particulièrement qui a fait de la mienne un enfer.

\- Tu plaisantes ? finit par reprendre Grace, abasourdie. Il l'a laissée pour morte dans une ruelle, il l'avait droguée, et tu crois ENCORE qu'Erin était consentante ?  
\- Il m'a montré les photos !  
\- Ouais … Les photos, acquiesçais-je avec un petit sourire. Tu parles desquelles ? Celles où il m'avait droguée, où celles où il m'avait attachée ?  
\- Erin écoute, il y a sûrement un malentendu …

Je tourne mon visage vers Santos, les sourcils froncés :

\- Un malentendu ? Et dis-moi il n'y aurait pas de malentendu sur le fait que vous vous soyez tous tirés ce soir là ? Pour critiquer Ryan, pour l'enfoncer parce qu'il est le frère de Charlie, vous êtes forts ! Ah là ouais … BRAVO ! Mais sachez une chose, c'est que lui ne m'a jamais lâché contrairement à vous. Vous pouvez le critiquer autant que vous voulez, mais lui a toujours été là pour affronter son propre frère. Vous, pour mettre Angela au monde, vous étiez où ? Pas avec nous, en tout cas. Alors, vos leçons de morale, vous …  
\- J'étais au courant, m'interrompt Logan.

Perplexe, je tourne mon visage face à lui. De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Tina m'avait parlé de ce qu'elle voulait faire pour te ramener à New York. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait te faire croire qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent. Je … Enfin …. Je n'avais plus assez pour mes frais médicaux … Mais concernant Rodriguez, je n'en savais Erin, j'te jure …

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est une blague ?

\- Je voulais juste que tu participes au concours.  
\- C'est impossible. J'avais réglé l'intégralité de tes dépenses pour l'hôpital, avant que je parte de New-York.  
\- J'avais du donner plus de la moitié à Charlie…

Je continue de le fixer, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. Non, je dois rêver.

\- J'avais entendu qu'il voulait te demander en mariage, et qu'il voulait partir avec toi … J'ai pris contact avec lui, et il m'a dit que si je lui donnais 250 000 dollars, il te laisserait tranquille…  
\- C'est ton accident qui t'a fait perdre tes neurones ? Ou t'étais déjà con de naissance ?  
\- Erin …  
\- Tout compte fait, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever, murmurais-je.

* * *

**Narrateur : Jennifer Jarreau.**

\- J'te jure Jennifer, t'aurais du écouter la conversation entre Spencer et Erin…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Au bout de 2 phrases, ils m'ont donné une migraine pas possible.  
\- Les joies d'une conversation entre personnes ayant un QI développé, riais-je.  
\- Comment ils ont fait pour trouver Beverly? J'veux dire, tout ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leur conversation, c'est …

Il s'arrête de parler, tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Erin passe son visage par l'entrebâillement :

\- Je dérange ?  
\- Tu peux rentrer que si t'as quelque chose à manger pour nous.  
\- Chinois ?

Je fronce les sourcils, avec une légère grimace. Je tourne mon visage face à Derek qui affiche un sourire moqueur :

\- T'as déjà mangé chinois à midi !  
\- Pizza, hamburger ...  
\- Et sinon des repas équilibrés, tu sais aussi que ça existe ?  
\- Repas équilibré ? rétorque Erin en me fixant, l'air de dire « De quoi tu me parles ? »  
\- Allez, emmène c'que t'as ! riais-je.

Qu'est ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ! C'est avec plus de 6 sacs qu'elle vient s'installer avec nous sur le lit.

\- Tu tombes bien, parce que depuis tout à l'heure, je me pose une question.  
\- Hmmm, je t'écoute.

Et sans plus attendre, elle commence à manger. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ça à longueur de journée.

\- Comment mes équipiers ont su où trouver Beverly ? Parce que tout ce que j'ai entendu de votre conversation, c'est un cheval blanc, que visiblement tu l'as frappé …  
\- Whitehorse.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Whitehorse, l'informe-t-elle. C'est là où habite Beverly. Si tu traduis, ça te donne cheval blanc. Et les numéros que je leur ai donnés correspondent aux coordonnées géographiques de son lieu de domicile, la latitude et la longitude.  
\- Mais au début, Spencer a dit qu'il ne trouvait pas …  
\- Et ensuite il a trouvé quand je lui ai dit que l'avion était arrivé en sens contraire. En gros, la série de chiffre que je venais de lui donner, il devait la lire dans le sens inverse … De droite à gauche quoi …

Elle prend une autre part de pizza, puis lève ses yeux vers nous :

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ?  
\- Ca va pour l'instant. Mais fais-toi plaisir…  
\- Faut pas me le dire 2 fois ! assure-t-elle avec un air enjoué.  
\- Et sinon, où son passés les autres ?  
\- Beverly et Angela se font interroger. Maverick, Ryan, Jay, et Grace sont partis emmener Teddy à l'hôpital…

Elle n'a pas mentionné Logan, ni Tina, ni ses cousins. J'hésite à le faire. J'aperçois alors le regard de Derek, et je pense qu'il m'a vue venir, puisque discrètement, il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Notre équipe a réussi à localiser Tom Marchy. D'ici 2 petites heures, il sera appréhendé…  
\- Ouais, affirme Erin. Et Maitre Barba a dit qu'avec la présence de Beverly, et son témoignage, le procès est fini dès demain.  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu'à cette heure-ci demain, on sera dans l'avion !  
\- Enfiiiin ! soupire Erin. J'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais !


	47. Chapter 47

**Lundi 11 juin,  
****8 :45,**

Département Police de Chicago,  
Bureau de l'Unité des Renseignements,

\- Amis du jour, bonjour !

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Gabby finit de monter les escaliers la menant au bureau. A côté d'elle, se tient Beverly.

\- Déjà levées ? les interroge Antonio, assez surpris.  
\- A vrai dire, on avait super faim et là, on s'est dit : Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Erin, à coup sûr, à cette heure-ci elle aurait déjà dévalisé tous les magasins ! Leur informe Beverly d'un ton malicieux.

Puis elle jette un regard dans la pièce, avant de reprendre dans un soupir :

\- Mais apparemment, elle préfère la jouer perso maintenant …  
\- Les filles, sérieux ! s'exclame Ruzzek, en levant les mains au ciel. Quand il s'agit de bouffe, Lindsay la joue toujours perso. Nous aussi on l'attend, et nous aussi on commence à mourir de faim …

Devant la mine dépitée qu'affiche Ruzzek, ses amis ne peuvent retenir plus longtemps leur rire.

\- Quel dommage pour vous, finit par reprendre Gabby. En attendant, moi il y a toujours ma caserne comme solution de secours ! Donc on va vous souhaiter une bonne journée, et …  
\- Sérieusement ?! reprend Ruzzek. Allez Gabby, la joue pas perso, toi non plus …  
\- Désolé les gars.

Elle leur adresse un sourire moqueur, puis commence à faire demi-tour avec Beverly. Jay fait son entrée au même moment.

\- Hey Jay, comment tu vas ?! s'exclame Gabby.

Surpris, il jette un regard perplexe à ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur Gabby :

\- Ca va merci … Et toi ?  
\- Lindsay n'est pas avec toi ? On voulait partager notre p'tit dej avec elle …  
\- Partager un repas ?

Il rit légèrement en secouant son visage :

\- Angela et Ryan ont du retourner chez eux parce que Lindsay leur a interdit de toucher aux placards, et au frigo. Donc … Bonne chance.

Il leur adresse un sourire moqueur, puis continue son chemin.  
Gabby et Beverly se regardent de manière dépitée, puis elles finissent par quitter le bureau.

Jay attend qu'elles soient hors de vue pour se retourner vers ses collègues :

\- Voight n'est pas là ?  
\- Il arrive d'ici 20 minutes, l'informe Alvin.

Il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, avant de lui tendre une enveloppe :

\- Tu pourras lui faire passer ?

Antonio et Ruzzek le regardent assez surpris, et tout autant intrigués

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Hmm … Une demande de congés.

Il ment, ses collègues en ont bien conscience. Alvin le fixe durant quelques secondes, puis se saisit finalement de l'enveloppe en lui disant:

\- Tu ne devrais pas Jay …

A son tour, Antonio se lève de sa chaise avant de reprendre :

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir mon pote.

Jay leur adresse un sourire reconnaissant, puis se retourne vers Alvin :

\- Juste … Merci de lui donner.

Il repart en direction des escaliers, puis se tourne une dernière fois vers ses collègues :

\- On se voit ce soir au Molly !

Il disparaît sous le regard désarmé de ses amis. Ruzzek pousse un long soupir, levant les bras au ciel :

\- C'est cool ! Allez, à qui le prochain ? Le choix n'est pas bien dur, on n'est plus que 3 !  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça Ruzzek …  
\- Ne pas m'en faire ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'y arrive pas trop à l'heure actuelle Alvin. On perd d'abord Lindsay, et maintenant Jay. Il nous manque presque la moitié de notre équipage !  
\- Et moi je te dis de pas t'en faire …  
\- J'avoue que sur ce point, j'suis d'accord avec Ruzzek, soupire Antonio.  
\- Sérieusement, ce duo marchait à la perfection !  
\- Et ce duo a surtout une relation Adam.  
\- Et alors ? s'exclame Ruzzek. Voight a bien autorisé ma relation avec Kim ! S'il a un problème avec Jay, qu'il lui dise directement …  
\- Voight n'a aucun problème avec Jay, il a juste un problème avec les personnes qui font partie de la vie de Lindsay …

Adam pousse un long soupir, comprenant parfaitement où son collègue voulait en venir. Il jette un regard dépité à Antonio, qui lui répond par ce même regard impuissant et désabusé.

\- Ecoutez, je comprends ce que vous ressentez les gars, mais ça ne tient pas de notre ressort. Voight s'en charge, je vous assure.  
\- Je me charge de quoi ?

Alvin tourne son visage vers Voight qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau, puis lui tend l'enveloppe :

\- Jay a laissé ça pour toi.

Il n'a pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. En silence, il s'empare de l'enveloppe puis pose ses yeux sur les deux seuls mots écrits au dos :

**« Sergent Voight »**

Il reporte son attention sur Alvin :

\- Je vais faire un tour. S'il y a des appels, …  
\- Je te les mettrais en attente, acquiesce-t-il.

Voight le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis repart aussitôt par le même chemin par lequel il venait tout juste d'arriver.


	48. Chapter 48

\- Wisconsin ? Encore ?!

Erin éclate de rire, tout en continuant de fixer Jay qui, contrairement à elle, n'a pas l'air de trouver ça marrant.

\- Encore ? Tu plaisantes ? T'as toujours dit non !  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis encore !  
\- Donc c'est toujours non, si je comprends bien ?

Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à s'arrêter de rire. Elle respire un grand coup, probablement pour se retenir de rire, puis fait de nouveau face à Jay :

\- J'suis d'accord.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, il la fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?  
\- Je le suis, acquiesce-t-elle.  
\- Euh …. Ouais …

Il a du mal à réaliser. Pas étonnant en même temps, vu qu'elle a refusé ses trois demandes précédentes.  
Puis au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par reprendre la parole, assez hésitante.

\- Jay, à propos d'hier soir …

Il l'arrête immédiatement d'un signe de tête, avec un ton soudainement plus ferme :

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Il vient de perdre sa meilleure amie ! J'essaie juste d'être là pour lui …  
\- C'est bon Erin, laisse tomber.  
\- Jay …

Elle est interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle pousse un soupir en le voyant se lever du canapé.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir à en parler ? Elle en doute. De plus en plus. Depuis ce matin, elle avait essayé de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. En vain.

Jay se dirige donc jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis ouvre la porte. Il fronce les sourcils en découvrant son supé… enfin son ancien supérieur face à lui.

\- Voight ?  
\- Erin est là ?  
\- Euh … ouais, approuve-t-il d'un léger signe de tête, en s'emparant de sa veste. Vous la trouverez dans le salon, je …  
\- J'aimerais te voir aussi.

A contrecoeur, Jay secoue son visage affirmativement. Cette idée ne l'enchante pas vraiment, et Voight s'en rend compte.

\- Il y a un souci ?

Jay lui répond par un signe de tête négatif, tentant d'adopter une attitude neutre :

\- Aucun … Vous pouvez entrer.

Voight ne le croit pas. A son visage, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il sait surtout que Jay ne lui dira rien tant qu'Erin sera dans les parages. C'est pourquoi il n'insiste pas sur le sujet pour le moment. Il le fera plus tard, quand l'occasion se présentera.

Il referme donc la porte derrière lui, et suit Jay jusqu'au salon en silence.

Toujours assise sur le canapé, Erin est trop occupée à sortir toute sorte de gâteaux sur la table pour remarquer que Jay ne revient pas tout seul.

\- Erin, l'appelle-t-il, attirant ainsi son attention.

Elle lève enfin son visage et affiche un grand sourire en apercevant Voight.

\- Hank ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je passais voir si tout allait bien, et je voulais discuter un peu avec vous.  
\- Pas de souci, acquiesce-t-elle. Assieds-toi.

Il prend place sur le fauteuil, tandis que Jay se pose à côté d'Erin. Tous deux fixent Voight, attendant qu'il veuille bien se décider à parler.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai établi des règles au sein de l'unité. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà puisque je vous l'ai déjà dit, et surtout c'est pourquoi vous avez tous les deux démissionné.  
\- Tous les 2 ? Comment ça, tous les 2 ? l'interroge Erin, surprise.

C'est au tour de Voight d'être étonné. Erin n'était pas au courant que Jay avait donné sa démission ? Il ne l'avait pas prévenue ?

\- Ouais, finit par reprendre Jay, avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai donné ma démission ce matin.

Erin lui lance un regard accusateur, mais Jay n'en tient pas compte puisque depuis le début de la conversation, il ne l'a même pas regardée.

Elle lui en veut. Elle ne dit rien, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. C'est simplement la présence de Hank qui l'en empêche.

Tant bien que mal, elle finit par reporter son attention sur Hank :

\- Et donc ?  
\- Et donc, je vais vous dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Ruzzek et Burgess. Je ne veux pas que votre relation interfère dans votre travail.  
\- Donc tu acceptes ? s'étonne Erin.  
\- Du moment que vous savez faire la part des choses, j'accepte. Comme vous avez déjà prouvé, par le passé, que vous étiez capables de ne pas mélanger vie privée, et vie professionnelle, je pense que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire.

Jay reste silencieux, au contraire d'Erin qui adresse un sourire sincère :

\- Merci Hank.

Elle se lève du canapé, puis vient l'embrasser sur la joue :

\- Je dois me préparer. On se voit ce soir ?  
\- On se voit ce soir, affirme-t-il.

Elle quitte la pièce, sans un regard pour Jay. Voight la regarde s'en aller, puis il attend qu'elle soit enfermée dans la salle de bains, avant de se retourner vers Jay, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?

Est-ce vraiment une question ? Jay n'en a pas vraiment l'impression. Il comprend qu'il n'a pas le choix, que Voight veut lui parler.

Alors ils quittent l'appartement ensemble, et regagnent le véhicule de Voight.

\- Monte, on va faire un tour.

Toujours autant silencieux, Jay s'installe du côté passager, tandis que Voight met le moteur en route.

Il roule pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis finit par s'arreter dans un endroit isolé. Il éteint le contact, puis tourne son visage face à Jay :

\- Je t'écoute.

Jay hésite quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir et de tourner son visage en direction de sa fenêtre :

\- Je ne reviendrai pas dans l'équipe Voight.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que je sais qu'Erin va retourner dans l'équipe. Et vu l'état actuel des choses, …  
\- L'état actuel ?

Les sourcils froncés, Voight ne le lâche pas du regard :

\- Comment ça l'état actuel ?  
\- C'est dur de partager sa vie avec une personne qui repousse toujours ceux qui l'entourent.

Il s'arrête de parler durant quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais qu'elle a enduré beaucoup d'choses … Je sais aussi qu'après tout ce qui vient de se passer, elle aura besoin d'aide. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle refuse. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la guérir. Il existe des spécialistes pour ça, mais Erin ne veut pas. Alors, est ce que j'ai encore envie de mener un combat contre un mur ? La réponse est non. Le mur m'a déjà assommé une fois, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience, parce que je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci, je serais capable de me relever.

Voight continue de l'écouter parler en silence. Il est vraiment surpris par ce qu'il entend de la bouche de Jay. Il pensait sincèrement qu'une fois le procès fini, les choses s'arrangeraient entre Erin et Jay. Au contraire, elles semblaient empirer.

\- Je ne peux pas, non plus, habiter avec une personne qui me ment. La base d'une relation, c'est la confiance. Je …  
\- Jay, elle n'avait pas le choix pour l'affaire.  
\- Je ne parle pas de l'affaire justement. Je parle de tous les mensonges qu'elle essaie de me faire croire depuis qu'on est rentrés à Chicago. Vous savez où elle était cette nuit ? Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle allait faire un tour. En réalité, elle est partie chercher Severide au bar qui était complètement ivre. Comme les nuits précédentes. Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas bien parce que sa meilleure amie vient de mourir, mais je pense déjà qu'Erin doit régler ses propres problèmes avant d'essayer de régler ceux des autres. Parce qu'elle en a pas mal, et ce serait vraiment bien qu'elle fasse un minimum d'efforts pour les régler, que ce soit pour elle, ou pour notre couple.


	49. Chapter 49

**Narrateur : Hank Voight.**

Je pousse un soupir, en entendant son téléphone sonner de nouveau. Pas moins de 6 appels en moins de 10 minutes, provenant toujours du même numéro.

Assis en face de moi, Justin pose ses yeux un bref instant sur le portable et affiche la même expression agacée que les six fois précédentes.

\- Pas de commentaire, lui fais-je remarquer.

Il ne répond rien, pourtant il en meurt d'envie. Mais je sais que s'il commence à s'engager sur ce sujet avec Erin, le ton entre les deux va monter assez vite … C'est pourquoi je préfère lui en parler, moi.

\- C'est pas cool …, soupire-t-il alors simplement.

Les mots sont brefs, mais explicites. Il ne va pas plus loin dans sa pensée. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, je sais déjà ce qu'il en pense.  
Il désapprouve le comportement d'Erin, et je peux le comprendre, parce que moi aussi je suis de son avis.

Erin finit par sortir de la salle de bains, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle est toujours aussi pâle, et c'est toujours sans un mot qu'elle s'assoit avec nous à table.

Depuis son arrivée à la maison, elle n'a pas décroché le moindre mot, excepté pour dire bonjour à Justin, et pour me demander si elle pouvait dormir ici.

\- Ton téléphone a sonné, l'informe Justin d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Mais sa voix se révèle bien plus tranchante et bien plus sarcastique. Je lui lance un regard furtif, lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter sa conversation ici.

Quant à Erin, elle n'a pas l'air de prêter grande attention à ce que Justin peut bien lui dire. Le regard fixé sur son assiette, elle paraît totalement ailleurs. Elle se contente de remuer le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette.

\- Erin ?

Elle finit par lever ses yeux vers moi, et fronce les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

Comment engager la conversation ? Je pousse un soupir, tout en jetant un regard à Justin qui attend avec impatience la suite de la conversation.

Je pose de nouveau mes yeux sur Erin, puis décide de me lancer :

\- Ecoute … Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, mais tu dois arrêter ton manège …  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ton comportement avec Jay.

A l'entente de son prénom, son visage se crispe aussitôt.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un bon gars et qu'il a assez enduré ces derniers mois. Donc j'ignore ce qui se passe entre Severide et toi …  
\- … Il ne se passe rien, m'interrompt-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Erin. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, mais tu te dois d'être sincère envers Jay.  
\- Donc toi aussi tu crois que je l'ai trompé ?

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation. Je cherche donc les mots justes, mais j'abandonne aussitôt cette idée lorsque j'aperçois ses yeux s'humidifier. Mieux vaut arrêter la discussion maintenant.

Mais visiblement, Justin n'est pas du même avis que moi, puisqu'il ne se gêne pas pour lui faire part de son opinion.

\- Erin, il t'a appelée toute la soirée, lui fait-il alors remarquer. Avoue que c'est suspect, non ?  
\- Il vient de perdre sa meilleure amie … Je voulais juste … Enfin …

Elle non plus ne trouve plus les mots, parce qu'elle est incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Et donc ça explique pourquoi tu as dormi chez lui ? continue-t-il, en la fixant.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite, toujours en silence :

\- Et ça explique pourquoi tu as menti à Jay ?

Il ne compte pas en rester là, il veut la faire réagir, et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'agit pas de la meilleure des manières.

\- Ecoute Er' … Comme papa a dit, on n'est pas là pour te juger. Ce qu'on essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu te dois d'être honnête envers Jay …  
\- Je l'étais pourtant, l'interrompt-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais Jay ne m'a pas cru … Je vois qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Justin soupire, alors qu'elle commence à se lever de table :

\- Erin …  
\- C'est vraiment sympa de vous préoccuper pour Jay, mais c'est inutile puisqu'il vient de me quitter.

Et c'est sur cette annonce qu'elle part s'enfermer dans la chambre.

\- Au moins, l'histoire est réglée …

Je lance un regard réprobateur envers Justin, qui hausse les épaules :

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement 'pa, tu vas pas gober son histoire comme quoi il s'est rien passé entre Severide et elle ? Ils ont dormi ensemble !  
\- Je t'ai dit quoi Justin ?  
\- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que son comportement te choque pas plus que ça ?

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la juger. D'une tu n'es personne pour le faire, et de deux, tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main pour …  
\- Alors je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que tu sais, que moi je ne sais pas ?

Il continue de me dévisager pendant de nombreuses secondes. Puis il pousse un long soupir, et passe une main sur son visage.

\- Je m'en doutais, lâche-t-il.  
\- Justin …  
\- Enfin son attitude, ses sautes d'humeur. J'avais des doutes. Mais quand j'ai vu avec qui elle trainait, j'me suis dit que c'était impossible …

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris par ses paroles. Qu'est ce qu'il entend par : « Avec qui elle trainait ? »

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- C'que j'veux dire, c'est que grossesse et cam ne font pas bon ménage.  
\- Tu as conscience de ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre Justin ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne me permettrai pas de dire ça, sans en être totalement sûr. Et là je le suis, à 200 % papa. Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, rentrer dans une voiture, et en ressortir avec un sachet.

Je pousse un soupir. Pour être honnête, j'avais eu également des doutes.

\- Il y a longtemps de ça ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Depuis qu'elle rentrée à Chicago, je l'ai aperçue tous les soirs. Et Joe me l'a confirmé.  
\- Joe ? Joe Catalano ?  
\- Lui en personne. J'suis parti le voir quand j'ai vu Erin trainer par là bas. J'lui ai demandé des explications, et il m'a dit que tous les soirs elle demandait sa dose, et pas à n'importe qui. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de nom. Au début, il a refusé de lui fournir quoi qu'ce soit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec nous, mais elle a plus qu'augmenté la somme, et elle lui a assuré que ça ne se saurait pas …  
\- T'es sûr que Catalano te ment pas ?  
\- Certain papa ! insiste-t-il.  
\- Parce que je trouve ça bizarre qu'il en parle à toi, alors que dans le passé, je l'ai prévenu de ne plus approcher ma famille sinon …  
\- Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas voulu faire affaire avec Erin au début ! Mais il m'en a parlé uniquement en tant que famille d'Erin. Il m'a dit qu'un deal avait mal tourné, et que s'il n'avait pas été là …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire parce que je la sais déjà.

\- … Enfin il a juste voulu me prévenir, et il m'a dit mot pour mot qu'Erin s'embarquait dans quelque chose de dangereux, de vraiment très dangereux …

Et dire que ces mots sont sortis tout droits de la bouche de Joe Catalano. Cet homme qui a tué de sang froid; Cet homme qui a embarqué mon fils dans de sales histoires; Cet homme qui était l'un des dealers les plus actifs sur Chicago il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça encore …

C'est loin de me rassurer, vraiment très loin.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose papa, on peut pas la laisser comme ça. J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, et plus elle s'enfonce.

Il a raison. Donc sans plus attendre, je me lève de table et me dirige jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle venait d'entrer Erin.  
Je frappe à la porte, mais personne ne répond :

\- Erin, c'est Hank. J'peux entrer ?

Il me semble l'avoir entendu répondre, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Alors je toque de nouveau :

\- Erin ?

La porte s'ouvre alors brusquement. Erin se tient face à moi, et me fixe durement.

\- Quoi ?

Elle en a consommé. Je le vois à ses yeux vitreux, et je viens de l'entendre au ton sur lequel elle vient de me parler. Un ton sec, même agressif.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis commence à retourner en direction de son lit. Je la suis, tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te réponde ? T'es chez toi, nan ?  
\- Premièrement, tu vas vite baisser d'un ton avec moi. Et deuxièmement, on doit parler, enfin je dois te parler. Donc tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes.

Etonnamment, elle s'assoit en silence. Je pousse un soupir. La conversation allait s'avérer plus difficile que je ne l'aurais prévu. Quand elle est sous l'emprise de la drogue, c'est plutôt compliqué d'essayer de communiquer avec elle … Avec elle, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ayant consommé d'ailleurs.

Je me saisis alors de la chaise posée au pied du lit, puis la pose en face d'Erin, avant de m'asseoir dessus.

\- Je vais te poser la question une seule fois Erin, alors réfléchis bien avant de me répondre.

Je tente de capter son regard mais elle le fuit, parce qu'elle sait exactement ce que je vais lui demander.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as pris ?

Elle continue de regarder ailleurs. Mais quelque chose cloche dans son comportement, elle paraît soudainement plus fatiguée, et elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- JUSTIN !

La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Je me retourne vers mon fils :

\- Prépare la voiture, on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'il sort en trombe de la chambre, je m'accroupis en face d'Erin.

\- Erin ? …. Erin, regarde moi. ERIN !

Mais la drogue a déjà fait son effet, elle a déjà pris le contrôle d'Erin. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes.  
Alors je prends son visage entre mes mains, et je la force à me regarder.

Ses pupilles sont de plus en plus dilatées, ses yeux ont pris une couleur inquiétante, et ont pris la forme de deux boules de sang.

\- Dis moi ce que t'as pris Erin !  
\- Je … Je … je tiens vraiment à lui Hank ….  
\- Erin !  
\- Je veux pas …. Le perdre, murmure-t-elle.

Je pousse un soupir en la voyant au bord des larmes. Je dois à tout prix garder mon calme, et savoir ce qu'elle a ingéré pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Je sais Erin. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as pris !

Elle me fixe les larmes aux yeux, avant de m'avouer d'une voix à peine audible :

\- J'ai tout pris Hank …

Mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. J'essaie de rester calme mais c'est devenu impossible, parce que je comprends qu'il est peut-être trop tard …

Dans un effort surhumain, j'arrive à formuler la dernière question …

\- Comment ça, t'as tout pris ?

… Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


	50. Chapter 50

Vendredi 15 juin,  
Hôpital de Chicago,  
3h 20

Ils attendent depuis plus de 5 heures, dans une angoisse grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Ils sont sans nouvelle depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Personne n'est venu les voir pour les informer de la situation. Seul un médecin était sorti un court instant de la salle de réanimation, leur demander si le père de l'enfant que portait Erin était présent, et leur informer que la présence de Jay était impérative.

\- C'est au moins le 20ème message que je laisse à Jay, soupire Justin. Il ne répond toujours pas …  
\- Alvin est parti chez lui, l'informe son père.

Justin acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Au même instant, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre. Un médecin entre, puis s'adresse directement à Hank :

\- Melle Lindsay demande à vous voir.  
\- Elle va bien?  
\- Bien, je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais disons qu'elle est sortie d'affaire. Et son enfant également. Etant donné les circonstances, on peut dire que ça relève du miracle.

Hank en a bien conscience. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, de même que son fils.

\- Vas-y 'pa, j'attends Alvin et Jay ici.  
\- J'aimerais vous parler en privé avant, reprend le médecin à l'attention de Hank.

Et ça, Hank l'avait bien compris. En remarquant le visage du médecin lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle, et en remarquant surtout son absence d'informations concernant l'état de Lindsay.

Il est tout juste 4 heures du matin lorsque Hank entre dans la chambre numéro 268, la chambre d'Erin.

En la voyant allongée ainsi dans ce lit, il aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mais la réalité était bien tout autre. Son visage plus que livide laissait deviner qu'elle était bien malade, et les nombreuses machines à lesquelles elle était reliée laissaient présager que son état se révélait préoccupant …

Sans un mot, Hank s'assoit sur le fauteuil tout près du lit, puis pose sa main sur celle d'Erin.  
Péniblement, celle-ci tourne son visage et sourit faiblement en apercevant Hank.

\- Jay est là, l'informe-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle secoue lentement son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Il faut que tu lui dises Erin. Je sais que t'as déjà pris ta décision, mais il doit quand même être au courant. C'est son enfant à lui aussi.

Elle continue de hocher négativement son visage, tandis que les premières larmes font surface :

\- J'veux pas le voir.  
\- Erin …  
\- Je l'ai frappé Hank, lui avoue-t-elle. Je …

Elle passe une main sur ses yeux, incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Il veut te voir Erin. Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

Elle tourne son regard rempli de larmes vers lui, avant de lui demander d'une voix tremblante :

\- T'as vu son visage? C'est moi qui lui aie fait ces marques. Je …

Elle souffle un bon coup, ferme un court instant les yeux, avant de reprendre :

\- Je … Je pense que je vais partir un moment ... Enfin changer d'air ...  
\- Et tu sais où tu vas aller ?  
\- En Virginie …Chez Jennifer.  
\- Je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien, approuve Hank, Mais avant, tu dois d'abord parler avec Jay.

Elle reste silencieuse, elle sait que Hank ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, elle sait qu'il ne la laissera pas partir d'ici tant que Jay ignorera qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Il est au courant ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- Il sait juste que t'es à l'hôpital, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Les médecins ont voulu lui parler.

Elle jette un regard craintif à Hank :

\- Et ils l'ont fait ?  
\- Je leur ai demandé d'attendre que tu l'aies vu avant.

Elle laisse alors échapper un petit rire sarcastique :

\- Que je l'aie vu avant? Et pourquoi faire ? Si je ne lui dis rien, les médecins vont le faire …  
\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça qu'ils veulent lui parler.  
\- Pour l'avortement hein ?

Hank l'informe que c'est le cas d'un signe de tête.

\- Il ne voudra jamais, murmure-t-elle.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous devez en parler.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je lui dis ?  
\- La vérité Erin, simplement la vérité. Il a déjà perdu un enfant sans le savoir, ne lui fais pas revivre ça …

Erin en a bien conscience. Jay lui avait dit à quel point ça lui avait fait mal de perdre un enfant, mais le plus douloureux dans tout ça pour lui, ça avait été de l'avoir ignoré.

\- Je vais te laisser. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste à côté d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement, avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Hank se lève alors du fauteuil, pose ses lèvres sur son front, puis commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie :

\- Hank ! l'appelle Erin.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourne vers elle :

\- Personne n'est au courant ?  
\- Juste Alvin, Justin, et moi. Tu veux que je prévienne … ?  
\- Non, l'interrompt-elle brusquement. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache … Mais apparemment, je suis clouée ici tout l'week end, et je devais passer voir Beverly demain …  
\- Je lui dirai que t'as eu un coup d'fatigue, que t'es en observation.  
\- Merci.  
\- Mais si tu veux mon avis, t'en as plus que pour le week end Erin, lui fait-il remarquer. Ils veulent te garder pour la semaine …

Elle se pince les lèvres, se retenant d'éclater en larmes. C'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : Qu'ils la gardent à l'hôpital. Parce qu'elle en sait très bien la raison. Elle sait très bien que dès la première heure, elle aura droit à un défilé de spécialistes.

En la voyant sur le point de craquer, Hank pousse un soupir avant de retourner jusqu'à son lit :

\- Ecoute Erin, c'est pour ton bien. Et n'essaie même pas de dire que tout va bien, parce que tout ne va pas bien Erin. Tu viens d'essayer de te tuer, alors c'est certain que tu vas avoir droit à la visite de psychiatres, et de psychologues.  
\- Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer Hank, tente-t-elle de se défendre. C'est juste que …  
\- Si Erin, tu as essayé de te tuer. Si c'était un accident comme tu vas essayer de le faire croire à tout l'monde, je n'aurais pas retrouvé les lettres que tu as mises sous l'oreiller.

Il a donc trouvé les lettres. Elle qui avait espéré que personne ne les découvre, visiblement c'était raté.  
Mais les avait-il juste trouvées, ou alors …

\- Tu les as lues ? lui demande-elle soudainement, d'une voix craintive.  
\- Tu vas d'abord parler avec Jay, et ensuite je reviens te voir d'accord ?

Donc il les avait bien lues. Mais une chose la préoccupe bien plus depuis quelques secondes maintenant :

\- S'il te plait Hank, j'veux pas rester ici …

Elle se supplie du regard. Un regard tourmenté, rempli de larmes :

\- Il le faut Erin.  
\- Hank, je t'en supplie …

Elle angoisse de plus en plus, et Hank s'en rend compte. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il se saisit de celle d'Erin, puis la porte à ses lèvres.

\- Je resterai avec toi Erin, d'accord ? Je resterai jusqu'à que tu sortes …  
\- Hank ! Tu vas pas rester ici tous les jours, s'exclame-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. T'as une famille, t'as un boulot, t'as …  
\- Tu es ma famille Erin ! Et le boulot, ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont je me préoccupe le plus pour le moment. Donc Jay va venir te voir, et une fois que vous aurez fini de parler, je reviendrai.

Il finit par s'en aller de la chambre, puis retourne dans la salle d'attente où patientent Justin, Alvin, et Jay.

Il pose ses yeux sur ce dernier, et fixe pendant de nombreuses secondes son visage marqué par de nombreuses blessures :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mal à l'aise, Jay hausse les épaules :

\- J'vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais au bar et …  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Erin vient de me faire comprendre, lui fait remarquer Hank.  
\- Et tu n'étais pas avec nous au bar Jay, rajoute Alvin.

Jay pousse un soupir, comprenant que la crédibilité de son excuse touchait à sa fin.

\- J'ai trouvé plusieurs sachets cachés dans ses affaires. Je n'ai pas voulu en tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, alors je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, même si je le savais déjà. Au début, elle a commencé à me sortir tout et n'importe quoi comme excuse, comme quoi ce n'était pas à elle, qu'elle devait y garder pour un ami… Enfin bref, quand elle a compris que je ne marchais pas dans son jeu, elle a commencé à s'énerver. Donc ensuite, je lui ai dit que comme ce n'était pas à elle, ça ne devrait pas la déranger si je jetais les sachets dans les toilettes. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et après …

Il leur montre ensuite son visage pour leur faire comprendre comment s'est déroulé la suite des évènements :

\- T'es blessé autre part ?

Il hoche négativement son visage :

\- Rien de bien grave …

Hank fronce les sourcils, puis jette un regard à Alvin. Autrement dit, il a d'autres blessures mais il ne veut rien dire. Et tous les deux en ont bien conscience.

Mais Jay a l'air d'avoir oublié une chose primordiale. Face à lui se trouvent les trois personnes qui connaissent le mieux Erin, les trois personnes qui la côtoient tous les jours depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Donc plutôt difficile de leur mentir …

\- Ecoute Jay, je sais à quel point Erin peut être violente quand elle est en manque, et je sais surtout ce qu'elle est capable de faire lorsqu'une personne tente de se mettre en travers de son chemin …

Mais il continue de nier, et garde le silence. Comprenant qu'il ne dira rien, Voight examine la pièce du regard s'assurant que personne ne soit à proximité. Il s'approche ensuite de Jay, retrousse les manches de son pull, puis lui montre son poignet droit où se dessinait une assez grosse marque :

\- Elle m'a faite cette cicatrice le jour où je lui ai pris sa drogue, et qu'elle a compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui redonner. Elle m'a jeté un verre, si je n'avais pas mis mon bras pour me protéger, le verre m'aurait éclaté au visage.

Il remonte un peu plus sa manche, laissant découvrir une autre cicatrice :

\- Celle là, c'est le jour où je lui ai annoncé qu'elle allait suivre une cure, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle a pris la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, autrement dit une batte de baseball. Et si, là non plus, je ne m'étais pas protégé, elle m'aurait défoncé le crâne.

Jay l'écoute parler attentivement. Puis il passe une main sur ses yeux, l'air exténué.

\- J'peux pas …  
\- Tu peux pas quoi ? insiste Hank.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par relever son visage dans un soupir.

\- Elle n'a pas fait exprès … Le coup est parti tout seul.

Hank fronce les sourcils puis jette un regard furtif à Alvin. A-t-il bien compris la même chose que lui ? A-t-il interprété les propos de Jay, comme lui les a interprétés ?

Vraisemblablement, puisque sans attendre, Alvin se lève de son siège et part fermer la porte de la salle d'attente, vérifiant par la même occasion que personne ne soit dans le couloir.

Chose faite, Alvin se retourne vers Hank et l'informe par un signe de tête que le champ est libre.

\- J'vous assure que c'est rien, tente de les convaincre Jay.  
\- Montre-nous ta blessure.  
\- Voight, je …  
\- Maintenant Jay, l'interrompt Alvin fermement.

Mais il n'en fait rien, et il leur fait bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le faire en continuant de hocher négativement la tête.

Hank continue de le fixer les sourcils froncés, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix.

\- Jay …  
\- Ecoutez, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de parler avec Erin. Visiblement, vous êtes tous au courant d'une chose que j'ignore. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle refuse de me voir. Et là, on a un vrai souci parce que vous refusez que les médecins me parlent tant que je n'aurais pas vu Erin.  
\- Et on ne te laissera pas la voir tant que tu ne nous auras pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hank n'en démord pas. Il continue de fixer Jay. Il ne le laissera pas aller voir Erin tant qu'il ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ou du moins, tant qu'il n'aura pas eu sa version. Parce qu'il a bien une idée sur ce qui s'est passé entre Erin et lui …

\- J'ai voulu partir … , commence alors à expliquer Jay.

Il pousse un soupir, tandis qu'il semble se remémorer la scène avec une certaine émotion :

\- Juste après que j'ai jeté ses sachets dans les toilettes … Elle était vraiment énervée , vraiment hors d'elle, alors j'ai voulu partir…

Il pousse un nouveau soupir. Il a du mal à en parler, vraiment beaucoup de mal.

\- Mais elle n'a pas voulu, et elle a sorti son flingue. Elle m'a dit que si je quittais l'appartement, elle allait se mettre une balle. Je lui ai dit de me donner le flingue, qu'elle allait se blesser …

Il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Mais elle s'est mise à flipper, elle était terrorisée … Je pouvais carrément plus l'approcher. Donc j'ai essayé d'attraper le flingue …  
\- Et elle a tiré ?

Il hésite quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Son doigt a ripé …

« Ripé » : Autrement dit elle lui a tiré dessus, et Jay tente de minimiser la chose.

\- Donc t'es blessé ?  
\- La balle m'a juste frôlé … Et j'ai été soigné, donc tout va bien, rajoute-t-il en voyant Hank prêt à prendre la parole.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se lève et qu'il quitte la salle d'attente.


	51. Chapter 51

**Narrateur : ****Erin Lindsay.**

\- Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure.

Je pousse un soupir tandis que le médecin range son stéthoscope dans sa poche :

\- Je peux rester seule plus de trente minutes, vous savez …  
\- Vu votre état de santé, vous devez être surveillées en permanence Melle Lindsay. Votre tension est encore très basse, et votre organisme contient encore certaines drogues qui n'ont pas pu être évacuées.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement à cette annonce. Je fixe le médecin, assez angoissée :

\- Et c'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ?  
\- Justement si. C'est pour cette raison qu'on doit vous contrôler, vous et le bébé, au moins une fois par heure.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre. Pourquoi je me sens apeurée, tout à coup ? Pourquoi je ressens cette impression bizarre?

\- Je sais que vous avez déjà pris votre décision Melle Lindsay, mais vous n'êtes même pas à votre 1er mois de grossesse, vous avez encore le temps de réfléchir.

Je pousse un léger soupir. Réfléchir ? Á quoi ? A mettre un enfant au monde qui aura une mère accroc à la drogue, et un père qui ignorera son existence ?

\- Je croyais que les médecins n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur les décisions que prennent leurs patients…

Le médecin hausse légèrement les épaules :

\- C'est vrai. Mais quand les médecins voient que leurs patients regrettent déjà leur décision, il est difficile pour eux de ne rien dire quand ils savent que leurs patients vont sombrer …

Tout en continuant d'écrire sur son calepin, il me jette un bref regard :

\- Vous savez Melle Lindsay, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exprimer mon point de vue. Et pour être honnête avec vous, je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que mon métier me l'interdit. Si je me permets de le faire avec vous, c'est parce que je sais que vous voulez garder cet enfant. Ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir en est une preuve. L'idée de vous faire avorter vous effraie au plus haut point. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous venez d'essayer de vous tuer. Vous essayez de vous persuader que l'avortement reste la meilleure solution, mais vous ne voulez pas avorter, vous voulez garder cet enfant. Et vous avez tellement envie de le garder que l'idée de vous le faire enlever vous détruit. Alors vous essayez de vous donner la mort pour ne pas avoir à supporter son absence. Et vous essaierez encore et encore de vous donner la mort jusqu'à que vous réussissiez. Parce que vous préférez mourir plutôt que de vous faire avorter. Et si vous mourrez, votre enfant mourra avec vous et … de cette manière vous et votre enfant resterez ensemble.

Je le fixe sans un mot, stupéfiée par son raisonnement :

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Médecin ou psy ?

Il rit légèrement, me jetant un regard furtif :

\- J'ai fait quelques années de psychologie. Mais il n'y pas besoin d'avoir fait des études pour le voir …

Je pousse un soupir, tout en continuant de le fixer. Puis une voix se fait retentir :

\- Je peux entrer ?

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite en reconnaissant cette voix … Sa voix. Je n'ose même pas tourner mon visage, je suis totalement paralysée.

Finalement, le médecin lève ses yeux de son calepin et se tourne en direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de la famille ?  
\- Je suis le père du bébé.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. En plus qu'il soit là, il a visiblement tout entendu de notre conversation.

\- Enfin vous voilà, soupire le médecin. Bon, reprend-il en rangeant son calepin, je vous laisse, et après j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, dit-il à l'intention de Jay.

Celui-ci affirme de la tête, tandis que le médecin quitte la chambre. Une fois parti, Jay ferme la porte derrière lui puis je le vois s'approcher.

Mal à l'aise, je tourne mon visage. Je le sens s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, dans un soupir.

J'appréhende tellement ce moment que mes mains sont devenues totalement moites, sans parler des battements de mon cœur qui deviennent de plus en plus rapides.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? finit-il par demander.  
\- Ca va, ca va …

Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est ce que Hank lui a dit ?

\- On pourrait discuter ?

Je secoue lentement mon visage de haut en bas, regardant toujours ailleurs.

\- Apparemment tu as déjà pris ta décision. Et … Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.

Je fronce les sourcils, vraiment surprise par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je rêve ou il vient de me donner son consentement pour l'avortement ?

Je tourne donc mon visage face à lui :

\- Tu ne veux pas du bébé ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai simplement dit que je te soutiendrai.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cette grossesse n'était vraiment pas prévue. Je sais ce que Bunny a fait. Si tu ne te sens pas d'assumer un enfant à l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas t'y forcer. Et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Parce que vu ce que tu viens de traverser ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'avoir un enfant là maintenant, ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes priorités.

Alors c'est tout ? Il prend la chose aussi bien ?

\- Mais toi ? Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Je veux déjà que t'ailles mieux Erin.

Il pousse un léger soupir puis pose une de ses mains sur la mienne :

\- Je t'aime Erin. Je t'aime plus que tout. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que notre relation ne marchera pas tant que tu refuseras de te faire aider. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que la grossesse se passera mal tant que tu refuseras de te faire aider aussi. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux avorter …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, effaçant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler :

\- Hank t'a donné la lettre …  
\- Et je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, assure-t-il. Parce que j'ai enfin pu savoir ce que tu ressentais réellement. Mais j'espère que ça sera la dernière fois que j'aurais à lire une lettre d'adieu Erin.

Je me pince les lèvres, secouant mon visage de haut en bas :

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je le veux cet enfant. Mais on est deux à l'avoir fait Erin, donc la décision doit se prendre à deux. J'ai lu ta lettre en entier, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas garder cet enfant et je comprends. Alors si c'est trop dur pour toi, fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Et comme je te l'ai dit, quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.

Pourquoi tout a l'air si facile vu de son point de vue ? Et pourquoi tout paraît plus compliqué pour moi ?

\- Je te demande juste une faveur Erin. Juste une.

Je le dévisage, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- Je te demande juste de réfléchir encore un peu, à tête reposée. Tu l'as dit sur ta lettre, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu te sens comme prise au piège. Alors …  
\- Je pense à partir d'ici, le coupais-je.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Enfin … prendre du recul, et partir quelques temps chez Jennifer. Je …

Je hausse les épaules, tandis que je sens les premières larmes couler :

\- Erin …  
\- Je t'ai tiré dessus Jay, murmurais-je en larmes. J'ai failli te tuer.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu dois te faire aider Erin. Je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel, et toi aussi tu le sais. Mais il y a cette colère, cette haine, cette peur en toi. Et il faut que tu te libères de tout ça, il faut que tu réussisses à extérioriser tout ce que tu contiens …

Je l'écoute parler pendant encore quelques minutes. Il me dit tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, et honnêtement ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire douloureusement. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, il est toujours là.

Mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur d'entendre tous ces mots qu'il me dit :

\- Arrête Jay …, murmurais-je dans un soupir

Il arrête de parler, puis me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu parles comme si on était encore ensemble … Comme s' il y avait un espoir pour sauver notre couple … Et ça fait mal …  
\- Parce qu'il y en a un, approuve-t-il. Je veux être avec toi, mais tu connais mes conditions.

Bien sûr que je les connais. Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure à la maison, avant que la situation ne dégénère et que je parte chez Hank. Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné l'idée de partager sa vie avec moi.

\- La vraie question est, est ce que tu serais prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour que notre couple marche ?  
\- Je peux toujours essayer …

Il sourit, puis resserre sa main autour de la mienne.

\- Je veux juste que tu te fasses aider Erin. Pour toi, mais aussi pour nous, et peut-être pour notre bébé ?  
\- D'accord, murmurais-je.  
\- Tu vas aller voir ta sœur. Tu vas te changer les idées là-bas. Tu vas prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir. Et dès que tu as pris ta décision, je veux que tu me préviennes d'accord ?

Exceptionnel. Voilà comment est cet homme. Voilà l'homme que je veux pour le restant de mes jours.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je tourne mon visage, en même temps que Jay.

\- Erin ? C'est Hank.  
\- C'est ouvert.

Je le vois alors apparaitre sur le pas de la porte, portant un sac de voyage.

\- Je t'ai apporté tes affaires, m'informe-t-il.

Je lui fais signe d'entrer. Il ouvre la porte entièrement, puis vient déposer le sac sur le fauteuil qui est placé en face de mon lit.  
Il se retourne ensuite vers nous, nous dévisageant tour à tour :

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?  
\- Ouais … Je … Je vais partir quelque temps ici … Histoire de prendre l'air …  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça Erin, me coupe-t-il en me fixant.

Bien sûr qu'il ne parle pas de ça. Je sais très bien qu'il parle du bébé. Mais que lui dire ?

\- Elle va en profiter pour réfléchir encore un peu … A tête reposée, l'informe alors Jay.

Satisfait par cette réponse, Hank affirme de la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Et ce qu'il en est de vous ?

Et de nouveau, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors, encore une fois, Jay prend la parole, ses yeux posés sur Hank :

\- On s'est mis d'accord pour faire un break … Histoire de prendre du recul, de réfléchir et surtout essayer de prendre un nouveau départ … Ca pourra nous être que bénéfique. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je serais toujours là pour elle, et quoi qu'elle décide, je respecterai son choix et je la soutiendrai.

Comme pour certifier ses propos , il me serre la main en m'adressant un petit sourire :

\- Chaque chose en son temps …


	52. A suivre

Hey les Amis !

* * *

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour avoir suivi mon Histoire: **"** Le Passé ne meurt Jamais !** "**

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et votre fidélité!  Vous êtes au top!

Comme vous l'avez deviné, cette première partie touche à sa fin. Vous voulez une suite?  
J'en ai déjà commencé une ( que je n'ai pas encore postée), et elle se situe environ un mois après.

Vous voulez des choses en particulier? Peut-etre des personnes que vous aimeriez voir plus souvent? Des couples? Des évènements? Un titre? Enfin, je prends toutes vos idées et vos suggestions ! Alors, n'hésitez pas :)

* * *

Je vous embrasse fort, et encore MERCI MERCI MERCI :) A très vite !

* * *

**PS** : Une mention spéciale pour une personne qui me suit depuis le début, que j'ai appris à connaitre, et qui est tout simplement extraordinaire.** Elle s'appelle Camille**, (ChicagoPDFire) et elle a longtemps souffert de mes fins de chapitre assez sadiques :P , et surtout de très très longues attentes.  
Un gros bisou à toi :)


	53. Suite

**Hey les Amis ! **

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Comme vous le savez, _"__ Le Passé Ne Meurt Jamais"_ est fini ( Depuis un long moment déjà!), et après longue réflexion, et surtout après une forte demande de votre part, j'ai décidé de faire une suite.

_Elle va s'intituler :  
"__**Aller de l'avant, pardonner, mais ne jamais oublier **__**" **_

Voilà Voilà. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que, après une longue, même très longue attente,  
( Attente dont je m'excuse de tout coeur! )  
**Que la suite va être mise en ligne ! :) ** ﾟ

**Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité, et surtout pour votre patience! **


End file.
